Bangtan Boys Pt-1: Family
by Xylia Park
Summary: LAST CHAPTER. Bercerita tentang ketujuh putra Nyonya Bangtan yang penuh masalah dan rahasia. BTS Fanfiction. SEOKJIN. YOONGI. HOSEOK. NAMJOON. JIMIN. TAEHYUNG. JUNGKOOK. Bromance. Don't Like Don't Read. Review Juseyo.
1. Chapter 1

**By: Xylia Park**

 **BANGTAN BOYS PT.1**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **.**

" _Good night, Boys_ "

Nyonya Bangtan berteriak seperti biasa dari bawah tangga. Setelah memastikan semua lampu sudah padam dan semua pintu sudah terkunci, dia masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Fiuuh~ Akhirnya waktu tidur datang juga", katanya. Walaupun seorang Ibu, dia masih mampu melompat keatas tempat tidurnya. Nyonya Bangtan berbaring dengan nyaman dan langsung disambut dengan baik oleh otot-otot punggungnya yang kaku.

"Selamat tidur putra-putraku. _Saranghae_ ~", katanya sebelum dia mulai terlelap.

.

 **Sementara itu. Di lantai atas tempat dimana kamar putra-putra Nyonya Bangtan berada...**

Beberapa diantara mereka memilih untuk cepat tidur. Bagi mereka tidak ada hal yang lebih menyenangkan selain tidur. Dan untuk si sulung, baginya tidur yang cukup akan membuat kulitnya ber- _regenerasi_ dengan baik. Tapi ada beberapa diantara mereka yang masih terjaga dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

.

Yoongi, putra ke-tiga dirumah sederhana itu, sedang asyik memandangi langit malam dari jendela kamarnya. Tidak ada yang lebih dia sukai dari pada ketenangan dimalam hari karena hal itu memberinya banyak inspirasi.

Dia memejamkan mata dan menajamkan indera pendengarannya untuk mendengarkan suara angin, atau suara jangkrik, dan juga suara berisik antara dua orang yang dia kenal dari jendela didekatnya.

Eh?

Dia membuka matanya dan menengok pada sumber suara derap kaki itu terdengar. Dia hanya diam melihat dua orang adiknya sedang berusaha merambat turun dari jendela kamar mereka dengan bantuan tangga kayu. Dua adiknya itu saling membantu satu sama lain sambil tertawa dengan suara tertahan.

Salah satu dari mereka menyadari keberadaan Yoongi dan melambaikan tangannya, menyebabkan debaran di dalam dada Yoongi. Dia adalah Hoseok. Adik 'kesayangan' Yoongi. Tidak ada yang bisa Yoongi lakukan selain mengangguk menurut saat Hoseok menyuruhnya menjaga rahasia dengan jari telunjuknya. Anak itu sudah banyak membantu Yoongi. Kini giliran Yoongi untuk membantu dengan menjaga rahasianya.

Hoseok tersenyum dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Dia melakukan gerakan aku-akan-meneleponmu dengan jarinya dan memberi tambahan _love sign_ besar di atas kepalanya sebelum dia ikut berlari meninggalkan rumah bersama teman sekamarnya.

.

"YA! Hoseok-ah, cepat!"

Hoseok berlari sekuat tenaga mengejar Namjoon, teman sekamarnya. Ya ampun. Anak itu cepat sekali larinya. Mentang-mentang sudah mengisi tenaga seharian, dia tidak mempedulikan Hoseok yang sudah mulai kelelahan.

Mereka berlari menjauhi rumah mereka menuju sebuah tempat yang tidak seharusnya mereka datangi. Seharusnya mereka sedang tidur dikamar mereka sekarang, mengingat besok mereka harus bangun pagi dan harus pergi sekolah. Mereka adalah murid senior sekolah menengah atas, seharusnya mereka fokus pada ujian yang akan datang.

Hidup seperti Namjoon memanglah impian semua anak sekolah, yang walaupun tidak belajar pasti bisa melalui ujian dengan mudah apalagi mendapat peringkat walaupun dia menghabiskan waktunya untuk tidur seharian.

Sebenarnya Hoseok tidak punya masalah dalam belajar. Dia cukup mengerti dan bisa mengikuti materi yang diajarkan di sekolah. Hoseok hanya selalu merasa khawatir dengan ujiannya. Dia tidak ingin mengecewakan ibunya jika dia tidak bisa lulus. Tapi, alasan dia menyelinap keluar rumah setiap malam juga demi mimpinya.

"YA! Hoseok-ah. Kau mau kemana?"

Hoseok menghentikan langkahnya saat dia sadar dia berjalan terlalu jauh. AH. Dia sibuk memikirkan ujiannya sampai dia lupa kemana sebenarnya tempat tujuan mereka.

Dia menyusul Namjoon yang sedang berdiri di sebuah tempat di mana mereka bisa menyalurkan bakat mereka dalam musik kegemaran mereka.

Sudah lama Hoseok dan Namjoon mengikuti komunitas _rap underground_ . Mereka sering mengisi event dan mendapatkan uang untuk itu. Namun bukan untuk uang. Mereka melakukannya untuk mencari kepuasan dalam hidup. Bagi mereka, uang yang mereka hasilkan hanya bonus.

Tidak ada seorang pun dikeluarga mereka yang tahu selain mereka dan juga...

"OMO! Yoongi Hyung!". Hoseok memekik. Dia lupa, dia harus menelepon Yoongi karena jika tidak, maka kakaknya itu akan khawatir dan tidak bisa tidur semalaman. "Kau masuk saja duluan. Nanti aku menyusul", ucapnya pada Namjoon.

Dia segera menekan panggilan cepat nomor dua pada ponselnya dan dengan otomatis ponselnya langsung menelepon pada ponsel Yoongi.

"Ah, Hyung. Aku baru saja sampai. Kau segeralah tidur karena besok pagi-pagi sekali aku akan membangunkanmu. Mengerti?", Hoseok terkekeh saat mendengarkan suara gugup Yoongi. "Baiklah. Selamat tidur,Yoongi Hyung. _Saranghae_ ~". Dia menyimpan ponselnya sambil terkekeh lagi.

" _Very cute_ "

.

.

Yoongi terbangun saat merasakan sesuatu yang berat terpental di atas tempat tidurnya. Dia menoleh kebelakang punggungnya dan mendapati Hoseok sedang berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Selamat pagi, Hyung~", sapa Hoseok dengan senyum di wajahnya yang lelah.

"Kau baru pulang?"

Hoseok mengangguk sambil memeluk bantal milik Yoongi dan memejamkan matanya. "Hyung, bangunkan aku satu jam lagi. Ingat! **Satu jam saja!** ", katanya penuh tekanan pada kalimat terakhirnya sebelum terdengar suara dengkuran halus.

Yoongi terdiam. Dia memang sering memberi Hoseok waktu tiga puluh menit lebih lama untuk tidur karena tidak tega dengan adiknya yang hanya mendapatkan waktu tidur selama satu jam saja. Tapi Hoseok selalu ingin bangun lebih dulu dari Ibu mereka. Namjoon tidak bisa diandalkan, makanya Hoseok selalu masuk kekamarnya melalui jendela, membangunkan Yoongi untuk berjaga dan membangunkan Hoseok satu jam kemudian.

Tangan Yoongi terulur untuk membetulkan posisi tangan Hoseok, namun dia malah mendapatkan tubuh Hoseok yang terasa hangat. Dia beralih menyentuh kepala sang adik dan terasa semakin panas disana. Jangan bilang adiknya itu sedang sakit? Buru-buru Yoongi menutupi tubuh Hoseok dengan selimutnya agar tidak kedinginan. Kasihan sekali Hoseok.

.

Nyonya Bangtan tersentak kaget saat mendengar alarmnya berbunyi. Hal pertama yang dia ucapkan adalah, "Kenapa pagi cepat sekali datang?".

Bukannya tidak bersyukur masih bisa bangun lagi. Hanya saja waktu terasa begitu cepat berlalu. Rasanya dia belum puas merasakan alam mimpi. Dia segera bangun dan duduk di tepian kasur untuk meregangkan otot-otot punggungnnya yang tetap terasa kaku walaupun sudah tidur. Dia menggaruk kepalanya sebentar sebelum akhirnya dia siap untuk melewati hari-harinya yang melelahkan.

.

Suara musik terdengar menemani Seokjin yang baru saja selesai melakukan ritual mandi paginya. Seokjin memakai masker pada wajahnya. Sambil bersenandung kecil mengikuti musik, Seokjin memilih-milih pakaian apa yang hendak dipakainya hari ini. Dia harus nampak _stylish_ dan mempesona di setiap situasi.

"Ah!", Seokjin akhirnya mendapatkan pakaiannya dan segera memakainya. Setelah itu dia berdiri di depan cermin untuk melakukan ritual selanjutnya, yaitu memakai krim perawatan untuk wajahnya.

"Seokjin"

"Astaga!", dia hampir saja menjatuhkan botol serumnya karena terkejut. Seokjin menoleh pada siapa yang datang mengagetkannya itu. "Ibu. Kenapa kau selalu mengagetkanku?!", protesnya. Ibunya itu justru tertawa mendengarnya.

"Ibu kira kau belum bangun", jawab Ibunya. Seokjin hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ibu, sudah berapa kali aku bilang..", dia menatap ibunya dari cermin besarnya.

"Bangun pagi adalah rahasia ketampananku", lanjutnya yang diikuti oleh ibunya dengan akurat.

Ibunya tertawa. "Baiklah. Segera lah turun", kata ibunya sebelum pergi dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

.

Seseorang memberinya sebuah ciuman di pipi. Wanita itu tersenyum saat menyadari siapa pelakukan.

"Selamat pagi, Ibu~", sapa Hoseok dengan senyum penyemangatnya. Nyonya Bangtan tidak bisa untuk tidak ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Selamat pagi", balasnya. Dia menatap sekilas pada pintu dibelakang Hoseok. "Apa Yoongi sudah bangun?", tambahnya.

Hoseok mengangguk gugup dan Nyonya Bangtan menyadari kegugupannya itu. Namun dia tidak ingin membahasnya. "Apa tidurmu nyenyak?", dia memutuskan untuk menanyakan itu saat melihat mata lelah Hoseok.

"tentu saja. Aku bahkan bermimpi indah", jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Sungguh?", Nyonya Bangtan bertanya lagi dengan tatapan antara khawatir dan tidak percaya. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas setitik keringat kegugupan pada dahi Hoseok.

"tentu saja! Ah, Ibu. Kita harus segera bangunkan Namjoon", Putranya itu mengalihkan pembicaraan dan pergi meninggalkan Nyonya Bangtan dengan senyuman gugupnya.

.

Hoseok segera menutup pintu kamarnya. Ibunya menginterogasi seperti detektif saja. Hoseok sampai gugup dibuatnya. "Fiuuh~", dia menghela nafas lega saat akhirnya dia berhasil kabur.

Sambil menguap dia berjalan mendekati saudaranya yang sedang tertidur tengkurap dengan pakaian lengkapnya semalam, bahkan sepatu pun masih dipakainya. Hoseok buru-buru melepaskan sepasang sepatu itu dari kakinya sebelum ketahuan Ibu mereka.

"YA! Cepat bangun", Hoseok melompat keatas Namjoon dan menindih punggung saudaranya itu.

"Hoseok bodoh. Cepat minggir!"

Hoseok tertawa senang. Dia segera turun saat namja itu menyahut dengan suara keras. Hoseok kira Namjoon sudah bangun. Namun ternyata dia salah. Namjoon kembali mendengkur dalam tidurnya.

"Aish! Memang susah membangunkan monser tidur"

.

Nyonya Bangtan masuk kedalam kamar Jimin dan Taehyung. Kepalanya langsung terasa akan pecah saat melihat keadaan kamar mereka yang porak-poranda. Pakaian bertebaran dimana-mana. Padahal Nyonya Bangtan sudah menyediakan tempat untuk menyimpan pakaian bekas pakai mereka.

Sambil memanggil nama keduanya untuk segera bangun, dia memunguti pakaian-pakaian yang berserakan dilantai itu. Tak sengaja dia menemukan sebuah kertas lembar test milik Taehyung. Matanya membulat tidak percaya. Putranya itu mendapatkan nilai 5 dalam test matematikanya.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya, Nyonya Bangtan juga menemukan selembar kertas ujian yang tertutup oleh pakaian di lantai. Dia menariknya dan melihat kertas test itu adalah milik Jimin, dan sama terkejutnya dia saat melihat Jimin mendapat nilai 15 dalam test matematikanya.

Dia menatap tidak percaya dengan kedua Putranya yang masih asyik terlelap itu dan memijit keningnya.

.

.

Setelah memastikan semua Putranya sudah bangun dan bersiap, Nyonya Bangtan segera turun ke dapurnya dan menggantikan Hoseok untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Hoseok juga harus sekolah seperti yang lainnya, jadi dia harus bersiap juga.

Satu persatu putranya akhirnya muncul. Mereka langsung duduk dikursi mereka masing-masing. Terdengar suara ribut dari Jimin dan Taehyung yang sedang bercanda di meja makan dan suara Seokjin yang terganggu dengan keberadaan mereka. Dia hanya bisa menggeleng sambil menyelesaikan memanggang roti yang terakhir.

Saat dia meletakkan roti-rotinya diatas meja, putranya yang bernama Yoongi datang bergabung dimeja makan. Dia sunyi seperti biasa. Mengambil duduk paling ujung dengan mulut terkunci rapat.

"Aish! Kenapa orang aneh ini duduk disampingku!", kata Taehyung yang ternyata duduk tepat disebelah Yoongi mengeluh. Nyonya Bangtan hendak menegurnya namun Hoseok mendahuluinya.

"Jaga mulutmu, adik kecil!", katanya sambil memukul kepala adiknya. "lagi pula siapa yang menyuruhmu duduk di kursiku?", tanyanya. Dia memakai sorotan matanya untuk menyuruh Taehyung pindah ke kursi yang lain.

Hoseok mengawasi adiknya itu hingga duduk di kursi yang jauh darinya lalu dia duduk dikursinya dengan senyuman manis. "Selamat pagi, Yoongi Hyung~~", dia menyapa pada Yoongi yang pendiam. "Hyung, kau mau sarapan apa? Roti atau sereal?"

Nyonya Bangtan mengawasi Hoseok yang sedang menuangkan susu pada mangkuk sereal Yoongi. Dia bisa melihat senyuman tipis di bibir Yoongi saat Hoseok membuat lelucon untuknya. Itu adalah moment kehangatan keluarga yang Nyonya Bangtan impikan. Bukan seperti putra-putranya yang sibuk dengan ponsel mereka atau bicara sendiri-sendiri.

"Seokjin. Simpan ponselmu atau Ibu akan menyitanya untuk satu minggu", kata Ibunya saat melihat Seokjin mulai mengambil gambar mangkuk berisi saladnya. Menu makanannya memang selalu berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Dia bilang _sih_ , dia sedang menjalani program diet.

Sambil berdecak tidak suka, Seokjin menyimpan ponselnya kedalam celananya.

"Selamat pagi~"

Taehyung dan Jimin langsung berhenti bicara saat adik bungsu mereka yang bercahaya itu datang.

Jungkook memeluk ibunya sebentar lalu dengan santai duduk diantara Jimin dan Taehyung. "Selamat pagi, _uri_ Jungkook-ie~", mereka berdua menyambut dengan hangat secara bersamaan. Mata mereka tidak pernah terlepas dari sosok manis itu.

" _Stay away,_ _Dumb and Dumber_ ", kata Jungkook dengan malas sedangkan kedua kakaknya itu malah tersenyum seperti orang bodoh meskipun Jungkook mengatai mereka. Mereka tetap tersenyum menatapi adiknya itu.

Sedangkan Hoseok mulai heboh menyanyikan lagu dengan banyak kata 'dumb' untuk mengejek keduanya namun dia berhenti saat menyadari Namjoon sedang tertidur diatas roti panggangnya dan dengan cepat dia membangunkan Namjoon.

Nyonya Bangtan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan putra-putranya itu.

.

Sesuai harapan, sarapan pagi mereka berlangssung dengan cepat. Putra-Putranya sudah pergi menuju sekolah mereka masing-masing. Sekarang gilirannya untuk bersiap diri sebelum berangkat menuju toko keramik miliknya.

Wanita cantik itu baru saja hendak menutup pintu rumahnya saat seorang pengantar surat datang kerumah mereka dan akan memasukkan setumpuk surat kedalam kotak surat mereka.

"Sebentar", kata Nyonya Bangtan. Dia mendekati tukang pos itu. "Biar langsung aku terima", tambahnya dengan senyum ramah. Dia segera membawa setumpuk surat itu masuk kerumahnya setelah dia menerimanya.

Sambil berjalan dia memeriksa satu per satu surat, kalau-kalau ada surat yang diujukan untuk dirinya. Namun sebagian besar adalah surat dari penggemar Jungkook, dengan beraneka ragam warna dan wangi yang berbeda-beda. Dan juga sebuah surat dengan tampilan yang lebih resmi. Alisnya berkerut saat membaca dari mana dan untuk siapa surat itu ditujukan.

.

Namjoon berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya. "Aish! Kembali kedalam kelas membosankan ini". Sebenanya dia malas sekali untuk masuk kedalam sana. Dia hanya tidur selama dua jam pagi ini. Mendengarkan suara gurunya berbicara membuat matanya yang mengantuk semakin mengantuk saja.

Dia menggeleng pelan dan memutuskan untuk tidur di atap sekolahnya saja. Dia butuh energi untuk _event_ malam ini.

Namjoon berjalan dan tidak sengaja bertemu dengan wali kelasnya yang hendak menuju kelasnya. "Kau mau kemana?", tanya wali kelasnya.

"Atap", jawab Namjoon seadanya.

Wali kelasnya itu menatapnya dengan tatapan bosan. "Sudah berapa kali aku bilang. Siswa dilarang meninggalkan kelas saat jam pelajaran berlangsung".

Namjoon diam mendengarkan ucapan guru wanita itu sambil sesekali menguap karena kantuknya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan di luar sekolah. Tapi kau tidak bisa mengabaikan sekolahmu begitu saja. Kau sudah siswa senior dan akan segera menghadapi ujian"

Namjoon mengangguk merngerti. "tapi aku tidak bisa belajar jika sedang mengantuk. Maafkan aku, _sonsaengnim_ ", katanya sambil membungkuk hormat dan tanpa mau menunggu lebih lama, dia berjalan menuju arah tujuannya. Atap.

Dia berjalan melewati ruang guru, saat itulah matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sosok Hoseok yang sedang menghadap pada wali kelas adik-adik mereka.

.

"Tapi, Hoseok-ah. Ibumu harus tahu, tentang ini"

"Aku mohon jangan beritahu Ibu. Aku minta maaf atas kelakuan adik-adikku. Akan kupastikan mereka datang kesekolah besok pagi", kata Hoseok sambil membungkuk berkali-kali.

Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya Hoseok dipanggil wali kelas Jimin dan Taehyung yang terus menerus tidak hadir dikelas mereka. Lama-lama Hoseok bisa gila jika mengurus dua orang anak itu. Dia tidak bisa memberitahu ibunya tentang ini karena Ibunya sudah terlalu banyak memikul beban mereka.

Lagi dan lagi, Hoseok harus memohon pada gurunya agar tidak melapor pada Ibunya. Dia memandangi dengan tatapan penuh harap pada gurunya itu. "Baiklah. Kau kembali kekelasmu", kata guru itu.

"Baik, _sonsaenngnim_ ", Hoseok membungkuk memberi hormat dan hendak pergi, namun guru itu memanggilnya lagi. "Ya?", tanya Hoseok.

"Ujian sudah hampir dekat. Fokuskan juga pikiranmu pada ujianmu", katanya. Hoseok hanya diam lalu memberi hormat sekali lagi dan segera meninggalkan ruang guru dengan pikiran yang kacau.

.

Namjoon mengintip dari tempat persembunyiannya. Dia mendengar semua percakapan mereka dan segera sembunyi saat Hoseok berjalan keluar dari ruang guru.

Namjoon lupa, saudaranya yang satu itu tidak akan membiarkan Ibu mereka memikul beban seorang diri. Tidak ada guru yang pernah memanggil Namjoon untuk melaporkan kenakalan adik-adik mereka. Semua guru memanggil Hoseok dan membuat dia memikul beban sendirian.

Kini Namjoon merasa dirinya tidak berguna untuk saudara-saudaranya yang lain. Tidak bisa dibayangkan bagaimana jadinya rumah mereka jika sehari saja Hoseok berpaling. Namjoon akhirnya sadar jika peran Hoseok sangat penting dalam kehidupan mereka.

Hoseok tidak bisa memikul semuanya sendiri. Bisa-bisa dia depresi karena terlalu banyak masalah. Namjoon diam sebentar, mempertimbangkan sesuatu sebelum akhrinya dia memutuskan untuk kembali kekelasnya.

.

.

Setelah sekolah usai, Namjoon segera pulang kerumahnya yang masih sepi. Ibunya masih bekerja dan saudara-saudaranya yang lain masih belum pulang entah kenapa. Sedangkan Hoseok masih mengikuti kelas tambahan disekolah. Saat-saat seperti ini sangat membantunya unuk menenangkan pikiran didalam kamarnya.

Dia melepas sepatunya lalu duduk diatas meja belajarnya. Dia mengeluarkan ponsel dan sebuah buku catatan miliknya. Dia memakai _earphone_ nya dan memutar sebuah rekaman didalam ponselnya.

Dia membuka buku catatannya dan pena ditangan kanannya. Dia siap untuk mencatat semua penjelasan gurunya yang sudah dia rekam dengan ponsel saat dia tidur dikelas. Namjoon mencatat hal-hal yang penting saja karena dia akan mengerjakan soal-soal latihan yang ada didalam bukunya.

Mereka semua mengira Namjoon mendapatkan peringkat satu karena otaknya genius. Itu tidak benar, karena otak genius akan tumpul jika tidak diasah. Namjoon tidak suka belajar didepan banyak orang. Dia lebih suka belajar seorang diri didalam kamarnya saat rumahnya sepi.

Dia tidak suka berangkat kesekolah karena baginya sekolah hanya menghabis-habiskan biaya saja. Sedangkan saat mereka dewasa nanti, tidak semua mata pelajaran akan terpakai. Hanya saja Namjoon masih dibawah umur dan sekolah adalah kewajiban mereka.

.

.

Seperti biasa, meja makan mereka tidak akan pernah tenang. Selalu saja ada yang diributkan oleh Putra-Putra Nyonya Bangtan. Dari hal yang tidak penting sampai yang berlebihan. Nyonya bangtan hanya bisa diam dikursinya sambil mendengar ucapan mereka dan sesekali menegur jika Jimin dan Taehyung mengatakan kata-kata yang buruk.

"Ada surat untukmu, pagi ini", kata Nyonya Bangtan sambil menyerahkan setumpuk surat yang dipegangnya sejak tadi, kepada Jungkook. Putra Bungsunya itu menerimanya dengan wajah biasa, melihatnya sekilas lalu meletakkannya di samping mangkuk nasinya.

"Kau tidak ingin membaca surat-suratnya?", tanya Jimin yang duduk di samping Jungkook. Jungkook menggeleng karena terlalu sibuk memakan supnya.

"Boleh aku yang baca?", tanya Taehyung yang juga duduk disamping Jungkook. Dengan satu anggukan dari Jungkook, semua orang yang duduk dimeja itu mengambil satu surat untuk dibaca masing-masing. Kecuali Hoseok, dia mengambil dua untuk berbagi bersama Yoongi(tentunya) dan Seokjin yang nampak tidak tertarik dengan surat-surat itu.

"EWH! Gadis ini benar-benar berlebihan. Dia ingin kau menjadi pacarnya!", ucap Taehyung. "Dia bahkan menyemprotkan parfum pada surat ini!", kat Taehyung sambil melipat kembali surat berwarna ungu itu. "Tidak bisa. Jungkook hanya milikku", tambahnya sambil mengambil surat yang lain untuk dibacanya.

"Tidak. Jungkook hanya milikku", sahut Jimin. Dengan santai dia mengambil surat yang lain.

"Dia bahkan tidak pernah memperhatikanmu. Jangan mimpi", balas taehyung.

"YA! Jangan memancingku, Tae-Tae. Memangnya dia pernah memperhatikanmu?", balas Jimin. Perdebatan mereka semakin serius. Mereka bahkan membawa-bawa masalah siapa yang menyuapi Jungkook saat masih kecil dan siapa yang menggendong Jungkook saat dia menangis. Dan juga siapa yang mengganti popoknya.

"Diam, kalian berdua!". Nyonya Bangtan memukul meja. Jika tidak begitu maka keduanya akan semakin liar berebut sampai pagi. "Ibu yang mengganti popok Jungkook!", katanya. Dia memandangi kedua anaknya itu. Sampai kapan mereka akan merebutkan adik mereka sendiri?

"Dengar. Sampai kapan pun, Jungkook hanya milik Ibu! Benar kan, Kookie?", katanya tidak mau kalah. Mereka berdua diam saat Jungkook mengangguk dan tersenyum cerah menyetujui perkataan Ibunya. Yang terdengar hanya gelak tawa dari Hoseok yang mengejek mereka berdua.

"Lagi pula, aku hanya suka pada seseorang yang mempunyai rangking tinggi. Kalian kan _dumb and dumber_. Selama kalian tidak se-genius Namjoon Hyung, jangan harap perhatian dariku", kata Jungkook. Kedua kakaknya itu langsung menatap pada Namjoon yang sedang asyik dengan makan malamnya.

Namjoon hanya memberi tatapan 'apa-yang-kalian-lihat-?' pada kedua adiknya itu. Dan keduanya langsung mendengus tidak suka.

"Bocah sombong"

Jongkook mendengar ucapan itu, "Kenapa, Hyung? Sepertinnya kau selalu cemburu padaku", kata Jungkook dengan wajah angkuhnya.

Seokjin mendengus tidak percaya dan meledak marah. "Dasar bocah si-"

"Seokjin", Nyonya Bangtan menegur sebelum Seokjin mengatakan hal buruk kepada Jungkook. "tolong tutup mulut kalian dan selesaikan makan malam ini dengan cepat", kata Nyonya bangtan.

.

Nyonya Bangtan bersyukur makan malam cepat selesai. Sekarang rumah ini kembali tenang. Ketujuh putra-putranya sudah masuk ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Nyonya Bangtan berniat untuk mengunjungi salah satunya. Kamar diujung lorong. Kamar yang disebut-sebut penuh dengan misteri dan sihir hitam(Aish! Omong kosong!). Kini dia tahu kebenarannya. Sambil tersenyum dia mengetuk pintu itu dan langsung dibuka sedikit oleh pemiliknya tanpa bertanya siapa yang datang berkunjung.

Namja berambut mint itu mengintip dari bali pintunya. "Ibu?!". Dia terkejut melihat Ibunya berdiri didepan pintunya sekarang.

"Yoongi-ah. Boleh ibu masuk?"

Wajah Yoongi semakin terkejut saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dengan gugup dia menjawab, "t-t-tentu saja. Sebentar", katanya sambil hendak menutup pintu kamarnya lagi.

Namun Nyonya Bangtan tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Dia tidak ingin memberi Yoongi kesempatan untik memnyembunyikan rahasianya. Karena itu dia menyelipkan satu kakinya untuk menahan pintu itu agar tidak tertutup-Yoongi tidak akan tega menjepit kaki ibunya sendiri dengan pintu, kan?

"Tidak. Ibu mau masuk sekarang"

"T-tapi, I-ibu"

Nyonya Bangtan tidak mau mendengarkan. Dia mendorong pintu itu dengan kuat hingga putranya mudur beberapa langkah menjauhi pintu. Dia tertawa, menggoda Yoongi yang semakin gelagapan untuk menerima kedatangannya masuk kedalam kamar penuh rahasia itu.

Yoongi segera berlari kearah meja belajarnya untuk menutupi sesuatu namun Nyonya Bangtan dengan cepat menjauhkan Yoongi dari mejanya.

"Coba ibu lihat dulu apa yang ada di dalam laptopmu...", katanya seraya duduk di kursi belajar Yoongi. "...Video porno?", tambahnya. Di memainkan jarinya di atas laptop itu dan melihat-lihat isinya. Sesekali dia melirik Yoongi yang nampak panik dan berkeringat. Nyonya Bangtan tidak bisa menahan tawa gemasnya. Dia mengalah dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari layar laptop itu dan beralih menatap putranya.

Sekarang dia tahu alasan kenapa Yoongi memiliki mata minus dan mengharuskannya memakai kacamata bulat itu.

.

"Baiklah. Lupakan laptopnya", kata Ibunya. Bukannya lega, Yoongi semakin panik dan berkeringat karena ibunya tidak juga berhenti menatap kepadanya. "Jadi.. Sudah sampai mana novel terbarumu, Tuan Agus. D?".

Yoongi mencelos. Dia menatap Ibunya dengan tatapan seolah-olah sedang berhadapan dengan malaikat pencabut nyawa. "I-ibu..."

"Jadi itu namamu sekarang, ya? Agus. D". Ibunya mulai bicara sendiri dan menebak-nebak arti dibalik nama penanya itu.

"Ibu..."

"Kenapa kau merahasiakan semua ini dari ibumu, huh?"

"Ibu..."

Ibunya tertawa dan menghapirinya. Ibunya merengkuh dan memeluknya dengan erat. Sudah lama Yoongi tidak merasakan pelukan Ibunya. Hal itu membuatnya meneteskan air mata. Dia merasa rindu sekali pada Ibunya.

"Yaa~ Kenapa kau menagis, um?", Ibunya mengusap air matanya dengan halus. Dia bisa apa selain menggeleng dan semakin meneteskan air matanya. "Kemarilah". Ibunya mengajaknya duduk diatas tempat tidur Yoongi.

"Sudah jangan menangis. Maafkan Ibu", Ibunya mencubit pelan pipi Yoongi seolah Yoongi adalah bocah berusia lima tahun yang hilang di terminal bus. "Ibu kemari hanya mau memberikan ini", lanjutnya sambil menyerahkan sebuah surat dengan amplop putih dan kop resmi dari penerbit. Sebuah surat undangan pertemuan untuk _project_ novel kolaborasi.

"Ya~ Ibu tidak menyangka ternyata kau penulis terkenal". Ibunya mulai heboh. Dia mulai bercerita kisah hidup Yoongi mulai saat Yoongi kecil hingga Ibunya menerima surat itu tanpa sepengetahuan Yoongi. Wajahnya penuh dengan aura kebahagian. Ibunya itu mengusap rambutnya berkali-kali malam ini. Hal itu membuat Yoongi bahagia dan semakin bersemangat untuk menulis.

Yoongi mulai menulis saat dia masih sekolah menengah atas. Saat itu dia sering ditolak oleh banyak penerbit karena cerita yang dia buat masih kurang menarik minat pembaca. Dia tidak pernah menyerah dan terus berusaha mengembangkan imajinasinya.

Hoseok adalah orang pertama yang memergoki Yoongi yang sedang mengerjakan _project_ novelnya. Dia menjaga rahasia Yoongi dengan baik dan Yoongi selalu mentraktirnya makan siang saat mendapatkan uang dari hasil tulisannya. Sepertinya sebentar lagi Yoongi juga harus mengajak ibunya makan siang bersama.

"Apapun yang kau kerjakan, selama itu hal yang menjadi keinginanmu dan tentu saja harus hal yang baik. Ibu akan selalu mendukungmu. Jangan ragu untuk meminta bantuan Ibu. Kau kan anak Ibu", kata Ibunya panjang lebar.

Yoongi hanya diam. Dia memikirkan sesuatu didalam otaknya. "Ibu.. boleh aku minta sesuatu?".

"Tentu. Kau mau apa?"

"Bisakah ibu merahasiakan ini dari siapapun? Uhm-maksudku, aku tidak ingin ada yang tahu nama asliku. Itu akan menyulitkanku. Aku tidak pernah memberitahu pembaca tentang diriku. Jadi..."

"Ah, tentu saja. Apapun untukmu", kata Ibunya. Yoongi tersenyum, begitu pula ibunya. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat sebelum Ibunya berdiri. "baiklah. Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu. Tapi jangan tidur terlalu malam. Kau harus jaga kesehatanmu". Yoongi tersenyum saat ibunya mengacak pelan rambutnya.

"Ibu akan tutup jendelanya. Udara sangat dingin", kata Ibunya seraya berjalan mendekati jendela.

Yoongi membulatkan mata mendengarnya. Apalagi saat melihat jam dindingnya sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam dan itu waktunya Hoseok dan Namjoon menyelinap.

"t-tidak. Jangan Ibu-", Yoongi segera berlari mendahului ibunya dan berdiri menutupi jendela dengan punggungnya.

"Kenapa?"

"A-aku..", pupil Yoongi bergerak-gerak. Dia sedang memikirkan sebuah kata untuk menjawab ibunya "Aku...tidak bisa konsentrasi jika tidak ada udara masuk", jawab Yoongi asal. Untung saja ibunya percaya.

"Penulis memang punya hal unik untuk mendapatkan konsentrasi mereka", kata Ibunya sambil tertawa. Namun tawa itu menghilang perlahan saat matanya tidak lepas dari pemandangan diluar jendela kamar Yoongi.

"Bukankah itu Hoseok?", kata Ibunya. Yoonngi meringis mendengarnya. "itu Hoseok dan Namjoon, kan?", Ibunya bertanya langsung kepadanya. Apa daya, Yoongi tidak mungkin menyangkal. Sudah jelas kedua anak yang berlari di luar itu adalah Hoseok dan Namjoon.

"Maafkan aku, Hoseok-ah"

.

"Ibu, biar aku saja yang masuk. Ibu tunggu saja disini"

Nyonya Bangtan menepis tangan Yoongi dibahunya. "Tidak. Ibu akan masuk kedalam". Dia berjalan mendahului Yoongi memasuki tempat yang didatangi oleh dua orang putranya yang menyelinap dari rumah. Dia ingin tahu apa yang sekiranya mereka lakukan ditempat ramai itu. Apakah berpesta?

Dia kecewa. Terutama saat dia tahu Hoseok, putra yang paling dia andalkan, juga ada didalam tempat penuh asap rokok dan gemerlap itu.

"Ibu. Ibu, dengarkan aku dulu"

Yoongi berulang kali mencoba mencegahnya datang kesana. Namun Nyonya Bangtan tidak ingin mendengarkannya sekarang. Pikirannya sedang kacau, antara kecewa dan khawatir. Dia bahkan tidak peduli saat semua mata menatapnya heran sejak langkah pertama memasuki tempat itu. Dia tahu, dia hanya pakai gaun tidur dan _cardigan_ saja. Tapi dia tidak peduli, yang dia inginkan hanyalah menyaksikan sendiri apa yang sedang kedua anaknya itu perbuat. Jadi ini lah kenapa alasan Namjoon sulit sekali dibangunkan dan alasan kenapa Hoseok punya lingkar hitam dibawah matanya.

"Ibu, aku mohon!"

Yoongi menahan tangannya dengan kuat. Wajahnya sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Dia sangat berani menatap Nyonya Bangtan sekarang. "Sejak kapan mereka datang kesini?", tanya Nyonya Bangtan.

"Kau menyembunyikan semuanya dari Ibu, Yoongi", katanya sekali lagi dan wajah Yoongi langsung berubah penuh permohonan.

"Ibu dengarkan aku-", bertepatan dengan itu, suara dengung _sound system_ terdengar dengan nyaring. Disusul oleh suara Hoseok yang menyapa para tamu disana.

Nyonya Bangtan tidak ingin tinggal diam dan ingin segera menghampiri. Namun Yoongi memaksanya. "Ibu, jangan sekarang. Aku mohon", katanya penuh harap.

"Aku mohon"

Nyonya Bangtan diam. Dia hanya menurut saat Yoongi mengajaknya duduk disalah satu kursi pengunjung. Yoongi ingin menunjukkan apa yang adik-adiknya lakukan di atas panggung kecil itu.

Musik terdengar, setelah itu suara Hoseok dan Namjoon bersahut-sahutan. Menceritakan kisah mereka dengan nada, memberikan semangat dan motivasi untuk semua yang ada disana, termasuk dirinya sendiri. Dan saat itu air mata Nyonya Bangtan menetes.

.

Tepuk tangan terdengar. Hoseok menyukainya. Perasaan saat mendapatkan tepuk tangan atas apa yang sudah dia lakukan. Dia merasa bangga. Begitu pula Namjoon. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya apa lagi saat semua yang hadir meminta satu pertunjukan ulang.

Hoseok mengedarkan pandangan, melihat satu persatu wajah puas para penontonnya. Tak sengaja dia melihat seseorang yang dia kenal dan itu membuatnya semakin senang.

"Yoongi Hyung!", seru Hoseok melalui _microphone_ -nya. Kakak kesayangannya datang menyaksikan pertunjukannya. Hoseok sangat senang sekali. Namun tidak seperti dirinya, kakaknya itu menunjukkan wajah penyesalan. "Ada apa?", tanya Hoseok dengan nafas tersengal. Masih melalui _microphone_ -nya.

Kakaknya hanya menunduk dan menoleh ke belakang punggungnya. Hoseok mengikuti arah pandang kakaknya itu dan terkejut setengah mati hingga menjatuhkan _microphone_ -nya dilantai panggung, membuat suarang dengung yang keras.

"I-Ibu..."

Hoseok seperti berada di ujung tebing kematiannya saat melihat sosok ibunya yang sedang berdiri menonton dirinya dari ujung sana. Ibunya hanya diam menatapinya dengan ekpresi yang tidak bisa dibacanya. Cahaya mata Ibunya tidak se-ramah biasanya. Hoseok merasa takut dan sedih melihatnya. Ibunya tidak mengatakan apapun namun dia berjalan meninggalkan tempatnya.

"Ibu!", Hoseok melompat turun dari panggung dan hendak mengejar Ibunya untuk memberikan penjelasan. Namun Yoongi menghalanginya.

"Biar aku saja", katanya. "Maafkan aku, Hoseok-ah", tambahnya sebelum dia pergi mengejar Ibu mereka.

Hoseok hampir terjatuh dari tempatnya berdiri jika saja Namjoon tidak memeganginya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas tiba-tiba. Kepalanya berkunang-kunang seperti akan pingsan.

"Ibu.."

.

Seokjin duduk seorang diri di meja makan dengan setumpuk surat penggemar milik Jungkook. Dia baru selesai membaca semuanya. Surat berisi penuh sanjungan dan juga rasa cinta mereka pada Jungkook yang sebenarnya hanyalah anak sekolah menengah biasa yang kebetulan memiliki wajah tampan, pandai, mempunya kemampuan menyanyi dan menari, dan juga hebat dalam bidang olah raga. Dia sempurna.

Seokjin mengerang kesal lalu menelungkup di atas meja. Sekarang dia mengerti jika rasa bencinya pada Jungkook hanya karena iri. Seokjin tidak punya semua itu selain wajah yang tampan. Jika Jungkook mengikuti audisi pastilah dia akan langsung diterima pada kesempatan pertama. Tidak seperti Seokjin yang selalu gagal sehingga harus mengikuti audisi berkali-kali.

"Atau aku harus cari cita-cita lain saja, ya?", dia bergumam sendiri. Lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya karena bingung karena obsesinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara pintu rumahnya terbuka tiba-tiba. Awalnya dia kira akan ada perampok yang masuk. Namun ternyata ibunya sendiri yang berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju kamarnya. Disusul oleh adiknya, Yoongi yang terus menerus memanggil ibunya. Seokjin melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Dia kira semua orang sudah tidur. Dari mana Ibu dan adiknya itu pergi pada jam seperti ini?

Seokjin diam memandangi Yoongi yang sedang mengetuk pintu kamar dan memanggil-manggil Ibunya. Ini pertamanya Seokjin melihat Yoongi mengeluarkan suara penuh tenaga seperti itu. Apa yang terjadi diantara mereka?

Seokjin penasaran dan mengahampiri Yoongi. Anak bersurai hijau itu nampak frustasi didepan pintu kamar ibunya. Saat dia berbalik, dia terkeejut melihat Seojin. Begitu pula Seokjin yang terkejut melihat Yoongi terkejut.

"H-Hyung. Kau belum tidur?"

Ada perasaan aneh saat panggilan 'Hyung' diucapkan oleh Yoongi padanya. Sepertinya sudah lama Seokjin tidak mendengar Yoongi memanggilnya 'Hyung'. Dia selalu diam saat mereka bersama.

Seokjin mengangguk. "Apa yang terjadi?".

Yoongi menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada apa-apa", katanya. Kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Seokjin.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, sarapan pagi berjalan seperti biasa. Ramai dan tidak akan pernah tenang jika disana masih ada Jimin dan Taehyung. Mereka tidak henti-hentinya merebutkan perhatian adik bungsu mereka dan membuat Seokjin pusing.

"Bisa tidak kalian diam?!", dia mengerang kesal pada adik-adiknya dan dibalas dengan desisan tidak suka dari keduanya. Dia memijit keningnya sambil mencuri pandang pada ke-empat orang yang duduk dihadapan mereka.

Ibunya, Yoongi, Hoseok dan Namjoon. Mereka semua sunyi sejak pagi dan sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri. Yoongi mungkin memang selalu diam saat berkumpul, tapi sejak melihatnya tadi malam Seokjin jadi merasa aneh dengan diamnya. Hoseok dan Ibunya biasanya juga ikut ribut, tapi kini mereka menunduk dan memakan sarapan mereka dengan tekun. Namjoon bahkan tidak tertidur hari ini. Seokjin rasa ada sesuatu yang trejadi diantara mereka berempat.

"AH! Menyebalkan!", Seokjin memukul mejanya. "Aku mau langsung bernagkat", tambahnya. Dia berdiri dan menatap keempat orang itu dengan kesal sebelum dia meninggalkan meja makan. Dia tidak ingin memikirkannya.

.

.

Hoseok berjalan perlahan memasuki sekolahnya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas. Di tidak bersemangat untuk pergi kesekolah, tapi dia harus. Dia tidak bisa meninggalakn pelajarannya. Dia harus belajar untuk ujiannya. Tapi pikirannya kali ini sedang melayang memikirkan Ibunya yang sejak tadi tidak memberinya senyuman.

Hoseok merasa sedih. Apa itu berarti Ibunya marah besar padanya? Sejak pagi ibunya hanya diam. Setelah selesai menghabiskan sarapannya, Ibunya langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya. Tidak sekali pun Ibunya menatap matanya. Hal itu membuat Hoseok sedikit tertekan.

"YA! Lepaskan aku!"

Seseorang menabrak Hoseok dari belakang dan melewatinya. Bukankah itu Jimin dan Taehyung? Kenapa Namjoon menyeret mereka seperti itu?

"Astaga! Aku lupa!", Hoseok memekik sambil menepuk keningnya. Dia lupa akan janjinya untuk membawa adik-adiknya datang kesekolah hari ini. Dia berlali mengejar ketiga saudaranya itu.

"YA! Hosiki, lepaskan aku!", kata Taehyung yang menyadari keberadaannya. Taehyung mengulurkan tangan minta dilepaskan, tapi Hoseok hanya mencibir dan memukul kepala adiknya itu.

"Tidak", katanya. "Dan panggil aku 'Hyung', dasar tidak sopan!", tambahnya lagi. Hoseok membantu Namjoon membawa kedua adiknya itu ke ruang guru untuk menemui wali kelas mereka. Tidak peduli mereka berteriak dan meronta hingga membuat mereka berempat menjadi tontonan. Apapun akan Hoseok lakukan asal adiknya itu tidak membuat ulah lagi.

Namjoon melempar kedua adiknya itu tepat kehadapan wali kelas mereka membuat guru itu terkejut ditepat duduknya. "Kami mendapatkan mereka, _Ssaem_ ", kata Namjoon.

.

"Pantas kau menolak pergi bersama"

Namjoon hanya tersenyum. Dia memang menolak pergi kesekolah bersama Hoseok karena dia harus membantu Hoseok menepati janji untuk membawa adik-adiknya datang kesekolah. Hoseok tidak akan berhasil menangkap keduanya dnegan keadaan lemah seperti itu. Namjoon tahu, Hoseok sedang _stress_.

Namjoon menatap Hoseok dnegan khawatir. Wajah Hoseok nampak pucat dan tubuhnya semakin kurus saja. "kau baik-baik saja?".

Namjoon tidak apa-apa jika Ibunya marah karena dia bisa pura-pura tidur untuk menghindarinya. Tapi Hoseok tidak. Dia pasti sedih sekali.

Hoseok mengangguk-angguk. "Aku baik-baik saja", katanya. Kemudian dia mulai heboh menceritakan betapa hebatnya Namjoon menyeret adik-adiknya. Namjoon tertawa kecil, dia memang sudah mengerahkan semua tenaganya untuk mennyeret kedua adiknya yang super berandal itu. Dan sekarang dia merasa mengantuk.

 **.**

 **Bangtan Boys**

 **.**

Nyonya Bangtan sedang berdiri dipinggir jalan pusat perbelanjaan. Dia sedang menunggu ketiga putranya. Yoongi, Hoseok dan Namjoon. Dia baru saja menghubungi mereka dan menyuruh mereka untuk menemuinya disana setelah selesai sekolah.

Dia sudah merenung seharian ini. Memikirkan tentang apa yang baru diketahuinya tentang ketiga anaknya itu. Sangat sulit untuk membaca pikiran putra-putranya karena setiap hari dia sibukkan oleh keributan dirumah dan juga pekerjaannya yang sebagai pengerajin keramik.

Dia tidak sempat menanyakan apa yang menjadi keinginan putra-putranya. Dia kira semuanya baik-baik saja. Ternyata mereka merahasiakan banyak hal darinya. Sekarang dia jadi khawatir dengan keempat putranya yang lain. Jangan-jangan mereka juga mempunyai sesuatu yang dirahasiakan darinya.

Tak lama menunggu, akhirnya ketiga putranya itu muncul dari seberang jalan. Dengan terlihat kaku dan canggung, mereka bertiga berjalan menghampiri Nyonya Bangtan. Dia jadi merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat mereka takut seperti itu.

Bahkan saat mereka sudah berdiri dihadapannya, mereka malah membungkuk hormat. Nyonya Bangtan juga tidak biasa seperti ini. Dia lebih suka senyuman dan pelukan dari pada itu.

"Kalian tahu kenapa Ibu menyuruh kalian kesini?", tanya Nyonya Bangtan yang sepertinya terdngar seperti ancaman bagi mereka karena mereka hanya menggeleng dan menunduk. Nyonya Bangtan tekekeh gemas tanpa ketahuan oleh mereka. "ikuti Ibu sekarang", katanya lalu memimpin jalan mereka.

.

Mereka masuk kedalam sebuah toko pakaian. Membuat ketiga putranya kebingungan.

"Aku ingin membelikan mantel hangat untuk dua putraku. Tolong pilihkan yang bagus. Aku tidak ingin mereka kedinginan saat menyelinap dimalam hari", kata Ibunya pada penjaga toko.

Hoseok menatap Ibunya lalu menatap Namjoon dan Yoongi bergantian. Apa Hoseok tidak salah dengar? Apa ibunya berniat membelikan mantel untuknya dan Namjoon?

"Nah, coba yang ini", kata Ibunya sambil menyerahkan mantel untuk masing-masing, Hoseok dan namjoon. Merka berdua menurut dan mencoba mantel baru mereka dengan perasaan canggung.

"Aigoo~!"

Hoseok sampai terkejut mendengar ibunya berseru dengan keras dan menangkup wajahnya. " _Uri_ Hosiki, kau trlihat keren!", katanya. Ibunya itu beralih pada namjoon dan menelusuri lengan putranya dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku baru sadar jika Namjoon ternyata sangat tampan. Benar, kan?", tanyanya pada Hoseok.

Hoseok mau tidak mau tersenyum dan mengangguk. Bukan karena namjoon yang tampan, tapi karena Ibunya sudah kmbali seperti sebelumnya. Ibunya kembali ceria seperti biasanya. Apa itu berarti Ibunya tidak marah dan mengijinkan mereka untuk pergi? Hoseok tidak ingin menanyakannya dan merusak segalanya.

"Kalian suka?"

Hoseok dan Namjoon mengangguk semangat. Nyonya Bangtan tersenyum pada keduanya. "Kalau begitu aku ambil keduanya", katanya pada pramuniaga itu.

Hoseok senang sekali pada akhirnya ibunya bisa kembali tersenyum. Dia sedih setengah mati saat ibunya mendiamkan mereka. Dia menatap Namjoon, anak itu mengedikkan bahunya. Lalu beralih pada Yoongi yang diam ditempatnya dan membuatnya menyadari sesuatu.

"Ibu..", panggil Hoseok saat Ibunya mengampiri mereka. Ibunya itu menjawab dengan hangat seperti sebelumnya, membuat kekhawatiran Hoseok menghilang. "Yoongi Hyung, tidak dibelikan mantel juga?", tanyanya.

Ibunya itu diam dan menatapi Yoongi. Dia menggeleng, "dia tidak butuh mantel. Dia butuh sesuatu yang lain", katanya.

.

Sementara Hoseok dan Ibunya bersemangat. Reaksi Yoongi hanya diam saat Ibunya menyeretnya menuju sebuah optik disekitar sana.

"Ibu, untuk apa kita kesini? Kacamataku masih bagus", katanya sambil membetulkan posisi kaca mata bulatnya.

"siapa yang butuh kacamata. Jaman sekarang kita memakai benda kecil yang akan merubah penampilanmu", kata Ibunya dengan menggebu-gebu. Tanpa memberikan kesempatan untuk Yoongi menjawab, dia diseret memasuki optik itu.

Dia dipaksa duduk didepan seorang ahli mata yang akan memeriksanya. Ibunya berniat untuk membelikannya sepasang lensa mata minus untuknya. Yoongi hanya diam saat dia diperiksa.

Ibunya dan Hoseok terlalu bernafsu saat memilihkan warna untuknya. Mereka menawarkan warna-warna mencolok seperti biru, hijau dan semacamnya bahkan menawarkan untuk membeli dua warna. "Ibu. Beli yang biasa saja", kata Yoongi. Yoongi bukanlah anak yang penuh gaya. Dia tidak suka nampak mencolok didepan banyak orang.

"Yang biasa itu yang bagaimana?", tanya keduanya bersamaan, lalu mereka berdua tertawa. Lama-kelamaan mereka semakin mirip saja.

Yoongi menatapi setiap warna yang ditunjukkan. Pilihannya jatuh kepada lensa berwarna bening. Hoseok dan Ibunya nampak tidak setuju dengan pilihannya.

"Ibu bilang aku boleh minta apa saja. Boleh aku minta yang ini?", tanya Yoongi.

Ibunya nampak terkejut dan tidak percaya mendengar ucapan Yoongi. "O-oh, baiklah. Kau boleh ambil yang itu", katanya dengan canggung.

"Tapi Ibu, yang biru lebih bagus".

Ibunya langsung menepuk lengan Hoseok yang protes. "Biar dia memilih gayanya sendiri. Diamlah", tambahnya. Yoongi tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

Yoongi disarankan untuk mencoba lensa mata barunya, berhubung ini pertama kalinya. Dia masuk keruangan dengan wastafel dan cermin, untuk mencuci tangannya dan diajarkan bagaimana cara memakai dan melepas lensa mata yang benar.

Saat dia melepaskan kacamata bulatnya, matanya langsung buram seketika. Semua nampak kabur . Lalu dengan hati-hati dia memakai lensa bening yang sudah menempel dijari telunjuknya. Semuanya kembali saat benda bening itu menempel dengan sempurna. Dia menatap dirinya di cermin dan merasa asing dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Wah, kau jadi terlihat sangat tampan", kata dokter mata itu. Yoongi tersenyum malu, dia jadi merasa tidak nyaman dan ingin segera melepas benda dimatanya itu.

"Yoongi. Jangan dilepas dulu, Ibu ingin lihat!", teriak Ibunya dari luar. Dia meringis mendengarnya. Dia malu sekali jika ibunya harus melihatnya tanpa kaca mata.

Dengan ragu, dia melangkah keluar dari ruangan sempit itu dan menunjukkan dirinya pada keluarganya. Ibunya dan Hoseok berseru senang sedangkan Namjoon menatapinya tanpa berkedip.

"Aku akan melepasnya", kata Yoongi sambil menutup matanya dan hendak kembali keruanngan itu namun dihentikan oleh sebuah suara.

"Jangan!"

Yoongi diam menatapi adiknya. Jika itu Hoseok, mungkin Yoongi akan merasa biasa saja kerena Hoseok sudah sering melihatnya tanpa kaca mata. Tapi yang menghentikannya itu adalah Namjoon yang bahkan sehari-hari tidak pernah memandang dan bicara padanya.

"Lebih baik seperti itu, Hyung", katanya.

.

Mereka pulang dengan naik taksi. Namjoon yang duduk disebelah kanan Hoseok tidak bisa melepaskan tatapannya dari Yoongi yang duduk disebelah kiri Hoseok. Hoseok merasa seperti penghalang kedua saudaranya dengan duduk di antara mereka.

Hoseok tahu, namjoon sedang terpesona pada Yoongi karena baru pertama kali melihat Yoongi melepas kaca matanya. Tapi itu sungguh mengganggu karena dari tadi Namjoon menekan perut Hoseok dengan sikunya.

"Berhenti menatapnya seperti itu, kau membuatnya tidak nyaman", Hoseok menghalangi pandangan Namjoon dari kakak kesayangannya itu dan hanya dibalas tatapan malas dari Namjoon.

Taksi mereka akhirnya berhenti tepat dirumah mereka. Hoseok mengikuti Yoongi yang keluar dari taksi terlebih dahulu. Kakaknya itu memakai kaca mata bulatnya lagi sebelum memasuki rumah mereka. Hoseok tahu, pasti karena Yoongi tidak ingin dilihat oleh yang lainnya.

.

Mereka masuk kekamar masing-masing dengan tenang. Namjoon nampaknya masih terkesan pada Yoongi. Dia bahkan mulai melamun ditempat tidurnya.

"YA! Kau benar-benar terpesona padanya?", tanya Hoseok sambil melompat ketempat tidurnya. Dia melempar boneka kudanya pada wajah Namjoon.

"Aku tidak tahu jika dia semanis itu", kata Namjoon yang masih melayang-layang dalam pikirannya, dia bahkan memeluk boneka kuda milik Hoseok.

Hoseok memutar mata malas. "Tentu saja. Yang kau lakukan hanya tidur. Kau memang tidak pernah menatapnya", kata Hoseok sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"YA. Apa saja yang kau lakukan dikamar Yoongi Hyung?"

Hoseok menggaruk kepalanya. "Tidur", jawabnya singkat. Namun jawabannya itu membuat Namjoon terkejut.

"APA?! Maksudmu kau tidur disampingnya?", Hoseok sampai kaget dibuatnya. Dia hanya mengangguk saja.

"K-kenapa? Memang aku tidak boleh tidur disamping kakakku sendiri?", tanya Hoseok karena Namjoon nampak tidak suka mendengarnya. Namun dia malah diam mendengar pertanyaan Hoseok barusan.

"Benar", katanya. Dia menghela nafas. "Apakah salah jika aku menyukai saudaraku sendiri?", gumamnya.

Hoseok diam sebentar. Memikirkan pertanyaan Namjoon. Walapun mereka lahir ditahun yang sama, Hoseok berada diposisi seorang kakak. Dia harus menjawab pertanyaan adiknya itu.

"Ini sangat rumit. Mungkin, untuk kita, sepertinya tidak apa-apa. Tapi..", Hoseok kebingungan dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Aku mengerti", jawab Namjoon. Dan mereka diam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sampai Namjoon mengajaknya bicara lagi. "YA, apa saja yang Yoongi Hyung lakukan dikamarnya? Benarkah ada sesuatu seperti.."

"Sihir hitam? Omong kosong!", Hoseok mendengus. "kau mempercayainya juga?", Hoseok bicara dengan wajah kesal.

"kalau aku bertemu dengan penyebar gosip murahan itu, akan kuhajar sampai babak belur!"

Hoseok menatap namjoon. "Yang sebenarnya dia lakukan hanya menulis. Dia penulis terkenal, Agus. D", Hoseok langsung menutup mulutnya dan meringis. Dia baru saja membongkar rahasia Yoongi pada Namjoon.

"APA?!", Namjoon membulatkan matanya. Dia menoleh pada buku-buku tebal koleksinya lalu menyambar salah satu buku favoritnya yang bertuliskan 'youth spirit'dicovernya. "pantas aku merasa cerita dalam buku ini sangat mirip dengan kisah kita", kata namjoon.

"Jadi dia yang menulisnya?!"

Hoseok merebut buku itu dan meletakkannya kembali ke atas meja. "YA. Kau harus jaga rahasia. Aku bisa mati kalau Yoongi Hyung tahu, aku keceplosan", dia memohon dengan wajahnya.

Hoseok cemas, karena Namjoon tidak segera menjawab permohonannya. "namjoon-ah?", panggilanya. Tapi Namjoon malah menjauhkan tangan Hoseok dari tubuhnya dan melompat ketempat tidurnya.

"Aku mengantuk", katanya sambil berbaring ditempat tidurnya.

Bertepatan dengan itu, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar mereka. Hoseok melirik pada Namjoon sebelum dia berjalan membuka pintu itu. "Oh, Yoongi Hyung?", kata Hoseok dengan suara yang sengaja dikeraskan. Dan sesuai dengan perkiraan, Namjoon langsung melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan merapikan beberapa barang yang berserakan dilantai.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

Hoseok tersenyum dan mempersilahkan kakak berkacamata bulat-nya itu masuk kedalam kamar mereka yang lumayan berantakan. Hoseok mencuri pandang pada Namjoon yang salah tingkah. Apa-apaan dia? Dengan kakaknya sendiri saja sampai gugup begitu?

"H-Hyung, tumben berkunjung kekamar kami", kata Namjoon yang salah tingkah.

"Duduklah, aku ingin bicara", ucap Yoongi yang langsung dituruti oleh Namjoon. Hoseok hanya bisa menggeleng melihatnya dan duduk disamping Namjoon.

Kakaknya itu mengambil nafas dalam, sebelum akhirnya besuara. "Aku ingin minta maaf", katanya. Hoseok dan Namjoon mengatakan 'kenapa?' dengan bersamaan. "Malam itu Ibu tiba-tiba datang ke kamarku dan tidak sengaja melihat kalian berdua menyelinap. Seandainya aku bisa mencegahnya, kalian pasti tidak akan ketahuan", katanya. " _Mianhae_ ", tambahnya.

"Tidak ap-", Hoseok baru saja ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun Namjoon mendahuluinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hyung. Ini bukan salahmu. Aku tahu semua yang kami lakukan , lama kelamaan akan ketahuan juga", katanya. Hoseok hanya berkedip memandangi Namjoon. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba berbicara sok bijaksana? Tapi Hoseok mengangguk, menyetujuinya. Dia juga berpikiran begitu.

"Lagi pula-"

"Lagi pula...", Namjoon menyela kalimatnya lagi. Namjoon mendekati dan duduk disamping Yoongi, bahkan tangannya sekarang sudah berani merangkul kakak kesayangan Hoseok. "...karena kejadian ini, kami jadi tidak perlu menyelinap lagi, kan?", katanya.

Hoseok terkekeh melihat tingkah Namjoon yang soktampan dan Yoongi yang nampak tidak nyaman dirangkulannya. Dia dengan segera mendekati keduanya dan mengambil posisi di antara mereka. Membuat Namjoon memasng tampang tidak suka.

Hoseok merangkul keduanya dan membawa mereka berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya. "Hidup ini memang rumit", katanya sambil memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Mereka diam untuk beberapa saat. Berkelut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sebelum Namjoon buka suara.

"Hyung. Aku sudah baca novelmu", katanya. Membuat Yoongi langsung bangun dari tempatnya. Dia menatapi Hoseok dengan tatapan menuduhnya yang lucu.

"Maaf, aku keceplosan", kata Hoseok dengan wajah menyesal. Dan mereka bertiga berakhir dengan Namjoon yang terus menggoda Yoongi, dan Yoongi yang terus menyalahkan Hoseok, dan Hoseok yang tidak henti-hentinya membantu Namjoon menggoda Yoongi.

"Aku tidak akan beritahu siapapun, hyung. Aku janji"

"Apa itu berarti aku harus mentraktirnya makan siang juga?", tanya Yoongi dan mereka bertiga tertawa.

 **.**

 **Bangtan Boys**

 **.**

Nyonya Bangtan baru saja berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya saat seseorang dengan nomor tidak dikenal menelponnya.

" _Yeoboseyo_ ", Nyonya Bangtan menjawab teleponnya.

" _Ya, dengan Nyonya Bang Tania? Ini dari kantor polisi. Anak anda, Jimin dan Taehyung sedang kami tahan disini"_

"APA?!"

 **To Be Continue**


	2. Chapter 2

**By: Xylia Park**

 **.**

 **Bangtan Boys Pt.1**

 **.**

Nyonya Bangtan baru saja berbaring diatas tempat tidur saat seseorang dengan nomor tidak dikenal menelponnya.

" _Yeoboseyo_ ", Nyonya Bangtan menjawab teleponnya.

" _Ya, dengan Nyonya Bang Tania? Ini dari kantor polisi. Anak anda, Jimin dan Taehyung sedang kami tahan disini"_

"APA?!"

 **.**

 **Bangtan Boys PT.1**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

Tidak ada yang lebih membuat Nyonya Bangtan naik darah selain mendapat panggilan dari kantor polisi karena dua orang putranya yang baru saja melakukan pelanggaran.

Sepanjang jalan, dia merasa takut. Dia takut Jimin dan Taehyung melakukan hal yang lebih serius dari sebelumnya.

Bukan pertama kalinya Nyonya Bangtan mengunjungi kantor polisi itu. Dia bisa datang lebih dari dua kali dalam sebulan. Biasanya karena merusak fasilitas umum dan yang paling sering, berkelahi.

Jimin dan Taehyung tidak akan membiarkan Ibu mereka duduk tenang di rumah sebelum membuat Ibunya bertemu dengan Pak Han. Seorang petugas baik hati yang selalu menangani masalah kedua anak itu.

Saat memasuki tempat itu, Nyonya Bangtan berusaha menekan amarah-terutama rasa malu-nya. Yang benar saja. Seluruh penghuni kantor polisi itu sampai hafal dengan wajahnya karena dia rutin mengunjungi kantor mereka.

Tidak ingin berlama-lama menjadi pusat perhatian. Nyonya Bangtan mempercepat langkah begitu dia melihat wajah kedua anaknya dari jauh. Suara sepatunya menggema tidak sabaran di sepanjang lorong dan seolah ada kobaran api keluar dibalik punggungnya.

"Apa lagi yang mereka lakukan kali ini, Pak Han?", tanyanya pada polisi itu tanpa basa-basi.

"Oh, selamat malam. Silahkan duduk", kata Pak Han.

Polisi itu selalu menunjukkan sikap ramah walaupun kedua anaknya adalah biang masalah di wilayah mereka.

"Begini Nyonya, Jiminie dan Taehyungie baru saja melakukan pelanggaran lagi", kata polisi itu.

Lihat? Pak Han bahkan menyebut kedua anak nakal itu dengan panggilan sayang sangking seringnya mereka bertemu.

Nyonya Bangtan pura-pura bersikap tenang mendengarkan, namun kakinya tidak bisa berhenti bergerak cemas dibawah meja. Di ingin segera mendengar kenakalan apakah yang sudah dilakukan kedua anaknya kali ini.

"Kali ini cukup serius Nyonya", ucap Pak Han.

Mendengar itu, Nyonya Bangtan menelan ludahnya dan ototnya menegang penuh emosi.

Polisi itu menarik nafas sebelum dia melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Mereka dan teman-temannya sudah memblokade jalan terowongan dan menyerang mobil-mobil hingga membuat kemacetan besar disana".

 _Saat itulah ia tidak bisa lagi menahan ekspresinya. Nyonya Bangtan sangat-sangat terkejut_ _mendengarnya. Dia menatapi satu per satu putranya_ _mata membulat tidak percaya._

 _"Kalian...?"_

 _Jelas tidak bisa dipercaya._ _Benar-benar kelewatan._

 _"Aku hanya mengemudi saja. Justru mereka yang menyerang mobil-mobil itu", Jimin membela dirinya._

 _"APA?!", suaranya menggema. Nyonya Bangtan semakin terkejut mendengarnya. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu jika Jimin bisa mengemudi mobil._

 _"Benar. Tapi kau tidak punya surat ijin mengemudi, nak", jawab polisi itu._

 _Petugas keamanan itu telihat sangat tenang dan sabar kepada mereka. Mungkin memang sudah sifatnya._ _Beruntung sekali bagi wanita yang bisa mendapatkan cintanya._

 _"A-aku hanya diam di dalam mobil, Bu", kata Taehyung._

 _"I-Iya, benar. Kami hanya diam di dalam mobil", sahut Jimin._

 _"Ibu, tolong jangan biarkan kami dipenjara"_

 _"Ibu Aku mau pulaaaaang~", rengek mereka sambil menarik-narik lengannya._

 _"Diam!", geram Nyonya Bangtan._

 _Dia menjauhkan tangan kedua anak itu dari lenganya. Menatap mereka dengan tatapan tidak ramah._ _Baginya, kenakalan Jimin dan_ _Ta_ _ehyung kali ini tidak bisa ditoleransi._

 _"Aku akan menghukum kalian berdua setelah kita sampai dirumah!"_

.

Mereka selalu berbuat nakal, namun selalu merengek saat mereka tertangkap petugas. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Syukurlah kedua anak itu bisa bebas dengan mudah karena mereka masih dibawah umur.

Terima kasih pada Pak Han yang baik hati dan mau bersabar menghadapi anak-anak pembelot ini.

 _Dengan langkah kesal, Nyonya Bangtan berjalan keluar dari kantor polisi itu diikuti oleh kedua putranya dibelakang._

 _Dia berbalik lalu memberi sorot tajam pada keduanya, membuat mereka menunduk seketika. Amarahnya sudah sampai di ubun-ubun. Seperti bom waktu_ _, amarahnya_ _siap meledak kapan saja._

 _"Apa yang kalian pikirkan sampai kalian melakukan hal sejauh itu?", tanya Nyonya Bangtan penuh tekanan. Memijit keningnya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut karena banyak_ _nya_ _masalah_ _dalam hidupnya._

 _"Astaga. Memblokade jalan? Jimin?! Aku bahkan tidak tahu kau bisa mengemudi! Ini sangat keterlaluan!"._

 _"Apa kalian tidak memikirkan aku?"_

 _"Apa aku mendidik kalian untuk menjadi berandalan?"_

 _"Kalian tidak ada bosannya membuatku masuk kedalam kantor ini! Tidak bisakah kalian biarkan aku istirahat dirumah?!"_

 _"Tapi Ibu senang bisa bertemu Pak Han, kan?", ucap Taehyung dengan senyum jahil_ _diwaktu yang tidak tepat._

 _"Ya, duda tampan. Aku mau jadi anaknya", tambah Jimin, lalu keduanya melakukan high five._

 _"Diam!", kata Nyonya Bangtan._

 _Kedua anaknya itu segera menurut dan menunduk. Entah karena menyesal atau karena takut melihat Ibunya yang sudah seperti banteng pemarah, yang jelas mereka akan mendapatkan hukuman yang berat setelah ini._

 _Nyonya Bangtan mencegat sebuah taksi yang kebetulan lewat._ _"Ayo kita pulang", katanya._

 _Dia mendahului masuk kedalam taksi-kursi penumpang di samping supir. Dan taksi pun segera melaju saat Nyonya Bangtan menyebutkan alamat rumah mereka._

 _Saat ini Nyonya Bangtan sedang tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Dia bisa meledak kapan saja. Masalah hidupnya seperti benang kusut yang sulit diuraikan. Aish!_ _Dia bisa_ _gila hanya dalam semalam!_

 _Tapi, membuat Jimin dan Taehyung diam seribu bahasa agaknya membuat Nyonya Bangtan merasa bersalah juga. Aneh rasanya kalau mereka tidak ribut. Dia tidak pernah ingin membuat putra-putranya merasa takut padanya. Dia adalah Ibu masa kini yang baik dan berjiwa muda._

 _Nyonya Bangtan berdehem pelan sebelum bicara, "Sudah makan malam?". Berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar tidak ramah._

 _"Belum, Nyonya. Saya banyak penumpang sejak tadi sore", jawab si supir taksi sambil tertawa malu._

 _Nyonya Bangtan mengerutkan alisnya. Karena terdengar lucu, dia ikut tertawa._

 _"aku tidak bertanya padamu. Aku bertanya pada kedua putraku", kata Nyonya Bangtan sambil menoleh pada kursi belakang untuk melihat kedua putranya._

 _Namun betapa terkejutnya dia saat mendapati kursi itu kosong. Jimin dan Taehyung tidak ada disana._

 _"Oh, Astaga. JIMIN! TAEHYUNG!"_

 _Yup. Rupanya Jimin dan Taehyung memang tidak akan pernah menyesali perbuatan mereka. Nyonya Bangtan yang malang..._

 _._

 _Jimin dan Taehyung berlari kencang_ _menyusuri jalan_ _sambil tertawa. Mereka tidak ikut masuk kedalam taksi bersama ibu mereka. Tetapi justru berlari berlawanan arah. Mereka tidak ingin pulang karena mereka tahu, mereka akan mendapat hukuman._

Kedua anak itu berhenti saat dirasa sudah jauh berlari. Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, keduanya kini berjalan dengan santai memasuki sebuah lapangan skateboard disamping sungai.

"Aku tidak mau membersihkan rumah selama seminggu", kata Jimin sambil menendang kerikil diujung sepatunya.

Taehyung hanya diam dan menerawang ke atas langit malam. "mana yang lebih berat. Membersihkan rumah selama satu minggu atau tidak bertemu dengan Jungkook selama satu hari?", tanyanya.

Jimin bersuara kecewa mendengarnya lalu menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kira-kira dia sedang apa ya, sekarang?", tanyanya kepada diri sendiri, Taehyung dan juga bintang-bintang dilangit.

Kedua kakak yang sedang merindukan adik mereka itu terlihat sangat kecewa karena tidak bisa pulang hari ini. Mereka berhenti dan duduk ditengah-tengah lapangan itu.

"Pasti dia sedang membuka hadiah dari penggemarnya", kata Taehyung mengira-ngira.

"Atau mungkin sedang makan malam", sahut Jimin lalu menyebutkan menu masakan ibu yang lezatnya tiada banding.

"Ah, makan malam. Aku jadi lapar", kata Taehyung sambil memegangi perutnya. Dia merogoh saku celananya dan hanya mendapat dua lembar uang yang mungkin hanya cukup untuk membeli dua cup mie instan.

"Chim. Kau punya uang tidak?", tanyanya pada Jimin. Siapa tahu saja Jimin bisa membeli makanan yang lebih enak untuk mereka berdua.

Jimin hanya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Lupakan saja. Aku tidak punya sepeser pun", katanya.

"Dasar miskin", Taehyung mendorong tubuh Jimin.

Mereka berdua diam ditempat itu untuk waktu yang cukup lama sampai akhirnya mereka sadar jika pelarian mereka hanya sia-sia.

Mereka lapar dan juga ingin bertemu dengan adik mereka. Namun harga diri mereka terlalu tinggi untuk menyerah begitu saja pada Ibu mereka.

"Sekarang apa?", tanya Jimin.

Taehyung mengedikkan bahunya tidak tahu. Dan begitulah akhir kisah dari dua anak nakal itu malam ini.

.

 **Bangtan Boys Pt.1**

.

"Sudahlah Ibu. Nanti kalau mereka lapar, mereka pasti pulang", kata Hoseok sambil memijit-mijit lengan Ibunya.

Mencoba menenangkan ibunya yang sedang menangis. Karena kedua adiknya , Jimin dan Taehyung yang tidak kunjung pulang sejak semalam dan membuat sang Ibu khawatir.

"Kau pikir mereka peliharaan yang akan pulang jika waktunya makan? Mereka adik-adikmu!", Nyonya Bangtan mendorong Hoseok dengan kesal. Hoseok hanya tersenyum kikuk dan menggaruk kepalanya.

"Aku harap Taehyung tidak terlambat makan. Aku tidak ingin dia masuk rumah sakit lagi", kata Nyonya Bangtan.

Benar juga. _Maag_ Taehyung bisa kambuh jika dia terlambat makan.

"Ya sudah, begini saja...", Hoseok mendekat lagi pada Ibunya.

"..serahkan saja semuanya padaku. Aku akan mencari mereka sampai dapat. Bagaimana?", tanya Hoseok dengan senyuman manisnya.

" _YA_! Hoseok-ah!", Namjoon meneriakinya. Dia mendelik tidak setuju pada Hoseok. "Pikir dulu sebelum bicara", lanjutnya.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan mencari mereka sampai dapat!"

"Ck! Kenapa tidak dari tadi kau bilang begitu", kata Seokjin. Si Sulung itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Lagi pula, Jimin dan Taehyung bukan anak kecil lagi. Ibu tidak perlu berlebihan. Lebih bagus lagi jika mereka tidak kembali untuk selamanya. Pembuat onar", tambahnya. Dia memakai tasnya dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Seokjin!"

"Aku duluan. Sudah hampir terlambat. Buang-buang waktuku saja", katanya seraya berjalan meninggalkan meja makan.

"Aku juga", kata Jungkook seraya berdiri. Dia memeluk ibunya sebentar.

"Jangan khawatir Ibu. Hoseok akan membawa mereka pulang, yaa, walaupun aku lebih suka kalau mereka tidak ada", katanya sebelum dia menyusul Seokjin keluar dari rumah.

Hoseok hanya diam menatapi kedua saudaranya itu pergi. Seokjin selalu saja tidak bisa menjaga mulutnya dan Jungkook, Aish! Dia sama menyebalkannya.

"Ibu jangan khawatir. Biar aku urus semuanya, ya?", kata Hoseok dengan senyuman manis, mengakhiri masalah mereka pagi ini.

.

.

Namjoon berdiri dibawah tangga sekolah, menunggu Hoseok keluar dari kelasnya. Anak itu benar-benar tidak memikirkan tentang dirinya sendiri. Seenaknya saja dia menawarkan diri untuk mencari Jimin dan Taehyung yang lari dari rumah.

Demi ketenangan Ibunya, Hoseok selalu akan melakukan apapun meskipun harus melupakan rasa lelahnya.

Mungkin Hoseok bilang dia tidak lelah, tapi Namjoon tidak bisa dibodohi terlebih saat setiap kali dia menyentuh tubuh Hoseok yang panas. Namjoon yakin anak itu sedang sakit.

" _YA_!"

Namjoon terkejut saat seseorang melompat naik kepungungnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hoseok?

"Aish! Turun!"

Namjoon menatap dengan malas pada Hoseok yang sedang mentertawainya. Anak itu bahkan masih bisa tertawa, padahal wajahnya sudah terlihat pucat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Namjoon. Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya Hoseok mengangguk dengan senyum kudanya. Untuk sekarang Namjoon akan berpura-pura mempercayainya. Dia mengangguk pada Hoseok.

"lalu, kemana kita akan mencari dua bocah nakal itu?"

.

.

Berbekal informasi yang diberikan oleh teman-teman Jimin dan Taehyung, Namjoon dan Hoseok sudah mengunjungi beberapa tempat.

Taman baca komik, tempat bermain game online dan juga _billiard_. Namun mereka berdua tidak ada disana.

Mereka benar-benar parah. Disetiap tempat yang Namjoon dan Hoseok kunjungi penuh dengan orang-orang yang tidak punya masa depan cerah. Namjoon tidak percaya, Jimin dan Taehyung berteman dengan orang-orang seperti itu sedangkan mereka mempunyai saudara-saudara yang jauh lebih berkualitas.

Mereka bisa saja menelepon ponsel mereka dan menyuruh mereka untuk pulang sendiri. Namun sejak kemarin Jimin dan Taehyung tidak menjawab satu pun panggilan mereka.

Namjoon hampir menyerah(lebih kearah malas dan merasa tidak diuntungkan dalam pencarian ini) kalau saja Hoseok tidak memohon dengan aegyo andalannya.

Namun karena hari yang semakin gelap, Namjoon dan Hoseok memutuskan untuk kembali kerumah. Namjoon melirik pada namja berambut hitam itu dan tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

"bukankah kau seharusnya mengikuti les tambahan disekolah?"

Hoseok mengangguk. "Iya. Aku ijin tidak ikut hari ini", katanya.

Namjoon mengangguk. Lagi-lagi terpaku menatap wajah pucat Hoseok. "Kau baik-baik saja?", pertanyaan itu keluar bigitu saja dari mulutnya.

Hoseok tertawa. " _YA_. Kenapa kau selalu menanyakan hal yang sama padaku, eoh?", tanyanya sambil mendorong Namjoon hingga kakinya hampir masuk kedalam selokan.

Hoseok tertawa. Namun tiba-tiba berhenti seolah dia baru saja mendapatkan pencerahan. Dia menepuk keningnya.

"Ah! Kenapa tidak terpikirkan sejak tadi! Buang-buang waktu saja!", serunya.

"Apa?"

Hoseok menarik jaket Namjoon dan menatapnya dengan sumringah, "Kita harus segra pulang. Aku punya ide!", setelah itu dia berlari mendahului Namjoon.

" _YA_! Tunggu!"

.

"APA?!"

Jungkook sampai tersedak susunya saat Hoseok meminta sesuatu yang sangat sangat tidak menyenangkan padanya.

Hoseok ingin Jungkook menelpon Jimin dan Taehyung untuk menyuruh mereka untuk segera pulang. Bukannya tidak mau membantu. Hanya saja, kenapa Jungkook selalu saja dikaitkan dengan _dumb and dumber_ itu?!

"Kenapa aku?", tanyanya lagi. Terdengar sangat keberatan.

"Karena mereka hanya akan melakukan apa yang kau katakan", jawab Hoseok penuh semangat. Matanya berbinar dan senyumnya lebar seperti kuda.

Jungkook mengeluh. Dia tidak ingin berkata-kata manis, membohongi, apalagi memberi kedua anak nakal itu harapan apapun.

Jungkook tidak ingin berpura-pura mengharapakan kepulangan mereka karena sejujurnya sejak kemarin Jungkook melewati hari-hari tenang tanpa ada Jimin dan Taehyung disekelilingnya. Tanpa mereka, Jungkook tidak perlu mendengarkan mereka ribut memperebukan dirinya.

"Hah! Aku tidak mau!"

Jungkook berjalan melewati Kakak kudanya itu namun dengan pantang menyerah, Hoseok bergelayut pada kaki Jungkook.

"Ayolah...". Dia berlutut dan menyentuk _slipper_ kelinci Jungkook. Memohon kepada adik bungsunya sendiri.

"Jangan begini, Hyung! Ya ampun! Dimana harga dirimu? Aku ini adikmu!", Jungkook berusaha menjauhkan Hoseok dari kakinya.

Ini tidak lucu. Jungkook adalah adiknya, tidak sepantasnya Hoseok memohon sampai memeluk kaki Jungkook seperti itu.

"Aku mohon~ Kasihan ibu. Ibu sangat khawatir pada Jimin dan Taehyung.".

Jungkook mendesah. "Aish! Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?", kata Jungkook keberatan, namun dia meraih ponselnya didalam saku celananya. Dia lemah jika nama 'Ibu' mereka dibawa-bawa. Jungkook akan melakukan apapun jika itu untuk ibunya tersayang.

Melihat hal itu, Hoseok langsung bangkit dari posisinya. "Kau bersedia?", dia bertanya dengan wajah berbinar.

Jungkook mendengus tidak suka. Jungkook benar-benar merasa dirugikan. Semua ini adalah salah _dumb and dumber_ itu.

"Terima kasih~"

"Ewwh!", Jungkook mengusap pipinya yang saru saja dikecup oleh kakaknya itu.

"Kau berhutang padaku", katanya pada Hoseok sebelum dia menelepon dua saudaranya yang nakal.

.

Sementara itu disebuah stasiun penyimpanan gerbong tua. Ada dua orang anak laki-laki nakal yang sedang duduk di atas gerbong kereta. Salah satu dari mereka mendongak menatapi langit malam. Sedangkan yang lainnya yang bernama Jimin, sedang menatapi saudaranya itu.

Wajah Taehyung pucat dan berkeringat. Dari ekspresinya, jelas sekali jika Taehyung sedang menahan sakit.

Saat sekolah dasar Taehyung pernah harus dirawat selama berhari-hari di rumah sakit karena penyakit _maag_ nya yang terlambat ketahuan. Jimin agak khawatir padanya. Takut-takut jika _maag_ Taehyung kambuh.

" _YA_. Kau baik-baik saja?".

"Aku baik-baik saja!", kata Taehyung galak.

Anak itu memang tidak suka jika ada yang mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi saat ini Jimin benar-benar khawatir padanya.

"Apa perutmu sakit? _YA_. Sebaiknya kita pulang. Kita mengalah saja. Kau belum makan sejak siang", Jimin menyentuh pundak Taehyung namun dengan cepat ditepis.

"Chim!"

Jimin mengalah dan menjauhkan tangannya. Dia hanya tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada Taehyung. Lagi pula, kalau seandainya terjadi apa-apa pada Taehyung, Jimin lah yang akan kena marah.

" _YA! YA! YA!",_ Taehyung tiba-tiba berseru tidak percaya sambil menatap layar ponselnya. Tentu Jimin terkejut dan penasaran.

"Jungkook meneleponku!".

Mendengar itu Jimin langsung mendekat-menempel-pada Taehyung hanya untuk melihat nama dan gambar kontak Jungkook pada layar ponsel Taehyung.

"Cepat jawab! Cepat!", katanya dengan menggebu-gebu. Walaupun tidak bertemu sehari, tapi rasanya sudah lama dia tidak mendengar suara halus Jungkook. Kkk~ dasar kakak-kakak gila.

" _Yeoboseyo_ ~", Taehyung menjawab telepon dan Jimin ikut menempelkan telinganya pada ponsel Taehyung.

" _Hyung, kau dimana? Cepatlah pulang, kami semua khawatir"_

Jimin dan Taehyung saling pandang dan tertawa kegirangan tanpa suara. "Apa kau juga khawatir?", tanya Taehyung lalu melakukan _high five_ dengan Jimin.

" _Yaaaa, mungkin"_

Jimin dan Taehyung bergerak-gerak gemas kegirangan walaupun mereka tahu Jungkook tidak tulus mengatakannya.

 _"Pulang atau aku akan marah padamu"_

Kedua anak itu terlalu kegirangan sampai-sampai Jimin hampir terjatuh dari atas gerbong kereta.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pulang sekarang juga. Sampai jumpa, Kookie kelinciku~", ucap Taehyung. Dia bahkan masih sempat mencium ponselnya sendiri.

Mereka berdua melonjak-lonjak kegirangan ditempat duduk mereka, seolah-olah baru saja menang undian.

"Kita harus pulang sekarang juga!", ucap Taehyung sambil memakai ranselnya. Dia terlalu bersemangat sampai nekat nemelompat turun dari atas gerbong yang tinggi itu.

Namun tidak seperti dirinya, Jimin justru mematung di tempat.

"Ada apa? Ayo! Jungkook sudah meminta kita pulang"

Jimin diam. Dia memikirkan sesuatu dikepalanya. _Hyung, kau dimana? Cepatlah pulang, kami semua khawatir_.

Jimin menghela nafasnya lalu menggeleng. "Jungkook hanya meminta **mu** untuk pulang. Bukan aku", katanya sambil menunduk. Lalu dia melepas kembali tas ranselnya dan kembali duduk ditempatnya.

"Ah? Benar juga. Jungkook kan hanya menyukaiku. Baiklah. Aku duluan, bye~", kata Taehyung seraya melambaikan tangan dan berjalan menjauhi Jimin.

Jimin menghela nafasnya. Dia kecewa ternyata Jungkook lebih menyukai Taehyung dari pada dia.

"Dasar tidak setia kawan!", dengusnya.

Dia menatap sekeliling. Sepi~ Hanya ada dia sendirian disana. Mungkin juga beberapa hantu penghuni gerbong mati itu. Aih! Jimin jadi merinding memikirkannya.

Jimin meraih ponselnya saat benda itu bergetar disaku celananya. Awalnya dia mengir itu Taehyung yang menelponnya hanya untuk mmanas-manasi. Namun matanya membulat saat melihat gambar Jungkook lah yang ada disana. Jungkook meneleponnya juga! Tangan Jimin sampai gemetaran. Dengan hati-hati dia menggeser tombol hijau dilayarnya.

" _y-yeobos_ _e_ _yo_ "

 _"Hyung..."_

Rasanya seperti ada berjuta kelopak bunga bertebaran disekelilingnya. Hati Jimin menghangat mendengar suara halus nan merdu milik adiknya, Jungkook.

 _"Hyung. Cepatlah pulang. Kami semua khawatir padamu"._

Apa yang bisa Jimin lakukan selain diam mendengarkan dan tersenyum seperti orang bodoh? Suara Jungkook terlalu merdu untuk diinterupsi. Dia mendengarkan suara Jungkook yang halus dengan seksama bahkan dengan mama terpejam.

 _"Hyung..?"_

 _"Hyung kau masih disana?"_

 _"Hyung, kau tidak pingsan , kan?"_

 _"Jimin Hyung?"_

 _"YA! Dummy!"_

 _"Pulanglah. Kami menunggu kalian berdua! Sudah ya."_

Telepon diputus dan Jimin masih diam mematung ditempatnya. Senyum bodoh masih mengiasi wajahnya. Wajahnya memerah karena terlalu senang. Dia hampir meledak. Bolehkah dia meledak?

"AAAAAA! TAE-TAE. TUNGGU AKUUUUUUU~~!", teriaknya. Lalu dia melompat turun dari gerbong itu dan berlari menyusul saudaranya yang belum jauh pergi.

.

.

"Ibu, kami berangkat!"

Jimin dan Taehyung menghentikan langkah mereka saat bertemu dengan Hoseok dan Namjoon didepan rumah mereka. Mereka nampak rapi dengan ransel dan matel hangat yang bagus.

"Ah, akhirnya kalian datang. Ibu sudah menunggu kalian. Kalian akan mati!", kata Hoseok. Dia berisyarat seolah-olah sedang memotong lehernya. Lalu dia tertawa jahat yang dibuat-buat lalu berjalan melewati mereka.

"Kalian mau kemana?", tanya Jimin.

Bukannya langsung menjawab, mereka malah saling menatap. "Belajar bersama", Namjoon yang menjawab. Setelah itu dia mendorong Hoseok pergi bersamanya.

"Belajar bersama pukul sepuluh malam?"

Jimin menatap Taehyung yang bertanya. "Entahlah", jawabnya asal. Walaupun dia sendiri juga sedikit tidak percaya kedua kakaknya akan belajar bersama.

"Sudahlah, ayo masuk", ajak Jimin. Namun Taehyung memeganginya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Apakah kita benar-benar akan...", Taehyung tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, namun dia juga berisyarat memotong lehernya sendiri. Dia pasti tahu arti 'mati' bukanlah mati sungguhan. Tapi Taehyung nampak cemas.

Jimin mengibaskan tangannya. "Kau seperti tidak tahu Hoseok saja. Sudahlah, ayo masuk", jawab Jimin. Dia berjalan memimpin Taehyung masuk kedalam rumah.

Hoseok hanya menggoda mereka saja. Sejak kecil memang begitu. Tapi Jimin yakin, kakaknya itu pasti sudah melakukan sesuatu untuk mentelamatkan mereka.

Jimin jadi ingat saat pertama dirinya dan Taehyung ditangkap petugas keaman. Ibu mereka marah besar dan hampir akan memukul kaki mereka dengan rotan jika saja Hoseok tidak menangis saat mengetahuinya dan menawarkan diri untuk menggantikan mereka.

Jimin sangat berterima kasih. Sangat sangat berterima kasih. Hanya saja dia tidak pernah mengatakan rasa terima kasihnya pada Hoseok. Itulah kenapa dia tidak pernah marah jika kakaknya itu mengejek, menggoda atau menjahilinya. Walaupun menyebalkan, Jimin tahu Hoseok menyayangi mereka.

"Tidak ada siapapun"

"Ssssttt!"

Mereka berjalan mengendap-endap saat sudah benar-benar berada didalam rumah. Memeriksa situasi dan kondisi didalam. Namun tidak ada siapapun yang menunggu mereka, baik di ruang tengah maupun ruang makan. Suasana rumah itu sudah sepi. Tentu saja. Rumah hanya ramai saat makan saja, kan?

Taehyung menyempatkan diri untuk mengambil sepotong kue coklat di kulkas sebelum mereka naik kekamar mereka.

Saat mereka sampai dilantai atas, mereka tidak langsung masuk kekamar mereka. Namun mereka malah mengintip kedalam kamar Jungkook dan mengintip si bungau yang sudah tertidur pulas.

"Kelinci yang manis"

Jimin melirik pada Taehyung yang bersuara. "Bukan kelinci, tapi bunny!", ralatnya dengan suara pelan.

"Apa bedanya?"

Jimin mengefikka bahu. Mereka kembali menatapi Jungkook yang bergerak dalam tidurnya. Adiknya itu mengigau lucu dan membuat keduanya terkekeh geli.

"Bocah manis", gumam Jimin sebelum dia dan Taehyung menutup pintu kamar itu.

Mereka berdua tersenyum seraya berjalan kearah kamar mereka. Masih terbayang-bayang wajah manis Jungkook bahkan hingga mereka naik keatas temapt tidur dan bersiap untuk tidur.

Mungkin malam ini mereka bisa tidur nyenyak. Tapi siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada keduanya esok hari.

.

.

"Jimin. Taehyung"

Jimin dan Taehyung menunduk. Dihadapan mereka sudah ada Ibu dan saudara-saudara mereka(sebenarnya hanya Seokjin, Hoseok dan Namjoon yang sesekali tertidur ditempatnya) yang siap untuk 'mengeksekusi' mereka.

Kenapa juga hari ini tepat dimana sekolah mereka libur. Mereka jadi tidak bisa melarikan diri dan terpaksa harus menerima resiko atas kenakalan mereka.

"Jelaskan pada Ibu. Kemana kalian pergi pada malam itu?!"

Mereka berdua hanya diam. Jujur saja, Jimin tidak suka memperpanjang masalah ini. Dan lagi, Ibu mereka selalu marah-marah pada mereka. Hanya mereka saja. Ibunya tidak pernah terlihat memarahi saudara yang lainnya.

"Tidak mau menjawab?! Baiklah, Ibu terpaksa unyuj memukul kalian dengan rotan!"

"Eh? I-Ibu. Kenapa Ibu bicara seperti itu?", Hoseok menengahi mereka. Dia memijit-mijit lengan Ibunya dan merayu Ibunya agar meringankan hukuman kedua adiknya itu. "Jangan begitu Ibu. Kita harus dengarkan penjelasan mereka dulu".

"Hoseok! Berhenti melindungi mereka! Kali ini Ibu benar-benar marah!", ucap Ibunya.

"Ibu memang selalu memarahi kami! Kalau Ibu tidak suka anak nakal, lalu kenapa tidak Ibu usir saja kami berdua?!"

Semua orang diruangan itu terkejut mendengar Jimin yang meledak marah. Bahkan Namjoon sampai terbangun dari tidurnya.

" _YA_. Ada apa denganmu?", Taehyung menarik-narik bajunya.

Semua orang nampak tidak percaya dengan kemarahan Jimin. Jimin sendiri juga sama. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa dia bisa sampai lepas kendali.

Memang itulah yang selalu Jimin pikirkan setiap kali Ibunya marah pada mereka berdua, tapi dia tidak pernah berusaha untuk mengatakannya. Jimin tidak sengaja mengucapkan itu hari ini.

Ledakannya barusan nampaknya mengejutkan semua orang. Tidak ada yang bicara. Semua orang menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Membuat perasaan bersalah itu terasa berat, merambat hingga kedalam hati dan ingatannya.

"Maaf", kata Jimin sebelum dia mengambil langkah pergi menuju kamarnya.

.

"C-Chim! Tunggu aku", ucap Taehyung. Dia menatap bergantian pada Jimin dan Ibynya.

"Maafkan aku Ibu", Taehyung membungkuk pada ibunya sebelum menyusul Jimin.

Hoseok terus memandangi Ibunya yang terlihat sangat terkejut. Untuk saat ini yang perlu dikhawatirkan adalah perasaan Ibunya.

Dia takut Ibunya merasa terluka karena ucapan Jimin. Tentu saja Hoseok tahu kalau Jimin tidak sengaja mengucapkannya. Tidak ada yang tidak menyayangi Ibu mereka disini. Mereka akan selalu ingat bagaimana perjuangan ibu mereka, merawat ketujuh anak yang nakal seorang diri.

"Ibu.. Aku akan bicara pada mereka. Ibu tenang saja", ucap Hoseok seraya berdiri. Namun sang Ibu menahan tangannya dan menyuruhya untuk duduk kembali.

"Hoseok. Sudahlah, lupakan saja", kata Ibunya sebelum wanita itu berdiri dan meninggalkan mereka di ruangan itu.

"Aish! Kenapa jadi begini?", gumamnya.

Awalnya rencana mereka adalah mendengar permintaan maaf dari Jimin dan Taehyung saja. Hoseok sudah berhasil meyakinkan Ibunya untuk tidak menghukum kedua anak itu. Jika saja Jimin dan Taehyung merengek minta maaf, maka semuanya pasti akan berjalan dengan mulus

Hoseok melirik pada Seokjin yang sedang berusaha menjauhkan Namjoon yang tertidur di bahunya. Seokjin pasti tidak akan peduli dengan masalah ini.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?", gumamnya lagi sambil memijit kepalanya yang terasa pening.

.

Putra-putranya memang penuh dengan misteri. Siapa sangka Jimin bisa meledak marah seperti itu?

Memang Nyonya Bangtan sering menghukum dua anak itu. Tapi semata-mata hanya karena dia ingin putranya tidak mengulangi kenakalan mereka. Dia marah, karena dia peduli. Ibu mana yang tidak memarahi atau menghukum anaknya ketika berbuat nakal? Tidak ada.

Namun ucapan Jimin tadi cukup menusuk hatinya. Nyonya Bangtan tidak pernah berniat mengusir dua anak itu sebesar apapun kenakalan yang mereka lakukan, karena dia sangat menyayangi putra-putranya.

Dia menghapus setitik air yang meluncur dipipinya dan berkata, "Aku baik-baik saja".

.

"Kau harus minta maaf pada Ibu"

Jimin tidak meresponnya. Anak itu hanya tidur di kasurnya dan menutupi matanya dengan lengan.

Wajar jika Jimin meledak hari ini. Taehyung juga sebenarnya ingin mengatakan hal yang sama. Hanya saja dia tidak seberani Jimin.

"Chim! Ayolah!", dia menarik tangan Jimin, memaksanya bangkit dari posisinya agar Jimin merespon ucapannya.

Jimin duduk dengan kepala menunduk. Dia benar-benar nampak menyesal.

"Aku tidak sengaja. Kau...Kau tahu aku kan? Aku tidak mungkin tega mengatakan itu pada Ibu"

"Tidak sengaja. Tidak sengaja dan membuat suasana rumah menjadi tidak nyaman", ucap Taehyung frustasi seraya duduk ditempat tidurnya.

Mereka berdua mengehela nafas dan terdiam memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi. Tapi kemudian, Jimin tiba-tiba berdiri dan memakai jaketnya.

"Kau mau kemana?", tanya Taehyung.

Jimin tidak menjawab, namun anak itu malah melangkah keluar kamar mereka.

" _YA_! Jimin!".

Taehyung mengikuti Jimin dan berusaha mencegah anak itu pergi. Taehyung tahu, Jimin pasti ingin pergi ke penyimpanan gerbong tua untuk menyendiri.

" _YA_. Kau bukan mau lari dari masalah kan?", tanya Taehyung saat dia berhasil menahan saudaranya itu.

"Kita memang nakal. Tapi kita sudah berjanji tidak akan lari dari Ibu", lanjutnya.

Dia memandangi Jimin yang mengunci rapat mulutnya. Jimin terus menatap kebawah kakinya. Taehyung tahu, Jimin sangat menyesal.

"Lebih baik jika aku pergi"

Taehyung menggeleng kuat. "Tidak boleh. Kau tidak boleh pergi!"

"Sudahlah, Tae!"

Jimin mendorong Taehyung menjauh dengan kuat. Membuat Taehyung mundur dan menabrak dinding dengan keras hingga menimbulkan suara benturan.

Taehyung tidak marah. Walaupun Jimin telah menyakitinya, Taehyung tidak akan mempermasalahkannya. Tidak ada kata 'maaf' diantara mereka. Mereka adalah sahabat sejati.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku ikut denganmu", ucap Taehyung.

Bertepatan dengan itu, terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan keduanya menoleh pada Jungkook yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Nampak sekali dia baru sja bangun tidur, karena rambut anak manis itu nampak acak-acakan.

"Kalian mau kemana lagi?", tanyanya sambil mengucek mata mengantuknya.

Taehyung terpesona, begitu pula Jimin. Saudara seumurannya itu tidak berkedip menatap Jungkook walaupun raut wajahnya masih suram.

"Aku menyuruh kalian pulang bukan untuk kabur lagi", katanya lalu menguap lucu. "Jangan kemana-mana lagi!", katanya sebelum dia kembali kedalam kekamarnya.

Taehyung tersadar dari kegiatan mengagumi Jungkook dan beralih pada Jimin yang masih diam menatapi pintu kamar Jungkook yang tertutup.

Taehyung terkekeh dalam hati. Taehyung tahu, Jimin lemah pada setiap permintaan Jungkook(Taehyung juga sama). Taehyung semakin terkekeh saat Jimin akhirnya mengalah. Dia melepas jaketnya dan berjalan kembali kedalam kamar mereka. Jimin akan melakukan apapun untuk Jungkook.

.

Suasana semakin terasa tidak nyaman ketika mereka semua berkumpul. Jimin terlihat lebih, bahkan sangat diam. Walaupun dia dan Taehyung masih merebutkan perhatian Jungkook secara sembunyi-sembunyi dan tanpa keributan.

Jimin nampak sesekali menyingkirkan tangan Taehyung yang mulai berani merangkul adik manis mereka tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Nyonya Bangtan sudah memutuskan untuk tidak mengungkit ataupun mempermasalahkan kejadian tadi siang. Baginya ledakan Jimin bukanlah masalah besar. Dia tidak marah pada anaknya. Tidak sama sekali. Namun nampak sekali jika Jimin merasa canggung. Dia sama sekali tidak mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap sang Ibu.

Nyonya Bangtan menghela nafas sebelum dia berkata dengan suara kecil pada orang disampingnya.

"Berhenti mengawasi kami, Hoseok", katanya. Lalu menyumpit sayuran kedalam mulutnya.

Hoseok tertawa. "Aku ketahuan", katanya.

Nyonya Bangtan ikut tertawa kecil.

Hoseok terusir dari kursinya disamping Yoongi karena Namjoon merebutnya dan dia berakhir duduk disamping Ibunya.

"Kau khawatir pada siapa?", tanya Nyonya Bangtan-masih dalam mode berbisik.

"Dua-duanya", jawab Hoseok santai.

Tidak heran, karena memang seperti itulah Hoseok. Jika disuruh memilih satu orang yang paling penting diantara mereka semua, maka dia akan memilih mereka semua atau tidak memilih sama sekali. Semua orang dirumah itu adalah prioritasnya.

"Jangan khawatir, karena aku tidak marah sama sekali padanya", kata Nyonya Bangtan dan Hoseok memekik senang mendengarnya.

"Ibu, kau memang yang terbaik", kata Hoseok. Dia menyumpit sepotong daging jatahnya dan meletakkannya keatas mangkuk nasi Nyonya Bangtan lalu melakukan hal yang sama pada Jimin dan Taehyung sebagai hadiah karena dia sedang senang.

 **.**

 **Bangtan Boys Pt.1**

 **.**

Hari-hari berikutnya, suasana sedikit kembali ceria dimeja makan. Walaupun Jimin masih nampak tidak nyaman berada satu ruangan dengan Ibunya. Taehyung rupanya sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menjahili Jungkook.

"Ibu! Taehyung tidak mau berhenti mengusap kepalaku!", Jungkook berteriak mengadu kepada Ibunya.

Taehyung langsung berhenti mengusap kepala Jungkook saat Ibunya datang dengan panci sup panasnya. Tentu saja dia takut Ibunya itu marah dan menyiram tangan jahilnya dengan sup panas.

Ibunya menggeleng menatap Taehyung dan Jungjook bergantian. Dan Taehyung semakin gugup saar Ibunya berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Tidak perlu berteriak. Kenapa tidak kau balas saja langsung?". Kata Ibunya.

Ibunya itu mengusap kepala Taehyung beberapa kali lalu mengecup pucuk kepalanya.

"Seperti itu", katanya pada Jungkook.

"Aku yakin Taehyung pasti sangat senang. Iya kan, Tae?", tanya Ibunya pada Taehyung. Membuat Taehyung cukup terkejut. Dia pikir Ibunya masih marah padanya.

Taehyung mengangguk dengan canggung. Namun Ibunya memberinya sebuah senyuman hangat dan mengusap kepalanya sekali lagi yang membuat Taehyung ikut terseyum.

Taehyung melirik ke arah Jimin yang nampak semakin murung melihat Ibu hanya menciumnya saja. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah. Namun apa daya, dia tidak meminta Ibunya melakukan itu.

"Huh! Ibu tidak sayang padaku lagi!", rajuk Jungkook.

"Cih. Memangnya ada yang menyayangimu di sini?", timpal Seokjin tidak suka.

"Ada! Aku!/Ada! Aku!"

Taehyung menatap senang kearah Jimin yang bicara bersamaan dengannya untuk membela Jungkook. Dia senang Jimin akhirnya bersuara.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Taehyung terus mengawasi Jimin yang sedang bersandar dibangkunya dan memejamkan mata. Taehyung malas sekali untuk sekolah. Walaupun pada dasarnya dia memang pemalas.

Sebenarnya mereka bisa saja tidak pergi kesekolah. Mereka bisa bolos untuk tidur diatap sekolah, main game, atau pergi ke penyimpanan gerbong tua.

Namun sejak kemarin, Jimin selalu ingin hadir dikelas. Mungkin karena dia masih merasa bersalah pada Ibunya dan ingin menebusnya dengan tanpa membolos sekolah.

"Chim?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Chim, kau baik-baik saja?"

Masih tidak menjawab. Apa mungkin dia benar-benar tidur?

"Chim?", Taehyung menepuk lengan Jimin dengan hatu-hati.

"Hm?"

"Sialan!"

Jimin tertawa dengan mata terpejam. Walaupun kesal, tapi Taehyung senang. Taehyung selalu senang mendapatkan senyuman dari Chim-Chimnya yang sedang dalam mode suram.

Namun Taehyung masih merasa jika Chim-Chimnya tidak baik-baik saja. Jimin selalu pandai menutupi perasaannya. Itulah alasan mengapa Taehyung selalu menghujani Jimin dengan pertanyaan yang sama sampai dia berhasil mendapatkan jawaban langsung dari mulut Jimin.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Jika kau terus menanyakan itu, aku akan menciumu", jawab Jimin masih dengan mata terpejam.

Taehyung menarik telinga Jimin karena sudah bicara sembarangan. "Tidak kreatif. Cari ancaman yang lebih berkelas", katanya.

"Apa yang kau lihat, huh?!", Taehyung berkata kesal pada seorang siswa yang terus-terusan menatap kearah mereka berdua.

Murid itu hanya diam dan memakai tatapannya sebagai isyarat agar Taehyung melihat sesuatu didepan kelas.

"Tuan Taehyung, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Taehyung diam mendapati wali kelas Jimin sudah berdiri di podiumnya.

"Silahkan kembali ke kelasmu sendiri. Kelasku akan segera dimulai"

"Mulai sekarang aku adalah murid kelas ini. Silahkan dimulai kelasnya, Ssaem", kata Taehyung. Dia melipat tangannya dan bersandar dikursi yang dia duduki lalu ikut memejamkan matanya seperti yang dilakukan Jimin. Lalu dia kembali membuka matanya dan menatap siswa yang tadi menatapinya.

"Ah! Nanti aku pinjam catatanmu ya, manis~", dia memberikan kedipan sebelah mata sebelum dia kembali terpejam.

.

Taehyung terus menerus merangkul pundaknya. Membuat mereka menempel seperti kembar dempet yang tak terpisahkan.

Alien yang satu itu seolah tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk menghibur dirinya. Dia memang saudara sekaligus sahabat sejatinya. Namun meskipun begitu, Jimin tetap saja tidak bisa melupakan rasa penyesalan didalam hatinya. Dia sungguh menyesal dan ingin kembali seperti sebelumnya.

"YA. Lihat itu". Taehyung tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan dan membuat leher Jimin tercekik oleh lengannya. Taehyung mengisyaratkan untuk melihat sesuatu diluar gerbang sekolahnya.

"Ibu"

Jimin terkejut melihat Ibunya sedang berdiri celingukan mencari sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang diluar sana.

"Sedang apa Ibu disini? Mencari Hoseok?"

Jimin mengedikkan bahu menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung.

Tak sengaja wanita itu melihat mereka berdua. Dengan senyuman yang selalu cantik, Ibunya melambaikan tangan kearah mereka.

"Jimin! Taehyung!"

Darahnya berdesir mendengar namanya dipanggil lagi oleh Ibunya.

"Ternyata mencari kita", gumam Taehyung sebelum dia membalas lambaian tangan Ibunya.

Jimin sedikit merasa berta hati saat Taehyung menyeretnya mendekat. Antara canggung dan bingung. Ya, canggung lebih dominan. Sepertinya Ibunya dan Taehyung sudah tidak ada masalah. Tapi dirinya? Aish..

"Ibu. Sedang apa disini?", Tanya Taehyung semangat. Sedangkan Jimin dia hanya bisa mendengarkan dan menjauhi tatapn Ibunya.

"Ibu mau belanja bulanan. Kalian mau ikut?"

Jimin dan Taehyung saling menatap. Kenapa tiba-tiba mereka diajak? Jimin menggeleng nyaris tidak terlihat. Tapi Taehyung seakan mengerti situasi mood Jimin, mengambil alih keputusan.

"Ibu. Bukannya kami tidak mau. Tapi kami sedang ada urusan", jawab Taehyung.

"Kalian yakin?", tanya Ibunya.

"Yakin. Urusan kami sangaaaat penting"

"Bermain game di rental?", tanya Ibunya lagi dan Taehyung tertawa dan menggaruk kepalanya kikuk.

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu Ibu belanja berdua dengan Jungkook saja", kata Ibunya sambil berbalik membuka pintu penumpang taksi.

Saat pintu terbuka. Yang nampak adalah Jungkook yang sedang asyik bermain ponselnya. Mata Jimin dan Taehyung membulat seketika.

"E-eh! Kenapa tidak bilang kalau ada kelinci manisku", kata Taehyung.

Dia melepaskan rangkulannya pada Jimin. "Kami Ikut!", katanya sambil mendorong Jimin memasuki taksi dan menutup pintunya. Kemudian dia berlari untuk masuk melalui sisi lainnya dan membuat Jungkook duduk di antara mereka berdua.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo kita berangkaaat~"

.

.

Walaupun dia tertarik untuk ikut karena Jungkook, namun Jimin tetap menjaga jarak agar tidak berjalan didekat Ibunya.

Sebenarnya Jimin hanya perlu meminta maaf kepada Ibunya agar hubungan mereka membaik. Namun hal itu tidak mudah baginya. Ada perasaan khawatir untuknya mengucapkan kata maaf.

Jimin takut Ibunya tidak akan memaafkan mulut lancangnya.

Ibunya berjalan mengambil keranjang belanja diikuti Jungkook yang langsung memanjat masuk dan duduk didalam keranjang dorong itu. Membuat Jimin tersenyum geli. Tingkah adiknya itu sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Taehyung, kau bawa troley ini", kata Nyonya Bangtan seraya menyerahkan keranjang dorong dengan Jungkook didalamnya pada Taehyung.

"Kenapa dia? Ayolah, Ibu saja yang bawa~", Jungkook merengek.

"Sudahlah...", kata Ibunya. Dia mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari saku tasnya dan menyerahkannya pada Taehyung.

"Ini catatan belanjanya. Tandai yang sudah masuk kedalam keranjang, Oke? Ibu dan Jimin akan berjalan kearah sana".

Taehyung memeking senang. "Yeah! Berduaan dengan Kelinci manis!", dia mengejek Jimin sebentar sebelum membawa Jungkook yang protes pergi menjauhi mereka.

"B-bunny-", Jimin agak tidak rela membiarkan Jungkook berduaan dengan Taehyung. Walaupun mereka sahabat sejati, tapi dalam hal mencari perhatian Jungkook mereka adalah rival.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita kesana", ajak Ibunya. Tangannya digenggam dengan lembut oleh Ibunya. Membuat Jimin merasa sedikit lega namun masih canggung.

.

Jungkook duduk malas didalam keranjang dorong. Sedangkan Taehyung terlihat sangat bersemangat mendorong kereta belanja bahkan sampai menyenandungkan lagy-lagu bertemakan cinta.

Jungkook kesal mendengarnya. Jungkook tahu lagu-lagu itu ditujukan Taehyung kepadanya.

Taehyung menghentikan kereta dorong dan berjalan didepan Jungkook untuk mengambil bahan-bahan dapur lalu meletakkannya kepangkuan Jungkook.

Tak jarang Taehyung menyenandungkan ucapannya sendiri sambil menatap Jungkook penuh perasaan. Jungkook tahu, kakaknya itu sedang berusaha merayunya.

"Berhenti bernyanyi. Suaramu jelek!"

Taehyung terkekeh. Dia kembali mendorong kereta belanja itu menuju tempat sayuran.

"Apa lagi yang harus dibeli, kelinci manisku?", tanya Taehyung lalu terkikik geli. Sedangkan Jungkook yang mendengarnya mendengus kesal.

"Detergen, pelembut pakaian, susu, sereal", jawab Jungkook dengan malas.

"Detergent ya...yang ini, kan?"

"Hm.."

Jujur saja Jungkook ingin segera pulang. Jungkook tidak ingin berlama-lama dengan alien pengganggu itu. Mendengarkan senandung cintanya tidak membuat Jungkook berbunga-bunga namun malah membuat telinganya sakit.

"Jungkook-ah"

"Apa?!", Jungkook menoleh dan terkejut mendapati wajah Taehyung berjarak sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, hingga pipinya menyentuh hidung mancung kakaknya.

"YA! Apa-apaan kau ini?!". Jungkook memukul kepala Taehyung. Tidak peduli jika Taehyung adalah kakaknya. Lagi pula, meski dipukul seperti itu, Taehyung tetap hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Mungkin didalam otaknya ada syaraf yang terputus.

Kadang Jungkook heran pada Taehyung dan juga Jimin. Mereka seolah tidak peduli jika Jungkook bersikap kurang ajar bahkan tidak menghormati mereka sebagai kakak. Walaupun Jungkook mengacuhkan dan sering marah pada mereka. Mereka akan tetap memberikan senyuman mereka. Dasar bodoh.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?", Jungkook tersadar saat merasakan jari lentik Taehyung menyibak rambut yang menutupi matanya. "Kenapa kau menatapiku seperti itu, hm?", lanjutnya.

Jika dilihat-lihat wajah Taehyung lumayan tampan. Tapi Jungkook tidak akan memberinya harapan dengan terpesona pada ketampanannya.

"Kapan penderitaan ini akan berakhir?", ucapnya penuh tekanan.

Taehyung tertawa geli mendengar ucapannya. Dia mengusap kepala Jungkook. "kenapa? Kau tidak suka berbelanja bersamaku, hm?".

Jungkook berdecak kesal. "Menurutmu?". Dia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada warna-warni botol pelembut pakaian yang tertata rapi dilorong itu.

"Kau tahu, kau terlihat lebih lebih lebiiiih manis saat kau sedang kesal. Rasanya aku ingin mencium bibir itu"

Matanya memicing tidak suka pada Taehyung. Mulutnya hendak memarahi kakaknya, namun sudah lebih dulu dikecup oleh kakaknya itu.

"Hmmm, manis sekali~"

Jungkook mematung. Apa baru saja kakaknya itu mencium bibirnya? Ciuman pertamanya diambil oleh kakaknya sendiri? Apa itu adalah hal yang benar?

" _YA_. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Jungkook mengerang kesal. Dia menyingkirkan barang-barang belanjaan yang ada di pangkuannya dan mencoba untuk turun dari troli, namun dia agak kesulitan karena roda keranjang itu bergelincir saat Jungkook bergerak. Jungkook tidak ingin jatuh konyol didepan Taehyung.

Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu. Walaupun kesal, Jungkook mau tak mau menerimanya dan melompat turun. Dia menatap kesal pada Taehyung lalu dengan keras menendang tulang kering Taehyung dengan sol sepatu sekolahnya. Setelah itu dia pergi meninggalkan Taehyung yang melompat-lonpat kesakitan.

.

Taehyung terkekeh ditempatnya. Matanya terus mengawasi Jungkook yang semakin menjauh walaupun kakinya masih berdenyut sakit.

"Hitungan ketiga. Jika dia menoleh padaku, berarti dia menyukainya"

"satu..."

"dua..."

"tiga!"

Taehyung sedikit malu pada dirinya sendiri. Jungkook tidak menoleh lagi padanya. "Menyebalkan", gumamnya.

"Aih! Sakit sekali", Taehyung berlutut menggosok tulang keringnya yang terasa seperti akan patah.

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU, TAEHYUNG-AH!"

Taehyung terkejut. Tapi dia tertawa mendengar suara merdu Jungkook diujung lorong sana.

Setidaknya dia sudah berhasil mencuri satu ciuman dibibir manis adiknya itu.

"Maafkan aku, Jimin-ah", kekehnya.

.

Jimin dan Ibunya berjalan dalam diam. Tidak juga. Sebenarnya Jimin lah yang diam. Ibunya sudah berbasa-basi padanya. Namun perasaan bersalah yang Jimin rasakan membuatnya tidak tahu bagaimana dia harus mengimbangi obrolan Ibunya.

Yang dia lakukan hanya mengangguk, menggeleng. Kadang mengedikkan bahu. Kadang hanya bekata 'ya' atau 'tidak'. Jimin tidak bisa bebas bicara seperti sebelumnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Jimin mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dia heran. Kenapa dia selalu mendapatkan pertanyaan yang sama? 'Kau baik-baik saja?'. Mendengarnya berulang kali membuatnya menjadi justru tidak baik-baik saja.

"Kenapa kau sangat diam? Kau masih marah pada Ibu?"

Jimin menggeleng. Dia menurunkan pandangannya. Mungkin Ibunya mengerti apa yang dia rasakan, karena Ibunya malah tertawa sambil mengacak rambut coklatnya.

"Kau tentu mengerti, Ibu memarahi kalian karena Ibu ingin kalian tahu bahwa yang kalian lakukan adalah salah"

Jimin menatap kemana saja asal tidak pada mata Ibunya. Jimin tahu itu. Ibunya marah karena mereka memang bersalah. Hanya saja lidah Jimin terlalu sombong untuk mengucapkan kata 'maaf'. Itu saja.

"Jimin-ah".

Wanita itu menangkup wajah Jimin. Jimin mau tidak mau harus mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap kepada Ibunya.

Wanita itu tersenyum penuh sayang padanya hingga membuat matanya memanas.

"Hentikan rasa bersalahmu itu. Ibu tidak apa-apa" ucap Ibunya.

Entah itu benar atau tidak. Tapi Jimin sendiri masih sulit untuk melupakan kesalahnya sendiri.

"Kau tahu. Hoseok dan Seokjin adalah orang yang paling sering memarahi Ibu", tambah Ibunya.

Jimin terus memandangi Ibunya. Mendengarkan bagaimana Ibunya itu meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua baik-baik saja.

Bagaimana Ibunya bercerita tentang Hoseok yang memarahi Ibunya jika Ibunya terlalu keras menghukum saudaranya yang lain. Bagaimana Seokjin berteriak protes karena Ibunya terlalu memanjakan adik-adiknya.

Mereka berjalan melintasi setiap lorong swalayan itu. Ibunya terus menceritakan sesuatu untuk membuat Jimin merasa lebih baik.

"Dengar, Jimin. Ibu tidak suka dirimu yang diam. Maafkan Ibu, jika Ibu membuatmu tidak enak hati".

Jimin membulatkan natanya. "T-tidak Ibu. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf", kata Jimin. Lega karena pada akhirnya dia berhasil mengucapkan permintaan maaf dan air matanya juga jatuh.

"Hiks... Maafkan aku Ibu", ucapnya sambil mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

Ibunya tertawa gemas lalu mencium pucuk kepalanya. Jimin merasa hangat didalam hatinya. Dia lega. Semuanya ternyata baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Ibunya itu mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. "Berjanjilah pada Ibu untuk selalu berterus terang tentang apapun yang ada didalam hatimu. Marah, senang ataupun sedih. Janji?", katanya.

"Ibu sahabatmu juga, kan?", tambah Ibunya.

"I-ibu.. Memangnya aku ini anak kecil?", Jimin tertawa , Ibunya bertingkah seperti anak kecil karena ingin melakukan pink promise.

"Sudahlah!", tangannya diraih dan dia dipaksa untuk menautkan jari kelingking mereka.

"Berjanjilah untuk selalu terbuka pada Ibu. Janji?"

"Ya, baiklah. Aku janji"

"Sekarang kau cari Taehyung dan Jungkook. Ibu mau ambil uang tunai dulu"

Jimin mengangguk. Hatinya terasa ringan. Beban yang dia rasakan sudah hilang.

Dia berjalan cepat karena ingin segera memberi tahu Taehyung jika Ibu sudah memaafkannya. Dia terlalu senang sampai tidak sengaja menabrak tumpukan tissue hingga berjatuhan. Namun dia melewatinya begitu saja tanpa bertanggung jawab terlebih dahulu.

Dia mempercepat langkah menyusul kedua saudaranya yang ternyata sedang berhenti diujung lorong perlengkapan laundry. Namun langkahnya perlahan-lahan berhenti saat dia melihat pemandangan menusuk hatinya.

Taehyung menciun Jungkook tepat didepan matanya.

Rasanya seperti sesuatu menusuk tepat di dadanya. Lebih sakit dari pada tertancap duri sungguhan saat melihat Taehyung, sahabat sejatinya, telah mencuri start darinya.

.

 **TBC**

 **Banyak yang** **t** **anya,** **Kenapa nggak ada yang suka sama Yoongi?**

 **Aku nggak bisa kasih jawaban, karena jawaban** **akan diulas di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Jadi, ikutin terus Bangtan Boys Pt.1.**

 **Terima kasih sudah mampir ^^ Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian.**

 **Baca juga fanfiction saya yang baru** **'Chim-chim'** **.**

 **Terima Kasih**

 **:***


	3. Chapter 3

**By: Xylia Park**

 **Bangtan Boys Pt.1**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **.**

Taehyung menghadang Jungkook yang sedang menuruni tangga. Dia merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar supaya adik kelinci manisnya itu tidak bisa lewat. Taehyung sangat suka sekali menjahili Jungkook terlebih lagi dalam beberapa hari terakhir, Jungkook tidak pernah tidak dihiasi semburat merah dipipi saat marah padanya. Taehyung yakin Jungkook masih dibayang-bayangi ciuman mereka beberapa hari yang lalu di swalayan.

"Aigoo~ lihat betapa manisnya kelinci ini", gemas Taehyung sambil berusaha mencubit pipi adiknya itu.

Tidak menjawab, Jungkook malah mendengus malas dan berbalik arah untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Tidak lupa dengan semburat merah dipipinya. Taehyung bisa lihat dengan jelas dan itu alasannya mengapa dia terkekeh saat ini.

"Ah, _cute kid_ ", gumamnya sambil tersenyum.

Namun, seiring senyumannya yang semakin memudar, pikiran Taehyung melayang kepada seseorang. Bukan Jungkook. Melainkan seseorang yang menghilang dan membuat dirinya terasa kosong untuk beberapa hari terakhir. Seseorang yang selalu menjadi temannya di saat senang maupun susah. Seseorang yang berada di bawah atap yang sama namun tidak nampak di depan mata Taehyung.

.

"Ibu, Jimin mana?", tanya Taehyung begitu dia mencapai meja makan.

"Oh, dia baru saja berangkat. Katanya dia ada urusan penting yang harus dikerjakan"

Taehyung melirik jam tangannya yang masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi.

"Sepagi ini?", tanyanya.

"Mungkin dia ingin menyalin pekerjaan rumah milik temannya", Sahut Hoseok yang sedang memanggang roti.

"Anak-anak jaman sekarang memang sulit dimengerti", tambah ibunya dan mulai menasehati mereka tentang pekerjaan rumah yang seharusnya dikerjakan dirumah, bukan disekolah.

Namun Taehyung tidak memperhatikan. Pikirannya terus saja dipenuhi oleh Jimin, Jimin dan Jimin.

Tidak biasanya Jimin berangkat sepagi ini. Jangankan berangkat sekolah, bangun pagi saja Jimin susah. Tumben sekali. Kalaupun ingin menyalin tugas sepertinya tidak mungkin, karena Jimin dan Taehyung memang bukan tipe murid yang takut akan dihukum jika tidak mengerjakan tugas.

"Taehyung, ayo duduk. Kita sarapan", tegur Ibunya karena dia menghalangi ruang gerak dua koki rumah mereka.

"Ah, t-tidak Ibu. Aku akan langsung berangkat saja. Aku juga ingin menyalin tugas teman", alasannya.

"Bagaimana dengan sarapan? Kau tidak boleh telat makan", kata Ibunya.

Taehyung segera menyambar dua roti lapis yang sudah tersaji dimeja dan membungkusnya dengan tissue. Dia tahu, perutnya akan melilit jika dia terlambat makan.

"Aku akan makan di jalan", katanya.

Setelah memberi salam, dia pun melesat pergi, tentunya terlebih dulu dia menyempatkan diri untuk mengacak rambut Jungkook yang duduk tenang, meminum susunya.

.

Walaupun dikelilingi oleh banyak orang, namun rasanya tetap saja sepi. Begitulah sekiranya hari-hari Taehyung belakangan ini tanpa kehadiran Jimin.

Entah dimana sahabatnya itu sekarang. Jimin menghilang sejak pulang dari berbelanja bulanan bersama, tiga hari yang lalu.

Tidak sepenuhnya menghilang. Sebenarnya Jimin ada dirumah bersama dengan Taehyung, hanya saja mereka tidak berkomunikasi seperti biasa.

Jimin selalu tidur duluan setiap malam dan menghilang saat Taehyung terbangun keesokan paginya. Jimin tidak hadir di meja makan. Ibunya selalu mengatakan jika Jimin makan duluan dari yang lain karena ada yang harus dikerjakan di luar rumah.

Taehyung tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Mengapa mereka bahkan tidak bisa mengobrol(paling tidak bertatap muka atau sekedar _high five_ ). Ada banyak hal yang ingin Taehyung katakan dan bagi bersama Jimin. Singkat saja, Taehyung merindukan Chim-chim _nya_.

Dengan tidak sabaran dia melongokan kepala kedalam kelas Jimin. Memindai ruangan itu dengan cermat seperti mesin _scan._

Kelas itu masih diisi oleh beberapa anak-anak yang memang selalu rajin datang pagi. Namun tidak ada tanda-tanda Jimin sudah datang disana.

Dia juga berusaha menelepon Jimin karena ingin tahu dimana keberadaan sahabatnya itu sekarang. Dimana pun Jimin berada sekarang, Taehyung pasti akan langsung menghampirinya. Namun sayang, Jimin tidak menjawab teleponnya, bahkan hingga panggilan ketiga.

"Ck! Menyebalkan!".

.

"Ibu, mana Jimin?", tanya Taehyung begitu dia sampai dirumah.

"Dia tidak ada dikamar?"

Taehyung menggeleng, "Hanya ada tasnya saja". Dia sudah naik kekamarnya, namun Jimin tidak ada disana.

"Dia baru saja pulang. Mungkin sedang mandi"

Taehyung menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk kembali kekamar dan menunggu Jimin, sambil membaca koleksi komik milik mereka berdua. Setelah itu Taehyung akan menyelesaikan segalanya. Dia butuh Jimin kembali kepadanya.

.

.

Lengket dan berkeringat. Taehyung tersentak dan membuka mata. Dia melempar komik yang menutupi wajahnya dan teringat bahwa dia belum membersihkan diri sejak pulang sekolah tadi. Wajahnya terasa berat karena belum dicuci.

Dia mengucek matanya, meregangkan ototnya lalu melirik jam dinding. Dia pikir hari masih senja, namun ternyata jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari.

Taehyung menguap sekali. Tubuhnya masih terasa lelah dan masih ingin tidur namun saat melihat Jimin tidak ada ditempat tidurnya, Taehyung langsung sadar sepenuhnya bahkan hingga membuatnya duduk ditempat.

"Dimana dia?"

.

.

Nyonya Bangtan terbangun saat alarmnya berbunyi. Sudah terbiasa merasakan otot-ototnya yang masih kaku walaupun sudah tidur di kasur yang empuk. Hanya saja kali ini tidak hanya terasa kaku, namun juga sulit untuk bergerak.

Saat tangannya terulur untuk mematikan alarm ponselnya di meja nakas, tangannya justru menyentuh sesuatu lain. Sesuatu yang lunak dan sedikit licin, dia memencetnya tanpa melihat terlebih dulu benda apakah itu.

" _Aish_! Ibu!"

Geraman itu membuatnya membuka mata. Dia mendapati tangannya sedang mencubit hidung berminyak Taehyung yang sedang tidur disampingnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?", tanya Nyonya Bangtan heran.

"Memang aku tidak boleh tidur dengan Ibu?", Taehyung balas bertanya tanpa membuka matanya dan justru menyamankan posisi kepala di bantal ibunya.

Nyonya Bangtan duduk di tempatnya dan menoleh pada kedua sisi. Pantas saja dia merasa tidak bisa bergerak. Rupanya dia tidur diantara dua anaknya yang sudah besar, Taehyung dan Jimin.

Sebagai Ibu yang hafal gelagat putra-putranya, dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi diantara Jimin dan Taehyung. Entah masalah apa sehingga untuk beberapa hari terakhir Jimin suka diam-diam menyelinap dan tidur dikamar Ibunya. Sedangkan Taehyung sibuk mencari-cari _soulmate_ nya itu. Tidak bertatap muka. Tidak saling bicara. Semoga saja hanya kesalah pahaman kecil. Nyonya Bangtan akan mempercayai mereka untuk mengurus masalah mereka sendiri.

"Hoooaaam~ Kenapa pagi cepat sekali datang?", katanya. Setelah itu dia mematikan alarm yang masih berbunyi lalu bersiap untuk melakukan rutinitas paginya.

.

.

Jimin membuka mata karena rasanya tidak nyaman. Seperti ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya tidur.

Benar saja. Saat matanya terbuka, dia disambut oleh seseorang yang memang sedang memandanginya dengan tatapan intens.

Taehyung.

Jimin sedang ingin menghindarinya untuk sementara. Sejak kejadian mencuri start hari itu, Jimin merasa dikhianati. Dia sadar dia tidak seharusnya merasa seperti itu kepada sahabatnya sendiri hanya karena berebut perhatian dari adik mereka yang manis. Namun rasa kesal itu tidak henti-hentinya menempel dalam hati Jimin.

"Kau marah padaku?", tanya Taehyung.

Sejujurnya? Awalnya Jimin memang marah. Tapi sekarang dia sadar dia memang tidak bisa menyaingi Taehyung. Dia tidak tampan, dia tidak bertubuh tinggi, dan tidak keren sama sekali. Dia hanyalah anak nakal. Tidak seperti Taehyung yang masih dianugerahi wajah yang tampan.

Jimin sudah memutuskan untuk mundur. Dia akan merelakan adik manisnya untuk Taehyung. Tapi, Jimin masih merasa kesal pada saudara seumurannya itu.

"Bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk tidak menyembunyikan apapun satu sama lain?", kata Taehyung.

Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan melayangkan tatapan penuh tuduhan pada yang baru saja bicara.

"Apa?", Taehyung kebingungan mendapatkan tatapan itu.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apakah kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?", tanya Jimin.

Taehyung melirikkan mata sambil mengingat-ingat. Cukup lama sampai dia terkejut dan kembali menatap Jimin dengan mata yang bulat.

"Hehehe. A-aku hanya...". Taehyung kehabisan kata-kata.

Perlu diketahui jika Jimin dan Taehyung selalu terbuka satu sama lain. Benar-benar tidak ada yang ditutup-tutupi. Tidak ada rahasia diantara mereka bahkan untuk masalah paling pribadi sekalipun. Itulah mengapa mereka akan dengan mudah menemukan titik masalah mereka tanpa harus mengucapkannya dengan banyak kata.

"Kau melihatnya?"

Jimin masih menatapnya dengan tatapan menuduh. Jimin puas sekali melihat Taehyung kikuk seperti itu. Dia memang harus merasa bersalah. Ini bukan soal Jungkook, tapi soal setia kawan.

"Kau menyebalkan!"

" _Aye._ Tapi seharusnya kau katakan langsung padaku", kata Taehyung yang langsung dihadiahi sebuah lemparan bantal oleh Jimin.

"Seharusnya kau sadar dan tidak mencuri start!"

"Aku tidak tahan. Dia menggemaskan sekali", kata Taehyung dan malah memeluk bantal yang Jimin lemparkan tadi dengan gemas.

"Kau menyebalkan! Tidak setia kawan! Pengkhianat!"

"Jika kau tidak suka, kau cium Jungkook juga saja. Adil, kan?", Taehyung coba menawar.

"Kau benar-benar tidak punya perasaan! Kau pikir Jungkook itu murahan? Dia bisa menghajarku!", Jimin membalasnya dengan tendangan kesal di kaki Taehyung.

"Tidak perlu menendang. Sakit, _tau_!"

Mereka mulai saling mengatai dan berkelahi kecil. Bukan saling hajar, hanya pukulan-pukulan kecil untuk melampiaskan kekesalan mereka. Saling melempar bantal. Bergulung-gulung hingga membuat tempat tidur Ibu mereka acak-acakan.

"Astaga! Jimin! Taehyung! Hentikan!"

Mereka berhenti dalam keadaan saling mencengkeram piyama satu sama lain dan menoleh pada Ibu mereka yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan spatula di tangannya.

"Yang lain sudah hampir siap! Cepat mandi! Kalian bisa terlambat!", ucap Ibunya lalu bergegas keluar kamar.

Mereka kembali saling melempar tatapan kesal(terutama Jimin) untuk beberapa saat sebelum Taehyung mengucapkan kalimat tidak masuk akal.

"Apa perlu aku yang menciummu agar semua menjadi adil, hm?", katanya sambil memajukan bibirnya berusaha mencium Jimin.

"WTF!", Jimin mendorong Taehyung hingga terjerembab kelantai lalu berjalan keluar kamar.

"Hei, aku dimaafkan tidak?"

"F*ck you!"

"Jimin! Jaga ucapanmu!", tegur Ibunya dari luar sana.

Taehyung terkekeh ditempatnya. Dia tahu Jimin sudah memaafkannya. Anak itu tidak akan tega membuat Taehyung sendirian.

"Aish! Dia sama manisnya dengan Jungkook", gemas Taehyung.

.

 **Bangtan Boys Pt.1**

.

Jimin hendak memasuki kamar mandi di lantai atas, namun langkahnya terhenti saat pintu kamar mandinya terbuka dari dalam.

Nampak Jungkook yang baru saja selesai mandi, hanya menggunakan celana pendek hitam dan kaus putih sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk.

Aroma harum langsung menyerang indera penciuman Jimin. Begitu pula hati Jimin yang masih saja mudah terserang oleh pesona adiknya yang bertubuh lebih besar dan lebih tinggi darinya. Walaupun dia sudah meyakinkan dirinya untuk merelakan Jungkook untuk Taehyung.

Jimin sangat menyayangi adiknya itu. Namun dia tidak bisa bebas bersikap seperti sebelumnya terhadap Jungkook.

Jimin biasanya akan segera menyanjung, mencubit pipi, bahkan memeluk Jungkook saat itu juga ketika Jungkook muncul didepannya. Namun kali ini dia hanya bisa diam _. Jungkook milik Taehyung, sekarang_ , begitulah yang ada dipikirannya.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

Jimin tersadar dari lamunannya lalu menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

Jungkook menatapnya dengan heran sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Tatapan matanya itu membuat jantung Jimin berdegup kencang. Sangat tajam dan mengintimidasi, hingga membuat harga dirinya sebagai seorang kakak terluka.

"Kau ini kenapa? Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat aneh", kata Jungkook tanpa memberi embel-embel 'Hyung'.

Pipi Jimin bersemu tanpa alasan, berpikir jika Jungkook ternyata memperhatikan dirinya.

"Entahlah", jawabnya lirih sambil mengedikkan bahu. Jimin merendahkan tatapan matanya. Dia menunduk dihadapan adiknya itu.

"Kau menjauhiku. Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu marah?", Tanya Jungkook lagi. Jimin hanya bisa menggeleng lagi sebagai jawabannya. Membuat adiknya itu terkekeh.

Lalu tiba-tiba satu tangan Jungkook terulur dan hinggap diatas kepalanya.

"Kau tahu? Sebenarnya yang manis, lucu dan menggemaskan disini bukanlah aku. Tapi kau", kata Jungkook dengan suara yang seolah dia sedang bicara dengan anak berumur lima tahun.

Jimin mematung, mendongak menatap Jungkook yang bertubuh tinggi yang sedang tersenyum tipis padanya. Dilema. Berpikir jika dia masih punya kesempatan, namun disisi lain dia sudah merelakan Jungkook untuk Taehyung.

" _Cutie_ Hyung", Jungkook terkekeh lalu dia pergi meninggalkan Jimin dengan rahang terbuka tidak percaya.

Saat Jimin merelakan Jungkook untuk Taehyung, mengapa Jungkook justru memberinya harapan?

"Oh? Kau belum mandi? Bagus!"

Jimin menoleh pada Taehyung yang datang menghampirinya. Dia memberinya tatapan malas sekilas sebelum dia berjalan kearah kamar mandi untuk meninggalkan saudara seumurannya itu.

Namun Taehyung justru mendorong tubuhnya dengan kuat hingga mereka berdua masuk kedalam kamar mandi. "Ayo kita mandi bersama".

"A-Apa?! Tidak mau!"

"Ayolah, sudah lama kita tidak mandi bersama", kata Taeyung. Anak itu merendahkan tubuhnya dan berbisik ditelinga Jimin yang bertubuh mungil.

"Tenang saja, akan kugosok punggungmu", bisiknya. Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Jimin, lalu mengunci pintu kamar mandinya dan melepas pakaiannya didepan Jimin.

"GYAAAA! IBU TOLONG AKU!'

.

.

Namjoon menguap sambil melompati anak tangga yang terakhir. Hampir terpeleset karena terkejut saat mendengar Jimin berteriak minta tolong. "Aish! Apa lagi yang mereka lakukan sekarang?", gerutunya.

Kakinya tidak melangkah ke arah meja makan, namun ke arah dapur untuk mencari Ibunya. Dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang rahasia dengan sang Ibu. Namun yang dia dapati hanyalah Hoseok yang sedang meneguk minumannya.

"Apa itu yang kau minum?", tanyanya iseng. Membuat Hoseok terkejut dan tersedak hingga mengeluarkan air dari hidungnya.

Namjoon yang sedikit merasa bersalah, membantu menepuk-nepuk punggung anak itu sambil tertawa gemas.

"Aku mengejutkanmu, ya?", tanyanya tanpa dosa. Jelas-jelas dia tahu Hoseok sedang menderita sekarang. Lengannya dipukuli dengan keras sebagai balasan dan Namjoon hanya bisa menerimanya dengan pasrah.

"Mana Ibu?", tanya Namjoon tanpa peduli situasi. Hoseok masih terbatuk dan tidak bisa menjawab. Karena kesal, akhirnya Hoseok menendangnya keluar dari dapur-wilayah kekuasaan Hoseok.

Namjoon berlari pergi dari amukan Hoseok sambil tertawa. Ternyata mengerjai Hoseok adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Dia harus sering-sering melakukan itu untuk hiburan.

Niat awal untuk mencari sang Ibu dia lupakan sejenak saat matanya tidak sengaja mendapati Yoongi yang sudah duduk manis dikursinya.

Dengan senyum yang dibuat semenawan mungkin, Namjoon mendekat dan duduk disamping kakaknya yang semanis gula itu.

"Selamat pagi, hyung~", sapanya seraya mengacak rambut hijau itu dan melupakan fakta jika Yoongi adalah kakaknya, bukan adiknya.

"Pagi", balas Yoongi. Hanya dengan satu jawaban singkat itu sudah cukup membuat Namjoon merasa melayang-layang. Namjoon pikir dia akan mendapatkan tinju dari kakaknya itu, namun orang manis tetaplah orang manis. Namjoon semakin menyukai kakaknya itu.

" _YA_. Duduk dikursiku lagi?!"

Namjoon hanya menatap Hoseok yang berkacak pinggang dibelakangnya. "Sudahlah. Seperti tidak ada kursi lain saja", ucapnya asal.

"Hyung, kau mau sarapan apa? Nasi atau roti? Atau sereal?Aku ambilkan, ya?", kata Namjoon pada Yoongi dengan senyuman _dimple_ -nya.

" _Cih_! Ikut-ikutan"

Namjoon hanya mengerling tidak peduli pada Hoseok yang protes. Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk mencuri hati kakaknya yang manis itu, hingga benar-benar menjadi miliknya.

 **Bangtan Boys Pt 1**

Dia baru menjalani bisnis keramik sekitar lima tahun yang lalu. Awalnya Nyonya Bangtan adalah seorang guru Taman Kanak-kanak. Namun karena gajinya yang tidak seberapa, sedangkan dia harus membiayai hidup ketujuh putranya, Nyonya Bangtan akhirnya memutuskan untuk beralih profesi. Dengan uang tabungannya ditambah Ibunya yang berbaik hati memberi tambahan untuk modal, Nyonya Bangtan akhirnya bisa membuka tokonya sendiri.

Bunyi lonceng pintu toko yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatian Nonya Bangtan dari laptopnya. Dia tersenyum hangat pada putra-bersurai-hijau-nya yang datang berkunjung.

"Yoongi. Tidak ada kelas, siang ini?"

Anaknya itu menggeleng dengan senyuman dan duduk disalah satu kursi dihadapannya. "Aku ingin makan siang bersama Ibu", kata Yoongi.

Nyonya Bangtan melirik jam tangannya dan menghela nafas. "Wow, ternyata sudah waktunya makan siang", katanya. Terlalu asyik mengurus begitu banyak pesananan membuatnya lupa waktu.

Nyonya Bangtan tersenyum jahil pada Yoongi yang tiba-tiba ingin mengajaknya makan siang bersama.

"Kau baru gajian, ya?", godanya. Membuat Yoongi tersenyum malu namun mengangguk.

"Biar Ibu selesaikan pekerjaan Ibu. Setelah itu kita tutup toko", katanya sambil meneruskan pembukuannya. "Mau makan dimana?", tanyanya lagi tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

"Ada resoran kebab baru dibuka, dua blok dari sini. Bagaimana kalau disana?"

Nyonya Bangtan mengangguk. Dia tidak pilih-pilih kalau soal makanan. "Oke", katanya langsung setuju.

.

.

"Jungkook!"

Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya dan melepas satu earphone yang menyumbat telinganya. Dia berbalik kepada seseorang yang baru saja menepuk pundaknya. "Ya?", sahutnya dengan sopan.

"Kami akan pergi ke tempat karaoke. Apa kau mau bergabung?", tanya seorang gadis bersama tiga orang teman perempuannya.

Jungkook tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku ada urusan. Lain kali saja", jawab Jungkook ramah. Namun didalam hatinya, sama sekali tidak ada rasa tertarik untuk pergi bersama segerombolan gadis yang mungkin akan merepotkannya nanti.

Mereka mendesah kecewa. Namun mau bagaima lagi, Jungkook bukan anak laki-laki yang suka berkumpul dengan banyak orang. Dia lebih suka berduaan dengan musik lewat _earphone_ nya

"Aku duluan", kata Jungkook tanpa ambil pusing. Berbalik dan memasang kembali _earphone_ nya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya.

Menjadi seseorang yang populer sungguh sangat merepotkan bagi Jungkook. Dia menganggap dirinya hanyalah seorang anak laki-laki biasa. Namun orang lain menganggapnya sangat menarik dan layak diidolakan. Semua akun media sosialnya memiliki banyak pengikut. Mereka bilang Jungkook sangat tampan dan berbakat dalam bidang apapun.

Semua berawal karena seorang temannya yang iseng meng _upload_ video dirinya saat bernyanyi di pentas seni sekolah. Dia mendapat banyak respon yang baik dan membuat mereka meminta video Jungkook lainnya. Selain itu, karena wajahnya yang tampan dan tubuhnya yang bagus membuat Jungkook kebanjiran tawaran menjadi model foto sebuah majalah.

Dia pernah iseng menerima satu tawaran. Sebuah iklan pakaian sekolah. Dia ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya bergaya didepan kamera. Semua berjalan lancar. Namun karena respon berlebihan dari teman-temannya yang senang, akhirnya Jungkook sering menolak setiap tawaran yang datang. _Hell_! Dia menjadi rebutan para gadis disekolahnya bahkan gadis-gadis dari lain sekolah.

Dia bisa menerima lima ribu lebih pesan dan panggilan pada ponselnya setiap hari. Kebanyakan dari nomor tidak dikenal. Dia sampai kerepotan dan harus mengganti nomor baru. Namun hal yang sama terus terjadi walaupun dia sudah diganti berkali-kali. Menimbulkan ketidak nyamanan. Entah siapa yang menyebarkan nomor ponselnya. Dia sampai harus membuat ponselnya dalam mode sunyi agar ponselnya tidak terus bergetar didalam saku celananya.

Tak jarang juga, dia merasa seperti seseorang sedang mengikutinya, setiap kali dia berjalan sendirian. Entah penguntit atau apa, yang jelas Jungkook selalu menghindari jalanan yang sepi untuk menjaga dirinya dari bahaya.

"Jungkook-ah!"

Jungkook menatap pada seseorang yang melambai tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Dia tersenyum dan mempercepat langkahnya untuk mengahampiri dua orang yang sedang berdiri didepan sebuah restoran kebab.

"Ibu", panggilnya dengan wajah berbinar. Dia menatap sekilas pada kakanya yang berkacamata yang sedang bersama ibunya. "Hyung", salamnya canggung.

"Kau sudah pulang?", tanya Ibunya. Jungkook mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini. Ibu dan Yoongi Hyung mau makan siang disini. Ayo ikut", kata ibunya.

Jungkook terdiam. Dia melirik kembali pada kakaknya itu. Hubungan mereka berdua tidaklah dekat. Jika Jungkook bergabung, maka mereka akan makan dalam situasi yang tidak nyaman.

"T-tidak, Ibu. Aku ada urusan, harus pergi kesuatu tempat", alasannya. Ibu dan Yoongi terlihat tidak percaya, oleh sebab itu Jungkook mengangkat tangannya dan melambai agar lebih meyakinkan. "Aku duluan, bye~", katanya.

Namun saat hendak melangkah pergi, dia dicegah kembali oleh suara kakaknya itu. "Jangan alasan, ikutlah makan siang dengan kami"

Jungkook kembali menatap keduanya. "Ya?", tanyanya untuk konfirmasi apakah yang dia dengar benar. Yoongi mengajaknya makan siang bersama?

"Ayo makan siang bersama kami"

.

Ada rasa canggung yang Jungkook rasakan kepada kakaknya itu. Mengingat masa lalu, ditambah dengan gossip yang beredar jika kakaknya itu menganut aliran sesat membuat Jungkook secara tidak sadar memberi batasan pada dirinya untuk dekat dengan kakaknya itu.

Namun rasa canggng itu hanya ada dalam dirinya saja. Yoongi sepertinya nampak tidak masalah dan biasa saja duduk bersama dengan Jungkook dalam satu meja makan. Tidak gugup dan tidak mengintimidasi. Yoongi terlihat satai.

"Jungkook, kau pulang cepat hari ini?", tanya Yoongi sambil membakar sate domba pesanan. Memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Membuat Jungkook duduk dengan tegang dikursinya.

Suara Yoongi terdengar sangat dalam dan menghanyutkan. Jungkook bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia mendengarkan suara kakaknya itu.

"Uhm, B-begitulah", jawabnya, dan untuk pertama kalinya dia merasa gugup untuk berbicara dengan seseorang dan sialnya orang itu adalah kakanya sendiri. Padahal setiap hari, Jungkook selalu bertindak seenaknya pada kakak-kakanya.

Jungkook melirik sekilas pada Ibunya yang terkekeh melihat iteraksi mereka berdua. Wanita itu nampak sangat senang. Dia menaik-naikkan kedua alisnya dengan jahil kepada Jungkook dan hampir membuat Jungkook menendang kaki Ibunya sendiri agar berhenti menggodanya.

Dia kembali menatap Yoongi saat melihat siluet kakanya itu meletakkan beberapa tusuk sate domba diatas piringnya. "Makan yang banyak", kata kakaknya itu.

Jungkook mengangguk menurut. Ternyata Yoongi tidak semenakutkan itu. Dia bahkan tersenyum pada Jungkook walaupun hanya senyuman tipis saja namun terlihat tulus dari pancaran matanya.

"Yoongi Hyung yang akan membayar makanan kita, jadi kita harus makan yang banyak. Kita akan habiskan semuanya", sahut Ibunya bersemangat.

"Benarkah? Yoongi Hyung?", tanya Jungkook. Ingin tahu, karena dia melihat Yoongi meringis ditempatnya. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tidak boleh disebar luaskan.

"Ya. Tenang saja. Dia baru gajian", bisik Ibunya dengan seyum jahil.

"Ibu!"

Jungkook tersenyum geli meihat kakaknya yang ternyata bisa dengan bebas dan tidak malu-malu untuk merajuk kepada Ibunya. Jungkook belum penah melihat sisi yang satu itu. Sangat berbeda dengan image yang selama ini ada dalam pikirannya.

"Yoongi Hyung gajian? Memang Yoongi Hyung bekerja?", tanya Jungkook lalu menggigit daging domba bakarnya.

"Ibu, tolong-"

"Uhm! Begitulah", jawab Ibunya penuh semangat. Menyela ucapan Yoongi dan membuat kakaknya itu menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas meja dan berguman 'terserah'.

Mereka hening sejenak. Menikmati makan siang mereka dalam diam sebelum Ibunya yang sedang bersemangat itu membuka pertanyaan lagi.

"Jungkook, kau tahu Agus.D?"

"Sepertinya aku pernah dengar nama itu", katanya sambil menerawang ke atas. Lalu menjentikkan jarinya saat dia berhasil ingat.

"Ah! Aku ingat. Dia seorang penulis. Aku pernah baca bukunya. Pinjam dari Namjoon Hyung. Memang kenapa?".

"Nah, ini dia orangnya~", seru Ibunya sambil menunjuk Yoongi yang sedang memijit pangkal hidungnya dengan mata terpejam. Nampak pasrah dan lelah meladeni Ibunya.

"APA?!"

Jungkook sampai tersedak tomat ceri di mulutnya. Jungkook kira Yoongi bekerja sebagai penyunting saat ibunya bertanya soal Agus.D. Jika benar Yoongi adalah penulis terkenal itu, maka Jungkook akan membuang jauh-jauh segala pikiran negatif terhadap kakaknya itu.

Jungkook terkesan pada bukunya bahkan sejak membaca dua paragraf awal. Sangat jujur dan mudah dimengerti. Rasanya seolah Jungkook sedang membaca kisah kehidupnya sendiri. Jungkook tidak menyangka jika ternyata kakaknya yang misterius itulah si penulisnya.

"Ibu! Sekalian saja beritahu yang lainnya juga", protes Yoongi.

"Itu mudah", jawab Ibunya jahil.

"Ibu!"

Mereka berdua berdebat. Sedangkan Jungkook masih mematung menatapi kakaknya itu dengan tomat ceri bulat dimulutnya.

 **Bangtan Boys Pt.1**

Esok hari selalu terasa sama bagi Namjoon. Bangun dengan mata mengantuk. Mandi dengan mata mengantuk. Bersiap dengan mata mengantuk.

Dia sedang memakai dasinya sambil sesekali menguap. Inilah yang membuat dia malas pergi kesekolah. Matanya mengantuk tapi dia harus pergi untuk menuntut ilmu. Jika boleh, Namjoon ingin sekali _home schooling_ dan memilih belajar pada sore hari saat dia sudah cukup tidur.

Namjoon diam sebentar, memandangi dirinya yang nampak kusut di cermin, menguap sekali lalu menyambar tasnya dan turun untuk sarapan.

Ibunya menyambut dan mencium pucuk kepalanya saat dia sampai. Tidak ada respon yang dia berikan, selain duduk diam ditempatnya lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya keatas meja dan kembali tertidur.

Dia bisa dengar suara-suara ribut, seperti Jungkook yang marah pada Taehyung yang menjahilinya. Atau suara Seokjin yang memarahi mereka karena terlalu berisik. Suara game yang dimainkan oleh Jimin. Atau suara tawa Hoseok yang keras. Dan langkah sandal Ibunya yang khas.

Dia selalu berharap agar sekali saja rumah mereka terasa damai. Tapi dia tidak sanggup mengucapkannya karena kantuk yang menguasai dirinya.

Namjoon terpaksa membuka mata saat sang Ibu memanggil namanya dan menyuruhnya menggeser kepala karena Ibunya akan meletakkan sup panas. Tidak sengaja Namjoon melihat Hoseok yang sedang berdiri seorang diri didapur, dia tengah terburu-buru meneguk minumannya.

Namjoon tidak terlalu memusingkan itu, lagi pula matanya tidak bisa diajak kompromi dan selalu memaksa untuk tertutup lagi. Namjoon masih mengantuk, secara perlahan dia kembali memejamkan matanya. Menyelam dalam alam mimpi, ditemani oleh harumnya masakan ibunya.

"Selamat pagi, Yoongi Hyung~~"

Namjoon otomatis membuka matanya saat mendengar nama Yoongi disebut-sebut. Dia segera duduk tegap di kursinya, menghapus jejak air liurnya dan mencari-cari kakaknya itu.

Yoongi tersenyum tipis kepada Hoseok dan berjalan mendekati meja. Dia hendak duduk dikursi paling ujung yang biasa dia tempati. Namun Namjoon dengan cepat berhasil meraih tangannya.

"Duduk disini saja, Hyung", kata Namjoon sambil menepuk kursi di sebelahnya dengan senyuman.

"Oh, ayolah. Jangan bercanda Hyung!"

Namjoon melirik pada Jimin yang menegurnya. Karena jika Yoongi duduk disamping Namjoon, itu berarti Yoongi akan duduk berhadapan dengan Jimin. Namjoon tahu Jimin tidak suka pada Yoongi. Biarlah itu menjadi masalahnya sendiri. Namjoon sudah jatuh hati pada kakaknya yang semanis gula ini.

"Ayo~", Namjoon menarik Yoongi hingga benar-benar duduk disampingnya. Kakaknya itu hanya diam dengan wajah kebingungan.

" _YA_! Aku tidak mau duduk disini!", keluh Jimin yang duduk tepat di hadapan Yoongi. Dia minta bertukar tempat dengan Taehyung yang juga tidak mau duduk dihadapan Yoongi dan mereka mulai ribut sendiri.

Namjoon menatap Yoongi yang terdiam ditempatnya. Dia agak merasa bersalah. "Biar aku duduk ditempatku saja", kata Yoongi lalu bangkit untuk pindah ketempatnya, dikursi paling ujung.

Namjoon mengalah. Dengan wajah sumringah dia mengikuti Yoongi dan duduk pada kursi yang seharusnya milik Hoseok dan mulai menawari Yoongi sarapan.

.

Jimin mendengus tidak suka. "Sejak kapan kau dekat dengan orang itu?", tanyanya. Dia benar-benar terganggu oleh kakak bersurai hijau itu.

"Orang itu adalah _Hyung_ -mu. Sebut namanya dengan baik dan benar", sahut Jungkook sambil mengambil roti panggang.

Jimin langsung diam. Terkejut dan tidak percaya. Jungkook bahkan membela Yoongi sekarang. Dia berdecih tidak suka.

"Kau membelanya?", tanya Jimin tidak percaya.

"Apa salahnya membela kakakmu sendiri. Sudah, jangan berlebihan. Ini, makan yang banyak supaya pikiranmu jernih", timpal Jungkook sambil menyumpal mulut Jimin dengan roti panggang.

" _YA_! Kenapa kau selalu merebut kursiku!", protes Hoseok yang baru bergabung.

"Siapa cepat dia dapat", sahut Namjoon sambil mengejek Hoseok.

"Sudah, ayo cepat. Nanti kalian bisa terlambat", kata Ibu mereka menengahi keributan. "Taehyung, simpan ponselnya dan makan!", lanjutnya.

.

"Sebentar, Ibu. Ada hal yang jauh lebih penting dari pada makan", timpal Taehyung sambil tetap fokus pada ponselnya.

Tiba-tiba dia memekik tertahan dengan ekspresi senang. "Tidak mungkin!", dia berseru senang seperti baru memenangkan lotere.

Taehyung menepuk-nepuk bahu Jimin dan menyodorkan ponselnya. Lalu tiba-tiba Jimin ikut terlihat senang dengan mulutnya yang penuh roti panggang. Wajahnya nampak senang, padahal tiga puluh detik yang lalu dia sedang merasa kesal.

"Ada apa?", tanya Ibunya yang penasaran dengan gelagat aneh mereka.

"Ibu, idola kami merilis lagu baru!", jawab Taehyung.

"Oh, Ibu kira ada apa", jawab Ibunya dengan datar dan terdengar tidak tertarik sama sekali. Dia kira Taehyung dan Jimin mendapat notifikasi jika mereka menjadi peringkat tertinggi dikelas mereka. Namun rupanya, itu hanya sebuah khayalan sang ibu saja.

"Anak jaman sekarang lebih peduli pada idola mereka dari pada Ibunya yang menyiapkan sarapan", keluh Nyonya Bangtan yang langsung disetujui oleh Hoseok. Satu-satunya putra yang pro Ibunya. Hahaha..

"Ibu. Mereka adalah idola kami. Jangan bicara seperti itu", sela Jimin.

"Oh. Memang siapa mereka? Berani sekali mereka membuat anak Ibu tidak memakan sarapannya", katanya lalu melahap kentang goreng potongan besar.

"Namanya, J-Hope dan Rap Monster", jawab mereka bersamaan.

Ibunya terbatuk. Begitupula dengan Hoseok, Namjoon dan Yoongi. Mereka semua tersedak makanan mereka setelah mendengar jawabannya.

"Apa ini? Ada apa dengan kalian?", Taehyung menatapi mereka dengan tatapan bingung.

Ibunya menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Sudah, simpan ponselmu dan makan!"

 **Bangtan Boys Pt.1**

"Kalian suka lagu-lagu mereka juga?"

Perjalanan dengan bus menuju sekolah terasa sangat membosankan. Pemandangan di luar jendela hanya itu-itu saja dan penumpang yang berada satu bus dengan mereka selalu yang itu-itu saja.

Itulah mengapa Hoseok memulai pembicaraan dengan kedua adiknya dan iseng bertanya tentang idola mereka yang sebenarnya adalah Hoseok dan Namjoon, kakak mereka sendiri.

Hoseok terkejut sekali ketika mendengar Taehyung dan Jimin begitu senang mendapat lagu yang baru mereka rilis di blog pribadi mereka semalam.

Jangan heran mengapa Taehyung dan Jimin tidak tahu jika J-Hope dan Rap Monster sebenarnya adalah Hoseok dan Namjoon. Mereka memang sengaja tidak menunjukkan wajah mereka didunia maya karena dirasa memang tidak perlu.

"J-Hope dan RapMon? Tentu saja! Hyung juga suka?!", kata Taehyung bersemangat.

Hoseok melirik pada Namjoon yang sedang menahan tawa ditempat duduknya, "Uhm, aku pernah dengar beberapa lagu mereka", jawab Hoseok kikuk.

"Benarkah?!", Jimin pindah tempat duduk dari di sebelah Taehyung menjadi di sebelah Hoseok. Membuat Hoseok duduk diantara keduanya.

Mereka berdua bertingkah deperti gadis-gadis yang sedang menceritakan idola mereka. Ini lucu, bagaimana mereka memuji karya J-Hope dan RapMon didepan Hoseok dan Namjoon. Hoseok tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Sesekali Hoseok dan Namjoom saling memberi isyarat melalui lirikan mata saat mendengar pujian adik-adik mereka.

"Hyung, mereka sangat keren!"

"Aku tahu. Mereka memang keren. Terus dukung mereka, aku yakin mereka pasti akan senang", jawab Namjoon penuh percaya diri.

Hoseok tertawa. "Sudah-sudah. Kalian seperti anak kecil saja. Busnya sampai bergoyang karena kalian tidak bisa diam".

Dan kedua adiknya itu terus menempeli Hoseok sampai mereka tiba disekolah dan seterusnya. Sedangkan Hoseok harus berusaha mati-matian agar tidak keceplosan dan membocorkan semua rahasia mereka.

 **Bangtan Boys Pt.1**

Namjoon berjalan menuju kelas Hoseok. Hari ini dia dan Hoseok sedang tidak ada jadwal manggung. Dia berencana untuk mengajak Hoseok dan Yoongi berjalan-jalan ke _amusement park_ sore ini. Sudah lama mereka tidak bersenang-senang bersama. Sekalian, dia ingin Hoseok membantunya untuk menjodohkan dirinya dengan Yoongi.

Membuat mereka berduaan dan Namjoon akan mengutarakan perasaannya pada Yoongi didalam bianglala yang sedang berhenti dibagian atas. Ah, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Namjoon sumringah.

Kakinya berhenti tepat didepan pintu kelas Hoseok. Dia melongok kedalam kelas saudaranya itu dan mencari sosok si senyum kuda.

Semua bangku disana masih terisi oleh pemiliknya. Namun tidak ada tanda-tanda Hoseok berada didalam sana. Ranselnya juga tidak menggantung dimejanya. Apa dia sudah pulang? Atau jangan-jangan, Taehyung dan Jimin menculiknya untuk membicarakan masalah idola mereka? Haha..

"Ah, tunggu", Namjoon menghentikan seorang teman sekelas Hoseok yang akan keluar dari kelas. "Kalian belum pulang?", lanjutnya.

"Kami ada les tambahan"

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. "Hoseok mana?", tanyanya lagi. Siapa tahu dia tidak melihat Hoseok yang terselip diantara teman-temannya.

"Dia baru saja pergi", jawab siswa itu.

Namjoon mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Pulang duluan? Membolos?", tanya Namjoon.

"Bukankah Hoseok mengikuti les privat tuan Kang? Dia tidak pernah ikut les tambahan sekolah sejak awal"

"Tuan Kang? Maksudmu les privat terkenal itu?", tanya Namjoon agak sedikit terkejut

Siswa itu mengangguki pertanyaan Namjoon. "kau tidak tahu?", tanya murid itu lagi.

Namjoon diam. Sejak kapan? Hoseok tidak pernah cerita apa-apa tentang les privat.

"Umh, apa kau tahu dimana tempatnya?"

.

Disinilah Namjoon sekarang. Berdiri tepat di depan gedung les privat terkenal. Dimana katanya, semua murid yang mengikuti les di sana bisa masuk Universitas terbaik di Korea dengan mudah.

Namjoon memandangi _banner_ promosi les privat itu sebelum dia berjalan memasuki gedung.

Tempat yang cukup besar untuk sebuah tempat bimbingan belajar. Mewah dan nampak elit. Namjoon penasaran bagaimana cara Hoseok membayar uang bulanannya. Uang sakunya tidak sebanyak itu. Apakah Hoseok bayar dengan uang hasil manggungya? Atau memang Ibu mengijinkan dan membayar uang bulanannya?

Namjoon melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja resepsionis yang ada ditengah-tengah lantai dasar gedung itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo", sapanya dan dibalas dengan ramah oleh wanita resepsionis itu.

"Selamat datang. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

Namjoon diam, berpikir sejenak. "Aku sedang mencari seorang temanku", katanya. Dia diam sebentar sebelum bertanya lagi, "Apa ada murid bernama Hoseok disini?"

Resepsionis itu memintanya menunggu lalu memeriksa daftar murid mereka melalui komputer dan menemukan tiga orang dengan nama Hoseok.

Shin Hoseok dan dua orang bernama Kim Hoseok.

"Apa salah satu dari mereka adalah temanmu?", tanya resepsionias itu.

"Bukan", Namjoon menggeleng. Dia hendak memperjelas dengan menyebut marga Hoseok namun dia tidak yakin. "Namanya hanya Hoseok saja", lanjut Namjoon.

"Tidak ada. Maafkan aku"

Namjoon tersenyum maklum. Dalam kepalanya dia berpikir. Mungkin salah satu dari ketiga Hoseok itu adalah saudaranya.

"Maaf. Tapi..bolehkan aku melihat foto mereka?".

.

Namjoon melangkah keluar gedung itu dengan kecewa. Tidak ada satu pun dari ketiga Hoseok itu adalah saudaranya. Sudah jelas, Ibunya juga tidak tahu akan hal ini. Namjoon heran. Kemana anak itu pergi selama ini?

Hoseok selalu pulang pukul enam sore. Persis seperti waktu les tambahan sekolah usai. Namun ternyata Hoseok tidak berada dimana pun. Tidak di sekolah ataupun les privat tuan Kang seperti yang dikatakan temannya.

"Aish! Hoseok menyebalkan! Apalagi yang dia sembunyikan sekarang?!"

Namjoon memutuskan untuk pulang saja. Dia akan menyelidikinya lain kali. Hoseok benar-benar merepotkan! Kencannya dengan Yoongi Hyung jadi gagal hari ini!

.

.

Malam hari tiba. Tidak ada yang spesial bagi Namjoon. Ruang makan masih tetap berisik seperti biasanya.

Namjoon menyelesaikan makanannya dengan cepat, setelah itu dia bergabung dengan Hoseok dan Yoongi yang sedang menonton acara kontes memasak di televisi.

Dengan jahil dia memisahkan kedua orang yang duduk bersebelahan itu dengan duduk diantara mereka. Namjoon merangkul kedua saudaranya yang nampak terganggu dengan kehadirannya.

"Aku senang kita libur", kata Hoseok sembari merosot lalu mengistirahatkan kepalanya dipangkuan Namjoon. Anak itu berbaring dan memejamkan matanya. Wajahnya nampak lelah dan pucat.

Namjoon iseng meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas kening Hoseok dan seketika tangannya langsung terasa terbakar. Kepala Hoseok terasa panas sekali. Dia tidak ingin memekik terkejut karena dia tidak ingin membuat Yoongi yang duduk disampingnya khawatir.

.

" _YA_! Menyingkir!"

Hoseok mengerang saat Namjoon menggerakkan kakinya sehingga membuat kepala Hoseok terpental dan membuatnya pusing.

"Itu tempat untuk Yoongi Hyung", katanya. Namjoon tersenyum kepada Yoongi dan menyuruhnya untuk berbaring dengan kepala dipangkuan Namjoon, seperti yang Hoseok lakukan. Namun Yoongi menolaknya.

"Menyedihkan", ejek Hoseok sembari menggeleng prihatin.

Hoseok berdiri, berniat untuk pergi kekamarnya. Memberi Namjoon kesempatan untuk berduaan dengan Hyung kesayangannya itu.

"Aku mau tidur duluan", kata Hoseok. Dia mencubit gemas pipi Yoongi. "Selamat malam, Hyung~", katanya sebelum dia melesat pergi.

Hoseok memang berniat untuk langsung naik kekamarnya. Namun kakinya berbelok ke arah dapur untuk minum sesuatu terlebih dahulu.

Dikeluarkannya sebuah bungkus kecil dari saku celananya. Hoseok sudah mempersiapkan benda itu sejak tadi. Dia akan meminumnya saat tidak ada orang. Sebuah serbuk minuman.

Hoseok memasukkan serbuk itu kedalam air hingga air didalam gelas berubah menjadi warna kuning. Dia mengaduknya sebentar sebelum dia menghabiskannya dalam beberapa kali tegukan saja.

"Apa itu?"

Hoseok tersedak karena terkejut. Air sampai keluar melalui hidungnya dan itu rasanya sakit sekali.

" _YA_! NAMJOON-AH. Kenapa kau selalu mengejutkanku!?"

Namjoon tidak menjawab. Anak itu justru mendekat dan memegangi kedua bahu Hoseok. Mendorongnya hingga menempel pada lemari es mereka yang besar. Matanya menelisik kedalam mata Hoseok penuh curiga.

" _Y-Ya!_ Kau... Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan?", tanya Namjoon. Hoseok sampai gugup mendapatkan tatapan curiga seperti itu.

"A-apa? Aku tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa", jawab Hoseok tidak sesuai apa yang dia lakukan. Tangannya justru perlahan-lahan menyembunyikan bungkus serbuk minumannya kedalam saku celana.

Namjoon semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan menelisik mata Hoseok lebih dalam lagi. "kau mencurigakan", katanya.

Hoseok hanya bisa diam dan berpikir keras untuk memberi alasan kepada Namjoon agar segera melepaskannya. Posisi mereka yang seperti itu bisa membuat orang-orang yang melihat pasti berpikiran aneh. Dan Hoseok tidak ingin ada yang melihat mereka seperti ini, terutama Yoongi.

"Namjoon-Oh?! Oh Astaga! Maaf"

Hoseok mendelik pada Ibunya yang memergoki mereka berdua. Ibunnya berbalik badan dengan tangan yang menutupi kedua matanya. "M-maaf, ibu tidak tahu kalau kalian sedang ada 'urusan'", katanya.

"T-tidak. Bukan begitu", Hoseok berusaha menjelaskan. Dia menatap bergantian Ibunya yang membelakangi mereka dan Namjoon yang masih setia menatap curiga padanya.

"I-Ibu, mencari Namjoon, kan?", tanya Hoseok. Ibunya menoleh dan mengangguk dengan kikuk. "I-ini Namjoon. Bawa dia pergi. Silahkan", lanjut Hoseok sambil mendorong bokong Namjoon dengan kakinya lalu melarikan diri ke kamarnya dengan kecepatan kuda.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Apa kalian menjalin hubungan terlarang atau semacamnya?", tanya Ibunya pada Namjoon.

Namjoon tertawa. Dia tahu Ibunya hanya bercanda. "Ibu ini ada-ada saja. Ibu mencariku mau melanjutkan pembicaraan kita?"

Ibunya mengangguk. "Kita bicara dikamar Ibu saja".

.

.

Saat ini, Namjoon sedang berdiri disamping tempat tidur Hoseok. Menatapi saudara seumurnya itu dengan khawatir. Tubuhnya panas sekali, jadi Namjoon memasangkan plester kompres pada dahinya.

Hoseok juga baru saja mengigau memanggil-manggil ayahnya. Namjoon mengerti, Hoseok sangat menyayangi ayahnya. Dia pasti sedang sangat merindukan sang ayah.

"Besok adalah hari ulang tahunmu. Kau harus sembuh", katanya.

Namjoon menutupi tubuh Hoseok dengan selimut sebelum dia kembali ketempat tidurnya sendiri.

"Selamat malam, Hoseok-ah".

 **Bangtan Boys Pt. 1**

Akhirnya malam itu tiba. Malam dimana Hoseok akan mendapatkan kejutan ulang tahun dari keluarganya.

Namjoon dan Yoongi yang mengusulkan rencana pesta kejutan itu sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Ibu mereka setuju dan merahasiakan segalanya dari Hoseok dengan sangat baik.

Mereka membuat kue dan memasak sup rumput laut saat Hoseok tidak ada dirumah. Jimin dan Taehyung bahkan pulang lebih awal untuk ikut membantu mendekorasi pesta kecil mereka.

Namun sudah dua jam berlalu sejak mereka siap, Hoseok belum juga mencapai rumah. Padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Kini semua orang sedang duduk menunggunya. Berharap agar Hoseok segera pulang sebelum sup rumput lautnya dingin.

"Aish! Kemana anak itu? Kenapa belum pulang juga?!", kata Nyonya Bangtan khawatir.

"Dia juga tidak menjawab teleponnya", kata Seokjin yang berdiri didepan pintu rumah mereka. Dia lah yang bertugas menghubungi Hoseok.

Mendengar itu mereka semua menghela nafas.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?", tanya Jimin.

"Tentu saja kita tunggu dia sampai pulang, _bbabo_!", jawab Taehyung. Dia menggerak-gerakkan kakinya. "Aish! Kenapa aku jadi ikut-ikutan cemas", gumamnya.

"Mana Yoongi?", tanya Nyonya Bangtan pada Namjoon karena dia tidak melihat Yoongi sejak tadi.

"Mungkin dikamarnya. Biar aku panggil dia, Bu", kata Namjoon lalu beranjak menaiki tangga.

.

Namjoon mengetuk pintu sebelum memasuki kamar Yoongi.

"Hyung", panggilnya.

Dilihatnya Yoongi sedang duduk didepan cermin dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hyung? Ada apa? Ibu mencarimu". Namjoon menghampiri Yoongi dan menyentuh bahu kakaknya yang tidak menyahut pada panggilannya.

"Hyung, ada apa?", dia mengangkat wajah Yoongi dengan hati-hati dan menatap wajah kakaknya yang nampak resah.

"Aku...", jawab Yoongi. Dia menunduk lagi dan membuka kedua tangannya yang sedang membawa sesuatuu. "Aku tidak sengaja menginjak kacamataku", lanjutnya sambil menunjukkan kacamatanya yang bengkok dan pecah.

Alis Namjoom terangkat dan matanya melebar. "Itu bagus! Kau jadi punya alasan untuk pakai _softlens_ mu itu", kata Namjoon senang.

Yoongi menggeleng. Namjoon tahu, kakaknya itu tidak percaya diri tanpa kaca matanya. Tapi jujur saja Namjoon lebih suka mata indah kakaknya yang tanpa bingkai bulat itu.

"Kau tidak mau memakainya?", tanya Namjoon. Yoongi menggeleng lagi dan menatap Namjoon gusar.

"Bukan itu", katanya.

Namjoon mengerutkan alisnya. "Lalu apa?".

Tatapan mata Yoongi berubah menjadi cemas. "Aku khawatir pada Hoseok. Kenapa dia tidak juga pulang?".

.

Telepon rumah mereka berdering. Semua orang langsung hening dan menatapi benda yang terletak disudut ruangan itu. Tidak ada yang mau bergerak sampai akhirnya Seokjin yang mengalah. Bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan untuk menerima telepon.

" _Yeoboseyo_ ". Semua orang menatapinya dan membuatnya kikuk disana.

Seseorang diseberang telepon menanyakan sebuah nama yang tidak Seokjin kenal. "Maaf, ini rumah keluarga Bangtan. Sepertinya kau salah sambung". Semua orang menghela nafas kecewa karena yang menelepon itu bukan Hoseok.

Baru beberapa langkah untuk kembali ketempat duduknya, telepon rumahnya kembali berdering. Dia terpaksa untuk menjawabnya lagi dan pasrah ditatapi oleh semua orang disana.

" _Yeoboseyo_ "

 _"Yeoboseyo. Apa benar ini tempat tinggal Hoseok?"_

Orang itu terdengar sangat panik dan Seokjin mencoba untuk tidak ikut panik atau satu rumah akan ikut panik semua.

"Ya, benar", jawabnua.

 _"Anak ini pingsan dijalan. Aku sudah menghubungi Ibunya tapi tidak ada jawaban"._

Seokjin membulatkan matanya dan semua orang langsung mendekat dan bertanya 'apa yang terjadi?' padanya. "B-baiklah, kami akan segera kesana. Terima kasih".

.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Seokjin, ada apa? Apa itu Hoseok?", Ibunya memegang bahunya karena si sulung tidak segera menjawab.

Seokjin menatap ibunya cemas dan ragu-ragu. "Ibu. Seseorang menelpon dan mengatakan jika Hoseok pingsan di jalan".

"APA?!", Semua orang berseru hampir bersamaan. Satu suara yang terdengar paling keras dan terdengar paling panik datang dari arah tangga.

Yoongi berjalan cepat mendekati Seokjin. "Apa katamu? Hoseok pingsan dijalan?", tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Hyung, Yoongi Hyung bertanya. Apa itu benar?", kata Namjoon karena kakaknya itu tidak segera menajwab.

Seokjin mengangguk. "Hoseok sudah dilarikan ke klinik terdekat".

"Seokjin, antarkan Ibu kesana. Siapkan mobilmu. Ibu ambil jaket dulu", kata Ibunya lalu melesat masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Dia cuma pingsan, kenapa semua orang bertingkah berlebihan?", celetuk Jimin dengan suara kecil. Namun rupanya Yoongi bisa mendengar ucapannya dengan jelas.

"Apa katamu?!", Yoongi menerjangnya hingga membuatnya jatuh duduk disofa dan mencengkram bajunya. Menatapnya dengan mata menyalang marah. Saudara mereka yang lain berusaha saling menjauhkan mereka berdua sebelum terjadi hal yang lebih buruk.

Posisi mereka saat ini membuat Jimin teringat akan masa lalu mereka berdua. Dan yang membuat Jimin diam tidak bersuara adalah kedua mata Yoongi yang menatapnya dengan tajam dan penuh peringatan.

"Seokjin, ayo cepat!", panggil Ibunya yang sudah siap.

"Jaga kata-katamu", Kata Yoongi penuh penekanan dan jari telunjuknya menunjuk tepat didepah hidung Jimin sebelum dia berlari mengikuti Ibunya keluar untuk menjemput Hoseok bersama Namjoon dan Seokjin.

Untuk beberapa saat, tiga anak termuda dirumah itu diam dengan nafas tertahan. Taehyung dan Junngkook mengawasi Jimin yang terlihat _shock_ ditempat duduknya.

"Chim, kau tidak apa-apa?", tanya Taehyung hati-hati. Menghampiri sahabatnya yang baru saja bermain dengan api bernama Yoongi. Jangan sesekali mengatakan hal buruk tentang Hoseok atau Yoongi akan menguburmu hidup-hidup.

Jimin menggeleng pelan. Dia masih tidak bisa melupakan apa yang baru saja terjadi tapi dia baik-baik saja.

"Yoongi Hyung...", Taehyung menjeda kata-katanya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ya. Kau lihat dia?", tanya Jimin.

Taehyung mengangguk. "D-dia marah padamu", jawabnya.

Jimin diam. Semua masa lalunya terputar kembali didalam kepalanya. Namun bukannya merasa takut, Jimin justru menyukainya. "Dia tidak pakai kacamata, bodoh", timpal Jimin pada Taehyung. Lalu dia tersenyum bodoh ditempat duduknya. Jarinya mengusap sebuah bekas luka gores yang ada ditelapak tangan kirinya.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara Ibunya sedang berbicara. Hoseok menggeram kecil saat merasakan pening dikepalanya saat dia membuka matanya. Menatap sekeliling ruangan dengan aroma obat dan mendapati Ibu dan saudaranya sedang berdiri dan berbicara dengan seseorang berpakaian dokter.

"Ibu?"

Ibunya menoleh padanya dengan pekikan kecil. "Hoseok-ah. Kau sudah sadar?", tanyanya seraya menghampiri Hoseok yang terbaring ditempat tidur.

"Apa yang kau rasakan? Apa kau pusing?"

Hoseok mengangguk lemah pada pertanyaan Ibunya yang terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Ibu. Apa yang terjadi?".

Ibunya tidak sempat menjawab karena sang dokter sudah lebih dulu meminta mereka bergeser dan memberinya tempat untuk memeriksa Hoseok dengan stetoskop dinginnya.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaannya? Apa dia boleh pulang? Apa perlu diberi obat?"

Dokter wanita itu hanya tersenyum dengan sabar. "Dia tidak perlu obat. Dia boleh pulang hari ini. Badannya lemah karena kelelahan", katanya. Lalu wanita itu menatap pada Hoseok. "Jangan begadang. Kau harus cukup tidur. Jika tidak kau bisa dirawat dirumah sakit. Aku sarankan untuk mengambil cuti sekolah untuk satu atau dua hari".

Hoseok, Namjoon, ibunya dan Yoongi saling melirik satu sama lain. Tentu saja itulah yang terjadi pada Hoseok. Dia tidak hanya begadang. Dia hanya tidur selama satu jam setiap harinya.

.

Yoongi membantu Hoseok berjalan. Memegangi tangannya agar Hoseok tidak terjatuh. Namjoon hanya bisa diam berjalan dibelakang mereka berdua. Menatapi kedekatan keduanya. Tidak. Dia tidak cemburu. Namjoon tahu, Hoseok adalah adik kesayangan Yoongi. Dia pasti khawatir sekali pada Hoseok.

"Kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Yoongi.

Hoseok mengangguk. Walaupun wajahnya pucat, anak itu masih bisa tersenyum jahil pada Yoongi. "Hyung, kau tidak pakai kacamata. Hihihi.. Kau jadi terlihat tampan", godanya.

"Kau ini bicara apa". Yoongi nampak tersipu mendengar pujian dari Hoseok. Mereka berdua tersenyum satu sama lain dan melupakan bahwa Namjoon ada disana bersama mereka.

Namjoon sendiri tidak tahu siapa yang harus dikhawatirkan saat ini. Hoseok, Yoongi atau dirinya sendiri. _Kenapa aku merasa seperti ini?_. Rasanya sesak didalam dada.

Mungkin dia terlalu serius menanggapi interaksi kecil diantara Hoseok dan yoongi hingga dia tidak sadar bahwa dia hampir menabrak seorang perawat, membuat Seokjin harus menariknya untuk bergeser.

"Jalan yang benar", tukas kakaknya itu lalu berjalan mendahului Namjoon.

.

Selama perjalanan pulang, Namjoon terus-terusan menengok ke kursi belakang. Mengamati dua orangyang masih saja menempel seperti permen karet yang menempel dibawah sol sepatu. Hoseok duduk diantara Ibunya dan Yoongi. keduanya tidak ada yang mau melepaskan tangan Hoseok. Mereka memeluknya dengan erat. Namun Namjoon merasa sedikit tidak senang melihat Yoongi melakukan itu.

"Hoseok-ah. Kami punya sesuatu untukmu", kata Ibu mereka, memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Sesuatu? Apa?", tanya Hoseok penasaran.

Namjoon sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Lehernya terasa sakit karena terus-terusan menengok kebelakang. Percuma saja, mereka sudah melupakan kehadiran Namjoon disana. Mereka berbicara tanpa mengingat jika tidak hanya ada mereka berdua saja disana. Dan Namjoon terus diam sampai akhirnya mereka sampai dirumah mereka.

Yoongi, Hoseok dan Ibunya turun dari mobil tanpa melepaskan tangan Hoseok. _Tidak masalah jika itu Ibu. Tapi Yoongi Hyung... Arggh! Menyebalkan!_ , gerutunya dalam hati melihat mereka yang tidak terpisahkan.

"Kau cemburu ya?"

Namjoon menoleh pada Seokjin di kursi kemudi. Dan Namjoon hanya menjawab dengan singkat, "Tidak".

Seokjin berdecak meremehkan. "Oh, ayolah. Aku hidup lebih lama darimu. Aku sudah sering menyaksikan cinta segitiga seperti ini", katanya.

Namjoon hanya diam saja mendengar ucapan kakaknya itu. Seokjin berlagak seolah dia tahu segalanya.

"Aku beritahu, ya. Nanti, pada akhirnya orang yang paling mencintai lah yang akan pergi. Dan orang itu adalah Kau", kata Seokjin sebelum dia tertawa jahat dan meninggalkan Namjoon sendirian didalam mobilnya.

"Aih, dia terlalu banyak nonton drama", gumam Namjoon.

.

"Hoseok Hyung!"

Taehyung berhambur menerjang Hoseok dan memeluk kakaknya itu persis saat Hoseok masuk kedalam rumah mereka.

"Hyung~ Kau baik-baik saja?", tanya alien yang satu itu. Dia sangat mengkhawatikan kakaknya. Sejak tadi Taehyung tidak bisa duduk tenang. Membuat Jimin pusing karena Taehyung mondar-mandir saat menunggu Hoseok datang dan mengahbiskan setoples kue putri salju dimeja.

"A-aku tidak bisa nafas", jawab Hoseok dengan susah payah. Membuat Taehyung buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya dan meminta maaf. Kakaknya itu menatap pada Jimin lalu tersenyum dengan lebar. Tangannya terulur dan mencubit kedua pipi Jimin. "Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau tidak senang aku pulang?", tanyanya.

Jimin hanya memberinya senyuman. Dia agaknya sedikit merasa bersalah karena ucapannya beberapa saat yang lalu hingga membuat Yoongi marah padanya. Dia melirik pada kakak-bersurai-hijaunya yang sama sekali tidak mengarahkan pandangan padanya dan entah kenapa hal itu membuat Jimin sedikit kecewa.

"Oi, sudahlah. Biarkan Hoseok Hyung _make a wish_ dulu", kata Jungkook yang baru muncul dengan kue ulang tahun Hoseok yang lengkap dengan lilin-lilin yang menyala.

Hoseok terkejut. "Jadi ini 'sesuatu'nya?", katanya dan dia menatapi kue ulang tahunnya yang sudah sampai didepannya.

"Ah, kenapa kalian melakukan ini?", tanyanya. Kemudian dia menangis saat semuanya bernyanyi _selamat ulang_ tahun padanya. Taehyung kembali memeluk Hoseok dengan erat dan pesta ulang tahun sederhana mereka dilaksanakan dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Dan Hoseok berhasil menikmati sup rumput lautnya dalam keadaan hangat(Ibunya memang menghangatkannya kembali).

.

Namjoon diam berbaring ditempat tidurnya. Mengawasi Yoongi yang masih betah menjaga Hoseok walaupun adiknya itu sudah terlelap. Hoseok pasti senang, pada akhirnya dia bisa tidur dengan mudah.

"Hyung, sudahlah. Kau bisa kembali ke kamarmu. Kau juga harus istirahat", katanya.

Yoongi menggeleng. Dia berbalik dan menatap pada Namjoon. "Boleh tidak aku tidur disini? Aku ingin menemani Hoseok", katanya dan tanpa sadar dia telah membuat Namjoon kesal.

Namjoon mengerang kecil lalu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Ya sudah! Terserah saja! Aku berangkat!", katanya.

Baiklah. Mereka hanya bersaudara, lalu apa masalahnya? Namjoon menyambar jaket dan tasnya dan berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya untuk pergi pada rutinitas malamnya tanpa Hoseok.

 **Bangtan Boys Pt. 1**

Seokjin keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya. Matahari masih bersembunyi namun Seokjin sudah menjadi satu-satunya orang yang sudah bangun dirumah itu. Entah kenapa dia selalu terbangun pukul lima pagi bahkan tanpa bantuan alarm. Tapi tidak masalah. Dia pernah membaca majalah yang mengatakan jika bangun pagi merupakan tips untuk menambah kecantikan. Karena Seokjin jadi punya banyak waktu untuk melakukan ritual perawatannya.

Tapi selama ini dia tidak penah mendengar suara langkah kaki dari arah tangga rumahnya saat dia melakukan rutinitas paginya. Seperti saat ini.

Seokjin menghentikan langkahnya yang sudah sampai didepan pintu kamarnya hanya untuk menunggu siapakah yang akan muncul bersama dengan suara langkah kaki itu. Harap-harap yang datang bukanlah pencuri atau hantu.

"Bodoh. Hantu tidak berjalan dengan kaki, kan?", gumamnya, menghibur dirinya yang sebenarnya agak takut.

Tidak lama, akhirnya sosok itu muncul. Seokjin lega, ternyata yang muncul adalah Namjoon yang berpakaian keren dan berjalan sempoyongan.

"Kau dari mana?", tanya Seokjin.

"Oh, Hyung?", sahut Namjoon setelah itu dia menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri dan jatuh tersungkur tepat didepan Seokjin.

Kakak sulung itu tidak melakukan apapun selain menatapi heran adiknya yang sedang kesulitan untuk berdiri.

"Hyung…."

Seokjin menatapi sebelah tangan Namjoon yang terulur padanya dengan rau-ragu. Namun karena kasihan akhrnya Seokjin membantu Namjoon berdiri dan sialnya malah membuat anak itu menubruk dan bersandar pada tubuhnya.

Henbusan nafas Namjoon yang tercium membuat Seokjin mengalihkan wajahnya tidak tahan. " _YA_. Kau mabuk?!", katanya sambil menjauhkan Namjoon dari dirinya. Usia Seokjin yang sudah sangat legal, kenal betul pada aroma itu.

Bukannya menjawab, Namjoon yang tidak bisa berdiri tegak itu justru menatapi Seokjin dan membuat kakaknya sedikit takut ditatapi seperti itu.

Tanpa peringatan. Dengan tiba-tiba Namjoon mendekat kembali dan menempelkan bibir mereka berdua. Seokjin terkejut dan membulatkan matanya. Dia memberontak dan mendorong Namjoon menjauh lagi.

" _YA_! Apa-apaan kau ini?!", katanya. Mengusap bibirnya dengan kasar menggunakan handuk ditangannya. Dia menatap marah pada Namjoon lalu melangkah masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Namun Namjoon kembali menerjangnya, kali ini membuat mereka berdua terjatuh dilantai dan membuat kepala Seokjin terbentur.

"Kau gila! Menyingkir!", Seokjin memberontak. Menjerit kecil saat Namjoon duduk mengunci kedua kakinya dan berusaha menjauhkan Namjoon dengan tangannya yang pada akhirnya juga berhasil dikunci oleh adiknya itu.

Mereka berdua tersengal-sengal. Saling menatap, Seokjin dengan tatapan takut dan Namjoon dengan tatapan mabuknya. Jarak wajah mereka sangatlah dekat, Seokjin tidak ingin bibir tebal dan kering milik adiknya itu menyentuh bibirnya yang terawat oleh _lipbalm_ mahalnya.

"Hyung…", panggil Namjoon. Seokjin tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menatapi Namjoon yang sedang memejamkan matanya.

"Hyung, kau… Kau memakai samphoo milikku?", tanya Namjoon yang sudah membuka matanya lagi.

Seokjin kikuk. Well, jujur saja botol samphoo miliknya secara tidak terduga sudah kosong saja. Seokjin tidak punya pilihan lain, dia memilih secara acak dari beberapa botol shampoo yang ada dikamar mandi mereka. Jadi itu milik Namjoon?

"A-aku tidak tahu itu punyamu", jawab Seokjin apa adanya.

Namjoon semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan jari telunjuknya menujuk tepat didepan hidung Seokjin.

"Kau-"

Tidak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, Namjoon sudah lebih dulu amburik tidak sadarkan diri diatas tubuh Seokjin.

" _Y-YA_! Jangan tidur disini! Argh! Menyebalkan", geram Seokjin yang tidak bisa bergerak karena tubuh Namjoon yang terlalu berat untuknya.

 **Bangtan Boys Pt.1**

"Namjoon! Ayo bangun! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

Namjoon mengerang saat tubuhnya terpental-pental hingga membuat kepalanya pening.

"Hoseok-ah, Stop!", gumamnya. Awalnya dua ingin meneruskan tidurnya. Namun saat dia ingat dia baru saja menyebutkan nama Hoseok dia menjadi sadar sepenuhnya.

"H-Hoseok, jangan lompat-lompat. Kau masih sakit", katanya seraya menarik tangan Hoseok hingga anak itu berhenti dan duduk diam didepan Namjoon dengan wajah bersemangat seperti anak kecil.

"Aku sudah sembuh. Jangan khawatir", jawab Hoseok. Dia kembali berdiri dan siap untuk melompat lagi. "Aku akan berhenti jika kau bangun dan mandi".

Lalu ia mulai melompat-lompat lagi bahkan berteriak-teriak tidak jelas, membuat kepala Namjoon semakin pening saja. " _Aigoo_ , anak ini benar-benar ajaib".

" _YA_! Jangan melompat-lompat di atas tempat tidurku!", marah Seokjin yang sedang berdiri didepan cerminnya.

Suara Seokjin barusan membuat Namjoon menyadari bahwa dia tidak sedang tidur dikamarnya sendiri. Melainkan kamar kakak sulungnya. Kemudian mendelik saat akhirnya dia mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi di antara dirinya dan Seokjin semalam.

"Jika kau sudah sadar, maka kau boleh pergi dari situ", kata Seokjin lagi. Namjoon menatapi Seokjin yang sedang menatapinya tajam melalui pantulan cermin.

"Jadi, kau mau mandi atau tidak?"

Namjoon tersadar dari pikirannya dan kepalanya kembali pening saat dia ingat Hoseok belum berhenti melompat-lompat.

"Sudah kubilang jangan melompat diatas tempat tidurku!"

"Namjoon, ayo mandiiiii!"

" _Aigoo_ , kepalaku"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bangtan Boys Pt. 1**

"Aku pulang!"

Jungkook pulang kerumahnya pukul enam sore. Disana dia sudah ditunggu oleh Ibu dan saudara-saudaranya yang sedang duduk bersama seorang gadis dan Ibunya. Wajah Ibunya nampak marah sekali. Sedangkan saudara-saudaranya yang lain hanya bisa diam kebingungan.

Dengan terburu-buru, Jungkook ditarik oleh ibunya dan dihadapkan pada dua orang tamu mereka.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya?!"

Jungkook terkejut saat mendapatkan nada marah dari ibunya. Seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah dibentak seperti itu. Dia meyakini jika ada sesuatu yang besar terjadi disini. Dia menatap gadis dihadapannya itu yang dia kenal sebagai penggemarnya yang terlalu berlebihan. Jungkook hampir celaka karenanya.

"Sedang apa kau di rumahku?", tanya Jungkook tidak suka. Dia masih ingat betul bagaimana gadis itu dan teman-temannya hampir berbuat yang tidak-tidak pada Jungkook.

Gadis itu menatap Jungkook dengan wajah kacau. "J-Jungkook-ah. A-aku hamil"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**By: Xylia Park**

 **Bangtan Boys PT.1**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **.**

Kejadian seperti ini sudah sering terjadi. Ada banyak remaja perempuan yang mendatangi rumah Nyonya Bangtan setiap hari dengan berbagai alasan agar dapat bertemu dengan putranya yang bernama Jungkook. Tapi kali ini sudah keterlaluan, perut gadis itu benar-benar besar. Nyonya Bangtan tidak sanggup bahkan hanya untuk melirik pada perutnya.

"Aku tidak mau, tahu. Kau urus semuanya sendiri!", geram Nyonya Bangtan pada Jungkook lalu kembali duduk dikursinya. Hoseok berusaha menyuruhnya untuk tidak cepat percaya. Bisa jadi anak didalam perut gadis itu bukan anak Jungkook.

"Oppa~", seru gadis itu saat Jungkook berjalan mendekatinya.

"Oppa? Kau bahkan dua tahun lebih tua darinya!", protes Taehyung dengan wajah tidak suka dan langsung mendapat cubitan dipinggang dari Namjoon. Memperingatkan agar berbicara dengan sopan.

"Aku ingin kau menikahi putriku!", ucap Ibu sang gadis tanpa basa-basi. Nampak marah dan penuh tuntutan, tentu saja.

"Kau gila? Jungkook masih kecil!", kali ini Jimin yang bicara dan langsung dibungkam oleh Namjoon. Nyonya Bangtan sudah tidak sanggup menanggapi putra-putranya yang lain. Kepalanya sudah terasa berputar-putar.

Tiba-tiba Jungkook menarik gadis itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu mendorongnya keluar pintu rumah mereka dengan kasar.

"Pergi", begitu katanya dengan datar.

Dia menutup dan mengunci pintunya dari dalam. Tidak peduli pada si gadis yang berteriak mengetuk pintunya di luar sedangkan ibunya masih ada di dalam ruang tamu mereka.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?!", geram Ibu si gadis pada Jungkook.

Jungkook masih memasang tampang datarnya dan dengan tidak sopan dia menunjuk Ibu si gadis tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Kau juga pergilah", katanya. Dia hendak mengambil langkah untuk pergi, sebelum Nyonya Bangtan berteriak marah padanya.

"Kembali kesini dan selesaikan masalahmu seperti laki-laki, Jungkook!"

Jungkook membalikkan badannya dengan mata menyalang marah. Dia menatap Nyonya Bangtan dengan marah dan mendengus kesal. "Ibu, percaya pada mereka?", tanyanya.

Nyonya Bangtan hanya diam. Dia percaya-tidak percaya. Anaknya tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu. Tapi perut gadis itu...

"Oke", katanya. Kemudian berjalan kembali, menghampiri pintu rumahnya yang masih asik diketuk dari luar oleh si gadis. Dia membuka kuncinya, lalu menarik pintunya dengan keras.

"Jungkook-ah"

Tak menghiraukan panggilan dari si gadis, dia menarik lengan si gadis masuk kembali. Lalu tanpa aba-aba dia menarik sesuatu keluar dari balik kaos kebesaran yang dipakai gadis itu. Sebuah perut palsu. Terlihat seperti kulit sungguhan, entah terbuat dari apa. Mungkin karet? Seumur hidup Nyonya Bangtan tidak pernah melihat benda seperti itu. Memang ada?

"Astaga!", semua memekik tidak percaya termasuk Ibu gadis itu.

"Lain kali, jangan mudah dibodohi oleh rubah licik ini", marahnya. Setelah itu Jungkook pergi menaiki tangga dan meninggalkan mereka semua.

" _Aigoo_ , tekanan darahku!", kata Nyonya Bangtan sambil memegangi belakang kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

Dia pikir mimpi buruk akan terjadi dalam keluarganya namun ternyata semua baik-baik saja. Nyonya Bangtan jadi merasa bersalah pada Jungkook. Dia sudah memarahi anak malang itu karena suatu hal yang tidak pernah dilakukannya.

.

"Aku pulang", ucap Yoongi begitu dia memasuki rumah. Lebih terdengar seperti bergumam namun tetap bisa membuat Hoseok mendengarnya dan berlari menghampirinya.

"Ah, Hyung. Kau sudah pulang", sambutnya dengan senyum hangat sinar mentarinya. Padahal hari sudah gelap.

"Ya", jawab Yoongi seadanya.

"Sini, biar aku bawakan tas mu, Hyung", kata Hoseok sambil merebut tas hitam milik Yoongi.

"T-tidak perlu-H-Hey!", percuma, adiknya itu sudah lebih dulu berlari dan menghilang.

Hoseok selalu begitu. Menyambut kepulangannya seorang diri disaat yang lainnya tidak peduli. Yoongi tahu, Hoseok pasti masih berpikir jika Yoongi masih kesepian dirumah ini. Padahal Yoongi sudah baik-baik saja.

Disambut setiap hari seperti itu, membuat Yoongi jadi sering membayangkan jika kelak Hoseok akan tetap menyambutnya setelah pulang bekerja dan mengganti panggilan 'Hyung' dengan panggilan 'sayang'. Ah~ Betapa bahagianya Yoongi jika itu benar terjadi.

"Hyung? Kenapa tersenyum seperti itu?".

Suara Namjoon menyadarkan Yoongi dari khayalannya. Dia tidak sadar dia sudah berjalan masuk sampai ruang makan dan di sana semua orang sudah berkumpul.

"mendapatkan inspirasi, hm?", tambah Namjoon dengan senyum _dimple_ nya.

Yoongi mengangguk cepat sebagai jawaban. Dari pada dia ketahuan sedang membayangkan Hoseok sebagai istrinya.

"Inspirasi untuk apa? Apa Yoongi Hyung sedang mengerjakan sesuatu?", pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari seorang Taehyung yang selama ini tidak pernah bicara dengannya. Yoongi sampai tersedak di tempat.

"Aw! Apa? Aku hanya bertanya!", desis Taehyung pada Jimin yang menyikut tangannya dengan keras. Dan Jimin memberikan isyarat aneh dengan melotot pada Taehyung. Setelah itu, mereka mulai berdebat sendiri.

Tiba-tiba seseorang mendorong tubuhnya dari belakang. Sudah pasti Hoseok. Dengan suara berisiknya yang khas, dia menyuruh Yoongi untuk duduk dan makan malam bersama. Dia bisa apa selain menurut, terlebih jika Hoseok yang meminta.

"Ibu, sepertinya Jungkook sudah tidur. Dia tidak membuka pintunya", kata Hoseok dan semua orang memberikan reaksi yang hampir sama. Seperti kecewa dan menyesal.

Yoongi yang tidak tahu apa-apa, menarik lengan Hoseok dan berbisik padanya.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi?"

Hoseok mengangguk cemas dan dia mulai menceritakan sebuah peristiwa yang sudah Yoongi lewatkan.

.

Setelah makan malam selesai, Yoongi naik untuk pergi ke kamarnya. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat pintu kamar Jungkook yang terkunci rapat. Jungkook memang punya kebiasaan mengunci kamarnya, dia tidak mengijinkan siapapun masuk kesana. Dia selalu bilang jika di dalam kamarnya tidak ada apa-apa, jadi mereka tidak perlu masuk kesana. Dibandingkan dirinya, Jungkook terlihat jauh lebih misterius. Maksudnya, Yoongi tidak pernah merahasiakan apapun-kecuali menyembunyikan jati dirinya yang seorang penulis(yaa, walaupun sudah hampir terancam kerahasiaannya karena Ibunya yang terlalu bangga.). Tapi Jungkook, dia terlihat seperti punya banyak hal yang di sembunyikan.

Keluarganya sudah bercerita tentang apa yang menimpa Jungkook sore ini. Para penggemar Jungkook benar-benar keterlaluan. Adik bungsunya pasti _shock_ sekali.

Yoongi mencoba mengetuk pintunya beberapa kali.

"Jungkook-ah. Ini aku", katanya. Siapa tahu Jungkook mau membukakan pintu untuknya.

Karena tidak ada jawaban, Yoongi mengetuk sekali lagi. "Jungkook", panggilnya.

"Anak cengeng itu tidak akan keluar"

Yoongi terkejut mendengar suara Seokjin dari balik punggungnya. Dia berbalik dan menatap kakaknya itu.

"A-aku hanya mencoba mengajaknya bicara", kata Yoongi.

"Ya, ya. Semua orang memang mencoba mengajaknya bicara. Terserah saja", kata Seokjin sambil berjalan melewatinya menuju kamarnya-kamarnya bersebelahan dengan kamar Jungkook. Dia berhenti dan berdiri di depan pintunya.

"Kau kakak yang baik. Tidak seperti aku", kata Seokjin lagi. Raut wajahnya berubah tidak senang. "Karena kau kakak yang baik, tidak seharusnya kau menyayangi satu adikmu saja hingga membuat yang lainnya cemburu dan berakhir menyusahkanku!", lanjutnya tidak sabaran. Sepertinya Seokjin punya dendam pribadi dengan Yoongi. Sial! Yoongi tidak ingin punya _hater_ baru.

"M-maksudmu, Jungkook?", tanya Yoongi. _Well_ , dia tidak bermaksud untuk meng-adik-emas-kan Jungkook. Dia hanya mencoba untuk membantu. Setidaknya mendengarkan curahan hati adiknya. Itu saja.

"Aku bicara tentang adikmu yang lain"

"Huh?"

Yoongi tidak mengerti, walaupun dia penulis ber-otak jenius sekalipun. Apa hubungannya 'adiknya yang lain' dengan Yoongi yang mencoba mengajak Jungkook bicara dan meng-adik-emas-kan?

"S-siapa yang kau maksud, Hyung?"

Seokjin tidak menjelaskan apapun. Dia justru mengerang kesal dan masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menutup pintunya dengan kasar. Membuat Yoongi mematung ditempatnya.

"Ada yang salah, ya?"

.

Dari pada memikirkan kakaknya yang kesal padanya dan Jungkook yang tak kunjung membuka pintunya. Yoongi memilih untuk masuk ke kamarnya sendiri. Dia seseorang yang sibuk seharian di luar rumah. Tubuh dan otaknya lelah. Dia juga membutuhkan istirahat.

Alih-alih beristirahat. Dia justru dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang sedang tidur meringkuk di atas tempat tidurnya. Bukan ibunya, bukan Hoseok, bukan Namjoon, apalagi _snow white_. Ini seseorang yang tidak terduga.

"Jungkook?"

Benar. Jungkook yang tidur disana. Tapi dia tidak menyahut. Yoongi pikir dia tidur. Namun saat Yoongi memeriksa, Jungkook masih membuka matanya dan menatap lurus pada tembok di depannya.

"Jungkook, kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Yoongi khawatir.

"Kau tahu sendiri rasanya...", jawab Jungkook pada akhirnya.

Yoongi diam menunggu kelanjutan kalimatnya. Untung Yoongi sudah mengunci pintu, jadi tidak akan ada yang bisa mengganggu Jungkook untuk mengungkapkan semua yang dia rasakan.

"Kau tahu rasanya saat mereka menuduhmu atas apa yang tidak kau lakukan", katanya. Dia duduk dan menatap Yoongi. "Apa yang saat itu kau rasakan, Hyung? Marah? Atau sedih?", tanyanya lagi.

Yoongi menatap adiknya itu dan menghela nafas. Dia mendekat dan duduk didekat Jungkook.

"Aku marah, sedikit. Aku juga sedih, sedikit", jawab Yoongi.

"Hanya sedikit?"

Yoongi mengangguk, tapi Jungkook terlihat tidak puas dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Yoongi padanya. Maka dari itu Yoongi melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ya sedikit sekali, rasa tidak peduli jauh lebih kurasakan". Adiknya itu berkerut bingung.

"Karena bagiku tidak ada gunanya terlalu memikirkan apa kata orang. Selama aku punya orang-orang yang menyayangiku di sisiku, aku tidak akan peduli pada mereka yang membenciku"

 **.**

 **Bangtan Boys Pt. 1**

 **.**

Kata-kata Yoongi terus terngiang di benak Jungkook. Kakaknya itu memang benar. Untuk apa dia memikirkan orang-orang yang membencinya jika dia punya keluarga yang selalu menyayanginya. Namun mengingat hal itu saja tidak bisa membuat suara-suara kebencian itu hilang dari indera pendengarannya.

Sejak melangkah memasuki sekolahnya, tidak ada lagi sambutan hangat. Tidak ada jeritan kecil para gadis yang dilewatinya, tidak ada ponsel yang diarahkan padanya. Yang ada hanyalah tatapan sinis dan bisikan-bisikan benci. Lokernya yang biasanya dipenuhi oleh hadiah-hadiah dari penggemar, kini kosong melompong. Jungkook sebenarnya tidak peduli mengingat dia tidak menginginkan semua perhatian dan hadiah-hadiah itu. Lagi pula, Jungkook jadi tidak perlu repot-repot membawanya pulang, kan?

Entah bagaimana kejadian kemarin sore bisa menyebar begitu cepat bahkan tidak sesuai dan melenceng jauh dengan kebenarannya. Mereka benar-benar percaya bahwa Jungkook yang menghamili gadis itu dan tidak mau bertanggung jawab. Masa bodoh. Tidak akan ada gunanya membela diri, mereka tidak akan berhenti sampai mereka menemukan berita yang lebih menarik.

Menjadi populer sunggu melelahkan. Kenapa dia diberi hidup seperti ini? Jungkook tidak pernah minta kepopuleran atau apalah itu yang membuatnya harus menjalani hidupnya sebagai orang lain.

Mengikuti olimpiade dan turnamen sesuai permintaan guru. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menolak karena dia sudah terlanjur menjadi teladan. Jungkook tidak merasakan apapun saat ia berhasil. Dia tidak perlu bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan juara karena itu sudah bakat alaminya. Mereka semua bangga padanya, tapi tidak dengannya.

Popularitas, prestasi, pujian. Bukan itu yang dia inginkan. Karena jujur saja, Jungkook sendiri tidak tahu apa yang menjadi keinginannya. Apa yang menjadi mimpinya. Tidak ada yang sadar jika Jungkook merasa tertekan hidup seperti itu.

Dia menatap kebawah, hanya terlihat jalan setapak dan lapangan rumput sekolah. Jaraknya berdiri begitu jauh dari tanah. Jungkook ada di atap sekolahnya sejak pagi. Merenung, mengasihani hidupnya, menangis dan berakhir berdiri diujung atap.

Bukan pertama kalinya dia berencana untuk lompat kebawah dan mengakhiri hidupnya. Namun setiap kali dia melihat kebawah, berbagai pikiran datang menghampirinya.

Apakah sakit?

Apakah semuanya akan baik-baik saja?

Bagaimana dengan keluarganya?

Ibunya? Kakak-kakaknya?

Bagaimana perasaan mereka jika Jungkook terjun kebawah sana?

 _"Anak sombong. Memang ada yang suka padamu?"_ , kakaknya, Seokjin yang tidak suka padanya.

 _"Ada. Kami akan selalu menyukai Jungkook!"_ , dan duo Jimin-Taehyung yang selalu berada di pihaknya.

 _"Jangan pikirkan apa kata orang. Kau masih punya kami yang akan selalu menyayangimu"_ , kakaknya, Yoongi yang penuh misteri.

 _"Aku punya buku baru kalau kau mau pinjam",_ kakaknya, Namjoon yang cerdas.

 _"Jungkook-ah, makan yang banyak yaa"_ , kakaknya, Hoseok yang penyayang.

Dan Ibunya. " _Jungkook, anak kesayangan Ibu_ ", wanita itu sangat menyayanginya. Senyumannya adalah hal yang paling Jungkook suka.

Jungkook tersenyum dan menangis mengingat wajah mereka. Dia tidak bermaksud untuk menjadi adik yang tidak sopan dan kurang ajar. Itu bukan Jungkook. Jungkook sangat menyayangi keluarganya melebihi apapun didunia ini. Jungkook sudah muak dengan hidupnya yang penuh kepalsuan ini. Dia ingin mengakhirinya sekarang juga.

Jungkook menghapus air matanya. Dia semakin mendekati pinggiran atap sekolah. Kakinya sudah siap melangkah untuk terjun kebawah, namun ponselnya yang selama ini dalam mode senyap secara tiba-tiba berdering. Jungkook terkejut sekali. Kenapa susah sekali untuk lompat? Dia segera melihat siapa penelepon yang telah menggagalkan aksinya. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat nama ibunya ada disana.

"Ibu?"

" _Jungkook-ah? Apa kau lupa membawa pakaian olah ragamu?_ "

Jungkook hanya diam mendengarkan suara ibunya. Masa bodoh dengan baju olah raga. Kenapa Ibunya menelpon di saat-saat seperti ini?

" _Apa perlu Ibu antarkan sekarang_?"

"Tidak perlu, Ibu. Kelas olahraganya sudah berakhir", jawab Jungkook sambil menahan tangisnya.

 _"Ah, begitu.. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"_

Jungkook tersenyum getir. Air mantanya keluar semakin banyak. Kenapa Ibunya tidak segera menutup teleponnya agar Jungkook bisa langsung lompat kebawah sana?

" _Jungkook_?"

"Ibu. Maafkan aku jika aku tidak bisa jadi anak yang baik", kata Jungkook. Dia melepas ponsel di tangannya hingga jatuh dari ketinggian dan menghantam dasar jalan setapak sekolah dengan keras.

.

"Apa maksudmu, sayang? Jungkook? Jungkook, sayang? _Yeoboseyo_?"

Nyonya Bangtan mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap teleponnya yang sudah terputus dengan bingung.

"Kenapa dimatikan? Aduh.. Kenapa aku jadi semakin gelisah begini?", gumamnya.

Sejak pagi dia terus memikirkan Jungkook. Hatinya gelisah. "Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa", gumamnya.

PRANG!

Nyonya Bangtan terkejut mendengar sesuatu yang pecah dari arah ruang makannya. Dia segera berlari menghampirinya. Dirumah ini hanya ada dia dan Hoseok yang sedang cuti sekolah karena sakit. Dan Hoseok sedang makan siang disana.

"Hoseok, kau baik-baik saja?", tanyanya begitu dia sampai di ruang makan. Dilihat, anaknya itu sedang memunguti beling di bawah meja.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ibu. Aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan mangkuknya", kata Hoseok.

Nyonya Bangtan menghela nafas. Dia pikir anaknya pingsan lagi. Kondisi Hoseok sudah lebih baik, tapi Ibu tujuh anak itu masih saja khawatir. Dia mendekati Hoseok dan membantunya memunguti pecahan mangkuk.

"Aneh sekali, bu. Rasanya aku ingin sekali agar Jungkook segera pulang", Kata Hoseok setengah tertawa.

Nyonya Bangtan mencelos. Dia menatap Hoseok dengan heran.

 _Kumohon, jangan sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Jungkook anakku._

.

Sementara itu ditempat penyimpanan gerbong, dimana Jimin dan Taehyung selalu datang kesana setiap kali bolos sekolah.

Mereka duduk, berteduh di dalam gerbong dari sinar matahari yang terik. Tidak ada percakapan. Mereka hanya diam menatap lurus ke depan dengan pikiran masing-masing sebelum akhirnya Taehyung memecahkan keheningan.

"Aku lapar", katanya.

"Aku juga", sahut Jimin.

"Aku merindukan Jungkook".

"Aku juga".

"Aku ingin segera pulang dan bertemu dengan Jungkook"

"Aku juga"

Taehyung melirik Jimin yang terus saja mengatakan hal yang sama. "Dasar tidak kreatif".

"Kau juga"

Taehyung menghela nafasnya. "Kira-kira Jungkook sedang apa, ya?".

.

Tidak ada yang lebih Namjoon suka selain membaca buku. Hari ini dia mampir ke toko buku langganannya untuk mencari sebuah buku baru untuk dia baca. Namjoon sudah membaca kisah tentang perjalanan hidup seseorang yang hebat, fantasy, misteri, petualangan, dan beberapa kisah percintaan. Dari sekian buku yang ada di toko itu, pilihannya jatuh pada sebuah buku yang mengisahkan tentang persahabatan. Dia belum pernah baca yang seperti itu. Entah mengapa dia jadi teringat Jungkook saat melihat buku itu. Namjoon tersenyum. Jungkook suka sekali meminjam bukunya. Dia pasti juga suka dengan buku yang satu ini.

.

Yoongi menghela nafas dan menatap gelisah pada layar ponselnya. Sudah banyak pesan yang dia kirimkan, tapi belum ada satu pun balasan dari Jungkook. Padahal dia ingin mengajak adiknya itu makan kebab untuk menghiburnya. Yoongi tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan adiknya itu.

"Atau akau bungkuskan saja untuknya, ya?"

,

Seokjin berhenti saat lampu merah menyala. Dia merasa lelah sekali. Hari ini dia mengikuti audisi, namun sekali lagi dia gagal.

Sepertinya dia benar-benar harus menghentikan obsesinya untuk menjadi bintang. Usianya sudah hampir dua puluh tiga. Sudah terlalu tua untuk mengikuti audisi. Tidak mungkin dia debut di usia setua itu.

Mereka tidak suka akting Seokjin. Katanya Seokjin hanya berwajah tampan tapi tidak bisa menjiwai peran. Oh, ayolah! Kenapa mereka semua mengatakan hal yang sama? Terima saja Seokjin dan beri dia pelatihan akting!

Pasti lebih mudah jika hidupnya seperti Jungkook. Tanpa perlu melakukan usaha apapun, kepopuleran akan datang sendiri padanya. Huh. Mengingat Jungkook membuat hatinya kesal. Anak sombong itu kira-kira sedang apa ya?

"Aihh.. Kenapa aku harus memikirkan dia?", gumamnya.

Lampu hijau menyala. Dengan cepat dia melajukan mobilnya kembali sebelum pria tua dibelakang sana mengomel dan menekan klakson mobilnya berkali-kali.

Belum jauh melaju, dia dikejutkan oleh serang anak laki-laki berseragam yang menyeberang tanpa berhati-hati.

Seokjin mengumpat dan segera menginjak rem mobilnya karena tidak ingin menabrak anak itu dan harus berurusan dengan pihak yang berwajib, atau karirnya yang belum dimulai akan tamat.

Dia menatap anak laki-laki itu, begitu pula sebaliknya. Semakin terkejut saat menyadari anak itu adalah adik bungsunya. Dengan lebam dan darah di wajahnya.

"Jungkook?", suara Seokjin bergetar khawatir saat melihat adiknya itu. Sedangkan adiknya memasang senyum dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Hyung' sebelum akhirnya dia jatuh di jalanan.

Hati Seokjin ngilu melihatnya. Dia pun segera turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiri adiknya itu. Walaupun menyebalkan, Jungkook tetap adik kecilnya. Dan jika kondisinya seperti itu, Seokjin tidak mungkin tidak khawatir padanya.

"Jungkook! Astaga! Aku tidak menabrakmu, kan?", tanya Seokjin. Jarak antara mobil dan adiknya tergeletak itu sangat jauh. Sudah pasti Seokjin tidak menabraknya.

Seokjin khawatir setengah mati, tapi adiknya itu justru tertawa senang. Bibirnya yang merah karena darah itu terbuka lebar menampilkan gigi kelincinya.

"Hyung, Ju-Jungkook yang palsu itu sudah m-mati", kata Jungkook dengan susah payah.

"Huh?", Seokjin berkerut kebingungan.

"Dia sudah mati, Hyung. Aku Jungkook yang sebenarnya!", kata Jungkook sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya terkulai pingsan.

Seokjin menganga lebar menatapi adiknya itu. Lalu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Apa maksud Jungkook? Apa yang harus dia katakan pada ibunya nanti? Apa dia harus membopong Jungkook sendirian? Maksudnya, lihat dia. Dia bayi besar!

" _Aish_! Merepotkan saja!"

 **.**

 **Bangtan Boys Pt. 1**

 **.**

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini?"

Hoseok menatapi wajah Jungkook yang luka disana-sini sebelum mulai mengobatinya. Seokjin hanya mengawasi mereka dari jauh sambil melipat tangannya. Mereka baru saja pulang dan Hoseok langsung mencereweti mereka. Dia tidak henti-hentinya bertanya tentang hal yang sama dan Jungkook tetap tidak mau menjawabnya.

"Hyung, apa yang terjadi?"

Seokjin berdecak malas. "kau tanya sendiri saja pada orangnya", jawab Seokjin.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau tertawa terus, huh? Aku harus tahu apa yang terjadi pada adikku. Apa yang akan kukatakan pada Ibu jika Ibu melihat putra kecilnya terluka seperti ini?"

"Hyung...", Jungkook bicara dengan kesulitan karena bibirnya yang sakit. "... _mind your own business"_ , tambahnya. Kemudian dia meringis kesakitan karena Hoseok mengomel dan dengan sengaja menekan luka dipipinya.

Hoseok mirip dengan Ibunya, mengkhawatirkan saudara-sauaranya dan juga cerewet. Rasanya seperti punya saudara perempuan. Seokjin bersyukur dia punya saudara seperti dia.

"AW, HYUNG!"

Seokjn berdecak lagi. "Sudah jangan manja!", katanya pada Jungkook yang terus menerus menjerit kesakitan. "Kalau tahu sakit, kenapa masih saja berkelahi?!". Seokjin mendengus dan berniat untuk naik kekamarnya dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Namun baru saja menaiki beberapa anak tangga, dia kembali turun saat mendengar suara ibunya datang.

Jungkook nampak tenang ditempatnya, tapi Seokjin dan Hoseok sangat panik. Seokjin tidak ingin dibawa-bbawa dalam masalah ini. Dia tidak mau terlibat.

"Kalian jangan khawatir. Jika ibu bertanya, pura-pura tidak tahu saja. Biar aku yang atasi", kata si Bungsu seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menaiki tangga, melewati Seokjin dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada yang tertua.

Seokjin menatap gerah padanya. "Anak itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Seharusnya kubiarkan dia pingsan dijalanan!", rutuk Seokjin.

"Lalu kenapa tidak kau biarkan dia pingsan dijalanan?", sahut Hoseok yang sedang menyimpan kotak obat mereka. "Karena kau peduli padanya", lanjut Hoseok sambil berjalan mendekatinya.

"Aku tidak!", elaknya.

"Terserah. Tapi itulah yang kulihat", jawab Hoseok. Giliran dia yang mengedipkan sebelah mata pada Seokjin.

"Kau juga menyebalkan!"

.

Alih-alih terjun dari atap sekolahnya, Jungkook lebih memilih untuk terjun menghadapi para preman yang biasa mangkal di gang buntu. Hanya bermodal menubrukkan bahu, dia bisa dengan cepat mendapatkan bogem dan tinju. Sakit memang, tapi dia lega. Dia bunuh diri tanpa benar-benat mati. Dia jadi tidak perlu meninggalkan keluarganya tercinta dan membuat mereka sedih. Dan karena semua tinju itu, Jungkook bisa kembali pada dirinya sendiri. Terima kasih pada semua yang bersangkutan.

Kini beban dalam hidupnya seolah hilang begitu saja. Jungkook merasa ringan. Sekarang semua orang beralih membencinya, tapi Jungkook tidak peduli. Tidak populer lagi, Jungkook juga tidak peduli. Bahkan sekarang dia bisa mempunyai keinginannya sendiri, yaitu menjadi dirinya sendiri dan lebih dekat dengan keluarganya yang sangat dia sayangi.

.

 **Bangtan Boys Pt. 1**

 **.**

Sore itu. Jungkook menuangkan sekarung kardus-kardus hadiah pemberian penggemarnya yang sama sekali tidak pernah disentuhnya, di atas karpet ruang tengah. Keenam saudaranya nampak kebingungan dengan aksinya yang tiba-tiba.

"Ambil saja yang kalian suka. Sisanya kembalikan kedalam karung", kata Jungkook, seperti sebuah komando karena pada detik berikutnya, empat orang dari mereka menjulurkan tangan dan mengambil sebanyak-banyaknya kotak hadiah sesuai dengan kapasitas ruang pelukan mereka. Jungkook tersenyum senang. Dari pada membuangnya, Jungkook lebih memilih untuk membaginya dengan saudara-saudaranya yang lain.

Jungkook melirik pada Yoongi yang memegangi sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hijau seperti rambutnya. Jungkook bisa lihat ada senyuman tipis di bibir Yoongi saat melihat empat saudara mereka yang sedang berebutan kotak paling besar.

Iseng, Jungkook menambahkan dua kotak besar keatas pangkuannya. "Ambil Hyung. Jangan sampai kehabisan", kata Jungkook. Membuat kakaknya itu tertawa-sedikit.

Dia beralih pada kakak tertuanya yang diam cemberut ditempatnya. Jungkook juga memberinya dua kotak besar untuknya, tapi Seokjin lemparkan kembali kotak-kotak itu ke atas tumpukan.

"Aku tidak mau hadiah!", ketusnya. Lalu dia bangkit dan meninggalkan mereka semua di ruangan itu.

"Tidak mau, ya?", gumam Jungkook kecewa dan Yoongi menepuk-nepuk pundaknya untuk menghiburnya.

.

"Hadiah. Cih! Memangnya dia pikir dia siapa?! Aku tidak butuh semua itu. Aku bisa dapatkan sendiri", omel Seokjin. Awalnya dia nampak kesal, namun tidak lama kemudian wajahnya berubah kecewa.

"Tapi kapan? Kapan aku punya penggemar? Kapan aku dapat hadiah?", tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah itu dia mengerang dan merengek entah pada siapa.

Dia mendekati cerminnya yang besar. Menatapi wajahnya, postur tubuhnya, penampilannya. Wajah tampan, bahu lebar dan dia keren.

"Tidak ada yang salah. Aku sempurna!", katanya. Seperti biasa, awalnya dia kesal tapi kemudian dia kecewa karena pendapatnya sendiri. "Tapi tidak punya bakat. Huweeeee~!", Seokjin merengek lagi. Dia berniat untuk merengek dalam waktu yang lama, sampai dia puas kalau perlu. Namun dering ponsel menghentikannya.

Seokjin yang awalnya duduk di lantai segera bangkit dan mengambil ponselnya. Sebuah panggilan dari nomor tak dikenal. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia segera menerimanya tanpa semangat.

" _Yeoboseyo_ "

" _Apakah benar ini Seokjin? Kami dari Kstyle magazine. Apakah anda punya waktu untuk bicara?_ "

Seokjin membelalakan matanya. Untuk apa pihak majalah fashion favoritnya menelepon dirinya?

"Y-y-ya. S-silahkan", jawab Seokjin dengan jantung yang berdegup tidak karuan. Harap-harap cemas.

" _Kami sedang mencari seorang model untuk halaman trend style tahun ini. Kami dengar, anda adalah orang yang tepat. Apakah anda bersedia untuk bekerja sama?_ "

Seokjin tidak bisa berkata-kata. Rahangnya terbuka. Dia tidak percaya ini. Apakah dia sedang bermimpi?

.

"WOOHOOOOOOOO! YEAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Semua yang berkumpul diruang tengah terkejut mendengar suara Seokjin yang berteriak itu.

"Ada apa dengannya?", tanya Taehyung.

"Astaga. Aku sampai kaget!", kata Hoseok dan dia tidak bisa berhenti tertawa setelahnya.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?", tanya Ibu mereka yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Semua orang mengedikkan bahu dan menggeleng tidak tahu. Termasuk Jungkook.

 **.**

 **Bangtan Boys Pt. 1**

 **.**

Dapur selalu dibuat sibuk seperti biasa. Hoseok dan Ibunya mondar-mandir untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Sedangkan Jimin dan Taehyung masih ribut seperti biasa. Namjoon tertidur di atas meja. Yoongi yang duduk tenang. Sedangkan Seokjin terus senyum-senyum sejak bangun tadi. Hatinya sedang senang karena dia baru saja mendapatkan pekerjaan yang sesuai dengan harapannya selama ini. Menjadi _photo model_ sebuah majalah. Itu luar biasa. Duh, Seokjin ingin meledak saking senangnya.

"Astaga. Ada apa, sayang? Kau terlihat bahagia sekali", tanya Ibunya sambil menangkup dan meneliti wajahnya. Pipi Seokjin terasa hangat karena tangan ibunya yang baru saja memegang panci yang panas.

"Kau juga berteriak tadi malam. Apa sesuatu yang baik sudah terjadi?".

Seokjin sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak mengatakan apapun tentang penawaran menjadi model majalah itu. Dia tidak ingin merasa malu apabila dia gagal lagi. Maka dari itu dia hanya bisa memberikan senyuman pada ibunya.

"Selamat pagi~"

Seokjin mengalihkan pandangan pada Jungkook yang baru bergabung. Dia diam menatapi Jungkook seperti sedang menatap orang tak dikenal. Begitu pula seluruh orang yang ada disana. Namjoon yang tertidur bahkan membuka matanya lebar-lebar untuk menatapi Jungkook dari atas kebawah.

Bagaimana tidak. Penampilan Jungkook berubah total. Rambutnya yang biasanya tertata dengan rapi setiap pagi itu sudah tidak ada. Bajunya tidak dimasukkan dengan rapi. Tidak ada sepatu hitam mengkilat-sekarang dia memakai sepatu kets yang dibelikan Ibunya saat pertama kali masuk sekolah menengah pertama. Dulu dia terlihat seperti bayi yang baru selesai mandi. Segar dan penuh pesona. Tapi sekarang, dia terlihat seperti Jimin dan Taehyung yang berantakan.

"Jungkook?", tanya Taehyung. Memastikan jika yang ada di hadapannya itu benar-benar adik bungsunya.

"Apa?", jawab Jungkook. Dengan kasual dia menarik kursinya dan duduk tanpa menghiraukan tatapan heran dari seluruh anggota keluarganya.

"Rambutmu...?", Taehyung bersuara lagi.

"Oh, ini", Jungkook menyisir rambutnya ke atas dengan jari-jarinya. Membuat poninya tersingkap dan membiarkan keningnya yang seksi itu mengintip. "sisir elektrikku rusak. Jadi yaaa, beginilah", jawabnya.

Taehyung mengangguk. Tapi wajahnya masih menunjukkan jika dia masih tidak percaya jika bocah yang baru bergabung itu adalah Jungkook, adiknya. Dia terlalu ramah untuk seorang Jungkook yang dia kenal.

"Apa tidak ada telur dadar buatan Hoseok Hyung?", tanya Jungkook

"Huh? Oh-Y-ya. Akan kubuatkan kalau kau mau", Hoseok dengan wajah kikuk lalu buru-buru kembali ke dapur untuk mengerjakan pesanan Jungkook dan sesekali mencuri pandang pada adiknya itu dari jauh.

Semua orang disana masih asik menatapi Jungkook. Perubahan drastis. Seokjin tiba-tiba teringat ucapan ngelantur Jungkook tempo hari sebelum dia pingsan di jalan. _"...Jungkook palsu sudah mati. Aku Jungkook yang asli"._

Dia menatap Jungkook lekat-lekat sampai dia tidak sadar jika Jungkook juga sedang menatapinya. Jungkook tersenyum. Bukan senyum meremehkan seperti biasa, tapi sebuah senyuman manis yang tidak akan pernah bisa dibayangkan betapa Seokjin menyukainya.

"Kenapa, Hyung? Aku tampan ya? Hahahahahahahaha", Jungkook meledak tertawa seorang diri. Situasinya persis seperti sedang mendengarkan lelucon pria paruh baya. Kau tidak akan pernah paham di mana letak kelucuannya.

Setelah itu, mereka memulai sarapan mereka tanpa sedetik pun berpaling mata dari Jungkook yang baru.

 **.**

 **Bangtan Boys Pt. 1.**

 **.**

Seperti biasa, duo Jimin dan Taehyung akan selalu membelokkan kakinya berlawanan arah dari sekolahnya. Mereka tidak suka belajar, jadi tolong biarkan mereka mengambil jalan mereka dan menanggung resiko mereka sendiri. Jangan paksa mereka untuk belajar. Mereka pasti akan datang ke sekolah suatu saat nanti jika sudah tiba waktunya.

Penyimpanan gerbong kereta tua. Mereka menemukan tempat itu sudah sejak mereka masih kecil. Bakat pembuat onar memang sudah ada sejak mereka kecil. Saat itu mereka sedang berusaha mengambil apel milik tetangganya. Mereka ketahuan lalu kabur dari amukan pemilik apel dan berakhir bersembunyi di penyimpanan gerbong tua. Sejak saat itulah, mereka menjadikan tempat itu untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Mereka menyukai satu sama lain-sebagai saudara, tentu saja. Tidak terpisahkan(seperti kembar dempet kalau perlu) dan akan terus selalu bersama dan saling melindungi, begitulah janji mereka.

"Hey, sini cepat!", panggil Taehyung yang sedang mengintai sebuah pohon mangga di sekitar jalan perumahan yang sedang mereka lewati. Jimin tahu, Taehyung sedang merencanakan kenakalan lagi. Sebenarnya, Taehyunglah biang onar dari segala kenakalan yang mereka lakukan. Tapi Jimin selalu setuju. Mangga disiang hari yang panas, sepertinya menyegarkan.

"Aku panjat. Kau tangkap. Oke?", kata Taehyung lagi. Jimin mengangguk. Setelah itu mereka segera melancarkan aksinya.

Mereka berjalan mengendap-endap. Sementara Taehyung memanjat pohon mangga itu, Jimin bertugas untuk memastikan area sekitar aman.

"Buahnya banyak sekali. Chim! Tangkap ini!", bisik Taehyung dari atas sana. Dia melempar satu persatu mangga yang sudah dipetiknya kepada Jimin. Mereka terkikik senang dengan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Memang dasar anak nakal!

"Sudah. Cukup! Aku tidak bisa membawa semua ini", bisiknya pada Taehyung. Anak pembuat onar seperti mereka memang tidak pernah membawa tas ke sekolah. Jimin saja berniat untuk membungkus semua mangga itu dengan seragam almamaternya.

"Tae! Cukup! Ini terlalu banyak. Bagaimana cara kita membawanya?", katanya sekali lagi.

"Pakai ini saja"

Jimin dan Taehyung tersentak. Terkejut saat mendengar ada suara ketiga di antara mereka. Mereka menoleh pada sumber suara dan semakin terkejut saat melihat-

-"Jungkook?!", pekik mereka bersamaan. Adiknya itu sedang tersenyum lebar dengan mata berbinar-binar sambil menyodorkan tasnya yang dibuka lebar.

"Cepat masukkan kesini, Hyung", kata Jungkook.

"HEY! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Dasar anak-anak nakal!"

Mereka bertiga membulatkan mata saat pemilik pohon itu memergoki mereka.

"LARI!", Komando Taehyung dari atas pohon. Dia segera merosot turun dan membantu Jimin memasukan mangga yang mereka ambil ke dalam tas milik Jungkook.

Mereka segera ambil langkah seribu tepat saat pemiliki mangga keluar dari rumahnya dengan membawa sapu lidi. Ini seharusnya menjadi bagian yang paling mereka suka. Perasaan menegangkan dimana mereka harus berlari karena ketahuan. Tapi dengan kehadiran Jungkook disana, kedua anak nakal itu jadi agak gugup. Beberapa kali Taehyung terjatuh dan beberapa kali pula Jimin harus menarik Jungkook menuju arah yang benar, karena dia tidak tahu kemana seharusnya mereka melarikan diri.

Jimin sekali lagi harus menarik Jungkook yang terlalu jauh berlari di depan mereka untuk masuk ke dalam tempat penyimpanan gerbong tua. Mereka bertiga bersembunyi di antara deretan kereta yang berjajar di sana dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Si pemilik mangga sepertinya benar-benar kesal. Dia mengejar mereka sampi jauh sekali.

"Kemana anak-anak itu?!"

Ketiga anak itu semakin merepatkan diri mereka ke dinding gerbong saat mendengar suara pria yang mengejar mereka. Setelah pria itu mengumpat dan berlari pergi(mereka bisa dengar langkah kakinya), Taehyung melongokkan kepalanya untuk mengintip situasi.

"Fiuh~ Dia sudah pergi", katanya. Mereka menghela nafas lega. Kini mereka berdua menatap Jungkook yang sedang tertawa di tempatnya. Mereka merasa kesal, khawatir dan bingung dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Adik mereka itu benar-benar ceroboh, memilih untuk ikut Jimin dan Taehyung bisa membuatnya celaka.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?", tanya Taehyung.

"Bersembunyi, kan?", jawab Jungkook dengan polosnya.

"Maksud kami, bagaimana kau bisa sampai di sini?", Jimin memperjelas pertanyaan Taehyung.

"Oh, Aku mengikuti kalian"

"Kau seharusnya ada di sekolah dan sedang belajar sekarang!", Taehyung nampak panik.

"Kalian juga, seharusnya ada disekolah sekarang"

"Kalau kami beda! Aduh! Bagaimana ini?!", Taehyung menjambak rambutnya frustasi dan melompat-lompat di depan mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau ibu sampai tahu?", tanya Jimin tak kalah panik, tapi masih bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melompat-lompat seperti kera yang tidak diberi pisang.

"Itu urusan nanti", jawab Jungkook.

Kedua kakak Jungkook itu diam menatapi adiknya. Jika ibunya tahu, mereka bertiga akan mati. Jimin dan Taehyung saling melirik dengan tatapan bingung. Berinteraksi dan berdiskusi lewat hati ke hati. Bukannya mereka tidak ingin Jungkook ikut. Hanya saja mereka tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada Jungkook jika mereka tertangkap nanti.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kalian lakukan setelah ini? aku boleh ikut, kan? Boleh, ya? Boleh, ya? Aku mohon~~~"

Apa boleh buat. Jimin dan Taehyung lemah pada semua permintaan Jungkook. Apalagi jika dia menambahkan _aegyo_ nya.

 **.**

 **Bangtan Boys Pt.1**

 **.**

"Aku pulang~"

Nyonya Bangtan mengalihkan pandangan dari pembukuannya kepada anak-anaknya yang baru saja pulang.

"Selamat datang", sambutnya hangat. Jungkook pulang dengan wajah bahagia. Hari ini dia berubah, dari penampilan hingga cara dia berbicara. Dia terlihat lebih ceria dari biasanya. Nyonya Bangtan senang melihatnya seperti itu. Baginya senyuman bahagia dari anak-anaknya sudah cukup untuk membuatnya merasa bahagia juga.

Nyonya Bangtan menatap dua orang dibelakang putra bungsunya. "Oh, Jungkook pulang bersama Jimin dan Taehyung?", tanyanya dengan senyuman. Nyonya Bangtan tahu Jungkook sudah besar, tapi entah kenapa dia tidak bisa berhenti menggunakan intonasi bicara pada bayi setiap kali dia bicara pada Jungkook.

"Ah? Iya, kami bertemu di jalan, bu", jawab Jungkook.

"Oh, ya ampun. Seragammu kotor sekali, sayang", kata Ibunya sambil menghampiri Jungkook untuk memeriksa anaknya itu. Nyonya Bangtan sudah biasa melihat seragam kotor milik Jimin dan Taehyung. Tapi tidak untuk Jungkook, dia adalah anak yang rapi dan bersih.

"Ah, ini. Tadi aku jatuh, bu. Biasa, anak laki-laki", jawab Jungkook enteng. Jawaban yang sama Nyonya Bangtan bertanya tentang lebam diwajahnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia percaya, tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala anaknya.

"Begitu, ya? Ya sudah, cepat mandi. Ibu akan siapkan makan malam"

"Siap, bu!", jawab Jungkook sambil memberi hormat padanya lalu segera pergi ke kamarnya. Sedangkan dua lainnya masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Kalian kenapa? Tidak mau mandi juga?", tanya Nyonya Bangtan. Jimin dan Taehyung diam dan saling melirilk bingung.

"Ah, Ibu tahu. Kalian juga ingin diusap kepalanya seperti Jungkook, kan? Ayo sini!", Nyonya Bangtan mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap kepala mereka penuh perasaan seperti bagaimana dia mengusap kepala Jungkook, sambil menggumamkan kata-kata sayang. Secara tidak sadar, dua anak itu sering terlewatkan olehnya. Nyonya Bangtan jadi merasa bersalah.

"Nah, ayo cepat mandi. Setelah itu kita makan"

"Baik, bu", jawab mereka lalu pergi ke kamar mereka.

Nyonya Bangtan berkerut bingung dengan senyuman di bibirnya. "Ada apa dengan mereka bertiga hari ini?". Tumben sekali Jungkook mau berjalan-jalan dengan dua kakaknya itu.

 **.**

 **Bangtan Boys Pt. 1.**

 **.**

Yoongi perpakaian rapi malam ini. Tidak. Bukan. Dia bukan mau pergi kencan. Tapi dia akan pergi untuk menonton aksi panggung Hoseok dan Namjoon di klub mereka. Mereka mengundang Yoongi untuk melihat penampilan perdana lagu baru mereka. Yoongi sangat bersemangat untuk datang. Setelah berpamitan dengan ibunya, Yoongi pergi naik taksi. Tidak butuh waktu lama karena lokasinya tidak jauh dari rumah mereka.

Yoongi juga tidak perlu tiket masuk, karena penjaga klub itu sudah hafal dengan wajahnya. Dan mereka sudah tahu bahwa Yoongi adalah kakaknya J-Hope dan Rap Monster.

Yoongi masuk dan memilih untuk duduk di meja yang letaknya strategis dari pada berdiri bersama penonton lainnya didepan panggung. Kalian tahu kan, Yoongi itu orangnya kalem. Hahaha..

Tidak lama, acara pun dimulai. Kedua adiknya itu naik ke atas panggung dan mulai menyapa. Penonton berteriak histeris. Yoongi tidak begitu suka hingar bingar disana, tapi dia melakukan semua ini karena ini demi mendukung kedua adiknya. Lagi pula, karena mereka Yoongi jadi bisa merasakan pengalaman masuk kedalam klub. Lumayan, untuk pengetahuan agar dia bisa mendiskripsikan suasananya dalam tulisan.

Hoseok dan Namjoon mulai bernyanyi-Rap, tentu saja. Penonton mulai ikut melompat-lompat mengikuti irama lagunya. Tanpa sadar, Yoongi juga ikut menggerak-gerakkan kaki dan kepalanya. Adiknya itu benar-benar hebat dalam menulis lagu. Asal tahu saja, Yoongi kadang-kadang juga membantu Hoseok dan Namjoon dalan penulisan lirik _loh_.

Sedang asik menikmati penampilan mereka, seseorang di belakang Yoongi menyentuh pundaknya dan berkata dalam suara yang keras.

"Jadi mereka J-Hope dan Rap Monster?", tanya orang itu. Yoongi hanya mengangguk tanpa menengok kebelakang. Yoongi tersenyum bangga, ingin sekali dia memberitahu orang itu jika dua orang di atas panggung itu adalah adik-adiknya.

"Luar biasa! Kakak-kakakku ternyata orang hebat. Kau penulis dan mereka penyanyi!", kata orang itu lagi yang otomatis membuat mata sipit Yoongi membulat.

Dia menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang menyebut J-Hope dan Rap Monster sebagai kakaknya. Dan bagaimana dia tahu jika Yoongi adalah seorang penulis? Betapa terkejutnya dia saat mendapati adik bungsunya lah yang duduk di sana dengan wajah tersenyum senang.

"Jungkook?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!".

.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak boleh tahu tentang rahasia kalian? Aku janji tidak akan katakan apapun pada Jimin dan Taehyung tentang ini"

Hoseok menjambak rambutnya frustasi dan melompat-lompat frustasi dibelakang panggung. Yoongi sampai harus menenangkan dia karena dia sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran Jungkook yang tiba-tiba. Hoseok sampai lupa liriknya ditengah penampilan mereka.

"Bukan itu maksudnya", kata Namjoon. Memperjelas pertanyaan Hoseok yang panik. Mengapa Jungkook merasa seperti pernah merasakan hal yang sama sebelumnya.

"Ini sudah lebih dari jam satu pagi. Kau seharusnya sedang di rumah dan tidur, sekarang.", kata Namjoon.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau ibu sampai tahu Jungkook ada disini? Bisa mati aku!", kata Hoseok panik.

Jungkook mendengus. "Kenapa kalian semua mengatakan hal yang sama? Aku bukan bayi yang harus diam dirumah! Menyebalkan sekali". Fiuh~ Rasanya menyenangkan sekali saat bisa menyuarakan protes. Haha..

"Jangan suruh aku pulang. Aku sudah bayar tiket masuk. Dan itu tidak murah", tambahnya sambil melipat tangannya.

Ketiga kakaknya menatap terkejut ke arahnya. "B-baiklah. Baiklah. Ya ampun. Jangan _ngambek_ , _dong_ ", kata Hoseok.

"Ya. Kami hanya khawatir saja", tambah Namjoon.

"Nah, begitu _dong_ ", kata Jungkook puas. Dia menatap kakak-kakaknya dengan mata berbinar. "Jadi apa yang akan kalian lakukan selanjutnya? Aku boleh ikut, kan? Aku mohoooon~~"

"Errr?", ketiga kakaknya saling pandang bingung. Mereka semua pasti tidak akan menolak _aegyo_ Jungkook, kan?

 **.**

 **Bangtan Boys Pt. 1**

 **.**

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu pun akhirnya tiba. Seokjin datang ke tempat yang ditentukan. Sebuah studio yang digunakan untuk pemotretan. Seokjin disambut dengan hangat sejak dia pertama kali melangkah masuk. Tidak perlu mengobrol lama, mereka langsung merias wajah Seokjin, menata rambutnya dan memakaikannya pakaian-pakaian yang bagus. Setelah itu Seokjin diminta untuk bergaya didepan kamera.

Ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menunjukkan bakatnya. Dengan penuh percaya diri, Seokjin segera melakukan tugasnya. Menunjukkan beberapa gaya sesuai dengan tema. Sang _Photografer_ terus mengucapkan kata-kata pujian pada Seokjin setiap dia selesai menjepret gambar.

"Bagus!"

"Yup! Benar begitu!"

"Kau sempurna Seokjin!"

" _Perfect_!"

Seokjin senang mendengarnya. Terutama saat melihat hasil potret yang diambil. Dia terlihat sangat keren dan sempurna. Seokjin sudah sering bilang kan? Dia penuh bakat! Kalian tidak percaya, _sih_!

"Seokjin-ah. Mari kita perbaiki riasan wajahmu", kata salah satu gadis perias. Dia kembali dibawa duduk di depan cermin dengan bola-bola lampu menyala yang membingkainya.

"Tuan _director_ puas dengan hasil kerjamu. Selamat ya", kata gadis itu sambil menambahkan bedak pada wajah Seokjin.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih". kata Seokjin. Dia harus tetap rendah hati jika tidak mau pekerjaannya diambil lagi.

"Beruntung Jungkook memberikanmu pada kami. Sepertinya kau akan dipakai lagi untuk edisi majalah selanjutnya", lanjut si gadis.

"Apa? Jungkook?", Seokjin berjingkat tidak percaya saat mendengar nama adik bungsunya yang menyebalkan itu disebut, hingga membuat gadis perias itu terkejut.

"Y-ya, begitulah yang aku dengar. Jungkook adalah orang yang paling diinginkan oleh _director_ untuk edisi tahun ini. Tapi anak itu malah memberi kami dirimu. Menurutku kau lebih cocok untuk konsep ini. Seokjin? Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?"

Seokjin menganga tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar. Jadi semua mimpi indah ini Jungkook yang berikan padanya? Adiknya yang sombong itu?

.

 **Suatu malam.**

" _Kau yakin dia bisa?_ "

"Iya. Aku yakin. Dia sangat profesional"

" _Baiklah, kalau begitu_ "

"Tolong perlakukan dia dengan baik. Dia kakak kesayanganku", setelah itu Jungkook memutus sambungan teleponnya dengan pihak _Kstyle magazine_ yang menawarinya pekerjaan untuk jadi model halaman _trend style_ tahun ini dan blahblahblah.. Jungkook sudah tidak peduli lagi. Dia akan mengumpan segala kepopulerannya yang super menjengkelkan itu kepada kakak sulungnya. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah mau membawanya pulang ke rumah di malam dia babak belur.

" _Good luck,_ Hyung^^"

 **TBC**

 **(Maaf kalau banyak typo)**

 **Review(lagi) Juseyo~**


	5. Chapter 5

**By: Xylia Park**

 **Bangtan Boys PT.1**

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **.**

Namjoon dan Hoseok duduk diam di depan dua batu nisan besar. Mereka baru saja melakukan ritual untuk mengormati mendiang kedua nenek mereka. Mereka terdiam cukup lama, mengusap batu nisan dan sesekali mengenang mendiang sang nenek saat masih hidup. Namjoon menjadi yang paling berberat hati untuk pulang. Rasanya dia selalu dan sangat merindukan neneknya. Kasih sayang neneknya yang tidak bisa dia dapatkan dari orang lain bahkan dari Ibunya.

Dan akhirnya mereka kembali saat senja sudah hampir habis.

Hoseok menepuk-nepuk bahu Namjoon saat mereka sedang duduk di dalam bus untuk perjalanan pulang.

"Aku juga merindukan nenek", kata Hoseok dan mendapatkan senyuman tipis dari saudaranya itu.

"Hooam~ Aku mengantuk sekali. Bangunkan aku kalau sudah sampai, ya", kata Hoseok sambil menyandarkan kepala pada sandaran kursi. Dia memejamkan mata dan melipat tangannya di depan dada. Wajahnya nampak sangat lelah. Tubuhnya juga terasa panas saat Namjoon tidak sengaja menyentuh tangannya.

Namjoon menahan mulutnya untuk bertanya apakah Hoseok baik-baik saja. Dia akan membiarkan Hoseok tidur selama perjalanan pulang.

.

Namjoon melirik Hoseok yang berjalan di sampingnya. Ada yang membuat Namjoon merasa Hoseok seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Entahlah. Namjoon hanya merasa khawatir setiap kali dia melihat wajah kelelahan Hoseok. Kadang dia juga bingung, haruskah dia bertanya? Karena selama ini dia tidak pernah menyembunyikan apapun dari Hoseok, jadi sebaiknya Hoseok juga tidak menyembunyikan apapun darinya karena itu akan membuatnya terasa tidak adil.

"Eh-Eh?"

Hoseok limbung saat berjalan, untung saja Namjoon sempat memegangi jaketnya atau dia akan masuk ke dalam selokan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Namjoon.

Hoseok tidak menjawab, namun justru tertawa geli. "Astaga. Ada apa denganku? Konyol sekali", ujarnya. Dia memicingkan sebelah matanya seperti sedang kesakitan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya. Tentu. Hanya sedikit capek"

Namjoon berdecak dan menegakkan tubuh saudaranya itu. Cukup sudah, Namjoon sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat Hoseok seperti itu. Dia memegangi kedua bahu Hoseok dan menelisik kedalam matanya.

"Hoseok-ah. Apa tidak ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

Hoseok mengerucutkan bibir sambil mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa? _Aku cinta padamu?_ Tidak mungkin lah", katanya sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

Namjoon menghela nafas. "Bukan. Tapi sesuatu yang lebih penting. Seperti-"

DIIINN!

Namjoon menelan kembali kata-katanya karena bunyi klakson yang terdengar dari balik punggungnya. Dia merutuki siapapun itu yang membuatnya gagal menginterogasi Hoseok.

"Oh? Seokjin Hyung!", seru Hoseok dan dengan polosnya dia melambaikan tangan dengan senyum kudanya itu.

Mobil kakak tertua mereka itu melaju mendekati mereka dengan perlahan. Jendela terbuka dan nampaklah sosok Seokjin dengan tatanan rambut yang keren.

"Kebetulan sekali, kau disini. Hyung mau pulang, kan? Kita ikut, ya?", tanya Hoseok tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Namjoon. Bukannya tidak mau menghemat ongkos dan numpang gratis mobil kakaknya, hanya saja ada hal yang ingin Namjoon bicarakan berdua saja dengan Hoseok.

Kakak mereka mengangguk dan Hoseok bersorak penuh semangat. " _Yeah_! Aku mau berbaring di kursi belakang", serunya dan tanpa ragu berlari mendahului Namjoon masuk ke dalam mobil Seokjin.

Bisa apa? Namjoon menghela nafas pasrah dan ikut masuk ke dalam mobil kakaknya.

.

Seokjin melirik Namjoon yang duduk di samping kursi kemudinya. "Kalian dari mana?", tanyanya. Hanya basa-basi supaya suasana tidak sepi.

"Dari makam nenek"

Jawaban tidak di harapkan datang dari Hoseok yang sedang berbaring di kursi belakang. Seokjin berkerut kecewa. Dia sebenarnya bertanya pada Namjoon. Tapi supaya tidak ketahuan bahwa dia sedang tidak senang, jadi dia hanya ber'oh' ria saja.

"Hyung dari mana?", tanya Hoseok lagi.

Hoseok memang perhatian pada semua saudaranya. Tapi jujur saja Seokjin lebih suka kalau Namjoon yang bertanya padanya.

"Aku habis bertemu teman", jawab Seokjin. Tidak mungkin _dong_ kalau Seokjin bilang dia baru saja selesai pemotretan.

"Bertemu teman wanita?"

Kali ini pertanyaan dari Namjoon dan jantung Seokjin berdebar-debar hanya untuk menjawabnya. "T-tidak. Teman laki-laki".

Hoseok sontak bangkit dari baringnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Seokjin yang sedang fokus mengemudi.

"Kau berkencan dengan laki-laki?", tanya Hoseok.

"B-bukan berkencan. Hanya sekedar bertenu saja. _Hangout_ ", jawab Seokjin gugup. Dia melirik pada Namjoon yang juga sedang menatapinya.

" _Hangout_ bersama teman laki-laki tapi kau menata rambutmu dengan baik", kata Namjoon.

Seokjin meneguk ludahnya. Dia gugup, apalagi Hoseok mulai menyentuh-nyentuh rambutnya yang kaku karena disemprot _hairspray_ di sana-sini agar tatanannya tetap rapi. "I-ini...".

"Tidak masalah jika berkencan dengan laki-laki. Kau tidak perlu malu pada kami", kata Namjoon dan itu malah membuat Seokjin malu sekali.

"Iya, benar", sahut Hoseok. Dia kembali berbaring di kursinya. "Kalau aku ingin berkencan dengan laki-laki, aku akan berkencan dengan Namjoon. Karena dia pintar dan seksi dan dia sering mentraktirku. Hahaha...", sambungnya dan langsung mendapat sebuah pukulan canda dari Namjoon.

Seokjin cemberut mendengarnya. Dia iri dengan kedekatan mereka berdua. Hhhh, andai saja dia juga bisa sedekat itu dengan Namjoon.

 **.**

 **Bangtan Boys Pt. 1**

 **.**

"Selamat makan~"

Dirumah ini, tidak boleh mulai makan sebelum anggota keluarga berkumpul dan lengkap. Itu aturan Ibu mereka. Ibu mereka bilang, makan bersama akan membuat mereka terbiasa berbagi. Makan perlahan dan menikmatinya akan membuat mereka selalu merasa cukup. Diselingi dengan cerita-cerita yang terjadi di hari-hari mereka membuat suasana menjadi semakin hangat.

"Hari ini Jungkook pulang bersama Jimin dan Taehyung lagi. Wah, kalian semakin dekat saja. Ibu suka itu", kata Ibunya.

"Kami bertemu di jalan dan pulang bersama, Bu", jawab Jungkook di sela makannya.

"Kenapa setiap kalian pulang bersama, seragam Jungkook jadi kotor? Aku sampai harus menyikatnya berkali-kali. Kalau begini terus aku lelah juga!", protes Hoseok yang bertugas mencuci seragam sekolah mereka. Kalau bukan Hoseok yang mencuci, sudah pasti tidak bisa bersih. Apalagi jika Jimin dan Taehyung yang melakukannya, bisa-bisa seragam sekolah mereka robek karena dipakai pukul-pukulan saat perang busa.

"Kalian bertiga mencurigakan", tambah Hoseok sebelum dia melahap nasinya.

Memang terasa hangat tapi Seokjin selalu hanya diam mendengarkan. Saudara-saudaranya itu memang punya sifat yang berbeda-beda, tapi mereka bisa nyambung saat bicara. Kadang mereka bertengkar kadang mereka kompak. Seokjin agak iri, karena selama ini dia selalu bersikap tidak peduli pada mereka. Padahal mereka selalu peduli satu-sama lain, walaupun tidak ditunjukkan secara terang-terangan. Mungkin saja mereka juga peduli pada Seokjin. Seperti Jungkook misalnya.

Dia menatap Jungkook dan kebetulan Jungkook balas menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Senyum manis dengan mata bersinar. Ugh! Kenapa dia jadi seimut kelinci? Kenapa Jungkook berikan pekerjaan itu padanya? Kenapa dia bersikap seperti adik yang baik? Kenapa Seokjin jadi kesal sendiri? Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Seokjin menyumpit telur dadar terakhir di piring saji. Namjoon juga melakukan hal yang sama hingga tidak sengaja sumpit mereka saling bertabrakan dan membuat suara denting yang bisa membuat semua orang di sana menghentikan kegiatan hanya untuk menyaksikan mereka.

Namun Seokjin sudah terlebih dulu mengambilnya. Seokjin dan Namjoon saling menatap canggung-tidak. Tidak! Seokjin yang canggung.

Biasanya Seokjin akan langsung memakannya tanpa merasa bersalah. Tapi entah kenapa sekarang dia jadi agak ragu untuk memiliki telur dadar lezat itu seorang diri. Pikirannya terus-terusan memintanya untuk mengalah, jadi Seokjin memutuskan untuk mengalah dan akhirnya dia meletakkan gulungan telur itu di atas mangkuk nasi milik Namjoon.

"Untukmu saja", katanya, lalu dia buang muka. Wajahnya terasa panas sekali setelah melakukan itu.

"OMG! Seokjin Hyung memberikan telur terakhirnya pada Namjoon Hyung!", Seokjin terkejut saat mendengar suara Taehyung yang mengomentari perbuatannya.

"Oh. Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi di antara mereka? Kenapa hal ini membuatku ingat pada drama di televisi", tambah Jimin sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Tatapan jahilnya itu benar-benar membuat Seokjin kesal.

"Untukmu saja, Jiminnie", Taehyung meniru Seokjin, meletakkan Kimchi miliknya di atas mangkuk nasi milik Jimin dengan ekspresi wajah maskulin yang dibuat-buat.

"Terima kasih Taehyung. Kau pahlawanku~ Chu~", Jawab Jimin sambil berlagak seperti seorang gadis. mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Taehyung dan pura-pura menciumnya.

"Diam atau kuhajar kalian berdua!" geram Seokjin. Dia melirik Namjoon. Dia tidak ingin Namjoon jadi tidak nyaman dengan ulah kedua anak itu. Namun Namjoon justru bersikap biasa saja seolah apa yang Jimin dan Taehyung lakukan bukan masalah besar. Namjoon malah melahap telur dadar itu dengan santai.

"Oh, kejamnya. Taehyung, aku takuuut~", kata Jimin lalu dia memeluk Taehyung dan Taehyung kembali berlagak sebagai pahlawannya. Seokjin tidak mengerti, kenapa dia harus punya dua adik menyebalkan seperi mereka? Kenapa orang-orang di ruangan itu tidak menghentikan mereka tapi justru malah tertawa? Dan kenapa Namjoon hanya diam saja? Kenapa Seokjin harus peduli dengan semua itu? Jadi semua ini salah siapa?!

 _Menyebalkan!_

.

Di tengah perjalan menuju kamarnya, Seokjin dihentikan oleh Namjoon yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang menggantung Dipundaknyaa. Sepertinya dia mau mandi.

"Ada apa?", tanya Seokjin.

"Hyung, apa kau masih pakai sampo ku?"

Wajah Seokjin berkerut tidak suka. "Tidak. Aku sudah beli punyaku sendiri", jawabnya.

"Tidak ya? Aneh sekali, kenapa sampo ku bisa habis secepat ini?", gumam Namjoon.

Seokjin berkerut kesal. "Mana aku tahu?! Kau mencurigai aku?"

"Sedikit. Karena kau pernah memakainya, kan? Tapi kalau memang kau memakainya juga tidak apa-apa kok"

"Aku cuma pakai sekali! Kalau kau merasa itu tidak adil kau juga boleh pakai punyaku. Kenapa begitu saja jadi masalah, _sih_?"

"Aku tidak suka wangi strawberry, Hyung. Ya sudah. Aku akan pakai punya Hoseok saja", jawab Namjoon seraya kembali masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Meskipun botolnya pink, bukan berarti wangi strawberry kan?-Hey! Jangan pergi begitu saja saat aku sedang bicara!"

"maaf", teriak Namjoon dari dalam.

Seokjin mendengus lalu melangkahkan kaki dengan cepat menuju kamarnya. Buru-buru ia menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Seokjin membulatkan mata seolah dia baru saja ketahuan sudah mencuri.

"Aku tidak mencuri. Aku hanya minta sedikit", gumam Seokjin berkali-kali untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia tidak melakukan suatu hal yang huruk.

Seokjin memeriksa, mengendus aroma wangi rambutnya sendiri. Sebenarnya dia memang memakai sampo milik Namjoon setiap kali dia mencuci rambutnya. Dan setiap kali dia menghirup wangi rambutnya atau wangi yang tertinggal di bantalnya, Seokjin akan selalu teringat pada Namjoon. Hatinya selalu berdebar saat melihat Namjoon di dekatnya maupun hanya di dalam pikirannya saja. Entah mengapa, semenjak Namjoon mencuri ciuman pertamanya, dia jadi tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan adiknya itu.

"Aish! Aku pasti sakit jiwa. Aku gila! Gila! Gila! Gila!', geramnya.

Seokjin menjatuhkan diri ke atas tempat tidurnya dan menggulung dirinya dengan selimutnya. Pipinya memanas dan itu tidak seharusnya dia rasakan.

.

"Ibu.."

"Hm"

"Apa Ibu tidak ingin menikah?"

"Uhuk!", Nyonya Bangtan menyemburkan kembali tehnya ke lantai. Dia menatap Hoseok dengan mata membulat kaget. Sementara anak itu malah mentertawainya

"Ibu. Kenapa merespon berlebihan?", gelaknya. Dia membantu mengelap teh yang membasahi tangan ibunya dengan tissue.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya tentang itu?"

Hoseok mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku pikir karena Ibu sudah lama sendiri. Mengurus tujuh anak laki-laki yang bandel seperti kami pasti sulit. Tidak kah butuh sentuhan seorang ayah untuk membuat kami patuh? Terutama Jimin dan Taehyung", bisik Hoseok pada kalimat terakhirnya dan dia mengangguk sangat yakin tentang itu.

Nyonya Bangtan terdiam. Menikah adalah suatu hal yang tidak pernah terpikir olehnya. Yang dia selalu inginkan hanyalah membuat ketujuh anaknya berhasil. Hanya mimpi mereka saja yang ingin dia wujudkan untuk saat ini.

Nyonya Bangtan memegang pundak anaknya itu dan menatapnya. "Hoseok, menikah itu tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan. Apalagi kegagalan di masa lalu masih membuat Ibu sedikit takut untuk menikah lagi".

Hoseok mengangguk-angguk. Wajahnya nampak menyesal dan kecewa. "Ya, benar. Membicarakan ini membuatku teringat pada ayah", Hoseok nenunduk dan tersenyum kecut.

Tangan Nyonya Bangtan beralih mengusap kepala anaknya. Hidup anak-anaknya tidak lah semudah hidup anak-anak lain seusia mereka. Itulah sebabnya Nyonya Bangtan harus kuat untuk mereka.

"Aku akan menjadi Ibu yang merawat kalian sekaligus menjadi seorang Ayah yang akan mendidik kalian. Jangan sedih, sayang"

Hoseok menatapnya dengan mata jernihnya dan mengangguk sambil tersenyum hingga dimple kecil di kedua pipinya terlihat. Membuat ibunya gemas.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?", tanya Namjoon yang baru saja datang bergabung dengan mereka dengan pakaian rapi. Oh, mungkin sudah waktunya mereka untuk pergi ke klub.

"Tidak ada", ujar Nyonya Bangtan. "Ibu masuk kekamar dulu, ya. Kalian hati-hati di jalan". Dia berdiri dan membawa cangkir tehnya masuk kedalam kamarnya.

 **.**

 **Bangtan Boys Pt. 1**

 **.**

"Hyung! Hyung! Ibu! Lihat apa yang aku bawa!"

Semuanya kebingungan saat Jungkook membuat kebisingan di saat makan pagi. Dia berlari dan berteriak menghampiri meja makan sambil membawa sesuatu di tangannya. Dia tersenyum penuh semangat, seperti anak kecil.

"Ibu, lihat ini!", Jungkook meletakkan sebuah majalah di atas meja. Semua orang yang penasaran mendekat, lalu mereka terkejut saat melihat wajah si sulung ada pada cover majalah itu.

"Astaga!"

"Seokjin Hyung?!"

"Jin, wajah baru KStyle", Hoseok membaca tulisan yang dicetak dengan warna Pink pada sampul majalah itu.

"Wah, dia punya nama panggung"

"Pantas malam itu rambutnya tertata rapi"

"Aku baru sadar kalau dia sangat tampan"

Seokjin yang kakinya hampir menapaki lantai dapur pun menghentikan langkah di anak tangga terakhir. Mengawasi mereka dengan ragu untuk bergabung. Dia merasa agak malu, kenapa juga pihak KStyle mengirimkan majalah itu ke rumah mereka? Ugh!

"Nah, itu Seokjin Hyung!"

Seokjin menelan ludah dan menatap kikuk mereka semua. Dia sudah ketahuan, mau tidak mau dia harus mendekat dan bergabung. Mereka semua menatapinya dengan tatapan penasaran terutama ibunya.

"Kau tidak pernah cerita tentang ini", kata ibunya begitu Seokjin duduk di kursinya.

"I-itu.. Aku memang berniat untuk mengatakannya jika majalahnya sudah terbit", jawab Seokjin gugup. Ini baru keluarganya. Bagaimana jika dia diwawancarai oleh wartawan sungguhan. Oh, Seokjin. Profesional lah!

Dia mengambil nafas sebelum berkata lagi, "Jika aku mengatakannya sejak awal tapi ternyata tidak jadi, aku takut akan membuat Ibu kecewa"

Ibunya nampak sedikit terkejut mendengar itu, namun wanita itu tersenyum dan mengusap kepalanya penuh sayang. "Kenapa berpikir seperti itu? Kau tidak pernah mengecewakan ibu, sayang. Justru Ibu bangga sekali, kerja kerasmu selama ini akhirnya mendapatkan hasil", katanya.

Seokjin tersenyum, dia senang mendengar ibunya mengatakan itu. Lalu dia menatapi satu per satu saudaranya yang juga tersenyum bangga padanya. Termasuk Namjoon, Yoongi dan Jungkook.

Ah! Jungkook. Banyak hal yang ingin Seokjin katakan padanya.

.

"Ibu, kami berangkaat!", seru mereka.

Jungkook sudah siap untuk berangkat bersama Jimin dan Taehyung. Walaupun kelihatannya mereka keberatan jika Jungkook bergabung dengan mereka. Namun tiba-tiba saja Seokjin memanggilnya dari dalam mobilnya yang sudah siap melaju.

"Jungkook, naiklah. Kau ikut denganku hari ini", begitu katanya.

Seokjin hanya mengajak Jungkook saja, maka dari itu wajah Jimin dan Taehyung langsung nampak cerah dan segera mungkin berlari pergi meninggalkan Jungkook. Padahal Jungkook ingin ikut bolos sekolah bersama mereka. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa menolak Seokjin karena dari wajahnya, kakaknya itu nampak serius sekali. Dengan lemas dia berjalan masuk ke dalam mobil kakaknya.

Mobil akhirnya melaju dan Jungkook duduk dengan canggung di samping kakaknya yang sedang mengemudi. Tidak ada obrolan, tidak ada suara radio atau apapun yang bisa membuat Jungkook duduk dengan santai. Melihat raut tajam kakaknya membuat Jungkook gugup. Ini pertama kalinya dia gugup pada Seokjin.

Rasanya seperti sedang menunggu saat dijatuhi hukuman dalam sidang. Jungkook bertanya-tanya alasan kakaknya itu mengajaknya berangkat bersama.

Mobil berhenti karena lampu merah menyala. Jungkook mencuri pandang pada kakaknya. Mulutnya dibuka dan ditutupnya lagi karena ragu ingin memecah sutuasi canggung.

"Hyung, apa kau marah padaku?", tanya Jungkook akhirnya, tapi di segera meringis takut dan merutuki perbuatannya.

Seokjin menatap padanya sekilas dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya karena lampu sudah kembali hijau. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook sehingga membuat si bungsu merasa suasana menjadi semakin canggung.

Lalu suara Seokjin terdengar. "Kau yang melakukannya, kan?"

Jungkook menatap kembali pada kakaknya dengan tatapan bingung. "Aku? Melakukan apa, Hyung?".

Seokjin menghela nafasnya. Dia menepikan mobil mereka dan berhenti. Seokjin menatapi Jungkook dengan datar membuat adiknya itu menelan ludahnya takut.

"Pihak majalah KStyle tiba-tiba menelpon dan meminta aku, orang yang setiap mengikuti audisi selalu ditolak, untuk menjadi model sampul majalah mereka. Apa menurutmu itu tidak aneh?", tanya Seokjin dengan wajah menyelidik.

Jungkook menelan ludahnya sekali lagi. Dia semakin menempelkan tubuhnya ke jok mobil seolah berusaha menenggelamkan dirinya di sana.

 _Jangan bilang Seokjin Hyung sudah tahu?,_ batin Jungkook.

"Ya, aku tahu", kata Seokjin, membuat Jungkook terkejut karena dia mengira kakaknya itu bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Mereka memberitahuku kalau kau yang merekomendasikan aku untuk menggantikanmu menjadi model mereka", dia nampak sangat tidak suka.

Jungkook meringis. Jungkook sudah mengira, kakaknya itu pasti tidak suka dijadikan pilihan kedua. "Aku sudah katakan untuk tetap merahasiakan itu", gumamnya. Namun Seokjin bisa dengar itu dan sorot matanya terlihat semakin tajam.

"Dengar, Jungkook. Jika aku ingin menjadi terkenal maka aku akan terkenal dengan usahaku sendiri", katanya penuh tekanan.

"T-tapi-tapi, Hyung. Aku hanya-"

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu? Apa kau kasihan padaku? Apa aku terlihat sangat menyedihkan setiap kali gagal audisi? Apa kau-"

"Tunggu dulu!", sela Jungkook. Dia mendelik dan menutup mulutnya saat dia sadar dia sudah meneriaki kakaknya.

Seokjin diam menatapnya kaget untuk beberapa detik. Namun setelahnya dia menunggu Jungkook untuk bicara.

"A-Aku melakukan itu se-sebagai tindakan balas budiku padamu, Hyung", kata Jungkook tergagap.

Hubungan mereka dulu tidak baik karena Jungkook yang selalu bersikap sombong pada kakaknya, sekarang Jungkook menyadari kesalahannya dan ingin memperbaikinya. Apa salahnya?

"Balas budi? Memang apa yang sudah kulakukan?", Seokjin menatap Jungkook dengan bingung.

Mata Jungkook berbinar semangat, dia duduk dengan tegap dan mulai berani menghadapi kakaknya. "Kau lupa, Hyung? Malam itu, saat aku babak belur dan pingsan di jalan. Kau kan yang membawaku pulang", katanya dengan senyum manisnya.

Seokjin diam sebentar dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Lalu dia mendengus. "Kau tidak perlu balas budi hanya untuk hal sekecil itu", katanya dengan nada tidak habis pikir.

"Bagiku itu bukan hal yang kecil, Hyung", cicit Jungkook membuat kakaknya itu menatapnya tajam dan membuatnya buru-buru menundukkan wajah. "Maaf", tambahnya segera.

Seokjin menghela nafasnya lagi. "Ya sudah. Terima kasih", katanya.

Jungkook mengangkat kembali wajahnya dan menatap kakak sulungnya itu. Walaupun Seokjin tidak tersenyum tapi dia menatap Jungkook seperti menatap seorang adik dan Jungkook sangat senang.

"Terima kasih. Puas?!", ulangnya sebal.

Dan Jungkook tidak bisa tidak tersenyum lebar seperti kelinci. Dia mengangguk-angguk lucu. Wah, dia merasa seolah sebuah beban dalam dirinya telah hilang. Dia seolah mendapat sebuah kekuatan baru.

 **.**

 **Bangtan Boys Pt. 1**

 **.**

Berita tentang Jungkook masih belum reda. Seluruh sekolah masih asik memberinya tatapan dan komentar-komentar pedas terhadapnya tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mereka pikir Jungkook diam karena Jungkook memang merasa bersalah. Mereka pikir Jungkook diam karena dia tidak berani melawan mereka. Tidak. Mereka salah. Menurut Jungkook, meladeni mereka hanya buang-buang waktu saja.

Tapi tidak kali ini. Mereka sudah keterlaluan. Mereka mencoreti meja Jungkook dengan kata-kata yang tidak pantas dan mengisi loker Jungkook dengan sampah. Mereka bertindak semakin berani. Sekarang Jungkook sudah tidak mau diam lagi.

"Jujur saja aku tidak peduli padamu, teman-teman yang kau ajak untuk membenciku atau semua omong kosong tentangku yang kalian percayai", jawab Jungkook pada seorang temannya yang secara terang-terangan menghinanya saat dia sedang berjalan melewati mereka.

"Dengar semuanya! Bicaralah sesuka hati kalian. Kalau perlu jangan berteman denganku. Menjauhlah. Jaga jarak. Dengan begitu aku bisa tahu, mana teman yang setia dan mana teman yang hanya ada maunya saja", lanjut Jungkook dengan suara keras agar semua orang di koridor bisa mendengarnya.

"Sejak awal kalian memang berteman dengaku hanya karena kepopuleranku saja".

Koridor mendadak senyap. Semua anak di sana nampaknya mendengarkannya dengan baik. Jungkook hendak melangkah namun dia menahannya untuk mengatakan satu hal lagi.

"Ah! Dan satu lagi. Berhenti ikut campur urusan orang. Apa kalian tidak punya kerjaan lain? Asal tahu saja. Saat kalian sibuk membicaakan aku, saat itu aku sedang sibuk menghitung honor pemotretanku sebagai model sampul majalah yang kalian baca setiap minggu", katanya lalu dia benar-benar melenggang pergi.

Masa bodoh dengan teman dan penggemar palsu. Jungkook punya keluarga yang lebih menyenangkan dari pada semua popularitas yang dia dapat. Semua berita miring tentang dirinya tidak akan mempengaruhi kehidupannya. Karena kebahagiaan dirinya adalah prioritas utama untuk Jungkook mulai saat ini.

Jungkook meraih ponselnya dalam saku celana, lalu mengetuknya beberapa kali untuk menelpon seseorang.

.

Jimin dan Taehyung menatap miris pada ponsel Jimin yang terus berdering. Sudah delapan kali Jungkook menelpon namun Jimin sama sekali belum menerimanya. Karena mereka memang sudah sepakat untuk tidak menerima telepon dari Jungkook.

Mereka menghela nafas lega saat akhirnya ponsel Jimin berhenti berdering.

"Dia pasti ingin ikut bolos", kata Jimin.

"Kalau ibu sampai tahu, kita berdua yang akan kena masalah. Abaikan saja dia!", timpal Taehyung. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan getar pada ponsel dalam genggamannya. Matanya membulat ngeri saat nama Jungkook yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Jungkook menelponku!", ujarnya histeris sambil menunjuk ponselnya. Lalu dia meletakkannya jauh-jauh dari tempat mereka berada, seolah telepon dari Jungkook akan mengakibatkan ledakan yang besar.

Jimin heran. Bukankah Taehyung meyukai Jungkook?(Jimin juga sih). Dan bukankah waktu itu dia sudah berhasil mencuri ciuman pertama Jungkook? Lalu mengapa sekarang Taehyung menjadi orang yang paling tidak setuju jika Jungkook hadir bersama mereka?

"Hey", panggil Jimin. Dia menatap Taehyung dengan serius. "Terus terang saja, aku agak merasa aneh jika kau menolak Jungkook bergabung dengan kita".

Taehyung diam memperhatikannya.

"Jika kau menyukainya, bukankah seharusnya kau senang jika Jungkook datang. Apa itu hanya karena kau merasa khawatir ketahuan ibu?"

Taehyung berkedip-kedip dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Taehyung memang suka memasang ekspresi _blank_ seperti itu. Sedikit menyebalkan tapi Jimin sudah terbiasa.

"Kau juga menolak dia untuk bergabung", kata Taehyung.

Jimin menghela nafas. Bicara dengan Taehyung memang membutuhkan kesabaran tingkat tinggi karena Taehyung akan membawamu berputar-putar terutama jika dirinya yang menjadi masalah utamanya. "Iya. Itu karena aku khawatir jika Jungkook akan ikut terkena masalah", jawab Jimin.

"Kalau begitu alasanku juga sama", timpal Taehyung. "Bicara yang benar lah", lanjutnya.

Jimin berdecak. _Yang tidak bicara dengan benar itu sebenarnya siapa?_

"Ya sudah", Jimin mengalah. Dia menatap Taehyung, "Bagaimana kelanjutan hubunganmu dengan Jungkook? Kau kan sudah... Umh.. menciumnya. Maksudku adalah apa kalian-"

"-Pacaran? Tidak lah!", Taehyung mentertawai Jimin. "Kau tahu aku hanya gemas saja padanya saat itu".

Jimin menganga tidak percaya. "Kau pasti bercanda. Awas saja kalau kau mempermainkan perasaan Jungkook!". Bagi Jimin, Jungkook tetap adiknya tersayang.

Taehyung menyeka air matanya. Dia berusaha menghentikan gelak tawa yang menurut Jimin sangat menyebalkan itu.

"Kau polos sekali. Dengar ya, Chimchim. Jungkook yang dulu sangat sulit ditakhlukkan maka dari itu aku menginginkannya. Tapi saat dia datang sendiri padaku, rasanya jadi tidak menarik lagi"

"APA?! Kau-", Taehyung sudah lebih dulu membekap mulut Jimin dengan tangannya.

"Lagi pula, aku tahu Jungkook juga tidak suka padaku. Dan sebenarnya..."

Jimin berkerut kesal sambil menunggu kelanjutan kalimat saudaranya itu. Dan sebenarnya dia juga tidak sabar untuk segera melepaskan tangan Taehyung yang membekap mulutnya dengan kuat.

"...sebenarnya aku sedang menyukai orang lain", katanya.

Jimin tidak pernah tahu sifat Taehyung yang satu itu. Dia melepas paksa tangan Taehyung dan menarik telinga saudaranya itu kuat-kuat. " _Playboy_! Tanganmu bau!", kesalnya. Namun Taehyung hanya menanggapinya dengan gelak tawa.

"Nah, dia menelepon lagi", katanya sambil menunjuk ponselnya yang bergetar di sana.

.

Seokjin baru saja sampai di kampusnya dan dia langsung disambut dengan banyak gadis yang berkelompok dan berbisik-bisik sambil melihat ke arahnya.

Awalnya dia pikir ada yang aneh dengan penampilannya hingga membuat mereka semua menatapinya. Tapi akhirnya dia sadar saat seorang temannya datang dan memberitahukan sesuatu.

"Seokjin!"

Seokjin terkejut karena temannya itu datang tiba-tiba sambil berteriak. Temannya itu menunjukkan sebuah majalah dengan gambar wajah Seokjin pada covernya.

"Kau ada di sampul majalah KStyle!", serunya.

Ah! Seokjin hampir lupa dengan kenyataan bahwa hampir semua orang di kota membaca majalah fashion mingguan itu.

Sebenarnya dia agak malu untuk mengakuinya. Tapi mau mengelak juga tidak mungkin karena sudah jelas itu adalah foto dirinya.

Tiba-tiba, ponselnya bergetar. Dering notifikasi berturut-turut berbunyi. Begitu melihatnya, Seokjin membulatkan mata. Follower dalam akun sosial medianya bertambah seribu orang dan terus bertambah. Seokjin menelan ludahnya gugup. Dia baru debut hari ini dan sudah mendapat respon yang berlebihan.

Tak lama kemudian teman-temannya yang lain berdatangan dan memberinya pujian. Sebagian besar mengajaknya foto bersama bahkan dosennya juga ikut-ikutan. Hari ini adalah hari yang belum pernah Seokjin rasakan. Begitu banyak pujian dan begitu banyak perhatian yang ditujukan padanya seolah-olah Seokjin adalah pangeran. Walau rasanya sedikit aneh untuknya. Seokjin merasa pusing dan mual.

.

"... _Tolong jangan telepon lagi, kami sedang belajar dengan guru_ _killer_ "

"Baiklah kalau begitu", jawab Jungkook. Dia mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan menghela nafas.

Jungkook duduk sendirian di gerbong tua dengan wajah lesu. Jimin dan Taehyung tidak ada di sana karena mereka ternyata tidak membolos hari ini.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Sudah terlanjur kabur dari sekolah", gumamnya sedih.

Dia menatap sekeliling dan dia benar-benar merasa kesepian. Dia sudah membayangkan akan bersenang-senang bersama kedua Hyungnya tapi ternyata dia harus menelan rasa kecewa karena tidak bisa bertemu dengan mereka.

"Apa aku pulang saja ya?", lanjutnya. Lalu dia menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Tidak. Nanti ibu marah kalau tahu aku bolos".

Jungkook menghela nafas kecewa lalu memutuskan untuk pergi dari penyimpanan gerbong tua entah untuk pergi kemana lagi. Jungkook tidak punya tujuan.

Susah juga jika tidak punya teman. Tapi punya teman pun percuma karena Jungkook tidak percaya pada teman-temannya. Karena semua orang hanya menjadi temannya karena ada maunya. Apalah.

"Oh?"

Sudah lumayan jauh berjalan, Jungkook tidak sengaja melihat seekor anjing kecil berwarna putih sedang duduk menatapinya di ujung jalan. Senyuman Jungkook mengembang melihat hewan lucu itu. Lalu dia melangkah mendekati anjing itu.

"Hai", kata Jungkook. Dia merendahkan tubuhnya dan mengusap-usap si anjing dengan gemas. "Kau lucu sekali", gemasnya.

Si anjing hanya diam saja, memejamkan matanya saat Jungkook mengusak bulunya yang agak kusut. Lalu tanpa aba-aba dia berdiri dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Jungkook.

"Kau mau ke mana?", tanya Jungkook, agak kecewa anjing itu pergi. Tanpa sadar dia ikut berdiri dan mengikuti si anjing tepat di belakangnya dengan kedua tangan yang disimpan di dalam saku celananya. Mungkin dengan mengikuti anjing kecil itu Jungkook bisa menemukan sebuah tempat yang baru untuk mengulur waktu hingga waktu jam pulang sekolah nanti.

.

Belanja bulanan seorang diri tidaklah mudah bagi Nyonya Bangtan. Punya banyak anak menuntutnya untuk belanja banyak barang dan tentunya juga mengeluarkan banyak biaya. Tapi tidak apa-apa, yang ada di pikiran seorang ibu hanyalah anaknya. Mau sampai bangkrut pun Nyonya Bangtan akan tetap berjuang untuk mereka.

Sedang asyik berbelanja, tak sengaja Nyonya Bangtan berpapasan dengan seseorang yang dia kenal. Pak Han.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ "

Nyonya Bangtan membalas sapaannya. Entah mengapa Nyonya Bangtan merasa tidak percaya diri bertemu secara tiba-tiba dengan Pak Han. Seharusnya dia memakai sedikit riasan wajah sebelum pergi berbelanja.

"Anda sedang belanja?", tanya Nyonya Bangtan dan dia langsung mengomeli dirinya sendiri didalam hati. _Pertanyaan bodoh. Kalau ke super market tentu saja sedang belanja_.

"Ah, ya. Ada beberapa barang yang harus dibeli", jawab Pak Han dengan senyuman manis. Dia melihat isi keranjang dorong Nyonya Bangtan dan berdecak kagum.

"Wah, kau belanja banyak sekali"

"Ah, iya. Saya-Ini-"

"Kenapa formal sekali? Jangan begitu. Aku kan sedang tidak bekerja", Pak Han terkekeh dan Nyonya Bangtan memerah malu.

"Ah, iya. Maafkan sa-eh? Maafkan aku", _duh. Kenapa jadi gugup begini?_

Pak Han menatapinya sejenak sebelum bertanya. "Bagimana dengan Jimin dan Taehyung? Sudah lama mereka tidak berkunjung ke kantor", tanyanya sambil tertawa.

"Entahlah, mungkin mereka sedang sibuk dengan sekolahnya", jawab Nyonya Bangtan walaupun sebenarnya dia juga tidak yakin kedua anaknya itu pergi ke sekolah setiap hari.

"Bagaimana dengan suamimu? Dia pasti orang yang sibuk sehingga kau harus mengurus anak-anakmu sendirian", katanya sambil mengerling pada troli penuh milik Nyonya Bangtan.

Nyonya Bangtan kaget Pak Han tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu padanya. Dia itu memang tidak tahu atau pura-pura tidak tahu? Karena semua orang yang mengenal Nyonya Bangtan sudah tahu jika Nyonya Bangtan adalah orang tua tunggal dari tujuh orang anak laki-laki.

"A-aku tidak bersuami", jawabnya gagap. Dia melihat Pak Han menaikkan alisnya dan memberikannya tatapan menyesal.

"Maafkan aku, sudah lancang bertanya"

"Ah, tidak. Aku sering mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti itu. Jangan khawatir"

Pak Han tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu menggosok tengkuknya. Mereka terdiam canggung di tengah-tengah keramaian supermarket itu untuk beberapa saat sampai Pak Han melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat Nyonya Bangtan terkejut.

"Uhm, mau belanja bersama?"

Nyonya Bangtan bediri kaku. Diajak belanja bersama, itu artinya mereka akan berjalan bersama-sama selama kegiatan belanja. Sudah lama sekali Nyonya Bangtan tidak berjalan bersama seorang pria terlebih lagi mereka menyandang status yang sama. Yang satu tidak punya suami dan yang satu lagi tidak punya istri. _Yakinkan dirimu, ini hanya belanja bersama tidak lebih_. Batin Nyonya Bangtan.

"B-boleh". jawabnya kemudian.

.

Jungkook menghela nafasnya. Dia pikir jika dia mengikuti anjing itu, dia bisa menemukan sesuatu yang baru. Ternyata anjing lucu yang dia ikuti tadi masuk ke dalam rumah seseorang. Jungkook tidak mungkin ikut masuk ke dalam rumah itu juga. Dan jika ternyata makhluk lucu itu tinggal di sana, itu berarti dia sudah pulang ke rumahnya. Lalu Jungkook harus kemana lagi?

"Aih..", Jungkook sedikit kecewa.

Dia menatap sekeliling. Ternyata dia masih berada di sekitar tempat di mana dia bertemu dengan anjing itu. Huh. Anjing itu mengajak Jungkook berjalan melewati jalan yang sangat jauh hanya untuk kembali ke tempat yang sama.

Rupanya bolos sekolah bukanlah hal yang mudah. Terlebih jika tidak punya pengalaman seperti Taehyung dan Jimin. Jungkook tidak punya tempat untuk pergi selain rumah, sekolah dan penyimpanan gerbong tua itu. Cupu sekali!

Jungkook menatap sekeliling. Untung saja dia berada di dekat jalan raya. Dia jadi tidak perlu takut tersesat. Dia baru sadar jika hari sudah semakin siang.

Tatapannya berhenti pada sebuah kedai kopi di dekatnya. Ada etalasi yang dipenuhi oleh kue berwarna-warni. Tapi bukan itu yang Jungkook lihat. Melainkan seseorang bersurai hijau yang duduk di dalam sana, di dekat jendela dan sedang menatap heran pada Jungkook.

Jungkook terkesiap saat dia sadar orang itu adalah kakaknya sendiri. Yoongi. Dan semakin gugup saat Yoongi mengangkat tangannya dan melambai, memanggilnya untuk datang menghampirinya.

.

"Terima kasih", kata Jungkook kepada pelayan yang baru saja meletakkan pesanannya.

Jungkook tidak minum kopi. Jadi Yoongi memesan segelas _milkshake_ dan _fish and chips_ untuknya. Jungkook sangat senang. Tapi dia juga gugup duduk di hadapan kakaknya yang terus-terusan menatapinya dengan mata kucingnya itu.

"Jadi apakah kau menyukai anjing putih itu?", tanya Yoongi.

Jungkook tersedak bahkan sebelum dia sempat menyentuh _milkshake_ nya. Sepertinya kakaknya melihat apa yang dia lakukan di luar kedai ini.

"A-aku-sebebarnya...Tadi-a-aku hanya...", Jungkook tergagap untuk menjawab Yoongi.

"Anjing yang lucu", gumam Yoongi. Dia menatap Jungkook menelisik. "Kau bolos sekolah?"

"A-aku tidak bolos. Aku hanya-Sekolah sedang...-uhm, sebenarnya aku cuma...", Jungkook menatap Yoongi yang masih bersabar mendengarkan dan akhirnya dia menyerah. "...Baiklah. Aku membolos", katanya lalu meringis takut.

Dia melirik kakaknya yang tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun selain mengecap mulut. Seolah Jungkook baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang membosankan.

"Ya, hal itu memang sering terjadi", kata Yoongi akhirnya. Dia kembali menghisap es kopinya dan mengecap mulutnya lagi.

Jungkook menatap heran ke arah kakaknya yang nampak tidak terkesan dengan aksi bolosnya.

"Hyung, aku bolos sekolah", kata Jungkook. Untuk memastikan reaksi kakaknya saat mendengarkan pengakuannya sekali lagi.

"Hmm, aku juga sering bolos sekolah, dulu bahkan sampai sekarang. Hal seperti itu memang perlu dilakukan sesekali"

Wajah Yoongi terlihat biasa saja seolah membolos adalah hal yang lumrah untuk dilakukan. _Well_ , jika bolos sekolah memang tidak apa-apa maka Jungkook tidak perlu merasa bersalah.

"Tapi, Hyung. Jangan bilang pada ibu, ya?", kata Jungkook.

Yoongi mengangguk mengiyakan, membuat Jungkook menghela nafas sangat lega.

"Hyung, kau yang terbaik", kata Jungkook.

"Aku tahu. Makanlah", katanya.

Menurut Jungkook, kakaknya yang satu itu sangat keren. Mungkin sebaiknya dia mengikuti Yoongi dari pada Jimin dan Taehyung.

"Hyung, kau sering datang kesini?"

"Tidak. Aku sering berpindah-pindah tempat, mencari suasana yang berbeda untuk mendapatkan inspirasi"

Jungkook mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Membolos bersama Yoongi sepertinya terdengar lebih berkelas dan resiko terkena masalahnya lebih rendah. Hahaha..

"Jangan harap aku mau bolos denganmu lagi. Aku akan bilang pada Ibu jika aku memergokimu membolos lagi"

Jungkook yang baru saja menelan _milkshake_ nya terbatuk-batuk karena tersedak lagi. Dia menatap tidak percaya pada kakaknya itu.

"Kau tahu, _Hyung_. Aku pikir, sepertinya semua kakakku bisa membaca pikiranku", katanya dan Yoongi tertawa keras. Itu pertama kalinya Jungkook melihat kakaknya yang pendiam tertawa lepas seperti itu. Padahal tidak ada yang lucu. Mungkin selera lelucon orang genius agak berbeda. Entahlah.

Jungkook beralih menatap keluar jendela saat dia tidak sengaja melihat dua orang anak berseragam sekolah yang dikenalinya. Jimin dan Taehyung. Mereka sedang berdiri di pinggir jalan. Sepertinya sedang menunggu lampu hijau untuk menyeberang.

Jadi mereka berbohong pada Jungkook. Mereka sedang tidak di sekolah dan belajar bersama guru _killer_. Jungkook berdecih kesal. Buru-buru ia meraih ponselnya dan mengetuk-ngetuknya cepat. Mengirim pesan pada kedua anak itu bahwa Jungkook tahu mereka membohonginya.

Setelah mengirim pesannya, Jungkook tetap mengawasi mereka di luar sana. Jimin nampak meraih ponselnya dan membaca pesan Jungkook bersama-sama dengan Taehyung. Lalu mereka berdua terkejut dan menoleh kesana-kemari mencari keberadaan Jungkook. Dan Akhirnya tatapan mereka bertemu. Jimin dan Taehyung nampak terkejut di tempat mereka.

"Hehehe..", Jungkook tertawa jahil dan mengangkat _fish and chips_ nya, sengaja menggigit dan mengunyahnya perlahan. Mengiming-imingi kedua kakaknya yang nampak cemberut di luar sana. Lalu meninum milkshakenya dan mengusap lehernya lega dengan sengaja.

"Jungkook, kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Yoongi. Mungkin dia khawatir Jungkook sedang kerasukan sesuatu.

"Aku sedang memberi mereka pelajaran", jawab Jungkook.

Yoongi ikut menatap keluar dan mendapati Jimin dan Taehyung sedang menatapi mereka. Tatapan Yoongi dan Jimin bertemu dan mereka berdua sama-sana menegang.

Jungkook menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek pada mereka hingga mereka memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana dan Jungkook tertawa senang.

"dasar pembohong amatir!", ujarnya.

Jungkook beralih menatap kakak bersurai hijaunya. Oh, jangan dikira Jungkook tidak menyadari jika Yoongi dan Jimin saling menatap tadi.

"Hyung, aku masih tidak mengerti. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara kau dan Jimin?"

Yoongi diam saja. Dia menghisap es kopinya dan berpura-pura menyibukkan diri. Jungkook menghela nafasnya. Yang satu ini juga pembohong amatir. Haha..

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan tanya lagi"

.

Sekolah terasa cepat berlalu jika kau tidur sepanjang waktu di tempat dudukmu. Seperti Namjoon. Kini matanya sudah segar dan tidak mengantuk lagi. Sekarang sudah waktunya pulang dan Namjoon ingin segera sampai di rumah untuk makan siang dan menyambung tidurnya.

"Namjoon-ah"

Seorang guru memanggilnya. Namjoon memberinya hormat dan berbicara sebentar dengannya tentang lomba debat Bahasa Inggris antar sekolah yang akan diadakan dalam waktu dekat. "Aku berharap kau bisa ikut. Kau mau, kan?"

Namjoon tidak tertarik dengan lomba apapun. Selain karena itu bukan hobinya, dia jauh lebih tertarik pada Hoseok yang sedang berlari meninggalkan sekolah dengan tergesa-gesa di bawah sana.

"Maafkan aku, _ssaem_. Aku harus segera pergi", kata Namjoon sebelum dia berlari mengejar Hoseok.

.

Namjoon berjalan cepat bahkan setengah berlari melewati jalan pertokoan. Dia kehilangan jejak Hoseok saat mengejarnya tadi dan menghilang di jalan itu. Anak itu cepat sekali larinya. Apa yang Hoseok lakukan di sini? Apa mungkin dia mengikuti les tambahan di tempat lain di sekitar sini?

Setiap hari Hoseok pulang lebih lambat dari Namjoon karena mengikuti les tambahan untuk ujian(setidaknya itulah yang dia katakan).

"Apa yang dia lakukan? Dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku", gumam Namjoon.

Namjoon memeriksa setiap ruko berpintu kaca, kalau-kalau Hoseok berada di dalam salah satunya. "Jangan bilang dia diam-diam ingin bertemu dengan Yoongi Hyung", lanjutnya. Hoseok selalu me-nomor satu-kan saudara-saudaranya. Dan Namjoon tahu sedekat apa hubungan Hoseok dan Yoongi. Jangan bilang mereka menjalin hubungan rahasia. "Tidak mungkin. Hoseok tidak akan mengkhianatiku", gumamnya lagi. Meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Yoongi hanya untuknya saja.

Namjoon berhenti berjalan lalu dia mundur beberapa langkah dan berhenti di depan pintu sebuah restoran ayam. Sepertinya dia baru saja melihat Hoseok berlari menaiki tangga di dalam sana. Namjoon mengenali almamater sekolah mereka. Dia segera memasuki restoran itu dan hendak menaiki tangga yang sama. Namun seorang pegawai menghentikannya.

"Maaf, tapi kau tidak boleh masuk ke sana. Itu ruangan khusus pegawai", kata pegawai restoran itu seraya menunjukkan tanda _staff only_ di sana.

Namjoon membulatkan matanya menatap pegawai itu. "maksudmu, Hoseok bekerja di sini?", tanyanya.

"Ah, kau kenal dengan Hoseok? Ya, dia sudah hampir dua bulan bekerja disini. Kau ada perlu dangannya?"

Namjoon mengangguk, "Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Boleh, kan?"

.

Saat ini dia sudah berada di lantai atas yang hanya berupa lorong sempit dengan satu-satunya pintu di dekat tangga. Namjoon segera meraih kenop itu dan membuka pintunya sedikit. Dia mengintip kedalam dan nampaklah Hoseok yang sedang berdiri didepan lokernya, sedang meminum minuman berwarna kuning yang sama seperti yang Namjoon lihat setiap hari.

Namjoon tidak tahan lagi. Dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat mendekati Hoseok dan merebut botol minuman itu dari Hoseok.

"Apa ini?", tanyanya tanpa basa-basi. Dia mencium aroma minuman di dalam botol itu lalu mencoba meneguknya sedikit. Awalnya Namjoon kira Hoseok meminum minuman terlarang, namun itu hanyalah sebuah penambah energi biasa.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?!", Hoseok terkejut dan menunjukkan wajah seolah baru saja melihat hantu.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya", kata Namjoon. Dia memandangi wajah pucat dan tubuh kurus Hoseok. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukannya kau seharusnya mengikuti les tambahan?".

Hoseok diam dan merebut botol dari tangan Namjoon. "Jangan beritahu ibu!", katanya.

"Kau pikir apa yang akan terjadi jika aku beritahu ibu? Jadi inilah sebabnya kau sering kelelahan? Kau bahkan belum sembuh. Apa yang kau pikirkan?".

Hoseok terdiam, dia kembali sibuk dengan lokernya. Namjoon gemas sekali. Jadi dia menarik Hoseok hingga anak itu benar-benar menghadap padanya. "Kenapa kau lakukan semua ini? Kenapa kau membohongi kami?", kata Namjoon.

"Aku tidak membohongi siapapun!"

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini tanpa sepengetahuan kami?! Kau selalu bilang kalau kau ada les tambahan, kan?"

Hoseok menggigit bibirnya dan menatap Namjoon kebingungan. "A-Aku.. Aku butuh uang..."

Namjoon terkejut mendengarnya. "Uang untuk apa? Memangnya honor manggung tidak cukup untukmu?", tanyanya.

"I-itu...", Hoseok menatap ragu pada Namjoon. Lalu dia membuka lokernya lagi dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berwarna putih.

"Aku menemukan ini dari kotak surat", katanya sambil menyerahkan amplop itu pada Namjoon.

Namjoon menerimanya dan segera melihat isi surat di dalam amplop itu. Matanya membulat seketika. Surat tagihan hutang dari bank untuk ibunya yang jumlahnya tidak bisa dibilang sedikit.

"Aku tidak bisa diam saja. Aku harus membantu ibu"

Namjoon menatapi Hoseok lalu dia duduk dengan lemas di bangku ruang ganti itu. Sekali lagi, Namjoon merasa tidak berguna sebagai saudara dan juga sebagai anak Ibunya. Bagaimana dia bisa tidak tahu tentang hutang ibunya?

.

 **Bangtan Boys Pt. 1**

.

"Kami pulang!"

Namjoon dan Hoseok langsung disambut oleh ibu mereka yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah, sedang membaca majalah dengan cover wajah Seokjin.

"Selamat datang. Akhirnya kalian pulang. Yang lainnya sudah nenunggu"

Namjoon dan Hoseok saling melirik. Mereka tentu tidak ingin langsung bertanya perihal hutang ibu mereka. Wanita itu nampak sedang sangat bahagia sekarang.

"Ayo cepat mandi bergantian dan berpakaian yang rapi", kata Ibu mereka. Namjoon dan Hoseok mengangguk menurut.

"Aku akan menanak nasi dulu, bu", kata Hoseok. Itu memang sudah kebiasaannya setiap dia sampai di rumah. Menanak nasi untuk makan malam mereka.

"Tidak perlu", kata Ibunya membuat mereka berdua kebingungan. Ibunya tersenyum bahagia. "Hari ini kita makan di luar saja", lanjutnya.

Namjoon dan Hoseok saling melirik sekali lagi. Makan malam di luar untuk delapan orang tentunya membutuhkan biaya yang banyak. Untuk seseorang yang mempunyai banyak hutang, seharusnya ibu mereka menekan biaya pengeluaran yang tidak perlu seperti itu.

"Makan diluar?"

Ibunya mengangguk penuh semangat. "Ya. Untuk merayakan keberhasilan Seokjin menjadi model sampul majalah", kata Ibunya sambil berpose seperti seorang model.

Mereka berdua saling menyikut satu sama lain. Bukan karena Ibunya yang bertingkah konyol tapi karena mereka tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa.

"Ada apa? Kenapa wajah kalian seperti itu?", tanya Ibu mereka.

Mereka buru-buru menggeleng cepat. "T-tidak ada apa-apa".

"B-Baiklah kalau begitu, kami mau mandi dulu", kata Namjoon lalu menyeret lengan seragam Hoseok sepanjang mereka menaiki tangga hingga masuk kedalan kamar.

Namjoon mengunci pintunya dan mendudukkan Hoseok di kursi belajar mereka.

"Makan di restoran membuatuhkan uang yang banyak", katanya.

Hoseok menyingkirkan kedua tangan Namjoon yang memegangi pundaknya. Dia menghela nafas berat. "Aku tahu. Lalu kita harus bagaimana?", tanyanya.

"Kita tolak saja. Beri ide yang lain"

Hoseok mengeleng tidak setuju. "Nanti ibu kecewa. Kau tidak lihat, wajah Ibu gembira sekali?"

"Tapi kita harus menghemat biaya untuk membayar hutang. Makan di restoran itu sama saja dengan buang-buang uang"

"Lalu kita-"

Hoseok berhenti karena pintu kamar mereka di ketuk dari luar.

"Oi, Hyung. Kenapa kalian ribut sekali? Ibu bilang kita harus segera bersiap", suara Taehyung yang terdengar.

Namjoon dan Hoseok saling menatap ragu lalu menghela nafas pasrah. "Ya sudah. Kita pikirkan sambil bersiap-siap", kata Namjoon dan Hoseok menyetujuinya.

.

Mereka pergi dengan naik mobil milik Seokjin. Mereka pergi ke sebuah restoran _barbeque_ yang katanya langganan ibu mereka. Tapi sepertinya benar, karena pemilik restoran itu menyambut mereka dengan akrab.

Namjoon dan Hoseok selalu berdekatan. Saat berjalan menuju meja bahkan saat duduk. Berdekatan akan memudahkan mereka untuk berunding. Namun membuat seseorang merengut tidak suka. Yaitu Seokjin yang duduk di seberang mereka.

Saat pelayan membawa begitu banyak macam sajian dan meletakkannya di hadapan mereka, Namjoon dan Hoseok menjadi semakin panik. Mereka saling berkomunikasi lewat lirikan mata dan bisikan.

"Banyak sekali"

"Pasti mahal"

Saat yang lain makan dengan gembira. Namjoon dan Hoseok menjadi orang yang kesulitan untuk menelan sajian lezat itu. Mereka tidak yakin Ibu mereka punya cukup uang untuk semua ini atau untuk esok hari. Mereka tidak bisa membayangkan jika ibu mereka harus menjalani harinya dengan di kejar-kejar oleh penagih hutang. Seharusnya Ibu mereka bisa lebih bijak memakai uang.

Hoseok menarik lengan jaket Namjoon untuk mendekat padanya dan berbisik. "Sudah. Pakai uangku saja"

Namjoon menatap sangsi. "Kau yakin?"

Hoseok mengangguk tapi Namjoon kurang setuju dengan idenya. Jadi Namjoon mendekat pada Hoseok dan berbisik, "Ya sudah. Kita patungan saja".

Hoseok mengangguk lagi dan mereka menjabat tangan di bawah meja sebagai tanda kesepakatan.

.

Nyonya Bangtan mengerutkan keningnya menatap dua orang anaknya yang bersikap aneh. Namjoon dan Hoseok. Di saat yang lain sedang makan dengan lahap, mereka justru makan dengan malas.

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Ayo makan!"

Kedua anaknya itu terkesiap dan mengangguk. Mereka segera memasukan makanan ke dalam mulutnya dan mengunyahnya perlahan. Berbeda sekali dengan dua anaknya yang lain. Jimin dan Taehyung makan seperti orang kelaparan.

"Pelan-pelan makannya. Jangan dihabiskan semua, nanti yang lain tidak kebagian", tegur Nyonya Bangtan.

"Siapa cepat dia dapat, Ibu", jawab Jimin.

"Ya. Lagi pula kita masih dalam masa pertumbuhan. Harus banyak makan", sahut Taehyung.

Nyonya Bangtan hanya bisa menggeleng maklum. Sudah lama mereka tidak makan sajian istimewa seperti ini. Dia senang anaknya makan dengan lahap.

"Ya sudah. Biar Ibu pesankan daging lagi", katanya sambil bersiap berteriak pada pelayan. Namun Namjoon dan Hoseok menghentikannya lebih dulu.

"Jangan!", teriak keduanya bersamaan

Nyonya Bangtan menatap heran pada keduanya. Mereka itu kenapa, sih?

"Ini sudah cukup, ibu. Tidak perlu memesan lagi", kata Namjoon dan diangguki setuju oleh Hoseok.

Nyonya Bangtan terkekeh. "Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula Ibu sepertinya pesan terlalu sedikit. Apalagi Jungkook juga masih dalam masa pertumbuhan. Butuh banyak makan daging. Iya, kan sayang?", ujar Nyonya Bangan sambil mengusap kepala Jungkook. Lalu dia mengangkat tangannya.

"Bibi, tambah dagingnya lagi!"

Kemudian dia menatap Namjoon dan Hoseok lagi. Wajah mereka nampak pucat sekarang.

"Mereka itu kenapa?", gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

 **.**

 **Bangtan Boys Pt. 1**

 **.**

Anak-anaknya sampai di rumah dengan perut kenyang dan hati puas. Kecuali dua orang. Ya benar, Namjoon dan Hoseok. Mereka masih terasa aneh untuknya. Di restoran tadi mereka juga memaksa untuk membayar semua makan malam mereka. Dan apa yang terjadi, mereka menang. Mereka membayar semua makan malam yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit dan hanya menyisakan selembar uang lima won saja di dalam dompet mereka. Sepertinya Nyonya Bangtan harus mengajak mereka berdua bicara serius sekarang juga.

"Jangan tidur terlalu malam, _boys_ "

"Baik~", sahut mereka.

"Namjoon dan Hoseok-"

kedua anak yang berjalan lesu itu berhenti dan menengok pada ibunya.

"-Ibu ingin bicara dengan kalian"

.

" Ibu perhatikan sejak tadi kalian terlihat aneh. Ada yang ingin kalian katakan pada Ibu?"

Mereka kompak menundukkan kepala dan saling melirik. Sepertinya benar, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran mereka.

"Hoseok? Ada yang ingin kau katakan pada Ibu?"

Hoseok dan Namjoon saling melempar pandang dan saling menyikut satu sama lain.

"Namjoon? Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

Gerak-gerik mereka masih sama. Saling melirik dan saling menyikut. Lama kelamaan membuat Ibunya gemas.

"Kalau tidak ada yang mau bicara, Ibu akan-"

"-Ibu"

Namjoon menyela ucapannya. Padahal Nyonya Bangtan mau bilang jika dia akan pergi ke kamarnya untuk tidur dan membicarakannya lagi besok. Haha..

Namjoon mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jaketnya dan memberikannya pada Nyonya Bangtan. Sebuah amplop dengan nama Bank tempatnya menjadi nasabah.

"Ibu, kami menemukan ini", katanya.

Nyonya Bangtan terkejut karena itu bukanlah surat biasa. Melainkan surat penagihan hutang dari Bank, yang sudah dicari-carinya sejak lama.

 **TBC**

 **Review(lagi) Juseyo~ :***


	6. Chapter 6

**Bangtan Boys Pt. 1**

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **.**

Hoseok dan Namjoon diam, menatap datar pada Ibunya yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya. Tidak apa-apa jika tertawa karena memang ada yang lucu. Yang membuat kedua anak itu kesal adalah Ibu mereka sedang mentertawai mereka. Sejak dulu sampai sekarang hobinya masih saja sama, yaitu mentertawai anak-anaknya.

Singkat cerita, Sang Ibu yang awalnya terkejut melihat surat penagihan hutang itu tiba-tiba tawanya bocor. Wanita itu bilang hutangnya sudah lunas sejak lima bulan yang lalu dengan hasil menjual guci antik peninggalan ayahnya. Pihak bank juga sudah menelpon dan meminta maaf karena telah mengirim surat penagihan lagi. Namun karena Ibu mereka tidak merasa menerimanya jadi semua itu tidak dipermasalahkan lagi olehnya.

"Pantas saja aku tidak bisa menemukan surat itu. Rupanya ada pada kalian", ujar Ibu mereka dan mulai tertawa lagi.

Hoseok dan Namjoon sudah lelah untuk menimpali jadi mereka tetap setia memasang wajah datar mereka.

"Ya sudah, kami mau ke kamar saja", kata Namjoon. Dia menarik tangan Hoseok untuk berdiri dan bersiap pergi meninggalkan Ibu mereka, namun ditahan oleh wanita itu.

"Tunggu, tunggu!". Wanita itu membuka dompetnya dan mengeluarkan sejumlah uang lalu menyerahkannya pada mereka.

"Ini. Uang kalian yang kalian pakai untuk membayar makan malam tadi, Ibu ganti. Lain kali bertanya dulu sebelum bertindak", kata Ibunya dan mulai tertawa lagi.

"Terima kasih", jawab kedua anak itu bersamaan, dengan nada datar dan wajah malas. Setelah menerima uang itu mereka berdua naik ke kamar mereka.

.

Mereka menyeret langkah kaki mereka menuju tempat tidur masing-masing. Hoseok menjatuhkan tubuhnya telungkup, sementara Namjoon duduk dengan perlahan.

"Ku kira akan terjadi bencana besar. Ternyata semua baik-baik saja"

Namjoon terkekeh menatapi Hoseok yang wajahnya terbenam di tempat tidurnya itu.

"Itu bagus, kan? Kita tidak perlu lagi khawatir soal hutang Ibu", katanya. Hoseok tidak bergeming jadi Namjoon melanjutkan, "Itu berarti kau bisa berhenti dari pekerjaanmu dan fokus pada klub saja".

Tiba-tiba saja kepala Hoseok terangkat. Saudaranya itu menatap padanya dengan ragu. "Aku tidak tahu... Tapi kurasa aku masih membutuhkan pekerjaan itu", kata Hoseok.

Namjoon mendesah kesal. "Untuk apa lagi? Bekerja sambilan hanya membuat tubuhmu jadi lemah dan kau jadi sering sakit. Coba, sini kuperiksa", Namjoon bangun dari duduknya dan menghampiri Hoseok.

Dia membalikkan tubuh Hoseok menjadi terlentang lalu meletakkan tangannya di atas kening Hoseok. "Nah, badanmu saja masih panas. Sudahlah, kau lebih baik istitahat. Mulai sekarang aku akan mengawasimu", katanya sambil menunjuk wajah Hoseok dengan dua harinya.

Hoseok menggeleng perlahan. Hoseok menatapinya dengan wajah lucu. Dia menggigit bibirnya sambil membuat suara dengung sebelum dia berkata, "Aku mendengar kabar tentang ayah. Mereka bilang dia sedang sakit parah".

Mata Namjoon melebar. Dilihat dari sorot mata Hoseok saja, Namjoon sudah bisa menebak apa yang ingin Hoseok katakan.

"Tidak! Jangan katakan!".

Hoseok menatapnya dengan wajah cemas. "Aku ingin menemuinya. Dia tidak punya siapa-siapa untuk membantunya".

Tepat sekali. Itulah yang Namjoon pikirkan. Namjoon menggeram tidak senang sambil menjambak rambutnya.

"Astaga, Hoseok!"

.

Yoongi sedang menjalankan kegiatannya dengan damai dan hati tenteram. Menulis setiap kata-kata penuh dengan perasaannya hingga tiba-tiba saja Jungkook menyelonong masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu. Sontak saja Yoongi terkejut dan menutup laptopnya rapat-rapat.

"Ada apa?", tanya Yoongi setengah gagap. Jantungnya masih berdegup karena terkejut. Yang ditanya malah hanya tertawa tanpa dosa.

"Kau kenapa? Haha.. Jangan bilang kau sedang menulis cerita dewasa. Ih, Yoongi Hyung mesum", jawab Jungkook. Dia melompat ke kasur Yoongi dengan kasualnya seolah ia lupa bahwa dulu tidak ada satu pun orang yang berani mengetuk pintu kamar Yoongi.

"Mau apa kau kemari?".

Adiknya itu menerawang langit-langit. "Hanya ingin bertanya", jawab Jungkook.

"Tanya apa?", balas Yoongi terganggu. Ayolah! Ide sedang mengalir dengan lancar di dalam kepalanya, dia harus segera menulisnya kalau tidak ceritanya akan hilang.

"Boleh aku tidur disini?", Jungkook bertanya. Padahal sejak tadi dia memang sudah memeluk bantal milik Yoongi dengan mata terpejam.

Yoongi mendengus kecil. "Ya", jawabnya singkat. Lalu dia kembali pada laptopnya dan bersiap untuk meneruskan tulisannya sebelum,

"Hyung"

Yoongi mengelus dadanya. _Sabar.. Sabar.._ Lalu dengan tenang menatap adiknya itu.

"Ya?"

Jungkook menatapnya dengan wajah malu. "Aku mau curhat", katanya.

Kakak bersurai hijau itu menggeram. "Curhatnya nanti saja saat aku sudah selesai bekerja!", teriaknya frustasi.

Jungkook nampak terkejut dan takut. Dia memeluk bantal Yoongi dan mengangguk menurut. Huh! Memangnya mereka pikir Yoongi tidak bisa marah?

"Dasar!"

.

"Hyung sudah selesai menulisnya?", tanya Jungkook hati-hati. Dia terkejut sekali saat kakaknya itu meraung kesal padanya. Itu pertama kalinya Jungkook melihat Yoongi marah dan jujur saja Yoongi berhasil menakutinya.

"Ya. Maaf menunggu lama. Aku harus menulis semua yang ada di dalam kepalaku sebelum mereka hilang", jawab kakaknya.

Yoongi menghampirinya dan ikut berbaring di atas tempat tidur. "Kau ingin curhat soal apa?", tanyanya.

"Masih tentang _hater_ , Hyung"

"Kukira kau ingin curhat tentang sesuatu yang lebih penting. Kenapa? Mereka mengganggumu lagi? Besok aku akan mendatangi sekolahmu, tunjukkan padaku siapa saja orangnya. Akan ku tangani mereka semua dengan kedua tanganku sendiri!", jawab Yoongi dengan suara rendah menakutkan sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat.

Jungkook merapatkan kedua bibirnya. Semakin dalam Jungkook mengenal Yoongi, semakin Jungkook merasa bahwa kakaknya itu adalah orang yang kejam.

"Ka-Kalau begitu aku ingin diberi saran saja. Menurutmu, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Maksudku, di masa depan nanti"

Yoongi diam. Menghela nafas. Kobaran api seolah sudah padam dari atas kepalanya. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan berkedip-kedip. "Itu tergantung pada apa yang kau sukai", jawabnya.

Jungkook diam menatapi kakaknya itu sambil menyamankan pelukannya pada bantal milik Yoongi.

"Dirimu dimasa depan sedang melihat apa yang kau lakukan sekarang melalui ingatannya. Jadi jangan kecewakan dia"

Kakaknya itu meliriknya sekilas sebelum kembali menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Mungkin dia mengerti jika Jungkook bingung dengan ucapannya.

"Jika saat ini kau bermalas-malasan, maka di masa depan sudah pasti kau akan hidup tak tantu arah. Dan dirimu dimasa depan pasti sedang menyesalinya", katanya.

"Tapi jika saat ini kau mulai melangkah mengejar mimpimu, walaupun tidak tercapai sekalipun. Dirimu dimasa depan pasti sedang tersenyum bangga", tambahnya.

Jungkook mulai mengerti maksud ucapan kakaknya. "Tapi, Hyung. Aku harus bagaimana? Aku saja tidak tahu mau jadi apa"

"Kau suka menyanyi, kan? Aku sudah menonton video menyanyimu di internet. Suaramu sangat indah", lanjut Yoongi sambil tersenyum.

Jungkook mengangkat kedua alisnya. Tidak di sangka kakaknya itu diam-diam memperhatikannya. Jungkook merasakan pipinya memerah malu sekarang.

Yoongi terkekeh menatapnya. "Kuncinya hanya satu, lakukan apa yang kau suka. Walaupun kau merasa gagal, jangan pernah berhenti melakukannya. Lihat Seokjin Hyung. Dia terus berusaha walau selalu gagal audisi dan sekarang dia sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan"

Mata Jungkook melebar. Dia tersenyum pada Yoongi. Tidak disangka kakaknya yang satu itu sangat pintar memberikan masukan dari setiap pertanyaannya.

.

"Lalu apakah menjadi penulis itu adalah cita-citamu?"

Yoongi mengangguk. Yoongi sudah suka mengarang cerita sejak dia masih di sekolah dasar. "Ya. Begitulah". Dia menatap Jungkook yang seperti sedang berpikir.

"Itu berarti cita-citamu sudah tercapai", kata Jungkook. Anak itu masih nampak kebingungan. "Jika sudah tercapai, lalu apa lagi selanjutnya?", tanyanya.

Yoongi diam. Benar juga apa yang Jungkook katakan itu. Jika sudah tercapai, lalu apa? Yoongi sudah melewati masa-masa sulit selama perjalanan meraih mimpinya. Sekarang semuanya sudah bisa dia dapatkan dengan mudah. Kecuali satu hal,

Yoongi tiba-tiba teringat pada Hoseok.

"Jika sudah tercapai, berarti sudah saatnya untuk mencari mimpi baru", kata Yoongi sambil membayangkan senyuman Hoseok yang menghangatkan hatinya.

Tidak ada yang lebih diinginkannya saat ini selain adiknya yang manis itu.

 **.**

 **Bangtan Boys Pt. 1**

 **.**

Tidur Jungkook terganggu saat dia mendengar suara pintu terbuka beserta suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat. Dia membuka sedikit matanya yang masih mengantuk untuk mengintip jam dinding kakaknya. Jam empat dini hari tapi dia mendapati Namjoon ada di dalam kamar Yoongi. Mungkin Namjoon baru pulang dari klubnya.

Namjoon sedang berdiri di samping Yoongi yang sedang tertidur. Dia merendahkan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yoongi yang sedang tidur. Jungkook berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak terbelalak. Dia tetap mempertahankan matanya untuk terbuka sedikit saja karena dia penasaran untuk melihat apa yang ingin Namjoon lakukan.

Namjoon seperti ingin mencium Yoongi. Namun saat dia sudah sangat dekat dengan wajah Yoongi, dia menahannya. Lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dan berganti mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap rambut hijau Yoongi.

Yoongi terbangun dan Namjoon tersenyum padanya. "Hai, Hyung~".

Jungkook buru-buru merapatkan matanya kembali. Dia sudah cukup melihat dan dia tidak ingin meneruskannya.

 _Ada apa ini? Apa yang Namjoon Hyung lakukan? Jangan-jangan Namjoon Hyung menyukai Yoongi Hyung?!_

.

.

"Apa mencintai saudara sendiri itu diperbolehkan?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba Jungkook di saat sarapan membuat mereka semua terkejut. Mereka semua membulatkan mata dan bertingkah aneh untuk beberapa saat dan saling melirik satu sama lain. Untung Ibu mereka sedang menerima telepon di teras rumah. Kalau Ibu mereka mendengarnya juga, bisa gawat.

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?", tanya Seokjin. Dia melirik Namjoon dan saudaranya yang lain yang sama gugupnya saat ini.

"Tidak. Aku baru membaca sebuah kisah tentang seorang laki-laki yang mencintai adik perempuannya", jawab Jungkook polos sambil menunjukkan layar ponselnya yang memang sedang membuka sebuah situs yang memuat cerita fiksi.

Mereka semua menghela nafas bersamaan. Wajah mereka nampak lebih santai dari sebelumnya.

"Kau masih dibawah umur. Dilarang membaca cerita-cerita seperti itu!", tegas Jimin. Dia merebut ponsel Jungkook untuk menutup cerita itu dan menghapus history penelusurannya.

"Itu tidak benar. Aku sudah besar. Aku sudah pernah berciuman. Jadi aku sudah boleh baca!", rengek Jungkook sambil merebut kembali ponselnya.

"APA?!", mereka semua memekik bersamaan dan memelototi Jungkook. Kecuali Jimin dan Taehyung yang nampak pucat ditempat duduk mereka.

"Kau berciuman?!", tanya Hoseok panik.

"Tidak juga sih. Sebenarnya dia yang mencuri ciuman dariku", kata Jungkook sambil menunjuk Taehyung dengan sumpitnya.

Semua mata membelalak langsung tertuju pada Taheyung.

"TAEHYUNG!", geram kakak-kakaknya. Membuat Taehyung ciut ditempat duduknya. Hoseok mementung kepala adiknya itu dengan sendok sayurnya.

"Kau ingin mati?!", pekik Hoseok dan bersiap untuk memukulkan sendok sayurnya lagi.

"Aku tidak tahan. Saat itu dia menggemaskan seklai", cicit Taehyung sambil memejamkan matanya takut. "Maafkan aku", tambahnya. Dia memakai Jimin sebagai tameng perlindungannya.

"Hey, hey. Ada apa ini _boys_?"

Ibu mereka datang. Dengan cepat semuanya langsung diam dan bersikap senatural mungkin nampak baik-baik saja.

"Taehyung mengambil kentang gorengku tanpa ijin!", Jungkook melotot pada Taehyung. Dia bersandiwara. Tapi sebenarnya hal itu justru membuat lega semua kakaknya.

Ibu mereka yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa menggeleng maklum. Dia menambahkan banyak kentang goreng ke atas piring Jungkook.

"Taehyung, jangan menjahili adikmu terus!", ujar Ibunya.

"Baik, Ibu", sahut Taehyung. Dia menatap pada Jungkook yang tersenyum menang padanya.

"Jika kalian tidak mengijinkanku ikut membolos dengan kalian. Aku akan memberitahukan yang sebenarnya pada Ibu", desis Jungkook kepada Jimin dan terutama Taehyung.

Bisa apa? Kedua anak itu hanya menatap satu sama lain dan menghela nafas pasrah.

 **.**

 **Bangtan Boys Pt. 1.**

 **.**

"Mau kemana?", tanya Namjoon dengan tangan terlipat di dadanya. Dia sudah menunggu saudaranya itu di depan gerbang sekolah mereka.

Hoseok mengerem kakinya. Anak itu tidak akan bisa lari darinya. Dia tidak boleh bekerja paruh waktu lagi. Namjoon akan mengawasinya mulai sekarang.

"A-aku-", Hoseok nampak bingung namun kemudian dia berdecak dan dahinya berkerut kesal. "Haruskah kau melakukan ini? Aku harus bekerja!"

Namjoon menggerak-gerakkan telunjuknya. " _No. No._ Aku sudah mendatangi restoran itu tadi pagi. Kau resmi berhenti hari ini", kata Namjoon santai.

"APA?!", Hoseok menjerit. Dia menarik rambutnya dan melompat-lompat kesal di aspal. Membuat beberapa tatapan aneh dari teman-teman mereka. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini?! Kau kira mencari pekerjaan itu mudah? Aku butuh pekerjaan itu! AKU BUTUH UANG!", jeritnya frustasi.

Namjoon membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dan mengetukkannya cukup keras pada kepala Hoseok hingga anak itu behenti bertingkah seperti monyet kelaparan.

"Mereka memberikan gajimu bulan ini. Yang kau hutuhkan bukan uang, tapi belajar. Kita sudah hampir dekat dengan ujian"

Hoseok menerimanya kasar dan tanpa berkata-kata lagi dia melesat lari meninggalkan Namjoon di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Hei!", Namjoon ingin mengejarnya namun dia tidak sanggup menandingi lari Hoseok yang secepat kuda itu.

.

Jungkook nampak gembira bermain air di pantai. Sedangkan kedua kakaknya duduk di pasir, mengawasinya dari jauh.

"Hyung!". Jungkook memegangi sebuah ikan besar yang di dapatnya dari laut dan memamerkannya pada Jimin dan Taehyung dengan wajah senang.

Jimin menggerak-gerakkan jari telunjuknya, melarang Jungkook untuk bermain-main dengan ikan yang masih hidup itu.

Adiknya mencebik dan melepaskan ikan itu kembali ke laut. Tanpa sadar Jimin tersenyum senang karena Jungkook menurut padanya. Namun berbeda dengan Taehyung, dia mendorong Jimin hingga limbung ke tanah.

"Biarkan saja dia digigit ikan itu! Ada apa _sih_ denganmu?!", tanya Taehyung tidak suka. Sejak tadi anak itu memang tidak bisa berhenti mengomel tentang kehadiran Jungkook di antara mereka.

 _Well_ , Jungkook memang berhasil ikut bolos karena dia mengancam Jimin dan Taehyung. Tapi di mata Jimin, Jungkook tetaplah adik bayinya yang polos. Yang tersenyum padanya dengan dua gigi kelincinya yang manis. Jimin tidak tega untuk meninggalkannya yang merengek ingin ikut.

Tiba-tiba Taehyung menendang kakinya sampai Jimin mengaduh kesakitan. Jimin tidak sadar, tahu-tahu saja anak itu sudah berdiri sambil menenteng sepatunya.

"Aku pergi! Kau tidak mendengarkan aku", katanya lalu dia berjalan cepat meninggalkan Jimin.

"Kenapa? Hei! Jangan pergi! Taehyung-ah!", Jimin berteriak memanggilnya. Namun anak itu tidak mau mendengarkan dan tetap melangkah pergi.

Jimin maklum. Dia sudah biasa dengan Taehyung yang merajuk dan lebih memilih untuk menatapi Jungkook yang sedang gembira bermain air.

Sampai tiba-tiba Taehyung kembali lagi dan menepuk pundaknya. Wajahnya nampak panik dan nafasnya memburu. Dia menarik Jimin berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kim bersaudara dan anak buah mereka ada di sini! Ayo cepat lari!"

Jimin mendelik. Kim bersaudara adalah mantan ketua geng mereka. Anak sekolah lain. Sepertinya mereka memang masih memiliki dendam pada Jimin dan Taehyung karena memutuskan untuk keluar dari geng.

Jimin menatap pada Jungkook yang masih asyik dengan airnya. "Bagaimana dengan Jungkook?", tanyanya panik. Tentu dia tidak ingin adik bungsunya ikut kena pukul.

Taehyung menggeleng. "Tinggalkan saja dia. Dia tidak boleh terlibat!".

.

Jungkook menatapi kedua kakaknya yang lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan pantai itu tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Lagi?!", dengsunya tidak percaya.

Jungkook segera keluar dari air lalu dengan segera menyambar tas dan sepatunya.

"Tidak akan kubiatlan mereka meninggalkan aku lagi!", gumamnya sebelum Jungkook ikut berlari mengejar kedua saudaranya itu.

.

Seokjin tidak tahu, menjadi terkenal berarti dia harus digeromboli setiap saat. Mengerti maksudnya? Berada di antara puluhan bahkan ratusan orang yang mengelilingimu. Itu membuat Seokjin sesak nafas.

Tidak apa-apa jika ingin berfoto bersama, Seokjin akan berikan tapi tolong berbaris dan mengntrelah dengan rapi. Tidak hanya teman-temannya, hampir semua pengajar disana juga ingin bertemu dengan Seokjin sekarang. Seolah mereka lupa jika dulu Seokjin adalah mahasiswa biasa yang bakatnya mereka abaikan. Untung saja Seokjin berhasil melarikan diri dan bersembunyi di semak-semak taman kampusnya.

Gerombolan yang mengejarnya itu melintas dan menghilang. Seokjin menghela nafas lega. Dia berniat untuk segera pergi menuju mobilnya yang diparkir tidak jauh dari sana. Namum dia segera kembali bersembunyi saat dia melihat banyak gadis yang sedang berdiri di dekat mobilnya.

"Ah, kenapa?! Apa mereka tidak punya kerjaan lain?", gumamnya. Seokjin menggigit bibirnya sambil berpikir. "Bagaimana caranya aku pergi dari sini?", gumamnya lagi.

Lalu secara tidak sengaja matanya menangkan seseorang yang familiar. Sebuah harapan muncul. "Malaikat penyelamat!", serunya penuh haru.

.

Hoseok berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaannya kembali. Untung saja Bibi pemilik restoran itu memahami posisi Hoseok. Jadi Hoseok mengembalikan uang pesangonnya dan kembali bekerja di sana.

Kali ini dia mendapat tugas mengantarkan pesanan ayam goreng ke sebuah kampus. Dengan motor skuter tua berwarna kuning dan helmnya yang lucu dengan stiker nama restoran, Hoseok berhasil sampai dan dia tidak menyangka bahwa dia harus mengantarkan ayam pesanan ke kampus kakak sulungnya. Seokjin. Dia hanya bisa berharap, kakaknya tidak melihatnya dengan seragam kerjanya.

Hoseok menghentikan laju motor skuternya saat dia melihat seorang mahasiswa berdiri melambai di depannya. Sepertinya dia si pemesan ayam goreng itu. Hoseok segera turun dan mengambil kotak ayam goreng yang di simpan dalam box penghangat yang berada dibagian belakang motornya.

"Paket spicy wings dan cola?", tanya Hoseok. Setelah mahasiswa itu mengiyakan, Hoseok menyerahkan sekotak ayam itu padanya. "Semuanya tiga puluh lima ribu Won", katanya.

Mahasiswa itu memberinya uang dan menyuruhnya untuk menyimpan kembaliannya sebagai tips. "Terima kasih. Selamat menikmati", serunya senang.

Hoseok kembali menaiki skuternya dan bersiap untuk melaju sebelum dia merasakan sebuah beban tambahan pada skuter tua itu dan juga jatah duduknya yang terasa semakin sempit.

Dia meboleh kebelakang dan melihat ada kakak sulungnya sudah duduk disana dengan wajah panik. Dia menepuk-nepuk pundak Hoseok.

"Cepat jalan!"

"Seokjin Hyung?", Hoseok tetap mengatakan itu walaupun dia sudah tahu dan yakin jika orang yang ada di belakangnya itu adalah Seokjin, kakaknya. "Mana mobilmu?", tanya Hoseok lagi.

"Cepat jalan saja!"

Tanpa membantah, Hoseok langsung melajukan skuternya. Entah kenapa kakaknya nampak pucat dan ketakutan. Dia akan bertanya nanti.

.

Pelarian mereka gagal. Jimin dan Taehyung kini dikepung oleh murid-murid berseragam hitam yang bertubuh lebih besar dari mereka. Jimin dan Taehyung berdiri saling membelakangi. Punggung mereka menempel dan mereka mengawasi para murid berseragam hitam itu, anak buah Kim bersaudara.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa melarikan diri lagi", kata salah satu dari Kim bersaudara yang bertubuh kurus dan tinggi. Dia maju selangkah untuk berdiri lebih dekat dengan Jimin dan Taehyung.

"Kau pikir kami tidak bisa lihat?! Pakai diberitahu segala", gerutu Taehyung yang mengundang geraman marah dari anak buah nereka. Jimin ingin sekali menyumpal mulut Taehyung saat ini yang sama sekali tidak bisa membantu mereka keluar dari masalah.

"Kalian tahu apa alasan kami ada di sini?", kali ini Kim bersaudara yang bertubuh tambun yang bertanya.

"Masa bodoh! Ayo kalau berani, lawan aku!"

Jimin meringis. Dia mencubit bokong Taehyung dengan kuat hingga anak itu mengaduh kesakitan. "Aw! Apa?!".

"Tutup mulutmu!", desis Jimin padanya.

Mereka semua tertawa keras menggelegar. Seperti paduan suara dari klub petinju. Jimin sampai merinding mendengarnya.

"Hajar mereka!", perintah Kim bertubuh kurus.

Lalu seseorang dari anak buahnya yang mengepung mereka memukul Taehyung terlebih dahulu tepat diperutnya hingga Taehyung jatuh berlutut di tahan. Jimin menggeram melihat saudaranya itu di pukul lantas membalas mereka. Dia sudah siap untuk bertarung. Kemudian perkelahian itu pun dimulai.

Mereka mengeroyok Jimin dan Taehyung yang hanya berdua saja. Jimin dan Taehyung membalas sebisa mereka. Mereka lebih banyak terkena pukulan ketimbang memukul. Lama kelamaan tenaga mereka terkuras habis dan mereka ambruk di tanah.

Kedua Kim bersaudara itu tertawa. Dia mendekat pada Jimin dan Taehyung yang terkapar bersebelahan itu.

"Kalian tahu aturannya. Setiap anggota yang ingin keluar dari geng harus dihajar sampai babak belur baru bisa keluar", kata Kim yang bertubuh tambun di depan wajah Jimin. Dia terkekeh sebelum dia mengangkat sebelah kakinya untuk bersiap menginjak perut Jimin.

Jimin sudah siap dengan apapun yang akan terjadi. Lagi pula, dia sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk menghindar. Namun Taehyung sudah lebih dulu menutupi Jimin dengan tubuhnya. Menggantikan posisi Jimin dan membiarkan punggungnya diinjak keras. Taehyung meringis merasakan kaki berat si tambun.

"Taehyung-ah", panggil Jimin khawatir. Taehyung pasti juga sudah kehabisan tenaga sepertinya. Namun anak itu malah tersenyum miring padanya padahal kedua tangannya yang menahan berat tubuhnya sudah bergetar seperti mau toboh.

Punggung Taehyung diinjak dengan keras beberapa kali. Namun Taehyung tetap berusaha untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menjatuhi Jimin. Tangannya semakin bergetar karena kehabisan tenaga. Jimin jadi tidak tega melihatnya.

"Hey!"

Sebuah suara terdengar disusul dengan sebuah kaleng soda yang menimpuk kepala si tambun. Tiba-tiba mereka hening hingga suara kaleng soda yang jatuh ditanah itu terdengar nyaring. Semua orang beralih manatp si pelaku sementara Jimin dan Taehyung mendelik saat mereka menyadari bahwa mereka mengenali suara siapa itu.

"Siapa kau?", tanya mereka.

Jimin dan Taehyung berusaha melihat anak yang menginterupsi perkelahian mereka. Dan benar saja apa yang mereka takutkan. Jungkook berdiri dengan wajah menantang dan jari teracung menunjuk dua Kim bersaudara.

"Jangan ganggu kakak-kakakku!", katanya. Lalu dia berteriak keras sambil berlari menerjang si tambun yang batu saja menginjak punggung Taehyung hingga ambruk di tanah. Jimin dan Taehyung mendelik tidak percaya.

Jungkook mendekati mereka dan membantu mereka berdiri dari tanah. Dia tersengal-sengal. "Dia berat sekali", keluhnya pada Jimin dan Taehyung. Tentu saja. Dia baru saja mendorong jatuh murid yang bertubuh dua kali ukurannya.

"Hyung, aku ada di sini. Aku akan bertarung bersama kalian!", ujarnya.

Jimin dan Taehyung menelan ludahnya gugup. Kalau sampai terjadi hal buruk pada Jungkook hari ini, itu artinya hidup mereka juga akan berakhir hari ini juga ditangan ibu mereka.

.

"Kau sudah gila?! Untuk apa kau bekerja paruh waktu?", teriak Seokjin sambil menggebrak meja restoran ayam itu. Untung saja sedang tidak ada orang yang makan di sana.

"Memangnya uang saku dari Ibu tidak cukup umtukmu? Kami pikir kau pulang petang karena ada les tambahan? Kau bohong pada kami! Bagaimama kalau ibu tahu tentang ini? Bayangkan bagaimana perasaannya?"

Hoseok memutar matanya malas. Dia sudah mendengarkan semua itu dari mulut Namjoon kemarin. Sekarang giliran Seokjin yang mencerewetinya tanpa henti. Huh! Dia lupa siapa yang sudah menyelamatkannya lari dari penggemarnya. "Dasar artis baru", gumam Hoseok.

"APA KATAMU?!", Seokjin mendelik padanya membuat Hoseok terkejut sekaligus takut.

"Eh? I-itu.. Kalian tidak akan mengerti walaupun aku sudah jelaskan. Aku butuh uang", _Huh! Dia sama saja dengan Namjoon_ , batin Hoseok.

Tak lama kemudian, Namjoon datang ke restoran itu. Hoseok langsung buang muka. Dia malas melihatnya. Ya, anggap saja Hoseok masih kesal karena Namjoon sudah lancang mengeluarkannya dari pekerjaan tadi.

"Masih marah?", kata Namjoon sambil menarik hidung Hoseok. Membuat pemiliknya semakin kesal.

.

"Kenapa kau kesini?"

Namjoon terkekeh mendengar Hoseok yang bersikap ketus padanya. Tangannya terulur untuk mengacak surai hitam Hoseok.

"Manisnya kalau sedang marah~".

Seokjin cemberut di tempatnya. _Mereka berdua terlihat seperti punya hubungan khusus. Kenapa Namjoon perhatian sekali pada Hoseok? Ugh!._

"Hyung. Kau tidak kuliah?"

Seokjin terkesiap. Suara Namjoon selalu berhasil membuatnya berdebar-debar. Apalagi saat ini dia sedang menatapinya.

"A-Aku..."

"Dia dikejar-kejar penggemarnya di kampus. Jadi aku bawa saja ke sini".

Seokjin melirik sebal pada Hoseok. _Yang ditanya siapa yang menjawab siapa. Dasar!_ _._

"Oh". Namjoon mengambil duduk di sebelah Seokjin. Membuat Seokjin semakin merasa gugup. _Bersikaplah biasa! Bersikap biasa!._

"Hyung", kali ini Namjoon menepuk bahu Seokjin. Seokjin tiba-tiba tidak bisa bergerak. Rasanya seperti tersengat listrik. Seokjin curiga, jangan-jangan Namjoon menguasai ilmu hipnotis atau semacamnya. Dan jangan bilang jika Seokjin menyukainya karena Namjoon yang menghipnotisnya. _Wah, anak ini berbahaya!._

"Jangan beritahu Ibu soal ini ya", kata Nmajoon.

Seokjin kembali pada reality. Dia melihat Namjoon. Anak itu menatapnya dengan memohon yang mampu meluluhkan hatinya. "Ini rahasia kita saja. Oke?", lanjut Namjoon.

Kepala Seokjin mengangguk cepat seperti orang ling-lung. Masa bodoh, dihipnotis atau tidak, Seokjin akan melakukan apapun yang Namjoon minta asal dia bisa menadapatkan tatapan dan sentuhan seperti itu darinya setiap hari _._ _Aku pasti sudah tidak waras. Hehe.._

"Janji?". Namjoon menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya pada Seokjin.

Dengan tangan bergetar, Seokjin mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada kelingking Namjoon. "Janji", ucapnya.

Mereka berdua tersenyum. Tidak. Seokjin tersenyum karena Namjoon tersenyum padanya. Ini menyenangkan sekali karena Seokjin selalu mendambakan senyuman itu ditujukan hanya kepadanya.

"Hey! Namjoon. Ayo cepat ganti pakaianmu!", teriak bibi pemilik restoran.

"Siap Bos!", balas Namjoon. Lalu dia tersenyum lagi pada Seokjin dan Hoseok hingga muncul dimple di pipinya sebelum dia pergi menaiki tangga di restoran itu.

"Tunggu", Hoseok bicara pada kursi kosong Namjoon. Lalu dia menatap Seokjin dengan mata membulat. "Namjoon juga bekerja di disini?!", pekiknya.

 **.**

 **Bangtan Boys Pt.1**

 **.**

Nyonya Bangtan baru saja menutup tokonya. Sudah waktunya dia pulang dan berkumpul kembali pada ketujuh putranya yang mungkin sudah menunggunya untuk makan malam dirumah.

Saat Nyonya Bangan sudah bersiap untuk pergi. Sebuah mobil polisi berhenti didepan tokonya. Jantung Nyonya Bangtan berdegup kencang saat Pak Han lah yang keluar dari mobil itu. Kemarin mereka baru belanja bersama dan hari ini Pak Han mendatangi tokonya. _Astaga! Pertanda apa ini_ _?_ , batin Nyonya Bangtan malu.

" _Annyeonhaseyo_ ", kata Pak Han. Dia berjalan mendekati Nyonya Bangtan. Pak Han masih memakai seragam tugasnya, ditambah dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi dan tegap membuatnya nampak sangat mempesona.

"Sudah waktunya pulang?", tanya Pak Han lagi dengan senyumannya.

"B-begitulah", jawab Nyonya Bangtan. Dia membalas senyuman pria itu dengan malu-malu.

Pak Han mengangguk-angguk. Dari wajahnya, sepertinya dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun ragu. Jadi Nyonya Bangtan berinisiatif untuk bertanya, "Ada apa? Ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?".

Pak Han mengangguk lagi dan mengerling sekilas mobil patrolinya. Nyonya Bangtan ikut menatap pada mobil patroli si polisi itu.

"Ada apa?", dia bertanya sekali lagi.

Pak Han berdehem sebelum bicara. "Karena catatan mereka sudah banyak, jadi aku putuskan untuk tidak membawa mereka ke kantor", katanya. Nyonya Bangtan tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud pria itu. "Jimin dna Taehyung, maksudku", tambahnya segera.

Perasaan berbunga-bunga itu menghilang, rasanya lebih seperti perasaan berbatu-batu. Nyonya Bangtan geram seketika. Dia juga merasa malu pada Pak Han.

"Mereka di mobil? Aku akan memberi mereka pelajaran!", geramnya. Dia sudah menyingsingkan lengan bajunya dan bersiap untuk menghampiri kedua anaknya namun Pak Han sudah lebih dulu menahan lengannya.

"Jangan di sini. Nanti saja saat kalian di rumah", katanya dengan tenang. Ada benarnya juga apa yang pria itu katakan. Jadi Nyonya Bangtan mengangguk sejutu.

"Dan ada satu lagi". Nyonya Bangtan menatap Pak Han yang memelankan suaranya. Pria itu mendekat padanya dan berbisik. "Mereka bersikeras melarangku untuk mengatakan ini padamu, tapi, di mobil ada satu anak lagi", katanya.

Dahi Nyonya Bangtan berkerut. "Siapa?", tanyanya bingung sambil menerka-nerka siapakah satu anak itu.

"Mereka bilang, dia adik mereka. Mereka tidak ingin aku memberitahumu karena mereka takut kau akan memarahi adik mereka juga", kata Pak Han.

Mata Nyonya Bangtan membulat. "Jungkook?!"

 **.**

 **Bangtan Boys Pt. 1**

 **.**

"Aku pulang"

Tidak ada yang menyahutinya. Hoseok juga tidak datang menyambutnya. Namun Yoongi mengerti situasinya saat dia melihat Ibunya sedang duduk di ruang tengah dengan Jimin dan Taehyung yang babak belur. Yoongi tidak terkejut karena hal itu sudah sering terjadi. Yang membuat Yoongi terkejut adalah melihat Jungkook juga disana, duduk di antara mereka dalam kondisi yang sama.

Di dekat tangga, ada Hoseok, Namjoon dan Seokjin yang sedang berdiri. Hoseok meringis sedih padanya. Yoongi tahu, dia khawatir pada adik-adiknya jadi Yoongi meyakinkannya dengan senyumannya. Jungkook juga menatapnya sebentar sebelum anak itu kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mulai besok Ibu akan menelpon ke sekolah kalian untuk memeriksa apakah kalian bolos atau tidak. Kalau sampai Ibu tahu kalian tidak pergi ke sekolah. Ibu akan memindahkan kalian ke sekolah baru yang berbeda-beda dan saling berjauhan. Kalian mengerti?!"

"Ibu kejam sekali", gumam Taehyung yang bisa didengar oleh semua telinga di sana. Yoongi yakin sekali Taehyung juga tahu jika Ibunya tidak bersungguh-sungguh tentang itu.

"Sekarang kalian pergi kamar kalian. Tidak ada makan malam untuk anak nakal!", kata Ibu mereka. Lalu wanita itu pergi masuk ke kamarnya.

Yoongi tidak pernah melihat ibunya semarah ini. Mungkin mereka memang sudah melakukan sesuatu yang kelewatan dan juga melibatkan Jungkook dalam kenakalan mereka. Tapi Yoongi jadi tidak tega pada adik-adiknya yang harus mendapatkan hukuman. Remaja laki-laki berkelahi itu kan biasa.

.

Hoseok berdesis perih menatap wajah Jimin yang penuh luka. "Coba sekali-sekali cari hobi yang lebih bermanfaat", gumamnya sambil mengobati luka di wajah Jimin.

"Hyung, kami di pukuli. Masa kami harus diam saja?", kata Taehyung yang sudah selesai di obati. Dia sedang duduk manis di ranjangnya dan menunggu Jimin selesai diobati.

"Ya. Ya. Tetap saja. Siapa yang repot kalau kalian sampai babak belur begini", jawab Hoseok.

Jimin menatapi kakaknya itu dengan perasaan bersalah. "Kau", katanya. Kalau saja apa yang sudah Hoseok lakukan untuk mereka sejak kecil hingga sekarang berbentuk uang, pastilah saat ini Jimin sudah menjadi orang kaya. Hoseok adalah orang terpenting dalam rumah ini.

Hoseok mengerling padanya. "Sudahlah", kata Hoseok. Dia menyimpan kembali obat-obatan ke dalam kotak lagi dan berdiri dari duduknya. Dia mengacak surai Jimin dengan gemas hingga Jimin merasa kesal. "Cepat sembuh", katanya.

Dia juga menatap pada Taheyung. "Kau juga", katanya. Lalu dia diam menatap pada lantai kamar mereka yang berantakan. "Ibu melarang kalian makan malam", katanya.

Jimin tahu itu. Dia tidak masalah jika tidak makan malam. Tapi Taehyung tidak bisa. Nanti perutnya bisa melilit.

"Tapi ibu tidak melarang kalian makan camilan. Tunggu sebentar ya!", lanjut Hoseok ceria.

Jimin menghela nafas lega. Kakaknya yang satu itu memang super pengertian.

"Hoseok Hyung, aku menyayangimu!", ucap Jimin sambil memberikan tanda hati yang besar diatas kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Hoseok tersenyum dan akhirnya menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya yang tertutup. Kini hanya tinggal mereka berdua.

Taehyung berjalan mendekatinya dan mengacak rambutnya seperti yang Hoseok lakukan padanya tadi. "Cepat sembuh, ya. Chu~", katanya. Diakhiri dengan mengecup pucuk kepalanya. Namun dengan wajah meledek. Lalu dia berjalan ke arah lemari dan melepas kemeja seragamnya.

Sebuah lebam biru nampak jelas menghiasi punggung Taehyung. Itu pasti hasil dari injakan kaki Kim bersaudara. Gara-gara ingin melindungi Jimin, Taehyung jadi terluka.

.

"Hei. Apa ini sakit?"

Jauh dari sakit. Taehyung serasa seperti tersengat listrik saat jari mungil Jimin menyentuh punggungnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Namun Taheyung masih sanggup menguasai dirinya untuk tidak semakin terlena.

"Aw! Hati-hati! Itu sakit!", aktingnya. Dia berbalik dan menatap Jimin yang memasang wajah bersalah.

"Maaf. Gara-gara aku, kau-"

"Ssttt! Hentikan!", ujar Taehyung. Dia menatap Jimin yang nampak merasa bersalah. "Nanti juga sembuh sendiri", lanjutnya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak melindungi aku-"

"Akan kulakukan apapun untukmu!", sela Taehyung dengan keras dan agak sedikit memaksa. Jimin sampai terkejut dibuatnya.

Dia mengulurkan tangannya. Entah keberanian itu datang dari mana. Dia menyentuh pipi Jimin dan mengusap halus luka yang ada di sana dengan mata sendu.

"Seharusnya aku tidak melibatkanmu dalam hal ini", kata Taheyung.

Ya benar. Memang awalnya hanya Taheyung yang menjadi anggota geng Kim bersaudara. Namun karena Jimin ingin dia keluar dari sana dan dia tahu konsekuensinya jika ingin keluar Taehyung harus dihajar sampai babak belur dulu. Jimin tidak ingin Taehyung menanggung konsekuensi itu seorang diri jadi dia ikut bergabung dalam geng. Akhirnya mereka memang tidak keluar dari geng itu. Tapi melarikan diri. Jimin selalu melindunginya. Seharusnya Taehyung juga melakukan hal yang sama. Taehyung benar-benra merasa bersalah karena melibatkan saudaranya itu.

"T-Tae?". Taehyung menatap Jimin yang kebingungan pada sikapnya. _Aku menyayanginya. Sangat-sangat_ _me_ _nyayanginya._

"Tae? Kenapa kau seperti ini?", kekeh Jimin sambil berusaha menurunkan tangan Taehyung yang masih menangkup sebelah pipinya.

"Aku...", _menyayangimu_.

"Aku...? Apa?"

 _Aku menyayangimu, bodoh!_

"Tae-"

"Oh? Astaga!"

Taehyung segera menurunkan tangannya dari wajah Jimin saat Hoseok secara tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar mereka dengan nampan berisi camilan yang dia janjikan.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku mengetuk pintu dulu", katanya sambil bersiap untuk kembali keluar kamar. Namun Taehyung melarangnya.

'Tidak usah Hyung. Masuklah", begitu katanya.

Taehyung segera menyambar kaos apa saja yang ada di dalam lemarinya dan segera memakainya sebelum Hoseok melihat punggungnya yang lebam atau dia akan mulai cerewet lagi.

.

"Makanlah. Setelah itu lekas tidur. Oke? Selamat malam", ucap Hoseok sebelum akhirnya dia keluar dari kamar Jimin dan Taehyung. Dia juga harus mengantarkan camilan untuk Jungkook yang tidur di kamar Yoongi.

Anak itu tadi mengadu pada Yoongi dan minta untuk dibiarkan tidur di kamar Yoongi. Namjoon tidak setuju, tentu saja. Dia kan naksir pada Yoongi. Dia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mendekati kakak kesayangannya, apalagi tidur bersamanya.

"Kau terlihat baik-baik saja!"

Suara Namjoon terdengar begitu Hoseok masuk ke dalam kamar Yoongi. Hoseok hanya menggeleng saja melihat Namjoon dan Jungkook yang sedang memperebutkan kakaknya.

Dia meletakkan nampan berisi puding coklat yang diambilnya dari kulkas, di dekat Jungkook. "makanlah", katanya sambil mengacak rambut Jungkook. Lalu dia kembali mendekati Namjoon yang kesal.

Dia memukul lengan saudaranya itu dan menyuruhnya untuk mengalah pada yang bungsu. "Sudahlah. Ayo. Kita harus pergi", kata Hoseok. Dia mendorong Namjoon keluar dari sana sebelum situasinya semakin runyam.

"Kenapa kau biarkan Jungkook berduaan dengan Yoongi Hyung? Yoongi Hyung itu milikku!"

.

"Tidak. Yoongi Hyung itu milikku. Sudahlah! Kita harus segera pergi!"

Yoongi mematung di balik pintu. Suara mereka terdengar sampai ke dalam kamarnya. Terutama suara Hoseok yang mengatakan jika Yoongi adalah miliknya. Hatinya terasa hangat. Perasaan menyenangkan itu menyerang Yoongi seketika, menjalar hingga ke pipinya.

"Hyung? Kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Jungkook dengan mulut penuh puding, dari tempat tidurnya.

Yoongi hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai jawabannya lalu dia mendekati adiknya itu dan ikut berbaring di sampingnya.

"Ada apa Hyung? Kau terlihat senang"

Yoongi terkekeh dan menerawang langit-langit kamarnya. Wajah Hoseok muncul dengan jelas di sana, tersenyum manis pada Yoongi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa", jawabnya.

 **.**

 **Bangtan Boys Pt. 1**

 **.**

Mereka berdua pulang. Seperti biasa, karena sudah terlalu lelah umtuk membersihkan badan, Hoseok langsung naik ke tempat tidurnya untuk istirahat.

"Bangunkan aku satu jam lagi", katanya pada Namjoon. Lalu dia menghilang ke alam mimpi.

Namjoon memandangi saudaranya itu. Kepala Hoseok seolah mengeluarkan asap. Tidak tega, tentu saja. Tapi Namjoon juga tidak bisa menghalangi keinginan Hoseok. Dia menghela nafas. Satu-satunya cara hanyalah membantunya.

Namjoon mengambil buku catatan lusuhnya dari atas meja belajarnya, lalu membawanya mendekati Hoseok. Dia meletakkan buku itu di samping kepala Hoseok.

Itu adalah buku catatan yang Namjoon tulis dengan sangat sederhana untuk dia baca setiap hari. Tapi dia pikir, Hoseok lebih membutuhkan buku itu dari pada dirinya. Ujian sudah semakin dekat, Hoseok juga perlu persiapan. Dia memang sudah berencana untuk berbagi bukunya dengan Hoseok sejak lama. Mungkin ini adalah saat yang tepat.

Namjoon menepuk-nepuk kepala Hoseok yang terasa panas dan membuat anak itu bergumam dalam tidurnya. Hoseok yang malang. Namjoon berjanji akan selalu membantu Hoseok sebisanya.

Namjoon berdiri dan berjalan keluar, dia menutup pintu dengan hati-hati lalu melangkah menuju kamar lainnya. Sebuah kamar yang berada di ujung lorong. Kamar kakak kesayangannya.

.

Yoongi terbangun saat kasurnya terpental. Seseorang baru saja menjatuhkan diri ke atas kasur Yoongi. Sudah sangat lama berlalu, saat terakhir Hoseok masuk ke kamarnya melalui jendela dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas tempat tidur Yoongi.

Kini kegiatan rutin Hoseok untuk membangunkan Yoongi sudah digantikan oleh orang lain, mengingat mereka sudah tidak perlu menyelinap lagi. Hoseok jadi bisa tidur ditempat tidurnya sendiri sekarang.

"Kenapa Jungkook ada disini? Mengganggu saja!", ucap Namjoon.

Ya, dialah yang menggantikan Hoseok. Namjoon tidak mungkin membangunkan Hoseok karena dia sendiri sangat sulit untuk bangun setiap pagi. Jadi dia masuk ke dalam kamar Yoongi untuk meminta Yoongi membangunkan Hoseok.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini lagi", kata Yoongi. Sebenarnya Yoongi agak kurang nyaman dengan kehadiran Namjoon di kamarnya setiap hari.

Yoongi tahu, Namjoon menyukainya. Tapi Yoongi tidak ingin memberikan Namjoon harapan palsu dengan menerima semua kebaikannya. Karena Yoongi tidak bisa membalas perasaannya. Lagi pula Yoongi bisa pasang alarm untuk bangun sendiri.

Namjoon tersenyum pada Yoongi. Senyumannya tidak semanis senyuman Hoseok, tapi senyuman Namjoon jauh lebih seksi. Dan itu juga membuat Yoongi merasa tidak nyaman.

"Hoseok ingin dibangunkan satu jam lagi", kata Namjoon seraya menyibak rambut abu-abu model barunya.

Tunggu!

Abu-abu?

"K-kau mewarnai rambutmu?!", pekik Yoongi sambil terbelalak dan membuat anak itu membuka mata mengantuknya lagi. Namjoon masih sekolah, seharusnya dia tidak mengubah rambut hitamnya dengan warna lain.

"Ini tuntutan pekerjaan", kata Namjoon menjelaskan. Yoongi hanya bisa menggeleng melihatnya. Adik-adiknya memang susah untuk diberitahu.

Yoongi duduk dipinggiran tempat tidurnya dan meraih kacamata bulatnya yang sudah diperbaiki, dimeja samping tempat tidurnya. Saat dia hendak memakainya, tangannya ditahan oleh tangan Namjoon yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada dekat dengannya.

"Kenapa kau masih memakainya?"

Yoongi menegang mendengar suara seksi Namjoon tepat ditelinganya.

"K-kacamataku..", Yoongi hendak merebut kacamatanya, tapi Namjoon sudah lebih dulu menjauhkannya. Dan pergerakan mereka membuat jarak keduanya menjadi semakin dekat.

"Kau tahu, kau lebih manis tanpa kacamatamu, Hyung", ucap Namjoon tepat ditelinga Yoongi. Yoongi hanya bisa diam merasakan geli diperutnya. Suara Namjoon yang dalam itu membuat Yoongi seolah tenggelam dan tidak bisa bernafas.

"Kembalikan!", Yoongi merebut kacamata itu dan dengan cepat dia memakainya sebelum Namjoon menggodanya dengan hal yang lain.

Adiknya itu hanya tertawa kecil sambil mengacak surai hijau Yoongi. " _Very cute_ ", katanya.

Yoongi mendengus kesal. _Berani sekali dia menyentuh kepalaku!_ Dia menatap Namjoon yang duduk diam dan memandanginya seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Hyung..."

Benar, kan?

"Hm?", Yoongi mencoba tidak menatap mata adiknya itu. Dia pura-pura sibuk membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Hoseok-"

Yoongi menatap Namjoon yang tiba-tiba berhenti bicara setelah menyebut nama Hoseok. Dan itu membuatnya semakin penasaran.

"Ada apa dengan Hoseok Hyung?".

Yoongi dan Namjoon sama-sama tersentak, mereka menoleh pada sumber suara. Ternyata Jungkook sudah duduk dengan matanya yang bersinar itu. Dia menatapi Yoongi dan Namjoon dengan penasaran.

"Ada apa dengannya?", ulang Jungkook.

Yoongi dan Namjoon saling melirik. Kenapa Jungkook selalu ingin ikut campur urusan mereka?

.

.

Hoseok terbangun saat dia mendengar suara Jungkook berteriak kesal.

Dia mengusap sudut bibirnya yang basah karena air liurnya lalu menatap jam tangannnya. Matanya langsung membulat seketika. Ini sudah lebih dari dua jam!

"AISH! Yoongi Hyung, selalu saja!", dia mengerang.

Dia bergegas keluar dari kamarnya dan benar saja, Jungkook dengan wajah kesalnya sedang berhadapan dengan Taehyung yang sedang berkacak pinggang padanya.

Hoseok menguap lalu tanpa aba-aba langsung menarik telinga Taehyung hingga adiknya itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Bisa tidak, sekali saja kau tidak mengganggu Jungkook?"

"Tidak bisa. Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum dia berhenti mengikutiku dan Jimin-AWWWW!", Taehyung memekik karena Hoseok semakin kuat menarik telinganya.

"Sudahlah. Sana cepat bersiap. Hoooaaaam~", Hoseok melempar Taehyung masuk ke dalam kamarnya lalu segera turun ke dapur untuk membantu ibunya.

Namun saat dia sampai, Ibunya sedang meletakkan piring hidangan terakhir di meja makan. Semuanya sudah siap. Hoseok terlambat membantu Ibunya.

"Hoseok-ah, kau sudah bangun?"

Hoseok mengangguk lemah. Dia sedikit kecewa tidak bisa membantu ibunya hari ini. "Ibu mengerjakan semuanya sendiri?".

"Tidak. Seokjin membantu Ibu, tadi. Kau tahu, Seokjin ternyata pandai memasak", kata Ibunya sambil terkikik.

"Ah", Hoseok mengangguk. Ya, setidaknya Ibunya tidak memasak seorang diri. Hoseok bisa sedikit lega.

"Benar-benar lelaki idaman", Ibunya terkikik lagi. "Sudah, cepat mandi dan bersiap. Setelah itu kita sarapan", lanjutnya.

Hoseok mengangguk dan segera menuruti kata Ibunya. Saat menaiki tangga dia berpapasan dengan Namjoon yang sudah berpakaian rapi.

"Kesiangan ya?", ledeknya.

Hoseok hanya cemberut dan mengangkat tinjunya saja. Tapi dia segera pergi ke kamarnya untuk bersiap.

Hoseok menggerutu karena hari ini tidak berjalan sesuai rencananya. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun atas itu.

"Haah~ Ya sudah lah". Hoseok menggela nafasnya.

Dia mengambil handuk yang selalu saja ada di atas tempat tidurnya dan matanya menangkap sesuatu berada di atas sana. Sebuah buku. Hoseok mengenalinya sebagai buku milik Namjoon.

"Kenapa ada disini?", gumamnya. Dia tidak merasa meminjam buku dari Namjoon.

Lalu secarik kertas meluncur keluar dari buku itu dan jatuh di depan kakinya. Hoseok memungutnya dan membaca tulisan tangan Namjoon disana.

Buku ini akan membuatmu lulus ujian. Belajar yang rajin J-Horse :P FIGHTING!

Hoseok tertawa geli. "Dasar anak itu!"

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bangtan Boys Pt. 1**

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **.**

Hoseok menguap untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Sebenarnya dia mengantuk. Tapi dia tetap berusaha untuk mengikuti setiap mata pelajaran agar dia tidak ketinggalan materi apapun. Sudah mendekati ujian, Hoseok tidak boleh gagal lulus.

Bel tanda pergantian kelas berbunyi dan guru matematikanya mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa'. Hoseok akhirnya bisa menundukkan kepala untuk memejamkan mata mengantuknya barang semenit saja.

Antara kewajibannya untuk sekolah dan hasrat rapnya, sebenarnya Hoseok lebih memilih hasratnya. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa mengabaikan sekolahnya begitu saja. Yang dia inginkan hanyalah bisa segera lulus supaya bisa melanjutkan apa yang dia inginkan dengan tenang.

Baru sebentar memejamkan mata. Seseorang mengusap belakang kepalanya. Awalnya Hoseok kira itu tangan guru yang ingin menegurnya, namun saat dia mendongak dia mendapati Namjoon sudah berdiri di samping mejanya.

"Ayo ikut aku", katanya sambil menarik-narik tangan Hoseok.

Hoseok menahan tangannya dan menggeleng. "Tidak. Sebentar lagi guru akan datang", katanya.

Namun Namjoon menariknya dengan kuat hingga Hoseok berdiri, lalu menyeretnya keluar dari kelasnya. Hoseok protes, tentu saja. Dia tidak ingin bolos kelas apapun. Hoseok harus belajar karena ujian sudah dekat. Namun Namjoon menarik tangannya begitu kuat, menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolahnya.

"Hanya bolos sekali saja, tidak apa-apa", kata Namjoon.

Dia membawa Hoseok duduk di tempat yang teduh, di balik pilar yang menutupi matahari.

"Apa? Apa maksudnya?", tanya Hoseok kebingungan. Dia menatapi Namjoon yang ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Tidur!", kata Namjoon sambil menepuk pilar itu.

Hoseok menggeleng kuat. "Tidak. Aku harus kembali ke kelas untuk belajar", katanya seraya berdiri. Namun Namjoon menariknya duduk kembali.

"Aku yang tanggung jawab", katanya.

"TIDAK MAU!"

.

.

Namjoon terkekeh. Dia menjitak pelan kepala Hoseok yang tertidur. Anak itu bahkan mendengkur di pangkuannya. Bersikeras untuk kembali ke kelas, tapi akhirnya dia tertidur dengan pulas.

Namjoon tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh Hoseok. Kantuk yang tidak tertahankan. Memangnya kenapa Namjoon jadi tukang tidur selama ini kalau bukan karena kelelahan.

Hoseok sering membantunya jadi untuk sekarang biarkanlah Namjoon yang membantunya. Walaupun Hoseok sering bilang dalam hubungan persaudaraan mereka tidak ada yang namanya hutang budi, tapi Namjoon tetap merasa berhutang budi padanya.

"Jangan khawatirkan apapun. Aku ada disini untukmu", gumamnya sambil membelai rambut halus Hoseok. Lalu dia ikut memejamkan mata dan bersandar pada pilar itu.

 **.**

 **Bangtan Boys PT. 1**

 **.**

Bel tanda sekolah telah usai berbunyi, mengejutkan Taehyung yang sedang tidur di kursinya. Dia menguap dan mendapati teman-temannya sudah mulai mengemasi barang-barang mereka dan bersiap untuk pulang. Taehyung tidak membawa barang apapun saat pergi kesekolah karena sejak awal dia dilahirkan, dia memang tidak berniat untuk pergi kesekolah. Hari ini saja dia pergi karena terpaksa.

Ibunya sudah bilang akan menelepon ke sekolah untuk memastikan apakah Taehyung, Jimin dan Jungkook pergi ke sekolah hari ini. Jadi daripada mereka harus kena hukuman lagi dan lebih buruknya, dipisahkan ke sekolah yang berbeda-beda, Taehyung dan Jimin memilih untuk hadir di kelas mereka. Walaupun mereka hanya tidur sepanjang pelajaran.

Taehyung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari kelasnya. Jimin sudah menunggunya di balkon. Taehyung tersenyum melihat Jimin yang sedang menunggunya sambil menggetuk-ngetukkan sepatunya di lantai. Dengan jahil dia mendekati saudaranya itu dan menutupi matanya dari belakang.

"Taehyung", ujar Jimin malas.

Taehyung berdecak kesal. Dia lantas melepaskan tangannya yang menutupi mata Jimin. "Bagimana kau tahu itu aku?! Tidak seru!", Taehyung pura-pura merajuk saat Jimin menghadap kepadanya.

Saudaranya itu tertawa. "Siapa lagi yang bisa menutup wajahku dengan satu telapak tangan saja. Tanganmu itu sebesar tangan raksasa, tahu!", ledeknya.

"Tanganmu sendiri lebih kecil dari tangan kurcaci", balas Taehyung sambil menjitak kecil kepala Jimin. Lalu mereka tertawa bersama sampai pemandangan dua orang kakak mereka yang sedang menuruni tangga mencuri perhatian mereka.

Mereka berdua terheran. Hoseok nampak sedang menuruni tangga sambil menguap dan meregangkan tangannya sedangkan Namjoon berjalan di belakangnya. Di atas sana tidak ada apapun, hanya atap sekolah biasa. Kelas Hoseok dan Namjoon bahkan berada di lantai bawah.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan di atap?", tanya Jimin dan Taehyung hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan menggeleng.

"Astaga, coba lihat siapa yang pergi ke sekolah!", Hoseok menghampiri mereka dengan senyuman jahilnya. Lalu kedua tangannya terulur dan mengacak rambut mereka berdua. "Senangnya melihat dua adikku ini ada di sekolah", katanya lagi.

"Mereka pergi ke sekolah karena tidak ingin Ibu memindahkan mereka ke sekolah yang berbeda-beda. Mereka tidak ingin dipisahkan", sahut Namjoon sambil menjauhkan tangan Hoseok dari rambut kedua adiknya. Taehyung berterima kasih tentang itu karena kepalanya mulai terasa pusing gara-gara Hoseok.

"Oh, manisnyaa~~", seru Hoseok. Dia mengulurkan kedua tangannya kembali dan bersiap untuk mengacak rambut mereka lagi. Untung saja Namjoon sudah lebih dulu menangkap kedua tangan Hoseok.

"Sudah lah. Kita harus segera pergi", kata Namjoon. Lalu dia menyeret Hoseok pergi dari hadapan mereka. Hoseok melambaikan tangannya sedangkan Taehyung dan Jimin masih terpaku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

.

Taehyung dan Jimin memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari sekolah. Mereka sudah tidak tahan berada disana. Atmosfernya mencurgikan. Haha.. Tidak lah. Mereka memang tidak suka berlama-lama disekolah.

Awalnya perjalanan mereka menyenangkan. Sambil bercanda dan tertawa. Namun saat kaki mereka mencapai gerbang sekolah, sesosok kelinci berseragam SMP sudah menunggu mereka dengan senyumannya yang lucu itu. Melambaikan tangannya dengan penuh semangat.

"Hyung!"

Taehyung semakin menempelkan Jimin padanya dan berbisik. "Pura-pura tidak dengar. Pura-pura tidak dengar", begitu. Dan mereka berjalan berbelok ke arah yang tidak ada Jungkooknya. Benar-benar kakak yang buruk. Mereka meninggalkan Jungkook begitu saja dan mengabaikan panggilan-panggilan Jungkook.

"Taehyungie Hyung, tunggu!", panggil Jungkook. Bisa dirasakan jika adik mereka itu sedang mengejar mereka di belakang sana.

"Aduh. Mau apa lagi sih dia?!", gerutu Taehyung. Dia mengeratkan rangkulannya pada Jimin.

"Tapi, kasihan dia", kata Jimin dan Taehyung mendelik padanya seketika.

"Biarkan saja", desisnya dan Jimin langsung menciut.

Tiba-tiba bahu Taehyung dan Jimin ditepuk. Taehyung berdecak malas saat Jungkook memisahkan mereka berdua dengan memposisikan dirinya di antara mereka berdua.

"Hari ini kita kemana?", tanya Jungkook. Lihat itu. Senyuman kelinci itu masih ada walaupun dia tahu Taehyung dan Jimin sengaja meninggalkannya. Taehyung tidak ingin menyebut Jungkook polos karena jujur saja anak itu menakutinya dengan semangatnya yang menggebu-gebu itu.

 **.**

 **Bangtan Boys Pt.1**

 **.**

Yoongi berjalan menyusuri jalan. Mencari restoran ayam goreng yang dimaksud oleh Namjoon. Jujur saja Yoongi terkejut mendengar Hoseok dan Namjoon bekerja paruh waktu di sana. Walaupun dia masih tidak mengerti, mengapa mereka melakukan pekerjaan lain diluar kegiatan mereka di klub underground. Ya, apapun alasannya. Yoongi hanya bisa mendukung dan membantu mereka. Terutama Hoseok. Yoongi akan selalu berada dibelakangnya untuk membantu.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya berjalan, dia melihat Hoseok sedang membagi-bagikan brosur pada pejalan kaki dengan senyumannya yang khas. Yoongi ikut tersenyum dan mempercepat langkah untuk menghampirinya. Hoseok nampak bersemangat menjalani pekerjaannya itu.

"Oh? Yoongi Hyung?!". Hoseok nampak terkejut mendapatinya disana. Yoongi memberikannya senyuman manis seraya mendekatinya. "Pasti Namjoon yang memberitahumu, kan?", tanyanya saat Yoongi sudah berdiri didekatnya.

Yoongi hanya tertawa dan mengangguk saja. "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Menyenangkan?", tanya Yoongi.

Hoseok mendesah lesu. "Menyenangkan. Tapi belum ada yang mampir. Hari ini restoran sepi", katanya.

"Ya sudah. Sini biar aku bantu", ujar Yoongi. Dia mengambil sebagian brosur dari tangan Hoseok dan mulai membagikannya pada pejalan kaki yang melintas.

Sebagian kecil orang yang menerima brosur dari Yoongi menyimpan bahkan membaca isinya. Sedangkan sebagian besar dari mereka hanya menerimanya tanpa membacanya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas, itu kalau beruntung, kalau tidak mereka akan meremasnya dan membuangnya tanpa dibaca. Yoongi kesal sekali. Tapi dia ingat pada niatnya untuk membantu Hoseok kesayangannya, jadi dia memilih untuk bersabar dan melanjutkan membagi brosurnya.

"Oh? Bukannya kau anak yang ada di klub itu?"

Yoongi menghentikan kegiatannya untuk menoleh pada seorang pria bersama kekasihnya, yang sedang bicara pada Hoseok.

"J-Hope, kan?"

"Hehe.. Iya, benar", jawab Hoseok malu-malu. Dia memberikan selembar brosur promo ayam gorengnya pada pria itu. "Silahkan mampir. Kami sedang ada promosi", katanya.

Pria itu membaca brosurnya sejenak sebelum dia tersenyum pada Hoseok. "Boleh. Tapi nanti boleh kita berfoto?".

Hoseok tersenyum cerah, dia mengangguk semangat. Lalu pria itu mengajak kekasihnya masuk kedalam restoran mereka.

"Wah! Ada yang mengenali aku", kata Hoseok pada Yoongi dengan wajah tidak percaya. Yoongi hanya bisa tersenyum dan memberikan jempolnya untuk Hoseok.

Dia menghela nafas. Melihat senyuman Hoseok membuat semangatnya bertambah. Yoongi akan melakukan segalanya untuk membuat Hoseok selalu tersenyum cerah seperti itu.

"Semangat!".

.

"Yoongi?"

"Ah? Hyung!"

Seokjin mengerutkan dahi. "Sedang apa kau di sini?", tanyanya. Terdengar tidak suka karena memang Seokjin tidak suka Yoongi juga ada di sana.

"Namjoon bilang dia dan Hoseok bekerja di sini. Aku datang untuk membantu sedikit", katanya.

Namjoon?

Seokjin mendengus. Anak itu bilang, hanya Seokjin saja yang tahu soal ini. Ternyata dia juga memberitahu Yoongi. Huh! Dasar! Ingin sekali Seokjin menggigit mulut manisnya itu. Eh?

"Oh! Seokjin Hyung!"

Seketika perasaan kesal itu sirna. Namjoon keluar dari restoran dengan _apron_ kerjanya. Menyapa Seokjin dengan senyuman. Seokjin meleleh seketika.

"Kau datang juga. Wah, aku senang sekali!"

 _Akan kulakukan apapun untuk membuatmu senang_ , batin Seokjin penuh haru.

"Aku datang untuk membantu", jawab Seokjin. Dia merebut tumpukan brosur yang dipegang oleh Yoongi dan mulai membagikannya pada pejalan kaki.

"Terima kasih", kata Namjoon. Seokjin tersenyum senang. Akhirnya Namjoon bicara padanya dengan senyuman.

"Yoongi Hyung. Ayo masuk ke dalam. Di luar panas sekali", kata Namjoon.

Kalian dengan suara pecahan? Itu suara hati Seokjin yang hancur melihat Namjoon ternyata lebih perhatian pada Yoongi. Memangnya cuma Yoongi yang kepanasan? Seokjin juga! Kenapa Namjoon bersikap tidak adil padanya? Seokjin kan juga datang untuk membantunya.

"T-tidak. Aku mau bantu Seokjin Hyung saja disini"

"Sudahlah Hyung. Nanti pusing kalau lama-lama dibawah matahari"

"T-tapi..."

Akhirnya Namjoon berhasil memaksa Yoongi masuk kedalam restoran. Yang sejuk tanpa sengatan matahari.

Seokjin geram. "Menyebalkan sekali!". Dia benci dengan ketidak adilan!

Dia hendak merobek-robek brosur di tangannya. Untung saja belum terjadi, atau dia harus menanggung kerugian biaya percetakan brosurnya. Terima kasih pada para gadis-gadis yang berteriak memanggilnya disana. Eh?

"Oh! Itu Jin Oppa!"

"KYAAAAA!"

"JIN OPPA!"

Seokjin mendelik. Dalam sekejap saja dia menjadi pusat perhatian para pejalan kaki lainnya karena teriakan mereka. Suasana di sana mendadak hening dan semua mata tertuju padanya.

Seokjin tersenyum canggung. "H-hai", katanya. Lalu semua perempuan yang ada disana menjerit dan berlari mendekatinya.

"GYAAAAAA!"

.

"GYAAAAAA!"

"Ada apa?", tanya Hoseok yang sedang melayani pembeli. Dilihatnya di luar restoran mereka ramai sekali orang bergerombol.

"Ada apa?", kali ini Namjoon yang baru saja turun dari ruang pegawai yang bertanya. Hoseok hanya mengedikkan bahu sebagai jawaban karena dia juga tidak tahu.

"OMG! Jin Oppa ada disini!", pekik salah satu pelanggan wanita yang ada di dalam restoran. Dia meninggalkan teman-temannya di sana dan berlari keluar dari restoran dengan membawa ponselnya. Hoseok, Namjoon dan Yoongi mendelik. Mereka semua ikut keluar dari restoran.

.

Seokjin merasakan pinggangnya ditarik menjauh dari kerumunan para wanita dan gadis-gadis itu. Akhirnya dia bisa bernafas lega. Entah dari mana datangnya mereka semua. Seokjin benar-benar tidak mengantisipasi tentang hal ini.

"Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Seokjin tertegun melihat wajah Namjoon berada begitu dekat dengannya dan memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat. Seokjin mengangguk mengiyakan.

Namjoon juga mengangguk, lantas dia menyembunyikan Seokjin di balik punggungnya. Hoseok dan Yoongi juga berdiri di hadapan mereka, menghalangi para kerumunan untuk mendekat pada Seokjin. Seokjin takut sekali, gadis-gadis itu benar-benar liar padanya.

"Tenang! Tenang semuanya!", teriak Namjoon dengan keras. Lalu seketika kerumunan itu hening.

"Kami tahu kalian ingin bertemu dengan Jin Oppa kalian. Tapi tolong hargai dia juga. Berilah Jin sedikit jarak untuk keamanan bersama", kata Namjoon.

Seokjin tidak pernah merasa seyakin ini pada seseorang. Tapi Namjoon benar-benar tipe idealnya. Oh, dia seperti kekasih idaman yang melindungi.

"Foto bersama Jin ada dalam promosi kami. Setiap membeli paket ayam goreng kami akan mengijinkan kalian berfoto bersama dengan Jin. Bagaimana?", lanjut Namjoon dengan menggebu-gebu.

Seokjin mendelik, Hoseok dan Yoongi pun ikut mendelik kaget. Apalagi saat para kerumunan itu serempak bersorak setuju. Kenapa Namjoon suka sekali membuatnya terbang tinggi dengan sikapnya yang manis lalu menjatuhkannya lagi karena maksud tersembunyi dibaliknya.

Seokjin mencubit pinggang Namjoon. "Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?!", geramnya.

Namjoon menghadap padanya dengan tangan yang dikatupkan dan wajah yang memohon.

"Hyung, jangan pelit pada penggemar. Lagi pula, kau datang kesini untuk membantu kan? Restoran kami masih sepi sejak tadi, Hyung. Ayolah. Aku mohon~"

Seokjin menghela nafas. Katakan saja Seokjin sedang frustasi dengan adiknya itu. Kalau saja dia tidak menyukai Namjoon. Kalau saja Namjoon adalah salah satu yang sejenis Jimin atau Taehyung, sudah pasti Seokjin akan menghajarnya disini, sekarang juga karena kelancangannya. Tapi karena Seokjin menyukainya jadi Seokjin mengalah.

"Kau berhutang padaku!'

Namjoon tekekeh. "Baiklah. Aku berhutang padamu. Terima kasih, Hyung", dia mencubit gemas kedua pipi Seokjin. Dan bagaimana itu tidak membuat Seokjin semakin lemas. Seokjin akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan tatapan itu lagi. "Sial".

.

.

Jimin, Taehyung dan Jungkook yang tidak diundang(tentu saja). Mereka seolah tidak kenal lelah untuk melarikan diri. Kali ini mereka harus lari dari kejaran para preman gang yang berusaha memeras mereka. _Well_ , itu memang salah preman-preman itu. Siapa suruh preman memeras preman. Tentu saja anak-anak itu tidak terima. Jimin dan kedua saudaranya memukul salah satu preman itu hingga yang lainnya marah. Alhasil mereka harus melarikan diri. Terus berlari dan berlari hingga mereka tidak terkejar lagi.

Mereka memperlambat lajunya di sebuah jalan yang ramai oleh pejalan kaki. Untung saja mereka berbelok ke arah yang tepat. Kalau tidak, sudah bisa dipastikan mereka akan babak belur lagi.

Taehyung tertawa. Dia memang yang paling maniak dikejar-kejar seperti itu. Jimin sebenarnya cinta damai. Tapi dia adalah sahabat sejati Taehyung, jadi dia harus selalu mendampinginya. Lalu Jungkook juga ikut tertawa. Mereka seolah tidak mengerti bahwa tadi mereka nyaris mati.

"Ini tidak lucu! Aku capek!", rengek Jimin.

Dia berjalan meninggalkan dua orang saudaranya yang gila itu dan memilih untuk segera pulang. Dirumah mereka lebih aman. Jimin ingin sekali pensiun berlari-larian. Dia sudah lelah.

"Chim!", suara Taehyung terdengar memanggilnya.

"Apa? Aku mau pulang", kata Jimin malas. Lalu tiba-tiba saja saudaranya itu sudah memegangi tangannya. Jimin menatapnya dengan malas untuk beberapa saat sampai dia menyadari ekspresi wajah Taehyung yang tidak biasa.

Taehyung nampak membulatkan matanya. Dia menatap Jimin dengan serius. "Orang itu...", suaranya bergetar, tangannya menunjuk pada seseorang yang sedang menyeberangi jalan raya berasama kekasihnya.

Jimin hanya memasang tampang 'ada apa dengan orang itu?'.

"...Orang itu bilang dia baru saja berfoto bersama J-Hope dan Rap Monster".

Jimin ikut membulatkan matanya. "Tidak mungkin". Mereka adalah idola Jimin dan Taehyung yang misterius. Mereka saja tidak pernah tahu wajah mereka. Bagaimana orang itu bisa berfoto dengan mereka.

.

"Ayo. Orang itu bilang, mereka bekerja di restoran ayam"

Jungkook mendelik. Buru-buru dia menghadang kedua kakaknya. " _Andwae_!", jeritnya. Membuat dua orang kakaknya itu terkejut.

Semalam Namjoon memberitahukan bahwa dia dan Hoseok bekerja di restoran ayam dan memintanya untuk menyimpannya sebagai rahasia. Jungkook juga mengetahui jika kedua kakaknya itu punya nama khusus untuk diatas panggung dan kebetulan sekali Jimin dan Taehyung adalah penggemar mereka. Sebagai adik yang berbakti, Jungkook tidak bisa membiarkan rahasia penting mereka terbongkar.

Jimin dan Taehyung nampak kebingungan dengan sikapnya. "Kami juga ingin melihat idola kami. Jangan menghalangi!', ujar Taehyung lalu menyeret Jimin melewati celah yang ada.

Jungkook kembali menghadang mereka dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Ah! Hyung. Bagamaina kalau ku traktir beli soda. Ayo kita ke mini market!", ajaknya. Mencoba melakukan penawaran, semoga saja berhasil.

"Boleh", jawab Taehyung nampak berbinar senang. Jungkook menghela nafasnya lega _._ _Untung saja._

"Tapi nanti saja. Yang ini lebih penting", tambah Taehyung. Lalu menyeret Jimin berlari menuju restoran ayam itu meninggalkan Jungkook yang sedang kalang kabut didalam hatinya.

"Aduh. Bagaimana ini-Hey! T-Tunggu aku, Hyung!"

.

.

Hoseok tersenyum senang. Restoran ayam yang sepi itu dalam sekejap berubah menjadi penuh. Bahkan masih banyak orang yang mengantre diluar. Semuanya berkat Seokjin yang hadir di sana dan bersedia melakukan foto gratis dengan para gadis yang sedang tergila-gila padanya. Dan jangan lupakan Yoongi yang selalu mendukung apapapun yang dilakukannya. Pemilik restoran juga nampak senang sekali. Belum pernah Hoseok melihat wajahnya begitu berseri-seri seperti hari ini.

Namjoon menepuk bahunya dan tertawa bangga. "Semua ini berkat otakku yang genius", katanya. "Beginilah teknik berbisnis, _brothe_ _r_ ", lanjutnya.

Hoseok hanya bisa tersenyum geli. "Terima kasih", ucapnya.

Namjoon menatapinya sejenak, lalu dia tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Jangan sungkan untuk mengatakan masalahmu padaku. Karena sebenarnya aku menunggu saat-saat untuk membantumu", katanya.

Hoseok terharu mendengarnya. "Kau yang terbaik", katanya sambil mendekat pada Namjoon. Dia memeluk saudaranya itu erat-erat.

Namjoon tertawa dan balas memeluknya. "Sudahlah. Dasar cengeng! Kita masih banyak pekerjaan".

Hoseok setuju. Mereka harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka. Jadi, walaupun masih ingin berlama-lama memeluk Namjoon, Hoseok harus melepaskan pelukannya.

"Dimana J-Hope dan Rap Monster?!"

Semua orang di dalam restoran itu terdiam dan menatapi anak yang sedang berteriak di depan pintu restoran itu.

Hoseok, yang menatapinya meringis. "Bagus. Semuanya datang ke sini", lirihnya.

Pasalnya, anak yang berteriak sambil merentangkan tangan membuka pintu restoran itu lebar-lebar adalah Taehyung, adiknya. Bersama dengan Jimin dan Jungkook juga.

.

Taehyung membulatkan matanya terkejut saat mendapati kakak-kakaknya ada disana juga. Terutama saat melihat Hoseok dan Namjoon yang memakai seragam restoran itu lengkap dengan _apron_ dan topinya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mereka adik-adik kami. Silahkan lanjutkan. Aku akan mengurus mereka", kata Hoseok pada pengunjung dengan sopan dan ramah. Tapi ekspresinya berubah saat dia sampai di depan Taehyung.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?", bisik Hoseok padanya. Lalu Dia menarik Taehyung masuk ke dalam restoran. Membawanya menaiki tangga untuk bicara di sana.

"Hyung kau bekerja di sini?", tanya Jimin yang mengikuti di belakang Taehyung.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa menemukan kami di sini?", tanya Hoseok.

"Hyung...", Taehyung, masih dengan wajah terkejutnya mencoba untuk berkata. Karena dia baru saja menyadari sesuatu. Walaupun dia anak nakal yang tidak pernah belajar, Taehyung tidak sebodoh itu untuk bisa menganalisa sesuatu.

"Kami tidak tahu kalian ada disni. Apa ibu tahu kalau kalian bekerja di sini?", tanya Jimin lagi.

"Tunggu dulu...", Taehyung lagi. Masih tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Ditambah dengan ramainya tempat itu, membuat suaranya tidak didengarkan oleh yang lain.

"Ceritanya panjang", jawab Hoseok.

"Sudahlah, Hyung, katakan saja. Mereka datang ke sini untuk bertemu dengan kalian", sahut Jungkook.

Taehyung merasa tertohok, dia menatap Jungkook tidak percaya. "K-kau sudah tahu?", tanyanya. Jungkook menunduk tidak menjawab. "Kau sudah tahu tapi tidak memberitahu kami?!", tanya Taehyung lagi. Kali ini dia merasa marah.

"Apa? Apa maksudmu?", tanya Jimin menarik-narik lengan Taehyung.

"Maaf, Hyung. Tapi aku sudah janji untuk merahasiakannya", kata Jungkook dengan wajah bersalahnya.

"Rahasia? Rahasia apa, Taehyung?"

"Hei, apa semua baik-baik saja?". Namjoon muncul di antara mereka.

Hoseok langsung menarik Namjoon untuk mendekati mereka. "Kau saja yang jelaskan", katanya.

"Jelaskan apa?", Namjoon kebingungan. Namun saat dia melihat Jungkook yang menunduk memyembunyikan wajahnya, Namjoon menghela nafas kesal. "Aku sudah bilang jangan katakan pada siapapun"", katanya.

"Maafkan aku Hyung. Aku tidak bisa mencegah mereka"

Taehyung menggeram. Dia mencengkream seragam Jungkook. Pantas saja tadi dia mati-matian mencegah mereka untuk datang kesini dan berlagak ingin mentraktir mereka soda. "Ini tidak adil. Kenapa hanya kami saja yang tidak tahu?".

"Apa maksudmu? Taehyung, jangan begitu pada Jungkook!", Jimin mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari seragam Jungkook.

"Kita akan bicarakan ini di rumah"

"Kalian bilang kita bersaudara tapi kalian merahasiakan banyak hal dari kami!"

"Aku benar-benar minya maaf, Hyung!'

"Taehyung lepaskan Jungkook!"

"Bisa kita bicarakan nanti?!"

"Oh astaga, aku merasa mual"

"HEI! HENTIKAN!"

Taehyung dan semua saudaranya berhenti berdebat dan menoleh pada sumber suara dibawah tangga. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa kakak mereka, Yoongi, bisa berteriak sekuat itu.

"Bisa kalian diam?! Para pengunjung terganggu dengan keributan kalian", katanya. Yoongi menatapi mereka bergantian. "Lanjutkan di rumah saja. Hoseok dan Namjoon harus bekerja!".

 **.**

 **Bagtan Boys Pt. 1**

 **.**

Taehyung mendengus. Wajahnya ditekuk selama perjalanan pulang. Keempat kakak mereka yang duduk di dalam mobil pasti sedang merencanakan hal lainnya. Sementara Taehyung, Jimin dan Jungkook duduk di bak mobil dalam diam tidak diberitahu juga.

"Taehyung?"

Taehyung merespon suara halus Jimin. Dia menatapi saudaranya itu dan memberikannya senyuman tipis. Sejak tadi Taehyung sudah mengabaikannya karena sibuk merasa kesal.

"Aku tidak bernai mengajakmu bicara. Ku pikir kau marah padaku juga", katanya. Taehyung hanya mencubit gemas pipinya saja. Lalu dia kembali menunduk. Dia masih tidak ingin bicara.

"Memangnya ada apa? Aku masih tidak mengerti", kata Jimin lagi.

"Hyung...", Jungkook mendekati mereka dan duduk disebelah Jimin. Dia menatap pada Taehyung sekilas sebelum dia kembali berkata. "Hoseok Hyung dan Namjoon Hyung adalah J-Hope dan Rap Monster", katanya.

Taehyung mendelik pada Jungkook. _Siapa yang menyuruh bocah ini bicara dengan lembut pada Jiminku!?_

"Apa?!", Jimin memekik.

Taehyung menghela nafasnya. " _Bbabo_!". Lalu Jimin memukulnya dengan tangannya yang kecil itu.

"Mana aku tahu. Kau dari tadi hanya diam saja dan tidak nenjelaskan apa-apa padaku"

"Ya. Terserah". Taehyung sendiri saja sedang bingung dengan situasinya. Setelah ini apa sekiranya yang akan keempat kakak mereka jelaskan pada Taehyung dan Jimin. Huh! Masa bodoh. Taehyung merasa dikhianati sebagai saudara mereka.

.

"Wah, anak-anak ibu pulang bersama. Senangnyaaaa~"

Taehyung menerobos masuk lebih dulu dengan wajah ditekuk. "Lho? Apa yang terjadi?", tanya Nyonya Bangtan bingung.

"Dia _ngambek_ ", kata Jimin lalu dia berlari menyusul Taehyung.

Nyonya Bangtan menatapi mereka sampai menghilang dari pandangan lalu dia berlaih pada anaknya yang lain.

Dia mencium pucuk kepala Jungkook yang masuk kedalam rumah. "Bagaimana harimu?", tanyanya.

Jungkook juga nampak sama lesunya seperti anaknya yang lain. "Tidak baik. Aku mau naik ke kamar dulu, bu".

Nyonya Bangtan hanya bisa mengiyakan saja. Yang lainnya hanya memeluk ibunya bergantian kemudian ikut pergi ke kamar masing-masing.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?".

.

.

Tidak biasanya makan malam mereka begitu sunyi. Anak-anaknya diam saat makan. Tidak ada obrolan atau perdebatan kecil seperti biasa. _Well_ , Itu bagus. Memang begitulah tata krama saat makan. Namun Nyonya Bangtan tidak terbiasa dengan keheningan mereka.

Dia meletakkan sumpitnya dengan agak kesal. "Ini menyebalkan! Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian semua?!", tanya wanita itu pada akhirnya. Karena dia tidak tahan pada sikap mereka yang aneh.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Ibu", jawab Jungkook. Dia tersenyum pada ibunya lalu memasukkan makanan kedalam mulutnya dengan wajah tidak selera.

Tiba-tiba Taehyung menggebrak meja makan mereka dan menyahut. "Tidak!", katanya. Dia menatap Nyonya Bangtan tidak sabaran. Darah muda yang berapi-api. Haha..

"Sesuatu terjadi", lanjutnya dengan penuh tuntutan.

"Taehyung-ah", Jimin menegurnya. Hal itu semakin membuat Nyonya Bangtan yakin jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada mereka namun berusaha disembunyikan darinya.

"Ibu. Kami sudah bertemu dengan idola kami, J-Hope dan Rap Monster", kata Taehyung.

Nyonya Bangtan menelan nasi di dalam mulutnya dengan susah payah. Dia melirik Hoseok yang duduk didekatnya. Anak itu nampak cemas di tempatnya.

"Oh, benarkah?", tanya Nyonya Bangtan. Sebisa mungkin agar suaranya terdengar antusias dan tidak mencurigakan bahwa dia sebenarnya sudah tahu siapakah J-Hope dan Rap Monster sebenarnya.

"Ya. Mereka kerja paruh waktu di restoran ayam", lanjut Taehyung.

Nyonya Bangtan tersedak. Sedangkan anak-anaknya langsung berhenti mengunyah dan saling melirik satu sama lain.

"APA?!"

Dia menatap Hoseok dan Namjoon bergantian. Kedua anak itu menunduk di tempat duduk mereka.

"Kenapa?!", tanyanya. Ada suara marah dalam pertanyaannya yang membuat Hoseok tersentak takut.

"I-itu...", Hoseok mengulur jawabannya. Dia memelintir serbetnya. Matanya melirik meminta perlindungan pada Namjoon.

"Apa uang saku yang Ibu berikan tidak cukup untuk kalian?! Apa hasil manggung tidak cukup juga?", tanya Nyonya Bangtan. Dia menatapi kedua anaknya itu lalu memukul meja dengan keras.

"Kenapa kalian selalu menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?! Apa aku bukan Ibu kalian?! Apa aku ini orang asing bagi kalian?!", jeritnya kesal.

Ketujuh anaknya terkejut melihatnya begitu marah. Bagus. Dia merusak makan malam mereka yang tenang. Tapi dia merasa sangat kesal saat ini. Hoseok dan Namjoon selalu saja menyembunyikan sesuatu yang penting darinya.

"Ibu, tenanglah. Lebih baik kita dengarkan penjelasan mereka dulu", kata Seokjin sambil mengusap tangannya.

Nyonya Bangtan menenangkan emosinya yang untung belum sampai ke ubun-ubun. Dia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Dia berusaha untuk berkata dengan tenang. "Jelaskan!", begitu katanya.

Hoseok menelan ludahnya. Dia menatap ibunya dengan takut. Nyonya Bangtan jadi merasa bersalah karena itu. "Ibu...", katanya.

Hoseok menggigit bibirnya takut. Beberapa kali dia melirik pada Namjoon untuk meminta dukungan. Namjoon mengangguk sekali padanya, setelah itu Hoseok baru berani berkata,

"Ibu. Ayah sedang sakit. Aku butuh uang untuk menemuinya", kata Hoseok.

.

"APA? AYAH?!", semua orang di sana langsung memekik. Kecuali Namjoon dan Hoseok.

Jungkook langsung merasakan darahnya berdesir saat mendengar kata 'ayah'. Seumur hidupnya, dia belum pernah bertemu dengan pria itu. Saudaranya bilang jika ayah mereka pergi untuk bekerja di tempat yang sangat jauh. Tapi Jungkook sudah cukup besar untuk menyadari kenyataannya. Ayah mereka bukan pergi bekerja. Tapi pergi meninggalkan mereka semua.

"Ibu. Ayah ada di Gwangju. Dia tidak punya siapa-siapa untuk membantunya, Ibu"

Jungkook menatap Ibunya yang nampak sedang memijit keningnya. Lalu beralih pada Hoseok yang turun dari kursinya dan berlutut sambil memohon pada Ibunya.

"Ijinkan aku, Ibu. Aku mohon. Aku hanya ingin membantunya saja"

"Tapi, Hyung-", Taehyung menyela. Dia terlihat sama tidak menyangkanya seperti yang lain. Walaupun semua drama ini terjadi gara-gara dia.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu apa yang telah ayah lakukan. Tapi dia butuh bantuan. Aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya", kata Hoseok lagi masih sambil mengatupkan tangannya, memelas pada Ibu mereka. "Ibu. Tolong ijinkan aku pergi".

Ibu mereka menghela nafasnya. "Astaga, Hoseok", desahnya sambil memijit kepalanya. Dia menatap Hosoek sebentar. Berpikir, mungkin. Lalu dia memegangi sebelah bahu anaknya itu.

"Kau tidak perlu bekerja lagi. Ibu akan membantumu untuk itu", kata Ibunya.

Hoseok mengeleng. "Tidak, Ibu. Ibu sudah banyak membantuku. Aku akan mencari uang itu sendiri", katanya.

Ibunya tersenyum dan mengusap kepala anaknya. "Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi menemuinya. Tapi setelah ujianmu selesai", katanya. Senyuman Hoseok mengembang, wajahnya nampak lega sekali. Dia mengangguk setuju dengan semangat. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca karena terharu.

"Tapi berjanjilah untuk kembali pada kami secepatnya", lanjut Ibunya.

"Aku berjanji", kata Hoseok. Lalu mereka berdua berpelukan. Jimin juga nampak berkaca-kaca ditempat duduknya dan Taehyung harus mengusap-usap punggungnya agar dia tenang.

Sementara itu, Jungkook memikirkan sesuatu didalam kepalanya. "Aku ingin ikut", ujar Jungkook.

Semua orang di sana menatapinya dengan wajah terkejut dan tidak percaya.

"Aku juga ingin bertemu dengan ayah", lanjutnya.

.

.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut?!"

Jungkook tidak mengerti. Apa menemui ayahnya adalah sebuah kesalahan? Kenapa Jungkook dilarang ikut?

Dia mengekori Hoseok kemanapun Hoseok melangkah. Mulai dari kakaknya itu sibuk di dapur hingga Hoseok naik tangga dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Hyung! Aku mau ikut! Aku mau ikut!"

"Diam, Jungkook! Kau tidak mengerti situasinya. Ikutnya lain kali saja!", Hoseok balas berteriak.

"Aarrgghh!". Jungkook menggeram kesal. "Aku mengerti situasinya! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang bisa kalian bohongi terus! Aku tahu, Ibu dan Ayah berpisah. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan ayah sama sekali. Jadi kau tidak boleh melarangku untuk menemuinya! TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN!"

Hoseok diam di luar pintu kamarnya dengan mata membulat terkejut karena teriakannya. Jungkook sendiri juga terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan. Dia menatapi Hoseok dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

Lalu suara Yoongi terdengar "Jungkook. Berhenti mengganggunya sekarang juga!", katanya.

"Tapi Hyung...", Jungkook mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu berkata lirih, "...aku juga mau bertemu dengan ayah".

"Tidak!", kata Yoongi tenang. Matanya menatap Jungkook dengan serius. "Suatu saat nanti kau akan tahu mengapa kami melarangmu ikut", kata Yoongi.

Jungkook mendengus. Bahkan kakak favoritnya tidak berada di pihaknya. "Kalian semua jahat padaku!". Lalu dia berlari masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri dan menutup pintunya dengan keras.

Hoseok dan Yoongi menghela nafasnya. Suatu saat nanti, Jungkook akan mengerti.

.

Namjoon, Taehyung dan Jimin menghela nafas mereka saat akhirnya keributan antara Jungkook dan Hoseok berakhir. Semua orang melarikan diri saat Jungkook mulai merengek dan membiarkan Hoseok yang menanganinya. Biasanya Jungkook akan segera mengerti jika diberitahu, namun kali ini dia sangat keras kepala. Ibu mereka saja tidak bisa membuatnya mengerti.

Lalu mereka kembali pada tujuan awal Namjoon datang ke kamar mereka. Dia mengawalinya dengan menjewer telinga Taehyung keras-keras. "Semua ini gara-gara dirimu!', katanya.

"A-akh! Ampun, Hyung. Aku minta maaf. Aw!", kata Taehyung kesakitan sambil memegangi telinganya.

Namjoon tergelak. Dia melepaskan jewerannya. Lalu dia merogoh sakunya untuk mengeluarkan dua buah gelang hitam kemudian menyerahkannya pada Taehyung dan Jimin.

"Apa ini?", tanya mereka kebingungan.

"Tiket VVIP. Kalau kalian pakai ini, kalian bisa menonton pertunjukan langsung J-hope dan Rap Monster di manapun dengan gratis", kata Namjoon.

"Kau serius?"

Namjoon mengangguk mantap. Kedua anak itu langsung histeris senang dan melompat-lompat sambil berpelukan. Namjoon sampai geli melihatnya. Adik-adiknya itu lucu sekali.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kau memberi kami ini?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ibu, Jungkook dan Yoongi Hyung sudah punya juga"

"Yoongi Hyung?", tanya mereka keheranan.

"Iya. Yoongi Hyung yang paling sering datang menonton pertunjukan". Namjoon menatap Jimin yang nampak tidak nyaman dengan nama Yoongi.

"Kau harus berbaikan dengannya karena mungkin kalian akan sering nonton pertunjukan kami bersama", tambahnya sambil mencolek lengan Jimin.

Jimin berdecak. "Tidak. Kecuali dia yang minta maaf duluan", katanya sambil menatap ke arah lain

Namjoon terdiam. Benar juga. Sepertinya Yoongi memang belum mengucapkan maaf pada Jimin sejak kejadian itu.

"Ya sudah. Nanti aku sampaikan pada Yoongi hyung kalau kau ingin berbaikan dengannya", katanya seraya berjalan keluar kamar. Mengabaikan Jimin yang berteriak melaranganya untuk mengatakan apapun pada Yoongi.

.

Seokjin menatap ngeri pada pintu kamarnya yang diketuk oleh seseorang. Bukan hantu, tentu saja. Hanya adiknya, Namjoon yang sedang memanggil-manggil dirinya minta diijinkan masuk. Jantung Seokjin berdebar begitu kencang hingga denyutannya terasa sampai ke kedua pipinya.

"Hyung, boleh aku masuk?".

Seokjin bahkan tidak punya kekuatan untuk menjawabnya. Tenggorokannya terasa kering. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah duduk mematung di atas tempat tidurnya(Dia memang berniat untuk tidur sejak tadi. Dia bahkan sudah pakai krim malam pada wajahnya).

Pintu kamarnya dibuka dari luar dan Namjoon mengintip ke dalam kamarnya. "Hyung. Kau belum tidur, kan?", tanyanya.

Seokjin menggeleng dan menaikan selimutnya hingga menutupi tubuhnya. "M-m-mau apa kau kesini?", tanyanya.

Namjoon terkekeh. Dia berjalan mendekat dan tanpa permisi duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Dia tidak memberi Seokjin jawaban, namun malah menatapi Seokjin lekat-lekat dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

"A-apa?", gagap Seokjin.

Senyuman Namjoon semakin jelas. Menampakkan dua dimple di kedua pipinya. Tidak tahukah dia jika ada yang sedang berjuang untuk menghadapi senyumannya itu? Dasar kurang ajar!

"Terima kasih, Hyung", katanya.

"U-untuk apa?"

"Untuk segalanya yang telah kau lakukan untuk kami"

Seokjin berdehem. Menyembunyikan perasaan senang yang meluap di dalam hatinya. Namjoon berterima kasih padanya. Jujur saja dia merasa seperti melayang-layang di udara sekarang.

"Kapan pun kau butuh bantuan, katakan saja", katanya dengan acuh dan menatap ke sembarang arah selain Namjoon.

Tiba-tiba Namjoon menarik tangannya dan memakaikannya sebuah gelang berwarna hitam.

"A-apa ini?".

"Ini? Ini tiket masuk untuk nonton pertunjukan kami. Tunjukkan saja ini pada penjaga maka kau akan bisa masuk dengan gratis"

Seokjin tersipu. Apa Namjoon memberikan itu sebagai rasa terima kasihnya? Seharusnya tidak perlu, karena Seokjin tulus membantunya. Tapi kalau Namjoon ingin Seokjin memiliki gelang istimewa itu maka dia akan menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kau memberikanku ini?", tanya Seokjin sambil meneliti gelang bertuliskan _J-Hope and Rap Monster Family_ itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Semuanya sudah punya, hanya Hyung saja yang belum".

Seokjin terjatuh dari khayalannya yang tinggi. Sulit sekali ternyata untuk menjadi seseorang yang spesial bagi Namjoon. Bahkan meskipun Namjoon berterima kasih padanya sekali pun, itu belum berarti Seokjin spesial untuknya.

"Yoongi juga punya?", tanya Seokjin setengah sinis.

"Dia yang pertama memilikinya, Hyung. Yoongi Hyung selalu menonton pertunjukan kami"

Seokjin mendengus. Lalu dia melepas gelang pemberian Namjoon dari tangannya. "Aku tidak menginginkan ini. Keluarlah. Aku mau tidur", ketusnya. Dia mengembalikan benda itu pada Namjoon. Dia tidak mau punya benda pemberian dari Namjoon jika Namjoon juga memberikan benda yang sama pada Yoongi.

"Kenapa, Hyung? Kau tidak ingin nonton pertunjukan kami?"

Seokjin mendengus sekali lagi. "Kalau aku ingin menonton pertunjukan kalian, aku akan beli tiketku sendiri!".

Namjoon terdiam. Dia menunduk menatapi gelang itu. Oh, anak yang malang. Seokjin tidak bermaksud untuk membuatnya kecewa. Dia jadi merasa bersalah sekarang.

"Kau tahu, Hyung", Namjoon mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Seokjin. "Kurasa, kau cemburu padanya?", Namjoon bertanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Seokjin dengan tatapan menelisik. Membuat Seokjin sesak nafas.

"T-tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak cemburu padanya! Aku hanya tidak menginginkan benda itu!", elak Seokjin salah tingkah. Jelas-jelas dia cemburu.

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu merah, Hyung? Jangan bilang kau suka padaku?", tanya Namjoon lagi sambil semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Seokjin dan tersenyum tampan. Ugh! Dia pandai menggoda!.

 _IYA! BAIKLAH AKU CEMBURU PADA YOONGI! KARENA AKU SUKA PADAMU. AKU SUKA PADAMU! KAU PUAS!_ , jerit Seokjin dalam hati.

"Keluar dari kamarku!", sedangkan ini yang keluar dari mulutnya. Desisan ketus dan tatapan kesal. Seokjin berharap ekspresinya sempurna. Dia adalah calon aktor ternama.

Namjoon tergelak dan menjauhkan wajahnya. "Kau lucu sekali, Hyung", katanya. Lalu dia memakaikan gelang itu pada tangan Seokjin lagi.

"Simpan ini. Aku ingin lihat kau memakainya. Jika dilepas aku akan menghukummu", katanya membuat Seokjin merinding seketika. Dia menatap Seokjin sejenak sebelum dia berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ya sudah. Selamat malam, Hyung. Selamat tidur. Mimpikan aku, ya~", godanya sebelum dia berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Seokjin. Sedangkan Seokjin, dia mati(bukan dalam arti yang sebenarnya).

 **.**

 **Bangtan Boys Pt. 1**

 **.**

Jimin sudah selesai bersiap dan keluar dari kamarnya. Tidak sengaja dia bertemu dengan Yoongi yang juga baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

Yoongi melihatnya sekilas sebelum dia berjalan melewati Jimin dalam diam. Seharusnya Jimin terbiasa dengan itu, mengingat mereka sudah lama tidak saling bicara. Namun ucapan Namjoon semalam, tentang dirinya yang harus berbaikan dengan Yoongi masih membayanginya bahkan memprovokasi lidahnya untuk berujar pada kakaknya itu. "Kau seharusnya minta maaf padaku sejak lama". Tapi dia merutuki dirinya sendiri setelahnya.

Yoongi berhenti di sana dan berbalik. Dia menatap Jimin dari tempatnya, lalu berkata, "Maaf". Begitu saja.

Jimin mendengus tidak percaya. "Kau tidak berubah", kata Jimin.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?", tanya Yoongi datar.

 _Ya. Apa yang kau inginkan? Dasar bodoh!_ , rutuk Jimin pada dirinya sendiri.

Mereka diam dan saling menatap hingga pintu kamarnya yang terbuka menyelamatkannya dari kecanggungan di antara mereka. Taehyung keluar dan tersenyum padanya, Memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Yoongi.

"Hei. Kau masih disini?", tanyanya.

Jimin tidak menjawabnya. Namun saat dia menatap kembali pada Yoongi. Yoongi sudah pergi dari tempatmya. Jimin menghela nafas. Dia baru saja melakukan hal nekat. Entah apakah dia bisa duduk satu meja dan bertatap muka dengan Yoongi untuk sarapan pagi ini atau tidak. Pasti rasanya akan canggung sekali.

.

"Mana Jungkook?", tanya Jimin yang baru bergabung.

Hoseok menghela nafas. "Dia sudah berangkat. Dia masih marah padaku", katanya. Dia nampak sedih.

Yoongi mengusap punggungnya dan tersenyum. "Jangan khawatir. Dia akan segera mengerti. Aku akan bicara padanya, ya?". Hoseok mengangguki ucapannya.

Nyonya Bangtan terdiam sejenak. Menatapi anak-anaknya yang hadir dimeja satu per satu, lalu menghela nafas.

"Ibu minta jangan ada yang menceritakan apapun pada Jungkook. Biarkan Ibu saja yang memberitahunya", katanya.

Keenam anaknya mengangguk mengerti. Pagi itu mereka sarapan dalam diam. Mereka bergelut dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

.

Jungkook duduk diam. Bus yang ditumpanginya sudah dua kali berputar melewati sekolahnya, tapi Jungkook sama sekali tidak berniat untuk turun. Supir bus juga sudah mengingatkannya, tapi Jungkook mengabaikannya.

Dia tidak punya tujuan. Tidak ke sekolahnya atau pergi bolos sekolah bersama dengan Jimin dan Taehyung. Jungkook sedang tidak ingin bersama dengan saudara-saudaranya.

Jungkook merasa seperti dilupakan. Mereka mengetahui sesuatu dan merahasiakannya dari Jungkook. Ayolah! Jungkook bukan anak kecil lagi! Ini tidak adil! Apa Jungkook bukan keluarga mereka juga? Jungkook menyayangi mereka lebih dari apapun. Kurang lebih Jungkook paham dengan apa yang Taehyung rasakan kemarin. Sekarang dia jadi merasa bersalah pada kakaknya itu.

Kenapa mereka melarang Jungkook untuk menemui ayahnya sendiri? Oke, Jungkook tahu mereka semua sakit hati pada pria itu karena sudah meninggalkan mereka. Mereka marah karena mereka merasa kehilangan. Tapi Jungkook? Sejak awal dia bahkan belum pernah melihatnya. Tidak ada foto, tidak ada yang mau menceritakan sosoknya pada Jungkook. Jungkook dibiarkan bertanya-tanya begitu saja.

Bus berhenti berjalan. Jungkook keluar dari pikirannya saat dia mendengar suara tangisan anak kecil. Seorang gadis kecil menangis dalam gendongan Ibunya, di luar bus. Mengulurkan tangannya pada sang ayah yang berjalan menjauhinya.

"Ayah akan segera pulang. Sampai jumpa!", pria itu masuk kedalam bus dan melambai padanya. Namun balita perempuam itu masih saja menangis hingga bus kembali berjalan dan menajuh darinya.

Pria itu memakai seragam prajurit dan membawa tas ransel yang besar, dia bejalan mencari tempat duduk dan akhirya duduk persis di bangku di seberang Jungkook. Dia menoleh dan mengamati Jungkook.

"Oh? Bukannya sekolahmu sudah lewat? Kau membolos, ya?"

Jungkook hanya diam saja bahkan tidak mengangguk atau memberikan ekspresi apapun. Dia tidak berniat untuk menjawab. Membuat suasana terasa canggung di dalam bus yang sepi penumpang itu. Bukannya bersikap tidak sopan, Ibunya tidak mendidiknya seperti itu. Hanya saja, Jungkook sedang tidak ingin bicara.

"Anakku menangis karena aku harus pergi bertugas di luar negara untuk waktu yang lama", kata pria itu sambil terkekeh.

Jungkook masih bungkam. Pikirannya melayang pada kata kakak-kakaknya tentang ayahnya yang pergi untuk bekerja namun tidak kunjung pulang sampai saat ini. Jungkook jadi merasa kasihan pada anak pria itu tadi. Bagaimana jika pria ini tidak kembali pulang sesuai dengan janjinya?.

"Semoga kau kembali dengan selamat", ujar Jungkook akhirnya.

Pria itu tersenyum padanya. "Terima kasih", katanya. Dia memutar tubuhnya menghadap Jungkook. "Kalau pun aku tidak kembali, mereka pasti akan mengerti. Tugas negaraku adalah yang utama", katanya.

Jungkook medesah. "Ayahku pergi dan tidak pernah kembali. Dia bukan prajurit sepertimu", katanya. Pria itu diam menatapinya. "Siapa dia, aku tidak tahu. Ibu dan kakak-kakakku merahasiakannya dariku", lanjutnya sambil mengalihkan wajah keluar jendela. Membicarakan masalahnya pada orang asing membuat Jungkook sedikit lega walaupun dia masih merasakan beban di dalam hatinya.

"Sepertinya kau hidup dengan baik tanpa ayahmu", kata Pria itu sambil meneliti Jungkook dari atas ke bawah. Jungkook menatapnya kembali dengan alis berkerut tidak suka. Apa maksudnya? Dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hidup Jungkook!.

"Aku yakin, itu adalah yang terbaik yang keluargamu lakukan untukmu. Mungkin dengan tidak menceritakannya padamu tentang siapa ayahmu adalah yang terbaik"

Jungkook masih menatap sebal pada Pria itu. Sementara si pria masih mengulum senyuman. Setelah itu mereka senyap selama perjalanan.

 **.**

 **Bangtan Boys Pt. 1**

 **.**

Jungkook menendang kerikil kecil di depan pagar rumahnya. Sejak tadi dia hanya mondar-mandir saja di depan rumahnya. Mengintip dari luar tanpa berniat untuk masuk. Hari sudah gelap, lampu halaman mereka sudah menyala dan mobil Seokjin ada di garasi mereka. Pasti keluarganya sedang makan malam sekarang.

Jungkook akhirnya turun dari bus setelah ikut berputar sebanyak lima belas kali. Itu pun karena dia diusir oleh supir busnya. Selama duduk di sana dia merenungkan banyak hal. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan pria prajurit itu benar.

Keluarganya pasti punya alasan untuk melarangnya bertemu dengan ayahnya. Walaupun terasa tidak adil, Jungkook pikir jika dia memaksa untuk bertemu, hal itu akan menyakiti perasaan saudaranya yang lain. Bahkan mungkin juga perasaan Ibunya.

Jadi Jungkook sudah memutuskan untuk tidak menanyakan soal ayahnya lagi. Dia juga jadi merasa bersalah karena sudah marah-marah pada semua orang. Dia benar-benar kekanakan. Jungkook menghela nafas. Dia meyakinkan dirinya sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya melangkah untuk masuk ke rumahnya.

.

"Aku pulang"

Hoseok melemparkan serbet ditangannya begitu saja dan segera berlari menghampiri suara Jungkook yang baru saja datang. Sejak tadi hatinya tidak bisa tenang karena memikirkan Jungkook yang marah padanya.

"S-selamat datang", sambutnya sedikit ragu. Jungkook diam di depan pintu, menatapnya dengan wajah cemberut. "Jungkook-ah...", panggil Hoseok sambil mencoba mendekati adiknya itu.

"Jangan seperti ini. Aku minta maaf, ya?", lanjutnya.

Jungkook masih diam menatapinya. Dia tidak bergeming. Hoseok jadi semakin tidak tenang. Dia tidak suka bermusuhan. Semoga saja Jungkook tidak memusuhinya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud melarangmu ikut. Tapi…Aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskannya. Jungkook, aku-"

"Aku mengerti"

Hoseok menghentikan langkahnya, terkejut mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Jungkook. "Benarkah?", tanyanya.

Jungkook menghela nafas lalu mengedikkan bahunya. "Akan kucoba", katanya lagi. Dia berjalan mendekati Hoseok dan merangkul kakaknya itu.

"Aku lapar, Hyung", katanya sambil menggosok perutnya dengan tangan yang lain.

Hoseok mengembangkan senyuman lega dan mengangguk. "Ayo! Ibu masak makanan kesukaanmu", jawab Hoseok. Dia kira, Jungkook akan marah selama berhari-hari. Tapi ternyata anak itu lebih kuat dari yang Hoseok tahu.

.

"Ayolah, Hyung~"

Yoongi menjauhkan Jungkook dari kakinya. Sejak tadi dia terus memohon untuk diijinkan tidur dikamar Yoongi. Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan kamarnya? Kenapa dia suka sekali tidur di kamar Yoongi?!

"Hari ini aku sibuk. Kau tidur di kamarmu saja dulu", jawab Yoongi. Dia suka Jungkook sudah tidak marah-marah lagi. Tapi serius, ada sesuatu yang ingin Yoongi lakukan yang Jungkook tidak perlu tahu.

Jungkook akhinya melepaskan pegangannya pada kaki Yoongi dan berdiri. Dia mendengus lucu, "Pelit!", ujarnnya sebelum dia pergi ke kamarnya sendiri.

.

"Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia masih marah?", tanya Taehyung pada Jimin saat mereka melihat Jungkook nampak sangat kesal setelah bicara dengan Yoongi. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Jimin hanya mengedikkan bahunya tidak tahu.

"Jimin-ah!"

Jimin yang hendak menyusul Taehyung masuk ke dalam kamar pun menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menatap tidak percaya pada orang yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Kau memanggilku?", tanya Jimin pada kakak bersurai hijau yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

Yoongi mengangguk. "Uhm.. Bisa kita bicara sebentar?", tanyanya. Jimin menelan ludahnya gugup. Apa karena Jimin menegurnya tadi pagi jadi Yoongi ingin bicara dengannya?.

"Apa? Untuk apa? Jika kau ingin bicara dengan Jimin, aku harus ikut juga!", tiba-tiba Taehyung muncul dan ikut bicara.

Jimin mendorong Taehyung untuk kembali masuk ke kamar mereka dan menutup pintunya. Lalu dia mendekati Yoongi. "B-baiklah. Kita bicara".

Entah mengapa Jimin merasa gugup saat Yoongi mengajaknya masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Selama ini dia tidak berani mendekati pintu itu. Kini dia justru menyentuh kenopnya untuk menutup pintunya setelah mereka berdua berada di dalam.

Yoongi menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Umh.. Duduklah", katanya lalu dia mengambil duduk diatas tempat tidurnya.

Jimin merasa canggung. Yoongi tidak memberinya petunjuk dimana dia harus duduk, jadi dia memilih untuk duduk di kursi belajar Yoongi. Akan lebih canggung lagi jika Jimin memilih duduk bersama Yoongi di tempat tidur.

Mereka saling berhadapan tapi tidak saling buka suara. Jimin masih menunggu apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Yoongi padanya. Bukankah dia yang mengundang Jimin ke sini?

"Aku...", Yoongi akhirnya buka suara. Kakaknya itu nampak kebingungan untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. Lalu saat Yoongi menatapnya, Jimin malah mengalihkan pandangannya. Ini bukan perasaan benci seperti sebelumnya. Entahlah. Tapi sesuatu menggelitik perut Jimin saat dia menatap mata kakaknya itu.

Tiba-tiba Yoongi menarik sebelah tangan Jimin. Hingga kursi beroda yang Jimin duduki maju mendekat padanya, membuat Jimin memekik kecil karena terkejut.

Dia membiarkan Yoongi mengusap bekas luka jahitan di telapak tangannya. Tangan Yoongi terasa dingin dan lembab. Jangan bilang, dibalik wajah tenangnya itu Yoongi sebenarnya sedang gugup.

"Aku seharusnya minta maaf saat itu juga", kata Yoongi. Dia menatap Jimin dengan serius. "Aku minta maaf karena tidak melakukan itu", lanjutnya.

Jimin menelan ludahnya. Suara Yoongi begitu halus saat mengatakan itu. Jimin tidak kuasa untuk tidak mengangguk dan memaafkannya. _Ada apa denganku?._

"Aku juga minta maaf karena sudah membuat bekas luka pada tanganmu", tambah Yoongi. Dia menatapi Jimin lekat-lekat. "Jika kau ingin membalasku, aku bersedia", lanjutnya.

Jimin diam. Yoongi memang menyebalkan di masa lalu, sampai Jimin ingin sekali meninjunya. Bahkan untuk menatapnya saja Jimin tidak mau. Tapi saat ini Jimin merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari Yoongi. Dia begitu halus bicara padanya.

"Katakan sesuatu", pinta Yoongi.

Sekali lagi ia menelan ludahnya. "A-aku..", pelipisnya berkeringat. Dia menatapi Yoongi dengan gugup. Kakaknya ini benar-benar menakutinya dengan sikap lembutnya yang baru itu.

"...saat itu. Tidak bisa menulis. Tidak bisa memegang sumpit. Tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan benar karena luka ini". Matanya berkaca-kaca. Nafasnya menderu karena sesak dihatinya mengingat masa lalu. Dia menatap Yoongi, "Apa kau tidak masalah jika kau seperti itu juga?", tanya Jimin.

Yoongi menelan ludahnya tapi dia masih menatap Jimin dengan mantap. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan terus merasa bersalah jika kau tidak membalas", katanya.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. Kenyataannya, Jimin tidak bisa membalas Yoongi. Ini berbeda sekarang. Yoongi bukanlah anak menyebalkan yang sama seperti yang ada di masa lalunya.

"Aku memaafkanmu", kata Jimin.

Kini giliran Yoongi yang menggeleng. "Tidak!", katanya. Dia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Jimin. Tapi sebelum Yoongi memintanya untuk membalas lagi, Jimin buru-buru menyela.

"Hyung, tidak ada gunanya sekarang. Aku sudah memaafkanmu", katanya. "Aku sungguh sudah memaafkanmu", ulangnya lagi dan Jimin memberikannya anggukan paling yakin yang pernah dia lakukan selama hidupnya.

Yoongi menatapi Jimin. "Terima kasih", katanya.

Yoongi tersenyum. Jimin tersenyum. Mereka terdiam dan saling menatap satu sama lain. Dan tangan mungil Jimin yang terdapat bekas luka itu masih berada dalam genggaman tangan Yoongi.

"Ah, H-hyung. Tanganku...", kata Jimin.

"Oh, astaga. Maafkan aku", kata Yoongi dan buru-buru melepaskan tangan Jimin. "Aku terlalu senang", kata Yoongi sambil tertawa malu. Jimin ikut tertawa walau pelan.

Situasi mereka sangat canggung. Jimin bahkan tidak tahu harus tetap duduk di sana atau lebih baik segera pergi kembali ke kamarnya.

"Tapi aku masih belum tenang. Seandainya aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untukmu untuk menebus rasa bersalahku ini", kata Yoongi lagi.

"Rupanya kau tidak percaya padaku".

"Eh? T-tidak! Tidak! Ini hanya... hanya-"

"Bagaimana kalau kau traktir aku nonton film?"

"Nonton film? Berdua?", tanya Yoongi sangsi.

Jimin mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Berdua saja". Sebenarnya tidak ada film yang sedang ingin ditontonnya. Tapi dengan pergi ke bioskop berdua saja dengan Yoongi, mungkin hubungan mereka bisa membaik atau bahkan lebih.

"Boleh aku ajak Hoseok juga?"

"Tidak!", Jimin berteriak tanpa sadar. Tapi Yoongi nampak tenang-tenang saja. Lagi pula untuk apa dia mengajak Hoseok juga?

"Hanya kita berdua saja. Tidak Hoseok Hyung. Tidak Taehyung. Hanya Kau dan aku", kata Jimin penuh tuntutan. Jimin jadi merasa seperti seorang gadis yang sedang merajuk pada pacarnya. Masa bodoh! Ini kesempatan untuk _quality time_ bersama Yoongi.

Yoongi tertawa geli. "Kau lucu sekali. Baiklah. Besok kita pergi, berdua saja", katanya. Jimin tersenyum puas. Dia harus menyiapkan pakaian terbaiknya untuk besok.

.

Setelah menunggu, kurang lebih setengah jam(Taehyung menghitungnya). Jimin akhirnya kembali ke kamar mereka dengan wajah berseri senang. Taehyung tidak bisa tenang jika Jimin tidak ada disampingnya. Apalagi jika Jimin pergi bicara berdua saja bersama Yoongi, orang yang selama ini Jimin jauhi.

"Ada apa? Apa yang kalian bicarakan?", tanya Taehyung tidak sabaran. Sebenarnya bisa saja Taehyung pergi menguping pembicaraan mereka tadi. Tapi dia bukan tipe orang yang ingin tahu urusan orang, walau sebenarnya dia ingin tahu setengah mati, karena ini tentang Jimin. Dia ingin mendengarnya dari mulut Jimin sendiri.

"Kenapa kau perlu tahu?", tanya Jimin seraya berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Senyum belum hilang dari bibirnya. Dia nampak bahagia sekali.

"Jelas aku perlu tahu karena-", Taehyung menghentikan kata 'suka' yang hampir loncat keluar dari bibirnya. Dia tidak ingin nampak cemburu walau sebenarnya dia memang cemburu.

"Aku berbaikan dengan Yoongi Hyung", kata Jimin dengan nada bahagia.

Taehyung mendengus. Itu bagus. Saudara harus rukun satu sama lain. Tapi Taehyung tetap merasa panas di dalam hatinya. "Kau berduaan dengannya, dikamarnya. Dua puluh delapan menit. Apa yang kalian lakukan?!", Taehyung menuntut jawaban dari setiap pertanyaannya. Lengkap dan yang sebenar-benarnya.

Jimin menatapnya aneh. "Kau ini kenapa? Aku kan sudah bilang. Aku berbaikan dengan Yoongi Hyung", katanya dengan wajah heran.

Taehyung menghela nafasnya. _Ya, benar. Kau ini kenapa? Jimin kan bukan pacarmu!._

"Ya sudah". Lalu dengan lemas dia berjalan menuju ranjangnya dan berbaring. Menutup kaki hingga kepalanya dengan selimut. Dia tidak ingin bicara lagi.

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bangtan Boys Pt. 1**

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **.**

Bertemu dengan bel tanda pulang sekolah lagi. Sekolah terasa sangat membosankan baginya. Taehyung menguap dan berdiri dari duduknya untuk keluar dari kelas.

Koridor masih sepi, sepertinya dia satu-satunya murid yang sudah tidak tahan untuk buru-buru pergi dari sekolah. Dia menengok kesana-kemari. Namun tidak mendapati Jimin ada disana. Biasanya Jimin akan menunggu didepan kelas Taehyung. Mungkin Jimin masih ada di kelasnya. Mungkin ada guru menyebalkan yang sedang menahan Jimin keluar dari kelas. Jadi Taehyung memutuskan untuk menyusul saudaranya itu.

Beberapa langkah lagi kaki Taehyung akan mencapai kelas Jimin. Tapi para siswa mulai berhamburan keluar dari kelas mereka masing-masing. Begitu pula mereka yang ada di kelas Jimin.

Taehyung memutuskan untuk menunggu Jimin dari jauh supaya tidak perlu berdesakkan dengan mereka. Satu per satu murid berjalan melewati Taehyung dan menghilang. Lama kelamaan koridor semakin sepi, namun Jimin belum nampak keluar dari kelasnya.

Dahi Taehyung berkerut. Biasanya Jimin selalu menjadi yang pertama keluar dari kelas saat bel sudah berbunyi. Kenapa sampai sekarang dia belum juga keluar?

Taehyung menutup game ponsel yang dimainkannya sembari menunggu Jimin dan memutuskan untuk mendatangi kelas saudaranya itu. Siapa tahu Jimin ketiduran dan tidak mendengarkan belnya.

Taehyung mempercepat langkahnya saat seorang murid laki-laki keluar dari sana. Dia ketua kelas Jimin. Anak berkaca mata itu akan menutup dan mengunci pintu kelasnya.

"Tunggu! Tunggu!", cegah Taehyung dengan wajah bingung dan panik dan cemas dan khawatir dan resah dan gelisah dan(sudah hentikan-_-).

"Jimin mana?", tanyanya kemudian. Jangan-jangan si ketua kelas ini ingin mengunci Jiminnya didalam. Lihat kacamatanya itu, mencurigakan. Jangan-jangan dia agen rahasia penjaring anak-anak bandel seperti Taehyung dan Jimin. Dan dia menyamar sebagai pelajar SMA untuk menangkap Jimin dengan cara menyekapnya didalam kelas. Dasar Licik!

Taehyung mengintip kedalam kelas Jimin, tapi nyatanya kelas itu sudah kosong. Oke. Sepertinya Taehyung masih belum sadar sepenuhnya dari mimpi. Dan sepertinya Jimin punya ketua kelas yang bertanggung jawab. Lihat, dia bahkan mematikan listrik dikelasnya.

"Jimin pergi setelah jam istirahat", jawab ketua kelas itu malas.

Taehyung mendelik terkejut mendengar ucapan si ketua kelas. "APA?!", teriaknya. Membuat anak berkacanata itu berjingkat mundur.

"A-Aku kira kalian pergi bersama", katanya.

Taehyung mengerang kesal padanya. Padahal Jimin pergi bukanlah salah si ketua kelas. Lalu tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi Taehyung berlari pergi. Dia harus mencari Jimin. Dia harus menemukan Jimin.

.

Lari Taehyung secepat kuda, karena terlatih dikejar-kejar preman. Dia mencari Jimin ke tempat-tempat dimana mereka biasa bolos bersama. Penyimpanan gerbong kereta, cafe billiard, warung internet bahkan tempat karaoke. Tapi Jimin tidak ada dimana pun. Dia juga sudah mencoba menelpon Jimin tapi teleponnya selalu sibuk.

Akhirnya Taehyung memutuskan untuk mecari Jimin dirumah. Dia mendobrak masuk kedalam rumahnya namun tidak ada siapapun selain Seokjin, kakaknya yang sedang tidak pergi kuliah.

Taehyung mendatangi kakaknya itu dengan langkah cepat dan memegangi kedua bahunya dengan wajah panik. "Hyung, Jimin mana?!", tanya Taehyung tidak sabaran. Seperti polisi yang sedang menginterogasi penjahat. Matanya melotot dan suaranya penuh tuntutan.

Kakaknya itu membulatkan matanya dan memeluk dirinya sendiri karena takut. "M-mana aku tahu!", jawabnya.

Taehyung hanya mendengus tidak percaya. Lalu dengan tidak sopannya dia melemparkan Seokjin hingga jatuh keatas sofa kemudian berlari kearah tangga sambil memanggil-manggil nama Jimin.

"Jimin! Jimin-ah!"

.

Seokjin menatap aneh pada adiknya itu sambil menyentuh dadanya yang berdebar. Baru kali ini dia melihat orang kerasukan sungguhan. Wajah Taehyung mirip sekali dengan ayahnya. Jantung Seokjin sampai hampir copot karena terkejut melihat ekspresi marah ayahnya dalam wajah Taehyung.

"Mau menikmati hari libur saja tidak bisa!", gerutunya.

Bertepatan dengan itu, suara bel rumahnya berbunyi, disusul oleh suara seseorang yang berteriak, "pengiriman paket!".

Seokjin menormalkan detak jantungnya terlebih dahulu sebelum dia berdiri dari tempatnya untuk membukakan pintu.

"Ya?"

Seokjin menghadapi pria pengantar paket itu dengan malas. Kalau dilihat-lihat, pria itu tidak membawa kotak paket ditangannya. Yang dia bawa hanyalah buku tanda terima ditangan kirinya dan bolpoin ditangan kirinya.

"Paket untuk, laki-laki paling tampan dalam kurung Jin Oppa", kata Pria itu sambil membaca buku ditangannya.

Seokjin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Senyumannya perlahan-lahan mengembang. Siapapun pengirimnya, Seokjin mencintainya. Hohoho.

"Itu aku", jawab Seokjin bangga.

"Silahkan tanda tangan disebelah sini"

Seokjin tanda tangan diatas kertas itu sesuai dengan yang ditunjukkan oleh si pengantar paket. Dengan cuma-cuma. Lebih baik mereka menggunakan kesempatan itu dengan baik karena tidak lama lagi tanda tangan Seokjin akan sulit didapatkan dan mahal harganya. Ha. Ha. Ha.

"Mana paketnyaa?", tanya Seokjin segera setelah selesai. Dia tidak sabar untuk menerima paket pertama dari penggemarnya dalam seumur hidupnya.

"Kami akan menurunkannya dari truk sementara kau menandatangi tanda terima yang lain", kata Pria itu seraya menyerahkan bendel surat tanda terima kepada Seokjin.

"Ada lagi?", tanya Seokjin.

"Ya. Ada sekitar empat puluh delapan paket untuk Jin", katanya sambil mengerling pada buku ditangan Seokjin.

Seokjin mendelik. Demi Apa?

"E-empat puluh Sembilan?", dia bergidik ngeri. Apalagi saat matanya melihat setumpuk kotak paket dengan bungkus kado indah berwarna-warni sedang diangkat oleh dua orang, berjalan menghampirinya.

"Mau diletakkan dimana, tuan?"

"Kau serius itu untukku? Bukan untuk Jungkook?", tanya Seokjin. Hanya ingin memastikan saja. Karena selama ini selalu Jungkook yang dapat hadiah sebanyak itu. Namun sepertinya para pengantar paket itu terlalu sibuk untuk menjawab. Jadi Seokjin meminta mereka untuk meletakkannya didekat pintu saja.

.

Taehyung terduduk lemas. Jimin tidak ada didalam kamar mereka. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Kamar mereka yang memang berantakan itu semakin nampak kacau dengan adanya pakaian-pakaian mereka yang memenuhi kasur Jimin. Pintu lemari mereka terbuka seperti habis kemalingan dan ada sebuah kardus parfum tergeletak dilantai.

Jimin dan (apalagi)Taehyung sama sekali tidak pernah memakai parfum seumur hidup mereka. Bukan tipe mereka untuk memakai parfum mengingat mereka lebih suka dikejar-kejar sampai berkeringat. Mereka natural, _man_!.

"Apa dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?", Taehyung menghela nafas sambil memegangi kardus parfum itu.

.

"Aku suka wangi parfummu"

Yoongi memujinya dengan senyuman, bagaimana itu tidak membuat Jimin tersipu. Dia memang sengaja memecah tabungannya untuk membeli parfum mahal hanya untuk pergi nonton film dengan Yoongi. Dia juga sempat mengalami kesulitan saat mencari pakaian terbaiknya karena semua kausnya sudah melar dan dekil. Jimin sampai harus mengeluarkan semua pakaian yang ada didalam lemarinya.

Untung saja dia menemukan sebuah baju lengan panjang bergaris keren yang masih baru(pemberian dari penggemar Jungkook). Dan yoongi juga memujinya yang terlihat baik dengan itu.

"Terima kasih", ujar Jimin malu-malu.

Lampu teater itu dimatikan dan layar besar didepan sana mulai bersinar. "oh, filmnya mulai", kata Yoongi antusias. Jimin tidak pernah melihatnya seantusias itu. Sementara dirinya sendiri harus menelan ludah gugup.

Pilihan mereka jatuh pada film horor, karena tidak ada film lain yang lebih menarik. Jimin sebenarnya tidak suka film seram, tapi dia akan bisa punya alasan untuk berlindung pada Yoongi nanti saat dia takut. Haha. Dasar licik!

Yoongi juga membelikannya popcorn dan soda ukuran besar untuk teman nonton mereka. Tidak hanya baik, Yoongi juga sangat mempesona. Hanya dengan jaket denim kebesaran dan beanie saja Yoongi bisa membuat dirinya terlihat sangat menawan. Jimin sampai tidak bisa berhenti mencuri pandang padanya. _He look so boyfriend._

"Hahaha.."

Jimin mendelik. Menatap heran pada kakaknya yang baru saja tertawa pada layar besar didepan mereka. Padahal tidak ada yang lucu. Jimin bahkan tidak bisa menikmati filmnya. Hampir semua adegannya mengandung darah. Jangankan adegan didalam filmnya, mendengar suaranya saja membuat Jimin ngeri. Bisa dipastikan Jimin akan mengalami paranoid hingga dua minggu kedepan jika terus mengikuti filmnya sampai selesai. Tapi kakaknya itu justru tertawa seolah dia sedang menonton film komedi.

Jimin tidak ingin lagi menganggap Yoongi menganut aliran hitam, tapi kakaknya itu memang menakutinya. "Hyung, itu tidak lucu", kata Jimin sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Ayolah. Itu Cuma bohongan", jawab Yoongi enteng. Dia kembali tertawa saat ada adegan manusia yang menjerit minta tolong karena diseret oleh hantunya, lalu dengan santainya dia meminum sodanya hingga membuat bibirnya semerah darah sebelum kembali menikmati adegan itu dengan bibir tersenyum tanpa peduli pada adiknya.

"Kenapa? Kau takut, ya?", tanya Yoongi.

Sebenarnya Jimin lebih takut pada sikap Yoongi saat ini.

"Kita bisa pergi sekarang jika kau mau", tambahnya lagi. Yoongi sudah memegangi tasnya dan bersiap pergi. Namun Jimin menolak.

"T-tidak Hyung. Tidak. Aku tidak takut hanya... Hanya sedikit kedinginan saja", jawab Jimin sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Benarkah?"

Jimin mengangguk cepat. Dia tidak bisa merusak kencan mereka sekarang. _Well_ , walaupun mereka bukan kencan. Tapi Jimin menganggapnya begitu.

Tiba-tiba saja Yoongi melepaskan jaket denimnya lalu memberikannya pada Jimin. "Pakai ini", katanya.

"T-tidak perlu, Hyung. Aku baik-baik saja", kata Jimin pura-pura. Dia mengembalikannya lagi pada Yoongi. Tapi Yoongi malah semakin memaksa dan menyelimuti Jimin dengan jaketnya sementara dia sendiri hanya memakai _T-shirt_ hitam.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hangatkan dirimu", kata Yoongi dengan suaranya yang sedalam lautan. Dia bahkan mencopot beanienya dan memakaikannya juga dikepala Jimin. "Pakai ini juga. Ibu akan membunuhku kalau sampai tahu aku menyakitinu lagi", katanya. Lalu dia menepuk-bepuk kepala Jimin dengan senyuman setelah dia selesai.

Seketika Jimin merasa hangat. Tubuhnya. Pipinya dan juga hatinya. Walaupun bukan pelukan yang dia dapatkan. Jaket milik Yoongi saja sudah cukup. Aromanya membuat Jimin menghangat. Yoongi benar-benar sudah berubah. Jimin suka padanya.

"Hahaha.. Lihat darahnya. Palsu sekali!"

Kecuali yang satu itu -_-

 **.**

 **Bangtan Boys Pt. 1**

 **.**

"Kami pulang~"

Semua orang terdiam. Mereka nampak tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat saat ini. Jimin dan Yoongi pulang bersama dengan wajah gembira. Bukankah mereka tidak pernah akur selama ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba mereka bisa saling tersenyum seperti itu?

"A-apa itu beanie milik Yoongi Hyung?", tanya Hoseok sambil menunjuk kepala Jimin.

Yoongi dengan segera melepaskan topi kupluk itu dari kepala Jimin dan bicara gugup. "D-di luar banyak angin jadi, jadi aku pinjamkan. **Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan**!", katanya. Seolah mencoba menjelaskan pada Hoseok jika antara dirinya dan Jimin tidak terjadi apapun. Lagi pula Hoseok hanya sekedar bertanya saja. Kenapa Yoongi berlebihan begitu?

Ibu mereka tersenyum, "Apakah ini artinya kalian sudah berbaikan?", tanya wanita itu.

Jimin tersenyum malu-malu. Semua orang tahu, dia lah yang memulai permusuhan. Tapi lihat sekarang, dia justru mengagguk bahagia sambil melirik Yoongi.

"Kita harus merayakan ini!", kata Ibu mereka sambil menggebrak meja. Membuat anak-anaknya berjingkat terkejut.

"Pizza dan _jajjangmyeon_ untuk makan malam!", lanjutnya lagi.

Semuanya bersorak senang dan bertepuk tangan. Jungkook dan Hoseok bersorak paling keras. Jungkook sangat suka pizza dan Hoseok, dia jadi tidak perlu memasak untuk makan malam, kan? Itu menyenangkan untuknya.

Tapi diantara sorak gembira itu, ada seorang saja yang tidak suka dengan kenyataan bahwa Jimin dan Yoongi sudah berbaikan.

Taehyung berdecih dan pergi meninggalkan mereka semua untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

.

.

"Taehyung-ah! Bangun! Pizzanya sudah datang"

Taehyung mengerang kesal saat mendengar suara halus dan merdu itu. Dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada bantal dan berpura-pura tuli pada apapun yang Jimin katakan padanya.

"Taehyung-ah!", panggil Jimin. Merajuk. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Taehyung dengan keras hingga Taehyung merasa terganggu.

"Aargh! Jangan ganggu aku! Pergi sana!", bentaknya sambil menepis tangan Jimin dari atas tubuhnya dengan kasar. Lalu dia duduk diatas tempat tidurnya menatap Jimin dengan tatapan tajam dan dahi berkerut.

Jimin mundur beberapa langkah. Wajahnya nampak terkejut dan bingung. "H-hei. Kau mengagetkanku", katanya sambil memegangi dadanya.

Taehyung mendengus. Dia melirik tajam pada Jimin. Pakaian bagus dan parfum yang dipakai oleh saudaranya itu membuat hatinya kesal.

"I-ibu memanggilmu untuk makan malam"

"Apa kau kencan dengan Yoongi Hyung?", tanya Taehyung.

"Apa? T-tidak!", jawab Jimin sambil menggeleng.

Taehyung berdecih. Apa dia tidak bisa percaya pada Jiminnya lagi? Anak itu jelas-jelas sedang berbohong padanya.

"Kau beli parfum untuk pergi dengannya. Apa namanya kalau bukan kencan?!", kata Taehyung bersungut-sungut. Dia menatap sinis pada Jimin, "Kau ingin merayunya?!", lanjutnya.

Jimin berkerut tidak suka. "Itu bukan urusanmu!".

Entah sudah berapa banyak dia berdecih dan mendengus. Tapi kali ini Taehyung mendengus lagi. Dia sangat mengenal Jimin. Dia tahu apa yang ada didalam pikiran saudaranya itu. "Jadi sekarang kita sudah mulai main rahasia-rahasiaan?!", tanyanya sinis.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu semalam. Tapi kau-"

"-Kau tidak mengatakan apapun soal kencan kalian!", sela Taehyung. Dia memicingkan matanya pada Jimin. "Kau tahu, Jimin. Aku kecewa padamu!". _Terlebih karena kau pergi kencan dengannya tanpa sepengetahuanku!_

Jimin tidak menjawab. Dia menatapi Taehyung dengan mata memerah. Mereka hening untuk beberapa saat, sampai kening Jimin mulai menampakkan kerut. Lalu Jimin mendengus.

"Aku akan bilang pada Ibu jika kau tidak ingin makan malam", katanya seraya mengambil langkah untuk keluar dari kamar mereka.

"Benar! Bilang pada Ibu aku tidak mau ikut merayakan apapun tentang kalian! Makan saja sendiri!", teriaknya sekuat tenaga saat Jimin keluar dan menutup pintu. Lalu ia menunju bantalnya dengan kesal sambil mengerang frustasi. Meninju benda empuk tidak bersalah itu hingga jahitannya lepas dan bulu-bulu keluar dari dalamnya.

.

"ARGH!"

Jimin memejamkan matanya dengan sedih, dibalik pintu kamar mereka yang tertutup. Dia memegang erat gagang pintunya dan menghembuskan nafas untuk melepas sesak di dadanya.

Mendengar Taehyung marah seperti itu karena kecewa padanya membuat hatinya perih. Jimin sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melupakannya. Jimin tidak sengaja. Sekarang dia jadi merasa bersalah pada saudara sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Jimin membuka kembali matanya dan mendapati Yoongi sedang berdiri di tangga. "Ah, Hyung", panggilnya.

"Apa semua baik-baik saja? Suara Taehyung terdengar sampai kebawah", kata Yoongi lagi. Wajahnya nampak khawatir.

Jimin tidak ingin membuat Yoongi merasa bersalah atas pertengkarannya dengan Taehyung. Jadi dia menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya kesal karena aku bangunkan", kata Jimin sambil menghampiri kakaknya itu. Dia merangkul Yoongi dan mengajaknya menuruni tangga.

"Ayo. Kita sisakan saja beberapa potong pizza untuk Taehyung"

.

.

Saat Jimin kembali ke kamar mereka, Taehyung nampak sedang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Menunduk dengan kedua tangannya yang menutupi wajahnya. Bulu-bulu bantal mereka berserakan disekitarnya dan ada juga yang menempel pada rambut Taehyung. Dia terlihat lucu, tapi Jimin tidak sempat untuk terkekeh gemas karena dia lebih merasa khawatir pada Taehyung.

Jimin meletakkan mangkuk levar berisi _jajjangmyeon_ dan dua potong pizza untuk Taehyung diatas meja mereka yang berantakan. Lalu cepat-cepat mendekati saudaranya.

"Taehyung-ah, kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Jimin khawatir.

Taehyung mendongak dan tersenyum padanya. Berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang marah dan berteriak padanya tadi. "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit pusing", katanya.

Jimin menghela nafasnya. "Itulah. Sudah ibu bilang jangan terlambat makan", katanya. Dia mengulurkan satu tangannya untuk meraih makan malam Taehyung, sedang tangan lainnya tidak ingin melepaskan Taehyung.

"Ini. Sudah kupinggirkan paprikanya", kata Jimin sambil menyerahkan sepotong pizza pada Taehyung. Taehyung memang tidak suka paprika. Jangan makan paprika jika kau ingin tampan, begitu katanya.

Taehyung menerimanya dengan senyuman lemah. Sepertinya dia benar-benar sakit. Dia berkeringat.

"Maaf tadi aku marah-marah padamu-".

"Aku mengerti. Sudahlah", sela Jimin sambil menepuk kepala saudaranya itu. Mungkin tadi Taehyung sedang tidak berselera makan karena kepalanya pusing. Jimin maklum. Yang penting Taehyungnya baik-baik saja.

.

"Hyung"

"Hm?"

"Kau pergi kemana dengan Jiminie Hyung?"

Yoongi menghentikan jarinya yang sedang mengetik. Dia memutar kursinya dan menatap Jungkook yang sedang berguling-guling diatas tempat tidurnya. "Kenapa kau ingin tahu?", tanyanya.

"Bukannya ingin tahu. Sebenarnya aku ingin ikut juga"

Yoongi menghela nafasnya dan memutar kursinya kembali pada pekerjaannya. "Kenapa kau selalu ingin ikut dalam semua urusan kami?".

"Karena urusan kalian semuanya menyenangkan. Terutama kau. Kau idolaku", katanya.

Yoongi terkekeh. Adiknya yang satu ini, keingintahuannya sangat besar. Terlalu besar sampai-sampai terasa mengganggu.

"Tapi, Hyung. Memang apa yang terjadi antara kau dengan Jiminie Hyung di masa lalu?"

Yoongi menghentikan jarinya. Pikirannya melayang pada kenangan masa kecil mereka. Masa kelam dimana mereka masih sama-sama tidak mengerti dan ingin menang sendiri.

"Kami berkelahi", jawab Yoongi.

"Berkelahi karena apa?", suara Jungkook terdengar antusias.

Yoongi menghentikan pekerjaannya dan memutar kursinya. Dia menatap Jungkook. Tidak tahu, apakah dia harus menceritakan kejadian itu atau tidak.

"Perkelahian apa, Hyung?", Jungkook menunjukkan wajah penasaran andalannya. Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalihkannya. Jadi Yoongi menghela nafasnya dan memilih untuk mengalah.

"Hanya perkelahian kecil", Yoongi memulai ceritanya seraya bangkit dari kursinya. Dia berjalan untuk bergabung dengan Jungkook berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Saling mengejek lalu berakhir dengan saling pukul dan dorong. Aku mendorong Jimin terlalu keras sampai dia menabrak guci milik ibu dan membuatnya pecah. Jimin harus menerima sebelas jahitan karena ada pecahan guci yang masuk kedalam telapak tangannya", ujar Yoongi, mengenang masa lalunya.

Jungkook membulatkan matanya. "Kasihan sekali. Kenapa aku tidak ingat apapun?", katanya.

Yoongi tersenyum dan mengambil sesuatu yang menempel pada poni Jungkook. "Saat itu, kau masih kecil. Kau menangis keras saat melihat tangan Jimin berlumuran darah dan kau juga memukuliku dan bilang bahwa aku 'jahat'".

"Benarkah?"

Yonggi mengangguk. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jungkook dan berbisik. "Jimin itu kakak kesayanganmu", lanjutnya.

Alis Jungkook terangkat, "I-Itu tidak mungkin. Dia itu menyebalkan!", katanya. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dari Yoongi dengan pipi yang memerah.

"Sepertinya dia masih favoritmu sampai sekarang. Apa aku benar?"

"Tidak!", elak Jungkook dengan wajah cemberut.

"Ah, yang benar? Lalu kenapa pipimu merah begitu", goda Yoongi.

"Hyung!", Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik bantal Yoongi. "Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu. Aku mengantuk!", katanya. Dan Yoongi tidak tahan untuk tidak mengacak rambutnya dengan gemas.

.

"Benar. Lalu yang ini harus dikali dengan ini lalu baru bisa dijumlahkan dengan yang ini. Kau mengerti?"

Seokjin mendekati pintu kamar Namjoon dan Hoseok yang terbuka dan mengintip kedalamnya. Nampak Hoseok yang sedang duduk dikursi belajar sementara Namjoon berdiri disampingnya. Dari suaranya, sepertinya Namjoon sedang mengajari Hoseok sesuatu.

"Nah, sekarang kau coba soal yang berikutnya"

Beruntung sekali menjadi Hoseok. Bisa berada sedekat itu dengan Namjoon. Seokjin mengaku iri padanya.

"Oh, Seokjin Hyung".

Seokjin keluar dari pikirannya dan terkesiap saat mendengar namanya disebut. Dia menatap pada Namjoon yang juga sedang menatap padanya. Namjoon tersenyum. Hati Seokjin menghangat lagi karenanya. _Senyumannya manis sekali, astaga!_

"Sedang apa disitu? Masuklah"

 _Well_ , sebenarnya Seokjin tidak berniat untuk mengintip. Seokjin memang ingin datang untuk menemui Namjoon. Dia punya sesuatu untuknya.

"Sedang belajar?", Seokjin basa-basi. Dia mendekati meja belajar mereka dan melihat Hoseok yang sedang menulis begitu banyak angka diatas bukunya. Ugh! Seokjin sudah kenyang dengan matematika. Tapi jika Namjoon mau mengajarinya, Seokjin bersedia untuk mempelajarinya lagi. Haha.

"Tidak hanya belajar, Hyung. Ini seperti mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi hidup dan matiku", ujar Hoseok dengan tangan mengepal di udara dan wajah dramatis. Kemudian dia menggaruk kepalanya dan menggerang kesal karena merasa kesulitan.

"Pikirkan perlahan. Jangan buru-buru", kata Namjoon sambil memijat bahu Hoseok dari belakang. Seokjin tahu itu Namjoon melakukannya hanya untuk memberikan Hoseok semangat, tapi dia tetap cemberut melihatnya.

"Oh, iya. Tumben sekali kau datang kesini, Hyung. Ada apa?"

Seokjin teringat kembali pada niatnya. "Ah, tidak. Aku hanya...", kata Seokjin sambil mengeluarkan sebuah _Phonecase_ dari tas kecil yang dibawanya dan menyerahkannya pada Namjoon.

"...Aku dapat banyak paket hari ini dan sepertinya yang ini sesuai dengan ponselmu".

Namun Hoseok lebih cepat. Dia mengambil _phonecase_ itu dari tangan Seokjin dengan cepat.

"Wah! Bagus sekali. Kebetulan aku butuh ini. Ponselku lecet karena sering jatuh", katanya dengan mata berbinar memeriksa benda itu.

Seokjin menatap malas anak itu. "Itu kan untuk Namjoon!", protesnya.

"Ponsel kami sama, Hyung. Biarkan saja", kata Namjoon sambil terkekeh dan menepuk kepala Hoseok dan menyuruhnya untuk kembali mengerjakan soal.

Seokjin cemberut. Hubungan kedua adiknya itu mengganggunya. Namjoon perhatian sekali pada Hoseok. _Aku juga mau!_

Dia menghela nafas dan kembali merogoh tasnya untuk mengeluarkan _phonecase_ lainnya. Seokjin tahu, dia tidak bisa hanya memberikan pada Namjoon saja. Dia harus memberikan pada Hoseok juga, itu sebabnya dia sudah menyiapkan dua _phonecase_ untuk mereka.

"Kalau begitu, ini untukmu", kata Seokjin seraya mengulurkannya pada Namjoon. Namun lagi-lagi dia tidak bisa menyerahkannya langsung pada adiknya itu karena Hoseok sudah lebih dulu merebutnya.

"Wah! Yang ini lebih bagus!", serunya. Lalu dia mendongak, menatap pada Namjoon. "Aku mau yang ini", katanya dengan wajah memelas seperti anak kucing.

"Tadi, kan kau sudah dapat! Tidak bisa! Itu untuk Namjoon!", kata Seokjin sambil berusaha untuk merebutnya kembali dari Hoseok.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hyung. Milikku milik Hoseok juga", katanya sambil meraih tangan Seokjin yang terjulur dan mengajaknya menjauh dari meja belajar. Seokjin mendengus kesal karena Hoseok tersenyum menang dan meledeknya.

"Kau, lanjutkan mengerjakan soalnya. Nanti aku periksa", kata Namjoon pada Hoseok dan dengan patuh segera dilaksanakan.

Namjoon membawanya keluar kamar dan menutup pintunya. "Biarkan Hoseok belajar, konsentrasinya mudah terbagi. Kita bicara di tempat lain saja", katanya.

Seokjin melipat tangannya dan menatap Namjoon curiga. "Kau perhatian sekali padanya. Hoseok juga sangat manja padamu. Kalian pacaran, ya?!", tuduh Seokjin terus terang. Karena dia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan kedekatan mereka berdua.

Namjoon terdiam menatapnya sebelum dia mengembangkan senyuman penuh arti. Dia ikut melipat tangannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Seokjin. Membuat Seokjin harus sedikit menjauh karena jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang lagi.

"Hyung". Dia menatap Seokjin sumeringah. "Itu adalah ide yang bagus", lanjutnya sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

Alis Seokjin berkerut. "A-apa?", tanyanya gugup.

"Kenapa aku tidak pacaran saja dengannya? Hoseok lumayan manis juga", kata Namjoon sambil menerawang sedikit keatas.

"H-hey! Aku hanya bertanya, bukan memberimu ide!"

"Kalau aku pacaran dengan Hoseok pasti menyenangkan"

"Jangan lakukan!"

"Kenapa?", kini giliran Namjoon yang menatapinya curiga. Dia juga semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Seokjin.

Seokjin diam. Dia menggigit bibirnya dan melirik-lirik kesembarang arah. "I-itu...".

Seokjin benci dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia bisa begitu tidak berdaya melawan adiknya sendiri. Padahal Seokjin hanya perlu memukul Namjoon saja. Agar adiknya itu tidak perlu menggodanya terus menerus.

"...k-karena tidak boleh pacaran dengan saudara sendiri", lanjut Seokjin. Sejujurnya dia juga tidak yakin dengan apa yang dia katakan.

"Kalau menyukai saudara sendiri, boleh?"

Seokjin kembali menatap Namjoon. Adiknya itu tersenyum menang kali ini. Dia menatapi Seokjin lekat-lekat. Kini Seokjin merasa khawatir. Namjoon menatapnya dan tersenyum padanya seolah dia bisa lihat semuanya.

.

.

Taehyung masih terjaga. Dia berpikir keras. Tentang harinya. Tentang hatinya. Dan tentang Jiminnya.

Dia menatapi Jimin yang sudah terlelap di seberang tempat tidurnya dengan sendu. Wajah Jimin yang diterpa cahaya lampu tidur mereka terlihat damai dan tanpa beban. Jimin berbahagia hari ini. Dan Jika Taehyung menyayanginya, seharusnya dia tidak merusak kebahagiaan saudaranya itu. Walaupun perasaannya sendiri terluka. Taehyung menyesal telah meneriakinya tadi.

Ini begitu rumit. Memikirkannya membuat kepala Taehyung berdenyut nyeri. Dia hanya tidak ingin Jimin meninggalkannya dan beralih pada orang lain. Dia menyayangi Jimin lebih dari dirinya sendiri. Dia hanya ingin Jimin juga menyayanginya.

"Anak nakal!", dia bergumam. Lalu memejamkan matanya. Mungkin dengan tidur akan membantu menghilanhkan rasa peningnya.

 **.**

 **Bangtan Boys Pt. 1**

 **.**

Kini suasananya terasa berbeda. Acara makan bersama terasa lebih ceria karena hubungan Jimin dan Yoongi yang membaik. Memang Jimin tidak minta duduk di samping Yoongi apalagi minta disuapi oleh kakaknya itu. Jimin masih duduk disamping Taehyung. Namun senyum di bibirnya dan tatapan matanya tidak bisa terlepas dari Yoongi. Taehyung curiga jika Yoongi melakukan mantra jampi-jampi untuk membuat Jimin jatuh hati padanya. Tapi, mau dilihat dari sisi mana pun Taehyung sadar, kakaknya itu memang jauh lebih baik dari dirinya yang tidak mengurus diri. Siapa saja pasti jatuh hati padanya. _Cih! Menyebalkan!_

"Berhenti tersenyum padanya! Bersihkan dulu saus di sudut bibirmu itu!".

Bagus. Untung saja seseorang mewakili Taehyung menghentikan senyuman Jimin untuk Yoongi. Dia memang sudah tidak tahan untuk berteriak dari tadi. Tapi tidak dia lakukan karena dia tidak ingin merusak hati Jimin yang sedang bahagia.

"Ah, maaf", kata Jimin. Dia berusaha membersihkan bibirnya namun gagal.

Jungkook, yang tadi berteriak, berdecak kesal dengan keras. Dia mengambil serbet dan mengusap bibir Jimin dengan keras sampai kepala Jimin terdorong sedikit mundur.

"Berhenti bersikap seolah Yoongi Hyung itu milikmu!", protes Jungkook sambil menghalangi oandangan Jimin dari Yoongi dengan serbetnya yang dilebarkan.

"Sudahlah. Jangan rusak suasana hatinya". Taehyung juga tidak percaya dia baru saja mengatakan itu. Dia bahkan berbaik hati untuk membuka 'tirai' serbet Jungkook agar Jimin bisa kembali menatap wajah Yoongi. Dia sudah terbiasa berada di pihak Jimin. Tapi kali ini, Taehyung pikir dia sudah tidak waras karena memihak Jimin. Hatinya langsung terasa sesak.

"Kalian tahu, sesuatu yang berat seperti sudah pergi dari hati Ibu saat tahu kalian sudah berbaikan", kaa Ibunya dan disetujui oleh saudaranya yang lain, kecuali Jungkook yang masih cemberut pada Jimin.

"Ya. Tapi Jiminie Hyung jadi aneh tersenyum setiap saat seperti orang gila!", sungut Jungkook pada kakaknya itu. Sedangkan Jimin, yang memang pada dasarnya menyayangi Jungkook hanya bisa mengelak malu-malu. Dia mana berani memukul adiknya itu.

"Taehyung, kenapa tidak makan?"

Taehyung keluar dari pikirannya dan menatap pada Hoseok yang berbisik padanya.

"Apa aku membuatnya terlalu pedas?", tanya Hoseok lagi dan baru Taheyung sadar jika dari tadi dia sibuk cemburu dan sama sekali belum mencoba nasi goreng _kimchi_ buatan kakaknya itu.

"Tidak, Hyung. Akan ku habiskan"

Hoseok tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu beralih pada Namjoon. Taehyung menghela nafasnya dan menatap piringnya dengan lesu.

 _Sebenarnya. Aku tidak nafsu makan._

 **.**

 **Bangtan Boys Pt. 1**

 **.**

Semakin lama Jimin semakin menjadi-jadi. Tidak hanya tersenyum, setiap saat. Yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah cerita tentang Yoongi. Yoongi yang baik lah, Yoongi yang suka ini lah, Yoongi yang punya itu lah. Tidak ada lagi merencanakan kenakalan, tidak ada lagi yang mereka tertawakan bersama, tidak ada lagi tentang mereka.

Semakin lama Jimin semakin dekat dengan Yoongi. Dia jadi semakin sering meninggalkan Taehyung untuk pergi ke kanar Yoongi. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan dan lakukan di sana, namun hal itu membuat Jimin semakin jauh berubah. Sebenarnya perubahan yang baik. Jimin jadi semakin rajin belajar dan kamar mereka juga sedikit demi sedikit berubah menjadi lebih rapi. Hanya saja Taehyung merasa bahwa Jimin bukanlah Jimin yang dia kenal dulu.

Dan malam ini, mereka pergi untuk menonton penampilan J-Hope dan Rap Monster bersama dengan saudara mereka yang lain. Karena besok sekolah libur jadi Ibu mereka mengijinkan.

Taehyung pikir malam ini akan terasa menyenangkan. Meniknati penampilan idola mereka bersama-sama. Namun yang terjari, Jimin malah meninggalkannya. Bersenang-senang , berdansa dan bernyanyi bersama Yoongi di depan panggung.

"Cukup sudah! Dia pikir Yoongi Hyung itu miliknya!", ujar Jungkook. Dia meninggalkan tempat duduknya disamping Taehyung dan berjalan cepat mendekati dua orang yang sedang berada di dunia mereka sendiri.

.

Seokjin terkekeh melihat bagaimana Jungkook berusaha menjauhkan Yoongi dari Jimin disana. Seperti anak kecil yang berebut boneka beruang kesayangan mereka. Yoongi nampak kewalahan menghadapi keduanya.

"Mereka lucu sekali, kan?", tanya Seokjin seraya menoleh pada Taehyung. Namun dia tidak mendapati adiknya itu di sampingnya.

"Kemana dia?", gumamnya. Sambil berusaha mencari-cari sosok Taehyung ditempat yang ramai itu. Lalu tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Sebuah pesan dari Taehyung diterimanya.

 _Aku pulang d_ _u_ _luan._

Seokjin mengerutkan kening bingung. Bukankah sebelumnyaTaehyung yang paling bersemangat soal J-Hope dan Rap Monster?

 _Kenapa?_ _._ Seokjin membalas pesan Taehyung sebelum dia menyimpan kembali ponselnya.

Tak berselang lama, penampilan Namjoon dan Hoseok berakhir. Semua orang bertepuk tangan, termasuk Seokjin. Dia tidak pernah merasa begitu bangga pada adik-adiknya. Diam-diam ternyata Namjoon dan Hoseok punya begitu banyak penggemar. Tidak heran Namjoon jadi tukang tidur di pagi hari. Dia bekerja begitu keras dimalam hari. Seokjin salut pada mereka berdua.

Jungkook kembali dengan wajah cemberut. Dia menenggak habis minumannya hingga menetes-netes di dagunya. Lalu dengan kasar dia mengelap mulutnya dengan jaketnya.

Seokjin menepuk-nepuk bahunya. "Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya cemburu. Sabar. Sabar", katanya.

"Aku tidak cemburu!", elak Jungkook. Karena Jungkook terlihat lucu saat kesal jadi Seokjin mengalah dan mengiyakan saja apa yang dia katakan.

Tak berselang lama, Jimin dan Yoongi juga kembali ke meja mereka sambil tertawa bersama. Jungkook mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku lelah", lirih Yoongi sambil mengistirahatkan kepalanya diatas meja. Tentu saja dia lelah. Jimin tidak mau membiakannya berhenti melompat-lompat dan berdansa. Kasihan sekali dia.

"Mana Taehyung?", tanya Jimin.

"Sekarang kau ingat pada yang lain!", sela Jungkook. Namun tidak dipusingkan oleh Jimin.

"Hyung, mana Taehyung?", ulang Jimin pada Seokjin.

"Dia pulang duluan", jawab Soekjin. Dia teringat kembali pada pesan Taehyung. Dia mengambil ponselnya untuk memeriksa pesan. Namun Taehyung tidak membalas pesannya.

"Pulang?"

 **.**

 **Bangtan Boys Pt'1**

 **.**

"Ibu. Taehyung mana?", tanya Jimin pada Ibunya yang sedang menyapu lantai. Hari masih pagi, Hoseok saja masih belum bangun tidur. Namun Jimin merasa resah. Dia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak karena Taehyung tidak ada ditenpat tidurnya.

"Lho? Kau sekamar dengannya, bukankah seharusnya kau yang lebih tahu?"

Jimin terdiam. Dia mulai khawatir sekarang. Taehyung tidak ada dikamarnya sejak semalam mereka kembali kerumah. Dia juga tidak menerima panggilan telepon Jimin. Apakah dia mengunap disuatu tempat?

"Ibu, aku mau pergi sebentar"

"Mau kemana pagi-pagi begini? Berolahraga?"

Jimin mengangguki ucapan Ibunya. Kakinya sudah tidak tahan untuk segera melangkah pergi.

"Aku akan segera kembali!"

.

Matahari masih belum muncul di langit, namun Taehyung sudah terbangun di dalam gerbong tua. Dia meraih ponselnya untuk mendapati bahwa saat ini masih pukul setengah enam pagi. Biasanya di hari libur sekolah Taehyung akan bangun siang. Namun sejak tadi dia tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Hatinya terus saja gundah. Pikirannya terus melayang pada Jimin. Taehyung merindukan Jimin meskipun mereka hanya terpisah beberapa jam saja.

Jarinya bermain pada layar ponselnya, membuka galeri foto untuk melihat-lihat foto selfie Jimin dan dirinya disana. Mereka tersenyum bersama, berpose lucu bersama, memasang wajah jelek bersama. Senyuman Jimin amat manis namun juga membuat hatinya sakit secara bersamaan. Entah siapa yang berubah diantara mereka. Dirinya atau Jimin? Taehyung merasa seperti tidak menemukan Jimin yang lama pada diri saudaranya itu.

"Anak nakal!", Taehyung mengetuk keras pada wajah tersenyum Jimin dilayar. "Kau menyakitiku, kau mengerti?", desahnya sambil mengusap foto Jimin. Taehyung sungguh merindukannya, namun dirinya sendiri tidak mengijinkan untuk menemui Jimin saat ini. Untuk saat ini, Taehyung ingin sendiri saja. Dia ingin memikirkan segalanya.

Suara langkah diatas batu kerikil terdengar. Taehyung menghentikan kegiatannya menatapi foto Jimin dan bangkit dari baringnya.

Dia menajamkan pendengarannya. Sepertinya seseorang sedang berjalan diatas rel kereta api. Taehyung sedikit was-was. Takut-takut jika itu adalah penjaga penyimpanan gerbong. Mereka memang tidak pernah dapat ijin untuk memasuki tempat ini.

Lalu ponselnya bergetar. Nama dan foto Jimin muncul dilayar. Taehyung hanya diam saja menatapinya. Dia sempat tergoda untuk mengangkat teleponnya dan mendengarkan suara Jimin yang sangat dia rindukan. Tapi dia menguatkan hatinya untuk tidak melakukan itu hingga teleponnya mati.

Taehyung merangkak mundur. Dia bersembunyi dipojok kontainer kosong yang dia naiki dan berharap supaya siapapun orang yang datang itu tidak menemukannya sekarang.

Ponselnya bergetar lagi dan Taehyung menggenggannya erat-erat, karena suara langkah kaki itu terdengar semakin dekat. Dia tidak boleh ketahuan.

"Aku mohon jawablah!"

Mata Taehyung terbuka lebar saat dia mendengar suara Jimin diluar sana.

Taehyung merangkak perlahan dan mengintip melalui celah pintu kontainer yang terturup. Dan dia mendapati Jimin berjalan melewati tempatnya bersembunyi sambil menempelkan ponsel ditelinganya. Oh, rambut halusnya yang bergerak tertiup angin itu membuat jantung Taehyung bergetar. Betapa Taehyung merindukannya.

Jimin nampak menoleh kesana kemari dan memeriksa setiap gerbong yang pintunya terbuka. Apa dia datang untuk mencarinya?

.

Jimin menghela nafas sambil menatap sebal ponselnya. Padahal benda itu tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Baterainya saja masih penuh.

"Baiklah. Sekali lagi. Aku mohon, Taehyung, jawab teleponku!", katanya sebelum dia menelepon nomor Taehyung lagi.

Nada sambung terdengar. Namun suara kerikil yang diinjak di belakangnya lebih mengejutkannya.

Dia menoleh ke balik punggungnya dan dia menyaksikan Taehyung sedang berlari menjauh darinya.

"T-Taehyung-ah!", panggil Jimin dengan suara keras. Dia menyimpan ponselnya dalam saku celana lalu mengambil langkah untuk mengejar Taehyung menyusuri rel kereta mati itu.

"Taehyung-ah! Berhenti!". Namun Taehyung tidak mau berhenti. Semakin lama, Taehyung semakin jauh. Jimin harus mempercepat larinya atau dia akan tertinggal.

"Taehyung-Akh!"

Tidak sengaja Jimin tersandung dan terjatuh. Tangannya tergores kerikil tajam hingga menimbulkan luka dan lebam. Itu tidak sakit. Jimin sudah terbiasa dengan luka fisik. Yang sakit adalah sesuatu didalam dadanya. Taehyung pasti tahu Jimin datang mencarinya, itu sebabnya dia lari. Padahal Jimin rindu sekali padanya.

.

"Taehyung-Akh!"

Taehyung membulatkan mata. Dia menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara Jimin yang memekik kesakitan.

Tanpa sadar, dia justru melangkah kembali. Hatinya khawatir sesuatu terjadi pada Jimin.

Dari Jauh sana, Taehyung bisa melihat Jimin sedang berlutut sambil menunduk mengusap-usap kedua telapak tangannya.

 _Apa dia terjatuh?_

Sekarang Jimin nampak sedang mengusap kasar kedua matanya dengan lengan jaketnya.

 _Jangan bilang dia menangis?_

Taehyung tidak tahan. Hatinya terasa perih melihat Jimin menangis karenanya. Namun pikirannya menahan kakinya untuk tidak menghampiri Jimin dan membantunya. Taehyung hanya bisa menatapi Jimin dari jauh. Anak malang itu berusaha bangun sendiri. Seharusnya Taehyung menolongnya.

"Maafkan aku Jimin-ah", gumamnya. Lalu dia mengusap setitik air mata yang lolos dipipinya sebelum dia berbalik dan kembali berlari.

.

.

"Kau sudah kembali?"

Jimin tidak menyahutinya. Namun dia menghampiri Nyonya Bangtan yang sedang menyiapkan bahan masakan, lalu dia duduk di meja makan dengan wajah tertunduk lemas.

"Ada apa?", tanya Nyonya Bangtan khawatir.

Jimin menatapinya dengan wajah sendu. Bibirnya melengkuk sedikit kebawah. Jimin seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Nyonya Bangtan sudah siap untuk mendengarkan apapun yang ingin Jimin katakan. Namun akhirnya dia menggeleng dan berdiri, lalu berlari menaiki tangga. Bertepatan dengan itu, Hoseok turun dari tangga sambil menatapi Jimin denan khawatir.

"Apa Jimin bertengkar dengan Taehyung?", tanya Nyonya Bangtan saat Hoseok mendekatinya.

Hoseok menggigit bibirnya cemas. Tangannya meraih sayuran dan mulai membantunya menyiapkan sarapan.

"Entahlah", katanya. Hoseok juga nampak aneh. Dia terus menjauhi tatapan Nyonya Bangtan.

"Ada apa lagi ini? Kau sudah janji untuk tidak menyembunyikan masalah dari ibu", kata Nyonya Bangtan.

Hoseok menatapnya sebentar sebelum berkata. "Mungkin Jimin sedang mencari Taehyung. Sepertinya Taehyung belum pulang sejak semalam".

.

.

"Coba telepon sekali lagi"

"Ibu, ini sudah ke tiga puluh kalinya", jawab Seokjin.

"Memangnya kau tidak khawatir pada adikmu sendiri?! Tolonglah. Sekali lagi saja. Ibu mohon"

Seokjin menghela nafasnya. Dia tidak suka Ibunya memohon padanya. Jadi dia mengalah dan mulai menelpon Taehyung kembali.

Ini bukan soal khawatir atau tidak khawatir pada adiknya sendiri. Tapi Taehyung sudah mengabaikan panggilannya hingga banyak kali. Mencoba sekali lagi pun pasti Taehyung akan tetap mengabaikannya. Kenapa juga harus Seokjin yang menjadi operator yang menghubungi setiap anggota keluarga yang tidak ada dirumah?

Seokjin menghela nafas dan menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. "Ponselnya dimatikan", katanya.

Ibunya dan Hoseok menghela nafas kecewa. Dua orang itu selalu berlebihan kalau sedang khawatir.

"Sudahlah, Ibu", Jimin yang sejak tadi diam saja akhinya bersuara. Wajahnya nampak kacau. Seokjin mengerti dia merasa kehilangan. Jimin dan Taehyung memang tidak terpisahkan. Mungkin mereka memang dilahirkan untuk saling menemani. Entahlah.

"Taehyung mungkin sedang ingin sendiri saja sekarang. Jangan berusaha menelponnya lagi", lanjut Jimin. Walaupun wajahnya sendiri nampak sedih.

"Dia pasti akan pulang", tambahnya.

 **.**

 **Bangtan Boys Pt. 1**

 **.**

Hari demi hari Jimin lalui tanpa Taehyung. Jimin yakin Taehyung hadir disisinya, Jimin bisa merasakannya. Namun Taehyung tidak muncul dihadapannya.

Nyatanya malam itu Taehyung kembali kerumah mereka. semua orang bertemu dengan Taehyung kecuali Jimin. Hoseok bilang Taehyung tidur di kamarnya. Dan di pagi harinya Ibunya bilang jika Taehyung pergi ke sekolah pagi-pagi sekali. Dan hal itu berlangsung hingga saat ini.

Jimin mencoret hari ke sepuluh di tembok dekat tempat tidurnya. Rasanya lama sekali dia tidak bertemu Taehyung. Jimin merindukannya. Bahkan bicara dengan Yoongi pun tidak bisa menolong rasa kesepiannya.

Taehyung tidak muncul di sekolah. Taehyung tidak ada di tempat biasa mereka pergi. Taehyung tidak ada dimana pun. Dia sangat pintar bersembunyi.

Taehyung mungkin berpikir Jimin sudah melupakannya. Itu tidak benar. Sebaliknya Jimin sangat sangat peduli padanya. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi Taehyung sebagai _soulmate_ nya. Bahkan walau Jimin sangat menyukai Yoongi sekalipun. Taehyung adalah sahabat terbaiknya. Tidak ada yang bisa memahami Jimin seperti Taehyung.

Jimin sudah membersihkan kamar mereka. Mencuci pakaian Taehyung dengan tangannya sendiri. Jimin juga mencucikan seperei Taehyung. Untuk menebus rasa bersalahnya, walaupun dia masih merasa hal itu belumlah cukup. Jimin berharap Taehyung bisa pulang dan meniknati kasur barunya yang sudah bersih.

 **.**

 **Bangtan Boys Pt. 1**

 **.**

Ponsel Seokjin bergetar tepat saat dia selesai melakukan kegiatan pengambilan gambar. Taehyung meneleponnya. Tumben sekali.

"Ya?", ucap Seokjin.

" _Hyung.._.". Seokjin mengerutkan keningnya. Suara Taehyung bergetar. Terdengar seperti ada yang tidak beres.

" _Hyung... Perutku sakit. Hyung tolong aku_ ".

Jantung Seokjin berdegup kencang. Tanpa banyak berkata-kata lagi, dia menyambar tas dan mantelnya lalu segera berlari pergi meninggalkan studio.

.

Seokjin menjemput Taehyung di sebuah tempat yang memiliki banyak gerbong. Tidak tahu bagaimana Taehyung bisa ada ditempat sepi seperti itu sendirian. Dia meringkuk didalam salah satu gerbonh sambil memegangi perutnya dan merintih. Wajahnya pucat. Tidak tahu dapat kekuatan dari mana, Seokjin menggendong adiknya itu dipunggungnya dan membawanya ke rumah sakit dengan mobilnya.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja. Taehyung-ah!", ujar Seokjin seraya berlari disamping kasur dorong Taehyung sambil menggenggam tangan adiknya itu. Hatinya panik tak karuan. Dia tidak menyangka Taehyung harus masuk rumah sakit lagi. Dia tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada adiknya.

"Hyung, jangan beritahu Jimin. Jangan!", kata Taehyung sebelum dia dibawa masuk kedalam ruang gawat darurat oleh para perawat.

Seokjin tidak bisa ikut karena perawat melarangnya masuk kesana. Dia hanya boleh menunggu diluar. Matanya tidak bisa lepas dari pintu yang baru saja menelan Taehyung. Bagimana dia harus menjelaskannya kepada Ibu mereka?

.

.

.

Singkat cerita, Seokjin mengabari seluruh anggota keluarganya, jika Taehyung harus menjalani rawat inap karena sakit di lambungnya. Dan meminta mereka untuk merahasiakannya dari Jimin. Sesuai dengan yang Taehyung inginkan.

Ibunya dan Hoseok adalah orang yang paling panik saat mendengar kabarnya. Mereka meninggalkan apapun yang sedang mereka kerjakan untuk datang ke rumah sakit. Untung saja tidak perlu dilakukan operasi. Taehyung hanya perlu dirawat secara intensif untuk beberapa hari.

Dokter bilang maagnya kumat. Mungkin karena dia tidak makan teratur setiap hari. Biasanya ada Jimin yang menjaganya. Tapi bagaimana caranya jika Taehyung sediri saja menjauhi Jimin. Benar-benar merepotkan!

Ibunya, Seokjin dan Hoseok lah yang bergantian menemani Taehyung di rumah sakit. Yang lainnya menunggu dirumah supaya Jimin tidak curiga.

"Apa yang kau rasakan, sayang?"

Taehyung memejamkan matanya merasakan belaian tangan Ibunya. Dia tersenyum menatap wanita itu. Wajahnya terlihat lelah.

"Ibu. Istirahatlah", kata Taehyung. Dia tahu Ibunya terjaga sepanjang malam hanya untuk menemaninya.

Ibunya mengangguk. "Ibu akan pulang saat Hoseok dan Seokjin datang".

Taehyung mengangguk dan tersenyum. Dia bersyukur punya ibu sepertinya. Tidak ingin membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika dia tidak jadi anak Ibunya.

"Taehyung-ah", panggil wanita itu. Dia menatapi Taehyung serius.

"Taehyung-ah, Ibu tahu sesuatu terjadi antara kau dan Jimin"

Taehyung menghela nafasnya. "Tidak terjadi apa-apa, Ibu", jawab Taehyung.

"Jangan mengelak. Ibu bisa merasakannya". Ibunya menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. "Kalian semua anak ibu. Ibu bisa merasakannya, Taehyung".

Taehyung tahu itu. Tapi Taehyung tidak bisa mengatakan pada Ibunya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Apa karena kedekatan Jimin dan Yoongi?"

Taehyung melebarkan mata pada Ibunya. Tentu saja. Ibunya memang detektif hebat. Dia bisa tahu sendiri apa yang terjadi. Percuma juga dirahasiakan.

"Dengar. Jimin tidak pernah melupakanmu. Dia mencari-carimu setiap hari". Taehyung diam mendengarkan Ibunya. "Dia tidak selera makan, dia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak selama berhari-hari hanya karena memikirkan keadaanmu. Dia merindukanmu, Taehyung. Jangan jauhi dia".

Bertepatan dengan itu, Seokjin dan Hoseok datang. Mereka menyapa Taehyung dan membawakan makanan kesukaannya. Sementara Ibunya sudah siap untuk pergi dengan tas bawaannya.

"Dengar, Ibu akan bawa Jimin kesini nanti malam. Jangan membantah! Temui dia"

Taehyung menghela nafas dan mengangguk. Lalu wanita itu mencium pucuk kepalanya dan berpesan kepada dua kakaknya itu untuk menjaga Taehyung dengan baik sebelum akhirnya dia pergi.

.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?", tanya Hoseok sambil mengusap kepalanya.

Taehyung mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan. "Bohong jika aku baik-baik saja", jawabnya.

Taehyung menatapi Seokjin. Dia tidak bisa menahan ekspresi sedihnya didepan kakaknya itu. Lalu setitik airmatanya lolos. Dia bangkit dari baringnya. Mengabaikan selang infusnya yang tertarik hanya untuk memeluk kakaknya itu.

"A-ada apa? Tumben sekali", kata Seokjin kebingungan seraya membalas pelukannya.

"Jimin~", jawab Taehyung sambil menangis. Dia tidak pernah merasa begitu tidak lengkap. Nyatanya dia memerlukan Jimin di sisinya. Taehyung tidak sanggup berlama-lama menjauh darinya.

"Kami mengerti. Ibu akan membawanya kesini, kau akan segera bertemu dengannya", kata Hoseok sambil mengusap punggungnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menjauhinya tanpa alasan?", tanya Seokjin seraya melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Apa karena Yoongi Hyung?", tambah Hoseok.

Taehyung menghapus air matanya dan mengangguk. Mungkin sudah saatnya untuk dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Memendamnya seorang diri membuatnya sakit. Ini waktu yang tepat. Taehyung tidak bisa mengungkapkan kegelisahannya pada Ibunya. Tapi dia percaya pada kedua kakaknya itu.

"Biasanya aku akan menceritakan masalahku pada Jimin", kata Taehyung. Kedua kakaknya diam dan mendengarkannya dengan penuh perhatian. "Tapi tidak kali ini. Karena dia adalah masalahku", lanjutnya.

Taehyung menatapi kedua kakaknya. Dia sedikit ragu-ragu. Karena Taehyung yakin mereka pasti akan terkejut mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"Aku tahu ini tidak benar. Tapi aku mencintainya".

Seokjin dan Hoseok saling menatap bingung. Kedua kakaknya itu nampak tidak punya petunjuk kemana arah pembicaraannya

"Aku bicara soal Jimin. Aku mencintainya", imbuhnya.

Mereka berdua terkejut. Dan mereka diam mendengarkan curahan hati Taehyung tanpa ada interupsi sama sekali.

Taehyung bercerita tentang bagaimana dia mengagumi sosok Jimin yang selalu setia di sampingnya. Alasan mengapa dia mencuri ciuman pertama Jungkook adalah agar Jimin berhenti menginginkan adiknya. Taehyung memang sengaja melakukannya didepan mata Jimin supaya Jimin melupakan obsesinya terhadap Jungkook dan hanya melihat padanya saja.

Taehyung senang saat Jimin dan Yoongi berbaikan. Tapi lama kelamaan kelakuan Jimin semakin berubah. Jimin terasa semakin jauh darinya. Hatinya sakit terlebih saat dia tahu Jimin lebih menyukai Yoongi dari pada dirinya.

"Tapi aku bukan siapa-siapa. Jimin hanya menganggapku sebagai saudara sekaligus sahabatnya saja". Taehyung tidak sadar, dia bercerita sambil menitikkan air mata. Secara tidak sengaja membuat kedua kakaknya itu ikut sedih. Hoseok bahkan menitikkan air matanya.

"Jika Jimin lebih bahagia bersama Yoongi Hyung, maka aku akan mundur. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk hanya akan menjadi sahabatnya saja"

 **.**

 **Bangtan Boys Pt. 1**

 **.**

"Taheyung-ah!"

Jimin datang dan langsung berhambur menghampiri Taehyung dan memeluknya erat. Taehyung bahkan tidak sempat menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi. Jimin mengecupi kepalanya berkali-kali dan matanya juga berkaca-kaca.

"Aku merindukanmu. Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?! Kenapa kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri?! Nakal!"

Taehyung tersenyum walaupun Jimin memukuli lengannya. "Aku senang kau datang. Kau yang akan menjagaku malam ini?", tanya Taehyung sambil menutup komik yang sedang dibacanya.

"Malam ini, besok pagi. Aku akan disini sampai kau sembuh!"

Taehyung terkekeh dan mengacak rambut Jimin. "Kau yang terbaik. Kita pergi makan seafood seleah aku keluar dari sini", katanya. "Kau yang traktir", imbuhnya.

Jimin tersenyum dan memberinya hormat. "Apapun untukmu, tuan!".

.

"Lebih baik kita biarkan mereka berdua bicara dulu", ajak Nyonya Bangtan. Seokjin dan Hoseok menurut. Mereka keluar dan menutup pintunya untuk memberi Taehyung dan Jimin waktu berdua saja.

"Kalian hati-hati dijalan, ya", kata Nyonya Bangtan. Memang sudah tiba gilirannya berjaga. Seokjin dan Hoseok harus segera pulang untuk beristirahat.

.

"Baiklah, bu. Kami pulang dulu"

Seokjin lega. Taehyung akhirnya mau menemui Jimin. Memang mengejutkan saat Taehyung bilang bahwa dia mencintai Jimin. Dan betapa adiknya itu berjuang mati-matian untuk memendam perasaannya sendiri. Kasihan sekali. Kenapa Taehyung bernasib sama sepertinya. Cemburu karena orang yang kita suka ternyata menyukai orang lain.

Dia melirik Hoseok yang berjalan di sampingnya. Anak itu berjalan tanpa semangat. Seolah separuh tenaganya mengjilang dari raganya. Dia bahkan tidak memperhatikan jalan.

"Hey, hati-hati kalau jalan", ujar Seokjin sambil menjauhkan Hoseok yang hampir menabrak seorang pasien yang sedang berjalan.

"Maaf", lirihnya. Namun dia kembali berjalan tanpa semangat hingga mereka sampai di tempat parkir. Hoseok sempat berjalan terlalu jauh dari mobil hingga Seokjin harus menyeretnya kembali. Dia juga harus membukakan pintu untuk Hoseok supaya dia tidak salah masuk mobil orang lain.

Seokjin memakai sabuk pengamannya. lalu menyalakan mesin. Dia menatapi Hoseok yang nampak lesu kursinya.

"Aish! Kau ini kenapa?!", tanya Seokjin. Rasanya aneh melihat Hoseok yang biasanya ceria berlebihan, tiba-tiba menjadi murung seperti itu.

"Aku yang menjaganya sejak kecil"

Seonkjin mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Maksudmu?".

"Aku yang menjaganya. Aku yang merawatnya. Tapi dia menyukai orang lain", ujar Hoseok. Dia tertawa getir dan menoleh pada Seokjin yang kebingungan pada sikapnya.

"Aku bicara soal Taehyung", imbuhnya.

Seokjun mengangkat alisnya. Dia mengerti apa maksud ucapan Hoseok.

 **TBC**

 **Aku mau berterima kasih buat kalian para reader, para reviewer, dan para follower. Terima kasih sekali. Maaf aku nggak bisa bales review kalian** **secara** **merata. Aku akan selalu berusaha membuat cerita yang menarik untuk kalian baca. Keep suport me, please :)**

 **I Love you so much**

 **Thank You~**

 **If you like the story, Favorite, Follow, Review and share ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bangtan Boys Pt. 1.**

 **LAST CHAPTER**

 **.**

"Sejak kapan kau menyukainya?"

"Sejak lama"

Seokjin terdiam. Dia sungguh tidak menyangka kalau Hoseok bisa menyukai anak bandel seperti Taehyung. Dari sebelah mananya? Taehyung itu jorok, tidak pernah belajar dan pembuat masalah. Sama sekali bukan tipe orang untuk difavoritkan.

"Selama apa?"

Hoseok menghela nafasnya. Mereka masih didalam mobil, ditempat parkir rumah sakit. Seokjin penasaran padanya. Dia ingin mendengar penjelasan Hoseok secara langsung. Mumpung hanya ada mereka berdua saja disini.

"Aku tidak begitu ingat. Yang jelas itu saat dia masuk rumah sakit, dan dia memintaku berjanji untuk tetap menjaganya dan merawatnya"

"Ya ampun. Hoseok. Itu tujuh tahun yang lalu! Serius kau menyukainya selama itu?"

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti memperhatikannya, Hyung. Rasa suka itu tumbuh begitu saja. Lama kelamaan aku sadar kalau aku menyukainya lebih dari seorang adik".

Seokjin tahu, Hoseok memang memperhatikan seluruh anggota keluarganya, termasuk Seokjin. Hoseok memang malaikat penjaga mereka semua. Tapi kenapa Taehyung? Kenapa tidak balas perasaan Yoongi saja? Yang jelas-jelas menyukainya. Memang dasar manusia. Mengabaikan orang yang mencintainya tapi justru melihat pada orang yang tidak mencintainya.

"Lagi pula dia baik padaku. Dia juga sangat manis", tambah Hoseok sambil tersenyum. Berbanding terbalik dengan Seokjin yang ingin muntah mendengarnya.

"Manis dari mananya?! Kau memang gila!", seru Seokjin tidak percaya.

"Aku suka yang manis-manis", jawab Hoseok sembari tertawa kecil. Hanya sebentar. Saat dia menatap kebawah kakinya, saat itulah wajahnya kembali murung.

Suasana menjadi sunyi. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Seokjin menatapi Hoseok. Dia tidak tega melihatnya bersedih. Jika saja ada cara untuk membantu adiknya yang malang ini.

"Kau ingin aku bicara pada Taehyung?", tanyanya.

Hoseok mengangkat kedua alisnya menatap Seokjin. Namun dia memutuskan untuk menggeleng.

"Tidak, Hyung. Dia tidak perlu tahu. Aku akan menyimpannya sediri. Jangan khawatir. Aku akan tetap menjadi kakak yang baik untuknya. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan dia", katanya. Dia tersenyum. Senyum yang membuatmu miris jika melihatnya. Seokjin tahu berat untuk mengambil langkah. Tapi Seokjin akan menghargai keputusan Hoseok. Jadi dia mengangguk dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Hoseok.

Kemudian Hoseok mendapatkan panggilan dari Jungkook. Dia memberikan ponselnya pada Seokjin karena dia sedang tidak bersemangat untuk meladeni yang lain.

"Ada apa?", tanya Seokjin.

" _Hyung, gawat! Namjoon Hyung hampir membakar rumah!"_

"Apa?!", Seokjin mendelik. Keluarganya memang penuh kejutan.

"Kami pulang sekarang juga!"

.

Untuk beberapa hari kedepan, mungkin Jimin akan menjadi pelayan pribadi Taehyung. Itu sepadan karena Jimin memang bersalah. Dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk Taehyung asal mereka tidak berpisah lagi. Seperti saat ini misalnya. Dia rela menyuapi Taehyung yang sedang bermain ponsel, dengan puding kesukaannya.

"Kau jangan khawatir tentang kedekatanku dengan Yoongi Hyung", Jimin buka suara.

"Kau ini bicara apa?", tanya Taehyung tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari ponselnya.

"Jungkook bilang, kau pergi karena aku terlalu dekat dengan Yoongi Hyung dan membuatmu merasa dilupakan"

Taehyung terkekeh. "Jangan dengarkan bocah itu", kata Taehyung. Dia membuka mulutnya untuk diisi puding lagi. Jimin menyuapkan sesendok puding untuk Taehyung, lalu mengambil sesendok lagi untuk dia makan sendiri.

"Tapi aku serius", Jimin kembali bicara sambil berusaha menelan. Dia menatapi Taehyung yang masih asyik sendiri. "Jika dekat dengan Yoongi Hyung membuat kau pergi dariku, lebih baik lupakan saja", kata Jimin.

Taehyung akhirnua menjeda permainannya dan menatap Jimin. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu. Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan pergi lagi".

Jimin menggeleng tidak setuju. "Itu keputusanku", katanya.

.

Taehyung diam menatapi Jimin. Anak itu terlihat yakin dengan apa yang dia katakan. Tapi Taehyung tidak yakin jika Jimin akan baik-baik saja nantinya.

"Jimin-ah...", Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Jimin. Namun dia menahannya dan beralih memakai tangannya untuk merebut puding ditangan Jimin.

"Aku akan merasa seperti orang jahat jika kau melakukan itu. Aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh", kata Taehyung meyakinkan.

Jimin menghela nafasnya sambil menunduk. "Aku menyukai Yoongi Hyung. Tapi aku tidak ingin kau pergi meninggalkan aku", katanya. Lalu dia mendongak dan menatap Taehyung. "Aku akan berusaha menahan perasaanku untuknya. Tidak ada yang lebih penting dari persahabatan kita".

"Aku tidak melarangmu untuk menyukai Yoongi Hyung. Tapi aku hargai keputusanmu", kata Taehyung. Dia memberikan Jimin senyumannya dan sebuah tepukan semangat dipundak Jimim.

Baiklah kalau begitu. Semuanya impas. Jimin menyimpan perasaannya pada Yoongi untuk dirinya sendiri dan Taehyung juga akan menyimpan perasaannya pada Jimin untuk dirinya sendiri. Itu artinya mereka bisa kembali bersama lagi seperti dulu. Tidak ada yang perlu pergi lagi.

Pintu ruangan terbuka. Ternyata Ibu mereka sudah kembali dari urusan rumah sakit.

"Hey, anak-anak. Lihat siapa yang datang", serunya gembira. Dia membuka pintu untuk mempersilahkan tamu mereka masuk.

"Pak Han?!", seru Taehyung dan Jimin bersamaan.

"Hai anak-anak, aku datang untuk menjenguk", kata pria berseragam itu. Dia membawa banyak bingkisan di tangannya.

Taehyung dan Jimin saling memandang dan menyikut. Sepertinya ada hawa-hawa ayah baru untuk mereka. Lalu kedua anak itu terkikik geli dengan pikiran mereka sendiri.

.

.

Saat mereka membuka pintu depan, asap mengepul keluar. Hoseok segera berlari masuk dengan panik.

"Jangan dapurku! Jangan dapurku!", ucapnya. Dia terbatuk-batuk dan matanya terasa perih sekali. Tapi dia tetap menembusnya, dapurnya lah yang dia khawatirkan saat ini.

Saat mereka sampai di dapur, Namjoon, Yoongi dan Jungkook nampak sedang berdiri didepan kompor dengan wajah _shock_. Namjoon sedang memegangi sebuah ember. Sepertinya dia memadamkan api dengan air, karena air menetes deras dari kompor hingga membasahi lantai.

"Hyung!", seru Jungkook saat melihatnya. Adiknya itu berjalan cepat menghampirinya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa bisa seperti ini?", tanya Hoseok panik.

"Namjoon Hyung ingin membuat makan malam. Tapi dia menghanguskannya semuanya", kata Jungkook mengadu.

"Kenapa tidak pesan restoran cepat saji saja?", sahut Seokjin sambil terbatuk-batuk.

"Yoongi Hyung sudah bilang begitu, tapi Namjoon Hyung tidak mau dengar"

Hoseok agaknya mengerti apa artinya. Dia menatap malas Namjoon. Anak itu pasti ingin membuat Yoongi terkesan. "Dasar!", gumamnya sambil menatap malas pada Namjoon.

"Tapi Kalian tidak apa-apa, kan?". Hoseok meneliti tubuh Jungkook, memastikan jika tidak terjadi apa-apa pada adik bungsu mereka.

"Kami tidak apa-apa. Tapi..."

Namjoon muncul dari balik punggung Yoongi sambil membawa benda kesayangan Hoseok.

"...wajanmu gosong. Maafkan aku", katanya menyesal.

Hoseok membulatkan matanya. Benda yang sebelumnya mengkilat karena selalu dia sikat dengan sepenuh hati kini berubah menjadi hitam pekat. "Tidaaaaaak!", jeritnya.

"N-nanti aku ganti", kata Namjoon seraya melompat kembali ke balik punggung Yoongi yang lucunya tidak bisa menyembunyikannya dengan benar karena tubuh Yoongi yang lebih pendek dari Namjoon.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan wajan peninggalan nenek! Menyebalkan kau, Namjoon!", dia mengangkat tinjunya pada Namjoon. Tapi tidak untuk benar-benar meninju saudaranya itu. Dia hanya menunjukkan rasa kesalnya.

.

.

Akhirnya Seokjin memesankan makan malam untuk mereka. Sedangkan Hoseok harus membersihkan semuanya sendirian. Namjoon ingin membantu, tapi Hoseok menolaknya karena dia masih kesal. Dia menyuruh Namjoon untuk menjaga jarak sampai dapur pulih kembali.

Kompor kesayangannya tidak bisa dipakai untuk sementara karena terlalu basah. Menyebalkan! Dia tidak akan pernah mengijinkan Namjoon untuk menyentuh peralatan dapurnya lagi.

Setelah semua kekacauan itu beres, akhirnya Hoseok bisa istirahat dan menenangkan pikirannya.

Dia menonton televisi bersama dengan Yoongi. Dia menguasai sofa panjang. Berbaring disana dan kakinya yang pegal ia luruskan. Sementara Yoongi duduk di _single_ sofa sebelahnya.

"Televisi jaman sekarang sangat membosankan!", keluh Hoseok. Sejak tadi mereka hanya gonta-ganti chanel hanya untuk melihat iklan saja.

"Ini, Hyung. Jika kau ingin menonton", lanjutnya seraya mengumpan remote televisi pada Yoongi. Dia sudah bosan. Lebih baik dia tidur saja.

"Aku tidak ingin menonton", kata Yoongi disusul suara senyap karena televisi dimatikan.

Hoseok hanya mendengung merespon kakaknya itu. Dia menyamankan posisi kepalanya pada bantal sofa. Dia sudah siap untuk tidur sebelum Yoongi tiba-tiba duduk bersila dilantai, didekatnya dan menatapinya.

"Ada apa, Hyung?", tanya Hoseok.

Yoongi tidak menjawab. Tapi Hoseok tahu ada sesuatu yang mengganggu kakaknya karena dia nampak gugup.

"Hyung?"

"Tidak. Hanya ingin bertanya", katanya. Dia melirik kebawah saat bertanya. Tangannya sibuk memainkan taplak meja didepannya. "Bagaimana keadaan Taehyung?".

"Dia sudah lebih baik. Pergilah menengoknya besok", jawab Hoseok. Dia kembali menyamankan posisinya dan mulai memejamkan matanya yang terasa perih.

"Bagaimana denganmu?", tanya Yoongi.

Hoseok tersenyum tanpa membuka matanya. "Aku baik-baik saja, Hyung", jawabnya. Senang Yoongi menanyakan kabarnya. Walaupun Hoseok kembali teringat pada hatinya yang patah karena Taehyung.

"Bagus kalau begitu"

Hoseok mengerutkan keningnya. Lalu membuka matanya. Yoongi terdengar aneh. "Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, hyung?", tanya Hoseok. Karena saat ini Yoongi terlihat gugup dan bingung.

"Ya", jawab Yoongi lirih. Dia meraih satu tangan Hoseok perlahan. Tangan kakaknya itu terasa berkeringat.

"Sebenarnya, sudah lama aku ingin mengatakan ini. Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahannya"

Hoseok mengerutkan dahinya. Yoongi bicara terbata tanpa menatapnya. Apa Yoongi ingin mengakui sesuatu? Jangan bilang sebenarnya Yoongi yang menggosongkan wajahnnya?!

.

"A-aku jatuh cinta padamu"

Seokjin menghentikan langkah kakinya yang hampir mencapai ruang tengah. Awalnya dia ingin menyampaikan pesan dari Ibu mereka yang baru saja menelepon pada Hoseok. Tapi tidak bisa dia lanjutkan karena mendengar Yoongi yang baru aja mengatakan sesuatu pada Hoseok disana.

Ini sangat tiba-tiba. Kenapa Yoongi menyatakan perasaannya di saat seperti ini? Dia tidak tahu jika adiknya yang malang itu baru saja patah hati. Bagus. Sekarang Seokjin jadi peduli pada mereka semua. Ugh!

"Hyung kau sedang apa?"

Seokjin membulatkan mata mendengar suara Namjoon dibelakang punggungnya. Dia berbalik dan merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk mengahalangi Namjoon pergi kesana. Dia tidak boleh tahu tentang apa yang sedang terjadi pada Yoongi dan Hoseok disana atau dia juga akan sama patah hatinya.

"Bagus kau ada disini. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu", kata Seokjin. Kemudian dia menarik tangan Namjoon dan mengajaknya kembali menaiki tangga.

.

"Yoongi Hyung".

Yoongi sontak melepaskan tangan Hoseok dan terjungkal kebelakang karena terkejut. Hoseok duduk ditempatnya dan menatapnya dengan mata membulat tidak percaya. Jujur saja Yoongi sendiri juga tidak tahu dari mana dia bisa dapat keberanian seperti itu.

"A-A-Aku, itu... J-jangan-Jangan-Jangan dipikirkan!", kata Yoongi tergagap dengan wajah memerah malu.

"Ini hanya percobaan saja", kata Yoongi. Dia berdehem dan mencoba untuk menstabilkan degup jantungnya perlahan-lahan. Sementara Hoseok masih menatapnya dengan tidak percaya.

"Kau tahu, aku harus menggambarkan situasi cerita dengan detail supaya pembaca bisa merasakan situasinya juga. Itu sebabnya, aku, aku..."

Hoseok tersenyum lega. "Ah, aku mengerti Hyung. Kau mempraktekkannya sendiri untuk mengetahui bagaimana rasanya. Hehehe.. Aku sampai terkejut", katanya. Dia tertawa dan memukul lengan Yoongi.

Yoongi tersenyum dan mengosok tengkuknya. Jujur saja semua yang dia katakan itu adalah bohong. Yoongi tidak pernah main-main dengan perasaannya. Dia memang jatuh cinta pada Hoseok. Tapi dia tidak ingin meusak kedekatan mereka hanya karena tindakan bodoh yang dia lakukan tiba-tiba. Untuk saat ini, berbohong adalah jalan terbaik. Biarlah.

 _Dasar payah! -_-_

.

Nyonya Bangtan berdiri di ambang pintu, menatap dua anaknya yang tertidur lelap. Jimin memaksa untuk ikut tidur diranjang pasien Taehyung. Mereka tidur bersempit-sempitan, dengan menempelkan kepala mereka satu sama lain dan itu manis sekali. Dia senang anak-anaknya berbaikan. Dia tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu ruangan. Lalu dia tersenyum pada pria disebelahnya.

"Pasti sulit merawat tujuh remaja laki-laki seorang diri", kata Pak Han.

Nyonya Bangtan tertawa kecil. "Tidak juga. Mereka anak-anak yang baik dan lumayan mudah di atur", jawabnya bangga. Tentu saja. Ibu mana yang tidak bangga pada anak-anaknya, walau sebandel apapun mereka.

"Kau wanita luar biasa"

Nyonya Bangtan tersipu malu mendengar pujian itu. Ini pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama dia mendapat pujian dari seorang pria. Rasanya menggelitik didalam perutnya.

"Ayo. Aku akan mengantarmu", kata Nyonya Bangtan, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak. Kau istirahat saja. Aku bisa sendiri", kata Pak Han. Dia bergerak gelisah ditempatnya. Tangannya diangkat seperti ingin menyentuh tangan Nyonya Bangtan, namun dia turunkan kembali. Hal itu berhasil membuat jantung Nyonya Bangtan berdegup kencang.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pulang dulu. Besok aku akan datang lagi", kata Pak Han sambil menggosok tengkuknya.

"Kau akan datang lagi?".

"Apa aku tidak boleh datang lagi?", Pak Han balas bertanya.

"Apa? Oh, tentu tidak. Tentu saja boleh. Aku senang kau datang-Maksudku, terima kasih sudah datang". Ujar Nyonya Bangtan dan membungkuk berterima kasih diakhir kalimatnya.

Pak Han terkekeh sebelum dia mengangkat tangannya dan melambai, "Baiklah. Sampai jumpa", katanya. Lalu dia melangkah pergi.

Nyonya Bangtan menatapi punggung pria itu yang semakin lama semakin jauh. Pria itu benar-benar pria idaman. Sebenarnya Nyonya Bangtan jatuh hati padanya. Tapi dia tidak ingin terlalu jauh berharap atau dia akan kecewa seperti sebelumnya.

Tidak disangka pria itu menghentikan langkah diujung koridor hanya untuk menoleh padanya. Dia tersenyum dan melambai sekali lagi padanya. Nyonya Bangtan merasakan getaran didalam hatinya. Dia membalas lambaiannya sebelum pria itu benar-benar pergi. Dan saat dia sudah mengilang Nyonya Bangtan menghela nafasnya.

"Kenapa terasa seperti kisah cinta anak muda?", gumamnya sambil memegangi kedua pipinya yang terasa panas. "Aih, siapa suruh dia tampan sekali".

.

"Hyung, kau ini kenapa?", tanya Namjoon kebingungan.

Seokjin sendiri juga bingung kenapa dia harus membawa Namjoon masuk kedalam kamarnya. Dia menatap kosong pada Namjoon sambil mendengung bingung, memikirkan alasan. Lalu dia melihat setumpuk hadiah disudut ruangan, dari penggemarnya waktu itu.

"Aku ingin berbagi sesuatu", katanya. Dia menunjuk hadiah-hadiah itu. "Ayo kita buka bersama", ujarnya.

Namjoon menunjukkan senyuman senangnya. "Kau serius, Hyung?", tanyanya antusias. Seokjin mengangguk tak kalah antusiasnya.

Lalu Namjoon mendekati hadiah-hadiah itu dan duduk bersila didepanya. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil kotak hitam berukuran sedang yang berada paling dekat dengan kakinya.

"Kau yakin aku boleh membukanya?'

"Bukalah", kata Seokjin mengijinkan. Dia ikut duduk didekat Namjoon untuk melihat adiknya itu merobek kertas pembungkusnya hingga tak bersisa. Namjoon berseru kagum saat dia melihat isi didalam kotaknya. Sebuah sepatu.

"Kau suka? Kau boleh mengambilnya", kata Seokjin.

"Yang benar, Hyung?", tanya Namjoon girang.

Seokjin mengangguk. Tiba-tiba Namjoon memeluknya erat sambil berseru, "Terima kasih, Hyung!".

Walaupun dipeluk erat, rasanya tidak seperti tercekik. Tapi Seokjin tidak bisa bernafas dan jantungnya berdegup tak karuan. Terasa berdenyut-denyut sampai pipinya. Namjoon wangi sekali.

"Uhm, N-Na-Namjoon-ah. S-sudah hentikan", Seokjin menjauhkan dirinya dan berdehem. Adiknya itu nampak tersenyum lebar tanpa dosa. Dia tidak sadar kalau dia baru saja melakukan suatu hal yang bisa saja menjadi salah satu penyebab kematian Seokjin.

"Boleh aku buka yang lainnya, juga?", tanya Namjoon. Seokjin hanya mengangguk melihat ke arah lain, dia tidak bisa menatap pada adiknya sekarang. Dia masih berdebar.

Namjoon membuka hadiah-hadiah itu dengan brutal dan selalu berseru setiap dia melihat isinya. Mendengarnya berseru kagum seperti itu membuat Seokjin tidak kuasa untuk tidak memberikan setiap hadiah itu untuk Namjoon. Tapi rupanya Namjoon tidak seserakah itu. Dia hanya mengambil sepatunya dan sebuah T-shirt saja. Dia manis sekali.

"Tapi, Hyung…", Namjoon menatapi hadiah ditangannya itu dengan lesu. Lalu dia menatap Seokjin dengan wajah sedih. "…kalau aku punya semua ini. Bagaimana dengan Hoseok?".

Seokjin menghela nafas dan memutar mata malas. "Tentu saja", ujarnya malas. Mau bagaimana lagi, Namjoon dan Hoseok memang saling peduli. Tidak ada gunanya cemburu lagi. Mereka tidak akan pernah melupakan satu sama lain.

"Yeay! Terima kasih, Hyung!"

 **.**

 **LAST CHAPTER**

 **.**

Jadi, beberapa hari kemudian akhirnya Taehyung sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit. Yoongi sengaja membelikan Taehyung sekotak puding besar untuk menyambutnya(Jimin yang memberitahu jika Taehyung suka sekali makan muding.).

Dia sempat berpikir jika Taheyung akan menolak pemberiannya mentah-menatah, mengingat dia adalah penyebab retaknya persahabatan Taehyung dan Jimin. Tapi ternyata tidak. Taehyung justru berseru senang dan memakan pudding-pudding itu dengan suka cita.

"Terima kasih, Hyung!", ujarnya senang.

Yoongi mengangguk. "Senang kau sudah pulang", balasnya.

"Aku tidak suka disana. Makanannya tidak enak", keluh Taehyung. Adiknya itu tersenyum manis. Ahh, Yoongi lega melihatnya. Dia pikir dia akan punya hater lagi.

Yoongi melirik pada Jimin yang berada disamping Taheyung. Jimin ternyata juga sedang menatap padanya. Dia memberikan senyuman manis andalannya pada Yoongi dan Yoongi membalas senyumannya. Senang melihatnya kembali tersenyum. Yoongi hampir putus asa saat tahu ia tidak bisa menolong Jimin yang sedih karena kehilangan sahabatnya. Yoongi berjanji tidak akan menjadi orang ketiga pada persahabatan mereka.

"Berhenti tersenyum pada Yoongi Hyung!". Tiba-tiba Jungkook protes dengan suara keras. Dia menutupi mata Jimin dan mengarahkannya pada yang lain.

Yoongi memutar mata malas. "Terserah kau saja", gumamnya.

Lalu matanya berhenti pada Hoseok yang sedang bicara dengan Ibu mereka. Hhh~ Sekarang Yoongi jadi tidak berani menghampiri adik kesayangannya gara-gara tindakan bodohnya malam itu. Walaupun Hoseok masih bersikap seperti biasanya, tapi Yoongi merasa canggung. Dia malu sekali.

"Hyung".

Yoongi berjingkat merasakan sebuah tepukan dibahunya. Pelakunya Jungkook. Dia sedang cemberut disamping Yoongi.

"Taehyungie Hyung tidak mau membagi pudingnya", Jungkook mengadu sambil menunjuk dimana Taehyung berada.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya lagi. Sejak kapan Yoongi menjadi _baby sitter_ Jungkook?

"Baiklah. Aku akan bicara pada Taehyung". -_-

.

"Lupakan pudingnya", Seokjin mengambil alih Jungkook dari Yoongi(Adik bersurai hijaunya itu nampak lega dan berterima kasih pada Seokjin karena itu).

"Tapi, Hyung..."

"Ada yang lebih penting dari puding. Ini soal bisnis", ujar Seokjin seraya menuntun Jungkook menuju dapur mereka. Tempat yang sepi, cocok untuk bicara berdua saja.

"Bisnis apa?", tanya Jungkook kebingungan.

"Tadi pihak KStyle meneleponku. Dia ingin kau menjadi pasanganku untuk cover musim depan. Sepertinya mereka masih cinta padamu", ujar Seokjin setengah tertawa. Tidak perlu cemburu lagi, karena Jungkook yang memberikan pekerjaan itu padanya.

Namun sejak tadi Jungkook nampak tidak tenang. Dia tidak bisa berhenti menengok keluar dapur. "Hey! Kau dengarkan aku tidak?".

"Dengar. Lalu?"

Seokjin menarik nafas. Dia merasa tidak dihormati. Tapi dia masih bisa bersabar. "Ini project besar. Apa kau bersedia?", tanya Seokjin lagi.

Jungkook menatap padanya dan mengedikkan bahunya, "Baiklah, tidak masalah", katanya.

"Bagus kalau begitu", balas Seokjin senang. Dengan sering muncul di media, itu artinya karir Seokjin akan semakin berkembang. Mau Jungkook atau siapapun pasangannya, Seokjin akan menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Boleh aku pergi sekarang? Taehyungie Hyung hampir melahap semua pudingnya".

 **.**

 **LAST CHAPTER**

 **.**

Tidak terasa hari ujian telah tiba. Untungnya Hoseok sudah mempersiapkan dirinya sejak lama. Terima kasih pada Namjoon yang sudah mau bersusah-susah menjadi pembimbing pribadinya. Hoseok merasa sangat percaya diri dan yakin untuk melewati ujiannya.

"Kau siap?", tanya Namjoon sebelum mereka benar-benar masuk kedalam gerbang sekolah.

Hoseok menatapnya dengan senyum penuh keyakinan. "Siap!", katanya mantap. Hoseok akan melakukan yang terbaik apapun hasilnya nanti.

Lalu Namjoon mengangguk padanya dan mereka berdua melangkakan kaki masuk kedalam sekolah mereka.

.

"Kita mau pergi kemana, Hyung?", tanya Taehyung.

Hari ini sekolah meliburkan mereka karena ada ujian anak kelas tiga. Taehyung dan Jimin sebenarnya ingin bermalas-malasan. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Yoongi meminta mereka untuk bersiap-siap. Entah mereka mau dibawa pergi kemana. Sejak tadi Yoongi tidak mau menjawab dan hanya memberi mereka senyuman misterius saja.

"Bisa tidak kau tidak banyak tanya? Mungkin Yoongi Hyung ingin memberi kita kejutan. Iya kan, Hyung?", kata Jimin sok manis. Taehyung meledek gayanya yang norak itu.

"Aku akan mengajak kalian ke suatu tempat yang jauh. Kalian pasti akan menyukainya"

Taehyung mengerutkan alisnya. "Apa menyenangkan? Apa ada musik dan makanan gratisnya?".

Jimin menyikut dan melotot padanya. "Jangan banyak tanya! Tidak bisakah kau menurut saja?"

" _Yeah_ , baiklah. Baiklah", ujar Taehyung mengalah.

.

Jadi, mereka pergi naik taksi. Taehyung membiarkan Jimin duduk di kursi belakang bersama Yoongi sementara dia duduk didekat supir. Jangan khawatir, dia sudah bejanji untuk menahan perasaannya. Dia akan membiarkan Jimin menatapi kakaknya itu. Tidak ada rasa sakit, Taehyung berani sumpah.

Yang membuatnya kesal hanyalah bagaimana Yoongi tetap menahan jawaban dari pertanyaannya. "Sebenarnya kita mau pergi kemana, Hyung?".

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai, bersabarlah", kata Yoongi dengan wajah senyum sehabis tertawa bersama Jimin.

Taehyung berdecak malas. Dia bersandar pada kursinya dan melipat tangan. Dia sudah duduk didalam taksi selama dua jam. Dia bosan. Supir taksinya tidak menyalakan musik sama sekali. Taehyung ingin pulang dan nonton televisi.

Tapi ternyata, tak lama kemudian taksi yang mereka tumpangi berbelok dan masuk kedalam sebuah pekarangan parkir sebuah restoran. Taehyung tercengang dan kembali menegakkan duduknya. Tempat parkirnya sangat ramai. Sepertinya sedang ada acara didalam sana.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai", kata Yoongi.

Taehyung mendahului mereka turun dari taksi dan berusaha mengintip ke dalam tempat ramai itu.

"Kau sedang apa? Ayo masuk!", ajak Jimin. Taehyung tidak sadar jika taksinya sudah pergi dan Yoongi sudah berjalan jauh didepan mereka.

Taehyung berlari kecil mendekati Jimin dan berbisik. "Ada acara apa didalam sana?", tanyanya. Siapa tahu saja Yoongi sudah memberitahunya tentang tujuan mereka datang kesini.

"Mana aku tahu", jawab Jimin sambil mengedikkan bahu. Lalu dia berlari menyusul Yoongi. Taehyung ikut menyusul mereka. Lagi pula dia juga ingin segera masuk kesana dan melihat kemana sebenarnya Yoongi membawa mereka.

Saat dia melewati pintu masuknya, hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah sekumpulan orang-orang yang sudah duduk memenuhi kursi yang menghadap sebuah podium. Di atas podium itu ada sebuah tulisan 'Peluncuran buku terbaru Agust. D'.

Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Siapa itu Agust. D?", bisiknya pada Jimin yang berada didepannya. Mereka sedang mengikuti Yoongi mencari tempat duduk di antara para hadirin disana.

"Mana aku tahu!", jawab Jimin kesal. "Sudah, jangan banyak tanya. Ikuti Yoongi Hyung saja!", tambahnya.

Taehyung mencibir. "Iya. Iya. Mari ikuti Yoongi Hyung masuk ke klub pembaca", sungutnya kesal. "Kenapa dia membawa kita ke tempat seperti ini? Yoongi Hyung kan tahu kita tidak suka membaca!".

"Kau ini bisa diam tidak?!"

"Huh, baiklah. Aku diam", cibir Taehyung. Dia hanya tidak habis pikir, kenapa kakak mereka membawa mereka ketempat yang membosankan seperti ini. Bersama para kutu buku. Bukankah Yoongi bilang jika dia akan membuat mereka menyukainya?

Akhirnya mereka menemukan tempat duduk, ujung paling belakang. Padahal masih banyak kursi kosong didepan sana. Tapi Taehyung tidak mau bertanya lagi atau Jimin akan memarahinya. Lebih baik menurut saja.

Taehyung dudik disebelah Jimin. "Ini pasti akan sangat membosankan", komentarnya dan Jimin menjewer telinganya dengan keras.

Lalu datanglah seorang pria memakai setelan rapi menghampiri mereka. Mungkin seseorang yang dikenal oleh Yoongi karena kakaknya itu tersenum padanya. Yoongi memberinya sebuah amplop. Begitu si pria menerima amplop itu, dia segera membawanya pergi.

"Apa itu, Hyung?", tanya Taehyung. Dia lupa pada niatnya untuk tidak bertanya lagi dan membuat Jimin melotot padanya.

Taehyung berdecih malas. Dia memilih untuk memainkan ponselnya saja. Iseng-iseng melakukan penelusuran di internet tentang siapa Agust. D itu. Kenapa banyak sekali orang yang datang dalam acara peluncuran bukunya.

"Penulis novel best seller. Tidak diketahui identisas sebenarnya", Taehyung bergumam membaca hasil penelusurannya. Lalu ia berdecak kecewa dan menyimpan ponselnya kembali. "Apa-apaan ini!", kesalnya, karena rasa penasarannya lagi-lagi tidak terjawab.

Lalu pria yang tadi datang mendekati mereka naik keatas podium bersama dengan surat yang Yoongi berikan tadi.

 _"Selamat pagi semuanya"_ _,_ sapanya melalui mikrofon.

Semuanya membalas sapaannya dengan semangat, kecuali Taehyung. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan semua ini.

 _"Seperti biasa, Agust. D kita tid_ _ak_ _b_ _isa berbicara secara langsung denga_ _n_ _kita. Tapi..."_ , pria itu mengacungkan surat yang Yoongii berikan padanya dan menggoyang-goyangkannya disana dengan senyuman sumringah. _"Dia memberi sura_ _t_ _, seperti biasa. Mari kita baca bersama"_ , lanjut pria itu. Lalu para hadirin berseru senang dan bertepuk tangan.

Taehyung mendelik, begitu pula Jimin. Mereka saling menatap terkejut. "Yoongi Hyung?!", bisik mereka. Lalu mereka berdua menatap pada Yoongi yang nampak tersenyum malu pada mereka.

"Ini rahasia", katanya sambil memberi isyarat dengan jari telunjuknya.

.

Lampu-lampu terang itu menyorot mereka. Silau dan panas. Cahaya itu diperlukan untuk menghasilkan kualitas gambar yang bagus. Dan jika tidak terbiasa seperti Jungkook, maka akan terasa pening di bagian mata. Tapi mereka harus tetap bergaya semenarik mungkin. Jungkook pernah melakukan sesi pemotretan sebelumnya. Ya, walaupun tidak sesering Seokjin. Tapi Seokjin membimbingnya bagaimana cara berpose menarik. Kakaknya itu sangat profesional. Dia selalu membuat fotografer tidak bisa berhenti berdecak puas, Jungkook bangga padanya.

"Ya, bagus. Benar, seperti itu!"

Tim yang ada disana juga nampak puas menyaksikan mereka bergaya bersama. Mereka bilang, seperti mimpi yang menjadi nyata karena mereka menginginkan Jungkook sejak lama sementara mereka punya Seokjin yang berbakat. Jungkook jadi semangat melakukan sesi pemotretan ini. Mereka terus bergaya dan bergaya untuk memamerkan fashion musim semi tahun ini.

"Baiklah. Kita sesudah selesai!", kata directornya. lalu mereka semua bertepuk tangan dan saling membungkuk berterima kasih.

"Kalian luar biasa! Aku optimis tentang project musim semi ini!", kata director mereka sambil menepuk bangga pundak Jungkook dengan keras.

"Mari rayakan, kita makan malam bersama", tambahnya.

Jungkook dan Seokjin saling menatap sekilas dengan senyuman. "Sayang sekali, kami tidak bisa ikut. Kami sudah berjanji untuk makan malam bersama ibu kami", kata Seokjin dengan wajah menyesal.

"Ibu yang utama, ya? Aku suka gaya kalian", kata pria itu dengan senyuman bangga. Dia menepuk-nepuk Jungkook sekali lagi dengan tangannya yang besar dan kuat itu, sampai Jungkook hampir jatuh tersungkur. "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Nanti aku hubungi kalian lagi", katanya. Lalu ia melangkah pergi sambil melambai pada mereka berdua.

Jungkook bersyukur pria itu akhirnya meninggalkan mereka. Dia melirik Seokjin sambil meringis dan memegangi pundak kirinya yang rasanya seperti dipaksa untuk lepas dari tempatnya. "Aw!", rintihnya.

Seokjun terkekeh sambil mengacak rambutnya. Seokjin merangkulnya dan berkata, "Ayo beli sesuatu untuk makan malam dirumah", katanya.

Kalian tahu, Jungkook merasa sangat senang bersama Seokjin seharian ini. Jungkook merasa sangat beruntung karena memiliki saudara-saudara yang menyenangkan seperti mereka.

.

Taehyung menutup bukunya begitu dia menyelesaikan hingga bagian akhirnya. Dia tidak pernah merasa begitu menikmati hal yang disebut membaca. Apalagi sebuah novel tebal _hard cover_ yang dia dapat dari acara peluncuran novel terbaru Agust. D secara gratis. Buku itu seperti menghantam kepalanya dengan keras. Menginspirasi. Menyadarkan betapa malasnya dia selama ini.

"Wow", serunya.

"Kau sudah selesai? Boleh aku bicara sekarang?", tanya Jimin yang sudah mengantri untuk bicara tentang game ponselnya sejak tadi. Namun Taehyung mengabaikannya karena terlalu asyik membaca novel karya kakaknya itu.

"Tidak ada yang bicara, Jimin. Sekarang kita harus banyak membaca", kata Taehyung seraya merebut ponsel dari tangan Jimin dan menggantinya dengan novel Agust. D.

"Apa? Maksudnya?"

"Baca saja. Nanti kau juga akan mengerti", kata Taehyung sambil tersenyum. Lalu dia berjalan dan membuka pintu.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Namjoon Hyung. Mau pinjam buku"

.

"Sudah cukup. kalau kau hafalkan terlalu keras nanti saat ujian kau bisa lupa semuanya", ujar Namjoon. Anak itu bukannya memacu semangat belajar Hoseok tapi malah menyuruhnya berhenti.

Hoseok menghela nafas dan menatap jam di ponselnya. Memang sudah lebih dari tiga jam Hoseok duduk dan menghafalkan buku sejarahnya. Sekarang matanya jadi terasa pening. Mungkin Namjoon benar. Hoseok harus berhenti membaca sebelum kepalanya meledak.

"Baiklah. Aku selesai". Hoseok menutup bukunya. Lalu menguap sambil meregangkan ototnya hingga mengeluarkan bunyi kaku. Dia beranjak dan menghampiri tempat tidurnya yang sudah merayunya sejak tadi.

"Kau sih enak. Tidak perlu belajar. Kau sudah pintar", ujarnya sebelum akhirnya dia melompat ke atas tempat tidurnya dan memeluk boneka kuda biru kecilnya.

"Itu tidak benar. Tidak ada orang yang tiba-tiba pintar. Semua ada prosesnya. Hanya saja otakku menangkap lebih cepat", jawab Namjoon bangga. Dia tertawa geli sementara Hoseok mencibirnya dari jauh.

Bertepatan dengan itu, pintu kamar mereka dibuka oleh seseorang tanpa ijin. Salah seorang adik mereka masuk ke dalam dengan santainya. Hoseok langsung merasa gugup ditempatnya saat melihat Taehyung lah orangnya.

"Tumben kau kesini?", tanya Namjoon acuh. Dia sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Taehyung tersenyum malu pada mereka. Dia mendekat dan duduk ditempat tidur Namjoon. Dia menepuk Namjoon sebelum berkata, "Hyung, aku ingin pinjam buku".

"Buku?", tanya Hoseok dan Namjoon bersamaan. Tentu saja mereka heran mendengar Taehyung ingin pinjam buku. Taehyung kan tidak pernah menyentuh benda yang disebut buku seumur hidupnya. Haha. Tidak. Hanya bercanda. Dia pernah menyentuh buku saat sekolah dasar, itupun untuk dipakai menyanggah kaki lemari yang patah.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak bokeh baca buku?"

"T-tidak. Tentu saja boleh. Membaca itu bagus sekali", jawab Hoseok sambil tersenyum. Dia sudah terbiasa menjadi kakak yang baik. Tapi kali ini lidahnya terasa aneh saat mengatakannya dan bibirnya terasa aneh saat tersenyum pada Taehyung.

"Oke. Jadi... dimana bukunya?"

"Tanya Hoseok saja. Aku sedang malas berdiri. Kau boleh pinjam yang mana saja asal kau tidak mengacaukan susunan tempatnya", jawab Namjoon seraya memakai earphonenya. Lalu sedetik kemudian dia sudah mulai menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya tidak jelas karena mendengarkan music.

"Dia menata buku sesuai nama penulisnya. Dia tidak suka jika susunannya berantakan. Jungkook pernah kena marah karena itu", kata Hoseok. Lalu dia mengajak Taehyung untuk melihat koleksi buku Namjoon yang disimpan pada satu lemari khusus.

Saat Hoseok membukakan pintu lemari kayu itu lebar-lebar, Taehyung berseru senang. Wajahnya nampak antusias. Seperti melihat puding-puding dengan beraneka varian rasa berjajar disana.

"Banyak sekali!". Taehyung mulai menusuri setiap buku itu dengan jarinya.

Hoseok suka melihatnya. Taehyung terlihat lucu saat sedang bersemangat. "Sejak kapan kau suka baca buku?", tanya Hoseok iseng.

"Sejak tadi-Wah! Agust. D!", Taehyung berseru seraya menarik sebuah buku karangan Yoongi itu. Matanya berbinar. Dia menunjukkan buku itu pada Hoseok. "Yoongi Hyung mengajakku dan Jimin ke peluncuran buku terbarunya. Agust. D!".

Hoseok mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Yoongi Hyung memberitahu kalian juga?", tanya Hoseok dengan suara pelan. Takut Namjoon mendengarnya atau dia tidak akan bisa berhenti bicara tentang Yoongi.

Taehyung mengangguk senang. "Aku mau pinjam yang ini", kata Taehyung seraya berlari keluar dari kamar Hoseok dengan senyuman.

Hoseok mengela nafasanya saat Taehyung menghilang di balik pintu. Hoseok memang ingin memendam perasaannya. Tapi bagaimana caranya jika Taehyung terus bersikap begitu manis didepannya. Hoseok tidak mungkin sanggup menahannya.

"Aih"

.

Kencan terdengar kekanakan mengingat usia mereka sudah memasuki kepala empat. Tapi apa sebutannya jika seorang pria dan seorang wanita pergi bersama ke sebuah pantai. Menikmati waktu bersama hanya untuk bermain air dan makan es loli ditengah panasnya matahari. Lalu berakhir makan siang di kedai seafood yang kebetulan adalah langganan mereka berdua.

Awalnya Nyonya Bangtan sangat terkejut saat Pak Han tiba-tiba menjemputnya dirumah dan mengajaknya pergi bersama. Anak-anaknya sangat senang, mereka memaksanya untuk pergi. Mereka bilang, Nyonya Bangtan sudah lama tidak pergi berlibur. Jadi akhirnya dia mengiyakan ajakan Pak Han.

Hari sudah sore. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang duduk bersebelahan menghadap laut. Rencananya mereka akan pulang setelah melihat matahari terbenam. Mereka melewati kencan mereka dengan perasaan senang. Bercerita tentang hal-hal ringan saja untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain.

Saat itu mereka sedang tertawa karena lelucon buatan Pak Han. Namun saat tawa mereka perlahan-lahan mereda dan hilang, tiba-tiba Pak Han menggenggam tangan Nyonya Bangtan. Wanita itu mendadak gugup. Karena sejak tadi mereka sama sekali tidak melakukan sentuhan apapun.

Mungkin pria itu tahu apa yang sedang Nyonya Bangtan rasakan, karena dia mulai tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk lembut punggung tangan Nyonya Bangtan.

Pak Han menghela nafasnya. "Walaupun aku seorang polisi. Aku bukan lah pria yang baik", katanya.

Nyonya Bangtan menelan ludahnya dengan susah. Antara mengerti dan tidak mengerti dari maksud ucapan Pak Han.

"P-pria baik biasanya berkata bahwa mereka bukan pria yang baik". Nyonya Bangtan meringis kemudian. Dia tidak bisa berkata dengan benar. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dia katakana. Tapi pria itu terkekeh.

"Kau benar", kata Pak Han dengan senyuman. Dia menatapi Nyonya Bangtan dalam-dalam. Seolah ada yang menaik didalam mata wanita itu. "Kau selalu berada di antara anak-anakmu. Mereka seperti pagar yang mengelilingimu. Melindungimu. Aku jadi tidak bisa melakukannya".

Nyonya Bangtan diam. Ucapan Pak Han terdengar menyeramkan untuknya. Dia tidak terdengar seperti Pak Han yang sebelumnya. Nyonya Bangtan berusaha menarik tangannya lepas dari genggaman peia itu, namun tidak didijinkan.

"Kau mau melakukan apa?", tanyanya takut sambil berharap bahwa pria di hadapannya ini adalah seorang pria yang baik dan tidak berniat melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya.

"Kau terlihat takut"

"Bagaimana aku tidak takut kalau kau bicara seperti itu?!", ujar Nyonya Bangtan kesal.

"Baiklah. Aku akan bicara dengan benar", kata Pak Han. Dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan memutar duduk menghadap Nyonya Bangtan. Pak Han menatapi Nyonya Bangtan sebentar dan mengambil nafas dua kali sebelum akhirnya dia bicara.

"Mungkin ini sedikit kekanakan. Tapi Aku tidak pernah merasa senang saat bersama dengan wanita yang teman-temanku jodohkan padaku. Jujur saja, aku senang setiap Jimin dan Taehyung membuat masalah. Aku selalu berpikir, wanita itu akan datang ke kantor dan aku akan bertemu dengannya. Memang aneh, tapi itu adalah pertama kalinya aku terpesona pada wanita yang sedang memarahi anak-anaknya. Kau tetap cantik. Aku merasa berdosa karena aku piker aku telah menyukai istri orang lain. Tapi saat aku tahu ternyata kau tidak punya suami, aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena terlalu senang"

Entah pria itu memang pandai merayu atau dirinya yang mudah dirayu. Tapi Nyonya Bangtan merasa seperti melayang ke angkasa sekarang. Ugh!

"Aku benar-benar menikmati saat-saat kebersamaan kita. Semakin lama aku mengenalmu, semakin aku ingin terus bersamamu. Kau mau kan, jadi pasanganku?"

"A-apa?", tanya Nyonya Bangtan. Dia terkejut namun dia tertawa sesaat kemudian. "Kau sedang mengerjaiku, kan?", katanya. Namun sepertinya pria itu serius karena dia tidak mengubah ekspresinya sama sekali.

Nyonya Bangtan yang merasa bersalah segera menghentikan tawanya dan berdehem. "Maksudmu hubungan seperti… sepasang kekasih?", tanyanya.

Pak Han mengangguk. "Ya. Sesuatu seperti itu", katanya.

"T-tapi aku punya tujuh anak. Nanti apa kata teman-temanmu"

"Aku tidak peduli". Pak Han meraih tangan Nyonya Bangtan lagi dan menggenggamnya lebih erat. "Tania..."

Hatinya bergetar mendengar pria itu menyebut namanya dengan suara yang lembut. Dia meleleh seketika.

"Jangan tolak aku atau aku akan menenggelamkan diri dilautan"

"Kau tidak akan melakukan itu", kata Nyonya Bangtan.

"Tentu, tidak. Aku harus pergi pelatihan atau kepala bagian akan mencabut promosiku"

Nyonya Bangtan tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Pak Han benar-benar pria idaman.

"Jadi, apa aku diterima?"

Nyatanya Nyonya Bangtan memang sudah jatuh hati padanya. Siapa tahu saja, pia dihadapannya itu adalah orang yang sudah ditakdirkan untuknya. Tanpa perlu berpikir lama, akhirnya dia tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Baiklah. Aku mau".

Pak Han tersenyum lega. Dia memeluk Nyonya Bangtan di tengah pantai yang disinari cahaya jingga matahari terbenam.

 **.**

 **LAST CHAPTER**

 **.**

So. Hidup mereka pun berlanjut dengan baik. Hoseok berhasil melewati ujian akhir dengan baik. Walaupum nilainya tidak sebagus nilai Namjoon tapi dia senang Ibunya tetap bangga padanya. Dia sangat berterima kasih pada Namjoon yang mau mengajarinya dan mau membantunya bekerja paruh waktu di restoran ayam. Dia bahkan memberikan gajinya pada Hoseok untuk biaya pengobatan sang ayah. Entah bagaimana dia harus berterima kasih padanya.

"Hanya jangan merahasiakan apapun dariku, itu sudah cukup bagiku", kata Namjoon. Hoseok tersenyum dia memeluk Namjoon dengan erat. Namjoon adalah teman terbaiknya. Hoseok bersyukur punya saudara sepeti dia.

Akhirnya mereka berhenti bekerja di restoran itu. Namjoon ingin Hoseok fokus pada music mereka saja karena sekarang mereka mulai dikenal dimana-mana dan mereka tidak hanya melakukan pertunjukan di klub, tapi juga meramaikan acara televisi sesekali. Tapi jangan khawatir, bibi pemilik dua karyawan pengganti mereka. Yaitu Jimin dan Taheyung.

Mereka berhenti bolos sekolah saat mereka naik kelas tiga. Taehyung sadar bahwa hidup ini terlalu singkat untuk bermalas-malasan setelah dia membaca buku Agust. D. Kini giliran mereka yang akan menghadapi ujian. Namjoon berbaik hati untuk berbagi buku catatan usangnya pada Jimin dan Taheyung juga. Dia juga ingin adik-adiknya lulus dengan baik.

Oh, iya. Sekarang mereka adalah penonton setia di setiap pertunjukan J-Hope dan Rap Monster dan mereka juga mengikuti klub penggemar Agust.D dan rajin menghadiri acara pertemuan. Taehyung bilang, pria yang suka membaca itu seksi. Walaupun Jimin tidak setuju dengan pendapatnya yang satu itu.

Tentang perasaannya pada Jimin, Taehyung memilih untuk melupakannya. Mungkin Jimin ditakdirkan hanya untuk menjadi sahabat sejatinya saja. Teman yang setia dalam suka maupun duka. Lagi pula, perasaan suka itu perlahan-lahan memudar dengan sendirinya. Mungkin Jimin benar soal Taehyung yang playboy. Karena saat ini dia sudah mulai naksir pada orang lain. Teman mereka disekolah. Kini Jimin bisa dengan santai mendekati Yoongi tanpa takut menyakiti perasaan Taehyung.

Yoongi sudah tidak bersurai hijau lagi. Sekarang Yoongi mengganti warna rambutnya setiap dia menginginkannya terutama saat Hoseok menunjukkan gaya model rambut terbaru dimajalah. Dia juga tidak merahasiakan tentang jati dirinya sebagai penulis pada saudara-saudaranya dan membiarkan mereka membaca karya tulisnya. Tentang perasaan sukanya kepada Hoseok tidak perlu ragukan lagi. Perasaan itu akan selalu tumbuh didalam hati Yoongi. Hoseok adalah orang yang spesial untuknya.

Jangan khawatirkan tentang Jungkook. Dia benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk tidak mengungkit masalah ayahnya lagi. Kini dia sudah menjadi anak SMA. Jungkook sudah tidak pernah bolos lagi, karena Jimin dan Taehyung terlalu sibuk bekerja paruh waktu. Jungkook mendapatkan penggemarnya kembali melalui video bernyanyinya yang dia unggah ke channelnya. Penggemarnya menyarankannya untuk mengikuti kompetisi bernyanyi ditelevisi. Namun Jungkook menolaknya. Lagi pula dia sudah cukup terkenal di internet dan dia juga bisa menghasilkan uang dari channelnya.Selain itu, Jungkook juga masih sering dijadikan pasangan Seokjin untuk foto majalah. Mau bagaimana lagi, director KStyle sepertinya benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya. Hahaha.

Karir Si Sulung berkembang dengan sangat pesat. Tidak hanya menjadi model foto majalah kini dia lebih sering muncul di iklan atau menjadi Host di acara televisi. Menjadi anggota keluarga agency besar membuat Seokjin semakin dikenal dimana-mana. Tapi, meskipun dia sudah terkenal dan punya banyak kenalan orang terkenal lainnya, Namjoon tetap menjadi satu-satunya orang yang dia sukai secara diam-diam- atau tidak. Karena sebenarnya Namjoon sudah tahu tentang perasaan kakaknya itu. Seokjin begitu mudah ditebak. Tatapan yang dia berikan pada Namjoon selalu penuh dengan cinta. Dia memang bodoh.

Sementara itu Nyonya Bangtan menjalin hubungan dengan Pak Han. Mereka berkencan sesekali karena paksaan anak-anaknya. Pergi makan malam atau nonton film seperti pasangan muda. Anak-anaknya tidak pernah khawatir jika sang Ibu pulang terlambat saat pergi bersama Pak Han. Mereka tahu, Pak Han adalah pria yang tepat untuk Ibu mereka. Kalau kota saja bisa dia jaga dengan baik apalagi Ibu mereka, iya kan?

 **.**

 **LAST CHAPTER**

 **.**

Saat ini mereka sedang melakukan sesi foto keluarga. Ini usul dari Nyonya Bangtan sendri. Karena dinding rumahnya yang polos dan sepi, dia ingin sekali untuk menghiasnya dengan foto anak-anaknya di sana. Jujur saja mereka memang tidak pernah melakukan foto bersama karena terlalu sibuk dengan masalah yang selalu datang salam kehidupan mereka.

Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang hidup mereka sudah jauh lebih tenang, karena anak-anak Nyonya Bangtan sudah semakin dewasa dan bisa mengatasi masalah mereka masing-masing. Dengan setelan hitam, ketujuh anak-anaknya nampak sangat tampan. Mereka tersenyum menghadap kamera. Mereka nampak menikmati sesi pengambilan gambar.

"Ibu, kenapa tidak ikut juga?", tanya Yoongi yang duduk sendiri di singgasananya. Dengan rambut abu-abu dia nampak seperti seorang pangeran. "Rasanya tidak lengkap jika tidak ada Ibu", lanjutnya. Anak itu semakin pandai menggombal. Pasti Taehyung yang mengajarinya.

Nyonya Bangtan menggeleng. "Tidak. Ini khusus untuk kalian. Aku ingin punya foto anak-anakku. Lagi pula aku tidak melakukan persiapan apapun", katanya sambil membetulkan gaun sederhana yang dipakainya.

"Aish! Ibu. Ibu sudah cantik _kok_ ", kata Hoseok. Dia menarik tangan Nyonya Bangtan dan membawanya duduk di antara putra-putranya. Tidak mempedulikan penolakan ibunya.

"Tolong ambil foto kami sekali lagi", serunya pada fotografernya.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Satu lawan tujuh. Dia sudah kalah telak. Akhirnya dia hanya bisa menurut untuk tersenyum pada kamera. Setelah beberapa kali jepretan kamera, ketujuh anaknya nampak puas karena ibunya bergabung.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak perlu ikut foto ini", kata Nyonya Bangtan malu-malu. Membuat anak-anaknya bertanya 'kenapa?'. "Karena nanti aku akan mendapatkan sesi foto juga. Tapi tidak bersana kalian".

Anak-anaknya nampak kebingungan. "Apa maksud ibu?", tanya mereka.

Nyonya Bangtan tersenyum malu-malu pada anak-anaknya. Pipinya memerah. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun selain menunjukkan jari manisnya yang dilingkari oleh sebuah cincin berlian yang indah.

"Dia berjanji akan menikah denganku setelah penobatan kenaikan pangkat".

"APA?!", mereka semua terkejut. Lalu sedetik kemudian mereka berseru senang.

"Itu bagus sekali ibuuuu!", Hoseok memeluk Ibunya sambil melompat-lompat senang. Dia lupa kalau ibunya sering sakit punggung.

Tapi itu memang harapan anak-anaknya. Ibunya menikah dan memulai hidup baru dengan pria yang dicintainya. Mereka semua bergerombol dan memeluk ibu mereka. Merupakan sebuah pemandangan indah yang akan membuat banyak orang iri. Tidak ada keluarga seperti mereka. Mengarungi manis pahitnya kehidupan beraama. Berjuang untuk satu sama lain. Semoga mereka bahagia selama-lamanya.

 **.**

Hari ini semua anaknya berkumpul. Dia bahagia anak-anaknya bisa duduk dan tertawa bersama. Rasanya menyakitkan jika melihat mereka saling benci dan bersiteru. Tapi dia tidak perlu khawatir mulai sekarang, dia percaya anak-anaknya sudah dewasa dan tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

Menjadi seorang ibu tunggal memang tidak mudah. Kadang Nyonya Bangtan juga merasa lelah dan kesal pada tingkah anak-anaknya. Tapi diatas semua itu, dia sangat menyayangi mereka lebih dari apapun didunia ini.

"Ibu, tolong hentikan Seokjin Hyung. Dia terus membuat lelucon yang tidak lucu!", protes Taehyung sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

Nyonya Bangtan tersenyum pada mereka. Anak-anaknya mengalami masa sulit dalam hidup mereka. Sangat sulit jika harus dibandingkan dengan anak-anak seusia mereka yang lain. Itu sebabnya dia ada disini untuk menjaga dan merawat mereka.

 **.**

 **LAST CHAPTER**

 **.**

Hari ini Hoseok akan pergi ke Gwangju untuk menengok ayahnya. Dia bangun pagi-pagi buta dan berniat untuk berangkat tanpa berpamitan pada yang lain kecuali pada Ibunya dan Namjoon.

"Kau yakin tidak perlu aku temani? Masih ada banyak waktu untukku berkemas jika kau mau", kata Namjoon sambil melihat jam dinding yang masih menunjukkan pukul lima pagi.

"Tidak. Aku ingin kau disini untuk menjaga Ibu dan yang lainnya"

Namjoon nampak tidak puas mendengar jawabannya. Tapi dia mengangguk. "oke".

Sementara itu, Ibunya datang tergopoh-gopoh dengan kotak bekal yang sudah dia siapkan untuk Hoseok. "Ini. Siapa tahu kau lapar di perjalanan", kata wanita itu seraya menyerahkannya pada Hoseok.

"Ibu. Aku naik pesawat. Disana ada makanan, Ibu. Tidak perlu repot-repot"

Wajah wanita itu nampak murung mendengarnya. Hoseok jadi merasa bersalah. "Tapi mungkin di pesawat makanannya tidak seenak buatan ibu. Lebih baik aku berjaga-jaga", kata Hoseok sambil mengambil kotak bekal itu dari tangan Ibunya dan menyimpannya disamping kopernya.

"Hoseok-ah...", panggil ibunya dengan suara bergetar. Hoseok menatapnya dan seperti yang sudah Hoseok duga, Ibunya mulai menangis.

"Oh, tidak. Jangan menangis Ibu", kata Hoseok. Dia dengan segera membuka tangannya lebar-lebar untuk memeluk Ibunya.

Hoseok tahu berat bagi ibunya untuk melepaskannya pergi. Ibunya sangat menyayanginya, tentu saja. Hoseok juga. Tapi Hoseok harus pergi untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang mengganggunya selama ini.

"Aku akan kembali padamu. Jangan khawatir", kata Hoseok sambil mengusap punggung Ibunya. Bertepatan dengan itu, suara taksi yang mereka pesan membunyikan klaksonnya. Hoseok dan Ibunya melepaskan pelukan.

"Aku akan segera kembali. Aku janji", kata Hoseok. Dia tersenyum pada Ibunya yang sedang menghapus air mata. Lalu beralih apda Namjoon. "Tolong jaga mereka selama aku pergi", pintanya.

Namjoon mengangguk sebelum dia maju untuk memeluk saudaranya itu. "Kau menyebalkan. Awas kalau kau tidak kembali. Aku yang akan menyeretmu pulang!", bisiknya ditelinga Hoseok. Membuat Hoseok terkikik geli.

"Iya, iya. Aku tahu. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu kembali ke rumah". Hoseok menatapi sekeliling ruangan itu. Dia akan merindukan rumah ini selama dia pergi. "Ini adalah rumah kita", lanjutnya.

"Baiklak. Aku pergi dulu. Taksinya sudah menunggu terlalu lama. Aku akan menelpon Ibu setiap hari", tambah Hoseok. Dia memeluk Ibunya sekali lagi sebelum dia mulai menyeret kopernya ke arah pintu. Sebelum dia membuka pintunya, sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Hoseok Hyung"

Mereka bertiga menoleh dan mendapati Jungkook sudah berdiri dibelakang Ibunya dan Namjoon. Anak itu terlihat masih mengantuk.

"Tolong sampaikan salamku untuk ayah". Ucapannya itu membuat mereka bertiga terdiam dan saling pandang.

Hoseok mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Baiklah. Sampai jumpa", ujarnya sambil melambai pada Jungkook dan yang lainnya sampai dia benar-benar pergi keluar pintu.

Entah untuk berapa lama dia akan pergi. Mungkin tidak sebentar. Ini keputusan terberat yang pernah dia ambil. Kedua pihak, ayahnya dan Ibunya, sama-sama penting untuknya. Dia akan meninggalkan separuh hatinya dirumah ini untuk mengejar separuh hatinya yang telah dibawa pergi oleh ayahnya. Dan saat dia kembali lagi, Hoseok ingin hatinya kembali utuh tanpa penyesalan.

"Sampai jumpa Ibu", gumamnya. Dan taksi mulai berjalan membawanya pergi.

 **END**

 **Sampai jumpa di Bangtan Boys Pt. 2**

 **Soon**


End file.
